LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER
by gianny17
Summary: Candy bajo un seudónimo es la escritora de chismes mas grande de Inglaterra...hasta que ve la necesidad de salvar a su amiga de un matrimonio desagradable, empezando asi a destilar una serie de chismes del supuesto prometido. Terrence vizconde de Grandchester hará hasta lo impensable por callar a semejante truhan...inclusive ¿CASARSE CON EL?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí les mando este adaptafic a mí me gusto espero también les guste a ustedes…me recuerda a mi y mi grupo de amigas (mentira ; P)…**_

_**Bueno bueno la historia no me pertenece la tome prestadita de Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes como ya saben tampoco son mios …ojo aclarando **_

**Espero disdruten besos y abrazos**

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**PROLOGO**

_**Candy no sabía cuan peligroso podía ser él...**_

Para evitar que una amiga se case con **Terrence Grahan**, el ignominioso vizconde de Grandchester , Candy White decide revelar el turbio pasado de Grandchester en la columna de cotilleos que escribe de forma periódica y anónima para un diario de Londres. Sin embargo, la desafortunada no podrá ni imaginar la incontenible furia que su acción desatará en Grandchester cuando este alevoso truhán —desesperado por tener un heredero— se entere de que acaba de quedarse sin prometida. La sorpresa no se hará esperar, ya que esta vez el astuto lord pondrá sus ojos precisamente en... ¡ella! Amenazada con ser desenmascarada y desacreditada ante la sociedad entera, ¿qué alternativa le queda si no es casarse con él?

_**... hasta que se casó con él.**_

Una esposa era meramente una necesidad para asegurar su fortuna, o al menos eso era lo que Terry creía hasta que conoció a Candy. Sin embargo, esa fémina audaz se asemeja a él tanto en ingenio como en pasión... aunque se comporte como una fierecilla indomable. Sus férvidos besos y sus tiernas caricias lo tientan a confiar en ella y a abrirle el corazón, más Terry es plenamente consciente de que los secretos que guarda con tanto celo podrían apartarla para siempre de su lado. Por ello, nada resultaría más inadecuado que enamorarse de su nueva e indómita prometida.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**CAPITULO 01**

_La libertad de prensa es el segundo privilegio más importante que posee el pueblo inglés y debería de ser defendido aún cuando los resultados nos parezcan alarmantes, ya que la alarma induce a la reforma, y la habilidad de reformar la sociedad es el primer y principal privilegio del pueblo inglés._

_The Evening Gazette, 5 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

_Diciembre de 1820, Londres, Inglaterra._

Algún mentecato estaba nuevamente difundiendo rumores infundados sobre su persona.

Terrence, el vizconde de Grandchester, llegó a esa conclusión en el momento en que pisó el club de caballeros del que era socio y el portero lo recibió con un guiño de complicidad y murmuró: «Enhorabuena, milord», mientras cogía su abrigo.

Por el amor de dios, el portero sombrío del club Brooks le había guiñado el ojo. ¡Le había guiñado el ojo! Puesto que no esperaba ninguna felicitación, Terry supuso lo peor. Miró con recelo a ambos lados mientras recorría el amplio pasillo con las paredes suntuosamente forradas de tela hasta la sala de lectura, donde había quedado con su amigo Archi, el conde de Cronwell. De repente se le ocurrió una idea que lo tranquilizó: quizá el portero había empinado el codo más de la cuenta y simplemente lo había confundido con otro miembro del club.

Pero en ese mismo instante, un grupo de caballeros a los que apenas conocía interrumpió su conversación para felicitarlo. Los comentarios: «¿Quién es la elegida?» y «Así que lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? ¡Menudo bribón!» llegaron acompañados de más guiños de connivencia. No era posible que todos lo estuvieran confundiendo con otra persona.

Resopló con desgana. ¡Sólo Dios sabía qué cuento se habrían inventado esta vez acerca de él! Hasta ese momento había oído las historias más inverosímiles, aunque su favorita era la que lo ensalzaba a la altura de un héroe por rescatar a la hija del rey de España del escondite de unos piratas berberiscos a los que había derrotado él solito con una pasmosa facilidad, y el cuento concluía proclamando que su hazaña le había reportado una fabulosa mansión en Madrid a modo de recompensa. Por supuesto, el rey de España no tenía ninguna hija —ni legítima ni ilegítima—, e Terry jamás se había topado con ningún pirata de Berbería. La única verdad en toda esa increíble patraña era que una vez Terry había tenido el honor de ser presentado al rey de España y que la familia de su madre poseía una mansión en Madrid.

Pero los chismes, por su propia naturaleza, no requerían apoyarse en ninguna base verídica, así que negarlos carecía de sentido. ¿Por qué iba alguien a querer creerlo cuando la calumnia era mucho más fascinante que la realidad? Consecuentemente, en dichos casos Terry se limitaba a ofrecer su típica respuesta: una afirmación ambigua y una mirada burlona cuyo objetivo era desembarazarse de los ilusos y de los curiosos.

Prácticamente ya había llegado a la sala de lectura cuando el duque de Pelham lo asaltó a traición.

—Buenas noches, mi querido viejo amigo —lo saludó el orondo lord con un inusitado tono desenfadado. —Precisamente lo estaba buscando para invitarlo a una pequeña cena que voy a ofrecer mañana en mi casa; sólo se tratará de usted y de unos pocos caballeros más con sus enamoradas. Ah, y no olvide venir con su nueva querida; me muero de ganas de conocerla.

Terry clavó la vista en los zapatos de ese aborrecible tipo.

—¿Mi nueva querida?

Pelham le propinó un codazo amistoso.

—Ya no tiene sentido que intente ocultar la identidad de esa mujer, Grandchester. El gato —¿o quizá debería decir «la gatita»?— se ha escapado del saco, y todo el mundo quiere conocerla para saber hasta qué punto lo tiene encandilado.

¿Una querida? ¿Ése era el rumor? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué decepción! ¡Por lo menos esta vez podrían haberlo encumbrado a la altura de un legendario salteador de caminos!

—Mire, Pelham, le aseguro que cuando tenga una nueva querida aceptaré llevarla a una de sus cenas, pero hasta entonces me veo obligado a declinar la invitación. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una cita.

Terry dejó atrás al duque pasmado con la boca abierta y aceleró el paso hacia la sala de lectura. ¡Una querida! ¡Pero si ni tan sólo recordaba la última vez que había tenido una querida! Desde luego, eso había sido mucho antes de regresar a Inglaterra, antes de verse forzado a buscar esposa.

Aunque tampoco era que no pudiera conseguir una amante si se lo propusiera, pero prefería concentrar todas sus energías en el cortejo formal de una fémina sin tener que soportar los ataques de celos de la que sería su futura esposa. Probablemente Pelham no era capaz de comprender esa reflexión, puesto que el principal objetivo de ese elemento en la vida era acostarse con tantas vírgenes como fuera posible. Ese tipo era un cerdo.

Entró en la sala de lectura y distinguió de inmediato el pelo castaño de Archi, que destacaba como una baliza sobre la butaca de tela adamascada oscura ubicada al lado de una consola de madera de caoba. Su amigo estaba sentado cómodamente, leyendo un periódico. Terry se dejó caer en la silla que había frente a la butaca y eligió un puro de la cigarrera, con el único deseo de pasar una agradable velada, fumando y leyendo la prensa, y departiendo con su mejor amigo.

Mientras cortaba la punta del puro, Archi levantó la vista.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin estás aquí! Me preguntaba qué era lo que te demoraba tanto. Tengo una terrible curiosidad por saber qué es lo que ha sucedido. Dime, ¿ha aceptado ella? ¿Debo felicitarte?

Por un segundo, Terry pensó que Archi se refería a los rumores de su querida, pero entonces se acordó.

—¿Te refieres a Susana?

—Claro, la hija de sir Steven Marlow, ¿a quién pensabas que me refería? ¿Acaso te has declarado a alguna otra mujer en estos últimos días?

Terry sonrió.

—No, sólo a Susana. Con una basta, ¿no crees?

—¿Así que hay boda o no?

—Todavía no lo hemos concertado.

Terry achicó los ojos.

—Supongo que esa muchacha no habrá sido capaz de rechazarte.

—No exactamente. —Terry encendió el puro con la llama de una vela próxima e inhaló con fuerza. —Ha recurrido a esa vieja táctica femenina de solicitarme un poco de tiempo para considerar mi propuesta, lo cual probablemente haya sido idea de lady Marlow. Esa mujer es un tiburón embutido en una falda; lo único que desea es conseguir un buen partido para su hija obligándola a actuar como una insufrible mojigata. Me dio pena ver a Susana tartamudear, intentando decirme que tenía que considerar la propuesta.

—Perdona que te lo diga —lo interrumpió Archi— pero no comprendo qué es lo que le ves a esa muchacha. Es sosa a morir, aburrida y timorata. No fue capaz de dirigirme ni dos palabras seguidas cuando nos presentaron. Y es obvio que no te casas con ella por su insignificante fortuna, ni por sus amistades, puesto que su padre es un simple baronet.

Terry ahogó una risotada.

—Ya veo por dónde vas, te refieres a si estoy enamorado, ¿no? Mira, no busco amor, sólo quiero una esposa. A pesar de tu experiencia inusual, normalmente estos dos conceptos no van unidos. Todo lo que busco es una esposa respetable y que sea buena persona.

Lo cierto era que lo último que Terry necesitaba era una joven hermosa y fascinante, capaz de seducir a cualquier hombre. Ya le costaba mucho no despreciarse a sí mismo por verse obligado a arrastrar a una mujer hasta una situación familiar tan complicada.

Al menos se sentía reconfortado al pensar que quien se casara con él obtendría algo que no había tenido antes.

—Bueno, ya sabes que la señorita Marlow no te rechazará. Demostraría ser una verdadera idiota si se atreviera a hacerlo —remachó Archi mientras retomaba la lectura del diario que sostenía entre las manos.

—Sí —asintió Terry, aunque casi deseaba que ella lo rechazara. No le apetecía en absoluto casarse.

**«Tampoco se trata de si me apetece o no; esa chica encaja en mis propósitos y punto», se recordó a sí mismo.**

Si al menos ella no se mostrara tan tímida cuando él la miraba... ni saltara como un conejito asustado cuando él hablaba. Terry sabía por qué reaccionaba así; los rumores sobre su persona hacían que se sintiera comprensiblemente incómoda con él. Pero su descomunal cohibición lo sacaba de quicio. Bueno, seguramente cuando estuvieran casados y ella lo conociera mejor, se relajaría. Y con el paso del tiempo, él también aprendería a soportar su timidez.

De repente, Archi lanzó un bufido y acercó el diario a la cara para examinarlo con más detenimiento.

—Espero que la señorita Marlow no sea celosa, o quizá sí que finalmente se atreva a rechazarte.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Terry soltó una bocanada de humo.

—En esta columna afirman que hace más de un año que tienes una querida.

—¿Columna? ¿En el diario? Me estás gastando una broma, ¿no?

—De ningún modo; hablo en serio. —Archi alzó el periódico. —Mira, aparece aquí, en _The Evening Gazette_.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Pero de dónde sacan esas patrañas? —Los ojos de Terry se achicaron como un par de rendijas. —Eso explica por qué algunos me han felicitado esta noche. A ver, déjame leerlo.

Archi le pasó el diario.

—Es la columna que lleva por título: «Secretos de sociedad», ya sabes, los cotilleos de la alta sociedad que escribe un tal Lord X.

—Nunca leo la columna de Lord X. —Terry apenas tenía tiempo de leer las noticias cada día, así que menos aún para perder el rato leyendo los chismes que un sujeto anónimo escribía en un diario tan sensacionalista como _The Evening Gazette_. Asió el periódico al tiempo que comentaba: —Me sorprende que tú leas esta bazofia.

Archi se encogió de hombros.

—Me divierte el sentido del humor que muestra ese periodista anónimo. Además, alguna gente a la que ataca se merece una buena crítica.

—Incluido yo, supongo —concluyó Terry con sequedad mientras echaba una ojeada a la página.

—No, hombre; el periodista se limita a halagar el buen gusto que demuestras al elegir mujeres.

—Eso está por ver.

Hablar acerca de la vida privada de algunos personajes era un hábito normal en la prensa, pero se comentaba que Lord X era un adepto a esa práctica. No se le escapaba ningún chismorreo sobre la prensa rosa y el corazón; nada era demasiado privado para él. No sólo había basado su profesión en la exposición de las extravagancias de los miembros de la alta sociedad, sino que además parecía divertirse de lo lindo con ese trabajo. Pero claro, era fácil expresar lo que uno pensaba cuando lo hacía de un modo anónimo.

Sintiéndose preso de una terrible impaciencia, Terry saltó los párrafos en los que Lord X se dedicaba a moralizar sobre la prensa, sus comentarios acerca del escándalo en la casa de lady Minnot y su crítica implacable sobre los excesos del conde de Bentley, cuya suntuosa nueva mansión suponía una «abominación en esa era en que las viudas de los soldados se morían de hambre». Entonces se fijó en su nombre:

_A pesar de los numerosos rumores referentes a los seis años que el vizconde de Grandchester ha permanecido ausente de Inglaterra, el caballero mantiene tan celosamente ocultos sus idilios amorosos que nadie sabe nada acerca de sus amantes. Por eso, vuestro fiel colaborador se quedó francamente sorprendido al ver al vizconde entrar en una casa en Waltham Street acompañado por una bella y misteriosa mujer. Tras realizar las investigaciones pertinentes, he descubierto que el dueño de la casa es el propio vizconde, y que esa dama reside allí desde hace prácticamente un año. Otros caballeros se jactarían de tal tesoro, en cambio lord Grandchester oculta a su amante, lo cual sólo demuestra que la discreción es indudablemente una de sus mejores virtudes._

Terry volvió a leer la noticia; las palabras le taladraban la cabeza. ¡Maldición! Waltham Street. Debería de haberse figurado que al hablar de su «amante» todos se referían en realidad a la señorita Flammy Sullivan.

¿Pero cómo había descubierto Lord X lo de esa mujer, y qué era lo que realmente sabía? ¿La había interrogado? Aunque probablemente ella no estuviera dispuesta a revelar nada, los periodistas de la calaña de Lord X podían ser muy persuasivos. Terry tendría que hablar con ella inmediatamente para asegurarse de que tenía cuidado con lo que contaba a desconocidos.

Alzó la cara súbitamente y vio a Archi que lo miraba con una ostensible curiosidad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ella?

Lentamente, Terry arrancó la página del periódico, la dobló por la mitad y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Te diré lo que no es: no es mi querida. Lord X se equivoca.

Pero Terry no pensaba tolerar calumnias de ese tipo. Si Lord X sabía lo de Waltham Street, probablemente sabría otras cosas, y antes de que las revelara en su abominable columna, Terry estaba dispuesto a detenerlo.

—¿Pero es verdad que posees una casa en Waltham Street? —inquirió Archi, intrigado.

Por un momento, Terry sintió deseos de contestarle a su amigo que eso no era de su incumbencia, pero sabía que entonces lo único que conseguiría sería despertar más la curiosidad de Archi.

—Tengo una casa en Waltham Street, pero no para los fines que ese Lord X sugiere. Se la he dejado prestada a una amiga de la familia que está atravesando unos momentos muy difíciles, nada más.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —contestó sin parpadear. —Ese rumor es infundado.

Archi se volvió a recostar en la butaca y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

—Y esa amiga de la familia... ¿es tan bella como Lord X sostiene?

—_¿_Por qué lo preguntas? —espetó él, airado.

Un destello malicioso emanó de los ojos de Archi.

—Porque eso explicaría tu falta de interés por el atractivo físico de la señorita Marlow. Si tienes una bella amante oculta...

—¡Maldita sea, Archi! ¿Es que no me has oído?

—Lo siento, mi querido amigo, pero no me trago eso de que uno esté dispuesto a ayudar a una bella mujer que atraviesa una etapa difícil ofreciéndole cobijo en una de las casas que posee en el barrio más suntuoso de la ciudad.

—No espero que lo comprendas. —Terry apagó el puro visiblemente irritado. —Te falta madera noble.

—Mi esposa disentiría contigo en esa aseveración —rebatió Terry, con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—_¿_Ah, sí? Pues si no recuerdo mal, casi echaste a perder su reputación durante las primeras semanas que la conociste, y pasaste por alto todas mis objeciones. Sólo cuando te diste cuenta de las tonterías que estabas cometiendo, decidiste casarte con ella.

Con una mirada fulminante, Archi abrió la boca para replicar, pero acto seguido la cerró y escrutó a Terry.

—Oh, sí, claro, ya veo lo que pretendes: estás intentando desviar mi atención del tema que nos ocupa.

—No es verdad. —Eso era realmente lo que había intentado, y la táctica normalmente funcionaba con Archi, cuyo temperamento estallaba ante la más leve provocación. Archi jamás se había visto forzado a aprender de los peligros que se derivaban de un temperamento indomable, tal y como le había tocado hacer a Terry. —Además, te lo repito: no es mi amante.

—Pues Lord X afirma que sí que lo es.

—Lord X es un botarate. Tendré que hablar con ese miserable para que deje de ultrajar a mi amiga públicamente. —Su voz adoptó un tono más duro. —Sé cómo tratar a los de su calaña.

—Eso si eres capaz de desenmascararlo. —Archi rebuscó en la cigarrera. —Nadie conoce su verdadera identidad.

—Alguien ha de saberlo. Normalmente suele haber un confidente, un criado o un familiar que puede aportar pistas. Y seguramente corren rumores...

—Siempre hay rumores. —Archi apartó un puro y eligió otro. —Se habla de Pollock, a pesar de que ambos sabemos que ese sujeto no tiene agallas para hacer algo así. Alguien ha sugerido a Walter Scott, pero no hay nadie que lo sepa a ciencia cierta. Lord X sabe cómo mantener el anonimato.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda —remachó Terry con sequedad. —Si no, uno de sus enemigos le podría cortar esa lengua tan afilada en un callejón oscuro cuando menos se lo esperase.

Archi lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer?

Terry se echó a reír.

—¿Cortarle la lengua? ¿Y qué haría con ella después? Dudo que haya ningún carnicero dispuesto a pagar bien por una lengua tan chismosa. —Cuando la única reacción de Archi fue esbozar una leve sonrisa y dar una calada nerviosa al puro que acababa de encender, Terry se lo quedó mirando atónito. —¡Por Dios! ¿Lo has preguntado en serio?

Desde que Terry había regresado a Inglaterra, el abismo que lo separaba de su amigo de la infancia se iba expandiendo más y más cada día que pasaba. De repente, se sintió indignado.

—¿De veras piensas que sería capaz de cortarle la lengua sólo porque ha escrito esas tonterías sobre mí?

—No, claro que no. —Archi se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento; son todos esos estúpidos rumores que circulan sobre ti y tu pasado tan sanguinario... De verdad, lo siento, pero es que siempre olvido que únicamente se trata de sandeces...

—Sí, eso es: sandeces. —Al menos algunos de los comentarios. Pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre «su pasado tan sanguinario» con su mejor amigo. Eso sí que realmente agrandaría el abismo entre ellos. —Mira, no deberías hacer caso de esas calumnias.

—Y tú no deberías provocar a nadie, actuando de esa forma que sólo incita rumores, ni animar a ese hombre a escribir más comentarios acerca de ti.

—No te preocupes, cuando haya acabado con él, no le quedarán más ganas de meterse ni conmigo ni con mis amigos —bufó Terry. Cuando Archi enarcó una ceja, Terry añadió:

—Tranquilo, sólo quiero hablar con ese tipo. Estoy seguro de que lograré convencerlo con algún chantaje o con alguna manipulación o amenaza, especialmente a un sujeto tan cobarde como él, que necesita ocultarse detrás de un pseudónimo.

Archi se relajó un poco.

—¿Y cómo piensas dar con él?

—Si uno sabe cómo buscar, puede encontrar a cualquier persona en este mundo. —Terry se levantó y miró tranquilamente a su amigo. —Primero hablaré con su jefe, el editor de _The Evening Gazette_.

—¿Anthony Brown? No te proporcionará ninguna información. Le encanta ese juego de ocultar la identidad de su corresponsal más popular.

Quizá era cierto, pero incluso Anthony Brown tenía sus puntos débiles. Terry era un maestro a la hora de usar las debilidades de un hombre con el fin de descubrir lo que quería.

—Entonces será mejor que me ponga a trabajar ahora mismo, ¿no te parece? —concluyó, girándose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Te veré la semana que viene, en el baile que ha organizado Patty para inaugurar su nueva casa en el campo, ¿no? Annie tiene muchas ganas de ir, aunque no nos quedaremos a dormir. A Annie no le gusta ausentarse demasiado tiempo de casa, ahora que está tan ocupada con nuestro hijo recién nacido, pero nos pasaremos por allí un rato para disfrutar de la velada. Y a ver cuándo te acercas por casa a ver al bebé.

—Nos veremos en la fiesta. Prometí llevar a Susana y a sus padres en mi carruaje.

Susana. Quién sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante ese chisme; le dolía que ella pudiera considerarlo tan vil como para mariposear con otras mujeres mientras la cortejaba.

Bueno, lo que estaba claro era que Lord X no se atrevería a mencionar Waltham Street en ninguna de sus columnas otra vez, Terry se aseguraría de ello. Primero avisaría a la señorita Marlow para que se pusiera en guardia ante preguntas insidiosas y luego acabaría con ese tal Lord X. Ese tipo se lamentaría del día en que decidió no centrarse únicamente en la actitud escandalosa de Bentley.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**CAPITULO 02**

_La condesa de Blackmore ha dado a luz recientemente a su primer vástago, así que su esposo puede respirar tranquilo: ya cuenta con un heredero. Tanto la madre como el bebé se encuentran en perfecto estado, por lo que sin duda no tardaremos en ver cómo lady Blackmore reanuda su magnífica labor benéfica con aquellos más necesitados. Dicha dedicación por parte de una persona tan destacada ha de ser necesariamente comentada, sobre todo por su singularidad._

_The Evening Gazette, 8 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

El proyectil rojo que atravesó volando la ventana del estudio de la señorita Candice White se asemejaba sin lugar a dudas a una pieza de fruta. Al oír el chirrido de las ruedas de un carruaje que se detenía en seco en la calle y los gritos de un cochero malhumorado que empezó a soltar una sarta de improperios, Candy dio un brinco de la silla y salió al pasillo.

—¡Jimmy, Billy y Cuqui! ¡Venid aquí ahora mismo! —gritó por el hueco de la escalera, mirando hada el piso superior.

Un silencio sospechoso pendía en el aire. Entonces, uno a uno, los tres chiquillos de seis años con idéntico corte de pelo, asomaron la nariz por la barandilla y la miraron con una expresión de incuestionable culpabilidad.

Candy frunció el ceño y contempló a sus hermanos trillizos.

—¡Que sea la última vez que bombardeáis un carruaje con fruta! ¿Me habéis oído? Y ahora decidme: ¿Quién de los tres ha lanzado la manzana? —Cuando los chiquillos balbucearon sus típicas frases de excusa, ella agregó: —Os quedaréis sin postre en la cena, hoy y todos los días, hasta que el culpable de esa fechoría decida confesar.

Dos cabecitas se giraron instantáneamente con aire acusador en dirección a una tercera. Por supuesto que era Jimmy. Era tan tremendo como todos los que se llamaban como él: igual que el difunto rey George III —loco de atar— y que su esperpéntico hijo, George IV, que ese mismo año acababa de ocupar el trono de Inglaterra.

La mueca delatora de sus hermanos consiguió que la carita de Jimmy se sonrojara.

—Yo no la he lanzado, Candy, de verdad. Me la estaba comiendo, y era tan jugosa que cuando me asomé a mirar por la ventana...

—¿Te asomaste por la ventana? Ya sabes que no debes hacer eso —lo reprendió ella. —Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, sólo los chiquillos sin una pizca de educación se asoman por la ventana y lanzan objetos a los pobres transeúntes desprevenidos.

—¡Yo no la he lanzado! ¡Ha resbalado! —protestó el pequeño.

—Ya, igual que ayer por la noche, cuando tu libro de gramática latina «resbaló» y casi perforó el techo de un carruaje, o como esta mañana, cuando esa bola de nieve «ha resbalado» de tus manos y le ha dado de lleno al vicario.

La cabecita de Jimmy se movía compulsivamente hada arriba y hada abajo.

—Exactamente, como esta mañana.

Ella lo miró con los ojos encendidos. Lamentablemente, fulminar a Tom con la mirada no ejercía ningún impacto en ese diablillo incorregible, ni en él ni en sus hermanos.

Nada amedrentaba a esos arrapiezos, aunque eso era comprensible. Los trillizos todavía no se habían recuperado de la repentina muerte de su padre el año anterior, ni ella tampoco. Nunca llegaron a conocer a su madre, que falleció unas horas después de dar a luz a los trillizos. Pero su padre lo era todo para ellos. Los chiquillos consideraban a su hermana como una pobre sustituta, puesto que las deudas que su padre había dejado a su muerte la mantenían demasiado ocupada como para poder dedicar el tiempo necesario a la labor de educar a sus hermanos.

Candy emplazó ambas manos en las caderas y miró fijamente a Cuqui, el más chismoso de los trillizos.

—_¿_Dónde está Tom?

—Estoy aquí. —Su cuarto hermano apareció detrás de los otros, su apariencia desgarbada sobresalía por encima de las cabezas inclinadas de los trillizos.

—Pensé que los estabas vigilando —lo amonestó ella, visiblemente irritada.

Al instante, Candy se arrepintió del tono tan severo que acababa de utilizar, ya que Tom se puso colorado como un tomate.

—Lo siento, Candy. Estaba leyendo. Intento mantenerme al día con los estudios, hasta que pueda regresar a San Pablo

San Pablo su querido colegio que ya no podían pagar, igual que tampoco podían costearse los trajes caros ni las fornituras de plata que solían utilizar cuando su padre aún vivía.

—Está bien. Tom, no te preocupes. Haces bien en estudiar.

Aunque sólo Dios sabía cuándo —si es que algún día eso era posible— el muchacho podría retomar sus estudios.

Candy soltó un suspiro de desolación. No debería de haberle pedido a su hermano de once años que vigilara a esos malandrines. Su aplicado hermano era tan poco diestro en la tarea de hacer de niñera de esos tres monitos traviesos como un cachorro expuesto a tres lobeznos. Pero ella no podía costearse los servicios de una niñera competente.

Con niñera o no, Jimmy necesitaba que alguien le metiera el miedo en el cuerpo antes de que sus otros dos hermanos empezaran a imitar sus técnicas.

—Bueno, Jimmy, supongo que tendremos que llamar al médico.

A Jimmy se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

—Es obvio que tienes un problema con las manos, pues; que cuando intentas agarrar un objeto siempre se te acaba cayendo; quizá es que te tiemblan, así que será mejor que avise al doctor para que te examine.

—¡No necesito ningún médico, Candy! ¡De verdad, no necesito! —Alzó las manos y las mostró por encima de la randilla. —¿Lo ves? ¡A mis manos no les pasa nada!

Candy se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con las ya de los dedos, fingiendo escepticismo.

—No sé... Quizá un médico pueda curarte esos temblores. Podría recomendarnos algún tratamiento, ya sabes, como comer ojos de rana triturados o algo parecido.

Jimmy se puso lívido.

—¿Ojos de... rana?

—O darte aceite de hígado de bacalao tres o cuatro veces al día.

Jimmy detestaba el aceite de hígado de bacalao.

—¡De verdad, Candy! ¡Te juro que no volverá a suceder! —estalló Jimmy. —La próxima vez que me asome por la ventana, tendré muchísimo cuidado... Quiero... quiero decir, la próxima vez que esté cerca de una ventana.

—Eso espero. —Candy se fijó en las risitas burlonas de los otros dos y añadió: —Si alguno de vosotros cree que le tiemblan las manos, decídmelo. Estaré encantada de avisar al médico.

Su comentario surtió el efecto deseado, y los dos se pusieron serios de golpe.

—Ahora id a jugar. Pero sin causar problemas, ¿entendido?

Los trillizos no se movieron. Agarrado de la barandilla, Cuqui la miró con carita de pena.

—Quizá podrías contarnos un cuento.

—Sí, ése del pavo real que se come al dragón —añadió Billy esperanzado. Los pavos reales y las criaturas fantásticas eran una verdadera obsesión para Billy.

—¡No, ése no! —se aventuró a decir Jimmy. —¡Cuéntanos el del caballero malvado que se cae del caballo en una ciénaga y empieza a resbalaaaaaaaarle la armadura!

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el desmedido entusiasmo del pequeño.

—Ahora no puedo, cielo. Lo siento, pero tengo que acabaré este artículo. El señor Anthony ha enviado al señor Garcia para que pase a recogerlo y no puedo tenerlo ahí obligándolo a esperar.

—No me gusta el señor Garcia —se quejó Cuqui. —Cómo me gustaría que se cayera dentro de una ciénaga.

Mejor no decírselo, pero el señor Garcia le había servido de modelo cuando ella se había inventado ese cuento para sus hermanos.

—El señor Garcia huele mal y es muy, muy feo —añadió Jimmy. —Cuando te mira, me entran ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz. ¡Es tonto, eso es lo que es!

—¡Jimmy! —Candy intentó mostrarse ofendida, pero le resultaba difícil, cuando la elección de las palabras de su hermano era tan acertada. —¡Vigila lo que dices, o tendré que lavarte la boca con aceite de hígado de bacalao! —Cuando él pestañeó perplejo, ella agregó: —Además, aunque no me guste nada el señor Garcia debemos comportarnos de una forma civilizada con él, si quiero mantener mi empleo en ese periódico.

—¡Pero lo odio! —gritó Jimmy. —Todos lo odiamos, ¿a que sí?

—Sí. Si estuviera aquí, le daría un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz —convino Billy vehementemente.

—¡Y yo lo retaría a un duelo con una espada! —añadió Cuqui, como si estuviera acostumbrado a desenvainar espadas a diario.

—Yo... yo... —Tom dudó unos instantes, ya que carecía de los instintos sanguinarios de sus hermanos. —Bueno, yo también haría algo.

—No, no lo harías, porque yo no lo permitiría. —Candy disimuló la sonrisa ante el mero pensamiento de sus hermanos pequeños actuando como soldaditos, maniatando al señor Garcia. —Hagamos un trato: si no os metéis en ningún lío mientras jugáis en vuestra habitación durante una hora, os contaré los dos cuentos, el del pavo real que se come al dragón y el del malvado caballero.

—¡Hurra! ¡El pavo real que se come al dragón y el malvado caballero! —corearon los trillizos mientras se marchaban corriendo a su habitación.

¡Qué tremendos que eran! Jamás iban andando a ningún sitio, siempre trotando.

Tom la miró con el semblante avergonzado.

—Te prometo que esta vez los vigilaré mejor.

—Sé que lo harás, cielo. —Candy le propinó una sonrisa maternal. —Eres un buen chico, y una gran ayuda. Y ahora ve con ellos.

Tom sonrió satisfecho y salió disparado detrás de sus hermanos. Candy se dijo a sí misma que debería esforzarse más por no regañarlo innecesariamente. El pobrecito tenía la sensibilidad de un poeta.

Aunque James no se había mostrado ni la mitad de afectuoso con su padre.

Una poderosa sensación de rabia se adueñó de ella, e instintivamente alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho, Dios? ¿Por qué permitiste que papá se cayera en el Támesis mientras estaba borracho? Podrías haber obrado uno de tus milagros, no sé, separar las aguas del río o algo así. Antes solías hacer bastantes milagros. Pero no, esta vez permitiste que papá se ahogara. Ojalá que él no te dé ni un segundo de tregua, allí arriba, jugando a cartas todo el día justo al lado de las puertas celestiales y bebiendo alcohol en las luminosas calles doradas del cielo. —Las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos. —Aunque papá era un buen arquitecto, espero que te esté edificando todas tus execrables mansiones al revés.

Al bajar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada pasmada de la criada. La muchacha apartó la vista súbitamente de su señora y empezó a barrer atropelladamente la moqueta de nuevo.

«Maldición», pensó candy, notando un repentino azoramiento. Bah, daba igual; ya iba siendo hora de que los pocos empleados de la casa se acostumbraran a escuchar sus diarias diatribas contra Dios. ¡Como si una casa llena de unos mocosos traviesos no fuera suficiente como para inducir a una persona normal a maldecir a Dios! ¿Cómo iba a conseguir ningún objetivo en la vida, con sus hermanos a cuestas? Gracias a Dios que la señora Ponny se ocuparía de los cuatro niños durante los días en que ella estaría ausente. Necesitaba escapar de su ejército de soldaditos de hojalata, de los trillizos en particular.

Pero primero tenía que terminar el trabajo. Entró precipitadamente en el estudio que antes había sido de su padre, se sentó detrás de la mesa cerca de la ventana y examinó el folio emborronado de tinta.

Hummm... ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! «Y para acabar, unos breves consejos referentes a la moda, que se pueden deducir de esperpénticas opiniones que profesa el duque de Pelham: Lo que las jóvenes señoritas necesitan para refrenar sus pasiones es hacer un buen uso de ese antiguo artilugio llamado cinturón de castidad. De ese modo, no nos veremos sometidos al alud de noticias sobre jovencitas que se fugan de casa».

Hundió la pluma en el tintero y tachó el plural de «esperpénticas opiniones». Sabía que toda esa parrafada requería un tono más burlón, pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse en esos instantes, así que decidió que cuando terminara de redactar la columna dedicaría unos minutos a rehacer ese párrafo.

¿Pasiones? ¡Ja! Eran las pasiones del duque lo que las jóvenes debían evitar, como ella tan bien sabía. Si a ese tipo lo inmovilizaran de medio cuerpo para abajo con un cinturón de castidad, más de una aplaudiría. Aunque para que el método realmente fuera efectivo, deberían atarle también esas manos tan sobonas y taparle con un vendaje esa boca tan repulsiva.

El pensamiento le resultó tan gratificante que se acomodó en la silla para regocijarse por unos instantes con la imagen de Pelham maniatado e inofensivo por una vez en su vida. Después sólo habría que atar a ese degenerado a un carruaje en marcha y...

El sonido de las trepidantes ruedas de un carruaje le pareció tan real que Candy dio un respingo y se incorporó de la silla. A través de la ventana, divisó un carruaje que se acercaba por la calle cubierta de nieve, con las ruedas rompiendo en mil pedazos la fina capa de agua helada que se había formado en la superficie de los charcos. Cuando se detuvo delante de su casa, Candy dejó escapar un bufido muy impropio de una dama. El odioso señor Garcia acababa de llegar.

Volvió a concentrarse en el artículo. Maldición. No había tenido tiempo de revisarlo por si encontraba algún error, y aún le quedaba concentrarse en esa dificultosa frase en el segundo párrafo que deseaba cambiar...

En la calle, y fuera de la línea de visión de Candy, Terry permanecía oculto entre las sombras, observando al señor Garcia mientras éste hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de unas monedas con las que pagar al cochero. Rápidamente, Terry apareció en escena y saludó al cochero al tiempo que sacaba unas monedas y pagaba lo que el señor Garcia debía. Sin esperar ni un segundo, empezó a hablar en un tono distendido:

—¿Puede esperar un momento, por favor? El caballero aún necesitará sus servicios. —A continuación le plantó al señor Garcia una sonrisa del tamaño de una carretera. —Bronw se alegrará de que lo haya encontrado a tiempo.

Garcia lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Se puede saber quién diantre es usted?

—Soy el nuevo empleado que Brown ha contratado esta mañana. —Lo cierto era que Anthony todavía estaba entrevistando a los candidatos que se habían presentado para ocupar el puesto vacante en el diario, pero Garcia desconocía ese detalle. —Me ha pedido que venga aquí a buscarlo y que le diga que necesita que vaya al mercado Haymarket inmediatamente. Me ha dicho que recoja yo mismo el artículo de Lord X —Cuando Garcia lo escrutó con suspicacia, Terry añadió: —Se ha desatado una pelea cerca de Picadilly Circus, y Brown quiere que vaya a cubrir el reportaje ahora mismo.

—¿Una pelea? —El repentino brillo malicioso que apareció en las pupilas del individuo le confirmó a Terry que había juzgado correctamente a su interlocutor. Garcia estaba literalmente lamiéndose los labios ante la idea de presenciar actos violentos en plena calle, en el centro de Londres. —Comprendo. Bueno, si es así... —Tras un fugaz golpe de cabeza de Terry en señal de aprobación, el hombre se mostró satisfecho con el parco abrigo de lana y el sombrero de piel de castor que Terry le acababa de entregar para ocultar su pinta de vizconde y parecer un simple trabajador. —Entonces de acuerdo. Sólo ha de llamar a la puerta y decirles que viene de parte de Brown.

Mientras el señor Garcia entraba en el carruaje de nueve y le ordenaba al cochero que emprendiera la marcha, Terry sonrió para sí mismo. Tres días de sobornos a secretarias y de intenso seguimiento del señor Garcia habían dado finalmente resultado; las técnicas que Terry había aprendido en la guerra resultaban siempre infalibles. Ahora ya no necesitaba averiguar el verdadero nombre de Lord X; había localizado la casa del individuo y eso le bastaba.

Subió con cautela los peldaños resbaladizos por el hielo hasta la entrada principal de la casa y se fijó en el diseño gótico de la puerta y en el curioso picaporte en forma de monstruo alado, éste último le resultaba familiar. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Ahora no se acordaba, así que se dijo que más tarde tendría que hacer un ejercicio de memoria. Acto seguido, se dedicó a examinar la fachada del edificio entre los copos de nieve que caían incansablemente del cielo. La casa era un ejemplo perfecto de estilo gótico, con ventanas acabadas en forma de arco puntiagudo y un excelente trabajo de tracería. Sin lugar a dudas era la casa de un caballero. Bueno, eso ya lo esperaba. La pluma ponzoñosa de Lord X era definitivamente aristocrática. Terry había analizado detenidamente las columnas de ese escritor, y a pesar de que seguía considerando que sólo contenía cotilleos, ahora comprendía por qué las duquesas organizaban reuniones con la intención de comentar esas columnas, y por qué todas las sirvientas y los lacayos de Londres se gastaban esos peniques que tanto esfuerzo les costaba ganar en un ejemplar de _The Evening Gazette_. Y por qué Brown protegía a su principal fuente de información con tanto celo.

Lord X era el sueño de cualquier editor: agudo e ingenioso, con un estilo sugestivo y una habilidad innata para descubrir los secretos mejor guardados. Repartía tanto halagos como críticas con un tono informal y ameno. Al igual que uno de los profesores de Terry en el prestigioso colegio de San Pablo, era diestro en el sarcasmo más refinado, Lord X criticaba con una fineza digna de ser ponderada. Sus víctimas eran principalmente los miembros de la alta sociedad que ejemplificaban lo peor del ser humano: una desdeñosa indolencia ante las necesidades o los sentimientos de los demás, una arrogancia descomedida, y una propensión a la vida licenciosa. Sin duda por eso aparecía Terry en la columna. Dadas las numerosas batallitas atribuidas al vizconde de Grandchester, Lord X indudablemente lo consideraba el hijo del mismísimo diablo. Terry se estremeció con un escalofrío. Quizá ese periodista no estuviera tan desencaminado, pero aunque fuese o no verdad lo que contaba de él. Lord X tenía que aprender a ser más discreto con la vida de sus víctimas. Y la intención de Terry era enseñarle esa lección en particular.

El golpe seco en el picaporte obtuvo una respuesta instantánea, aunque la anciana con el pelo cano que abrió la puerta pareció perpleja al verlo.

—¿Qué desea, señor?

Terry se quitó el sombrero con un gesto rápido, y un montón de copos de nieve salieron despedidos en todas direcciones.

—Soy el señor Backer del diario _The Gazette_. —Pensó que no pasaría nada por utilizar su verdadero apellido; Lord X probablemente sólo lo conocía por su título. —He venido a recoger el artículo.

La mujer se secó las manos mojadas y enrojecidas en la falda y luego se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

—Entre, por favor —mientras él aceptaba la invitación, ella añadió con un tono distendido. —Soy la señora Ponny, el ama de llaves. ¿Hoy no viene el señor Garcia?

—Ha tenido que ir a otro sitio, así que yo lo reemplazo.

—Ah, bueno, espere un momento; iré a buscar el artículo.

—De hecho —la interrumpió Terry mientras ella empezaba a dirigirse hacia la imponente escalinata de roble que partía del mismo vestíbulo hacia el piso superior—, el señor Brown me ha pedido que hable con vuestro señor en persona.

—¿Mi señor? —Una expresión de desconcierto matizó más las profundas arrugas en la frente de la anciana. Entonces esta lió en una risotada. —Ese señor Brown... Siempre tan bromista. No se lo ha contado, ¿eh?

—¿Contarme el qué?

—Oh, nada. No pienso echar a perder la broma. Ahora mismo iré a avisar a «mi señor». —Se alzó la falda y empezó a subir las escaleras al tiempo que murmuraba entre risitas —Así que el señor, ¿eh?

Terry se la quedó mirando boquiabierto. Qué criada más extraña. Ni siquiera le había cogido el abrigo y el sombrero. ¿Y acaso no había ningún mayordomo, ningún lacayo en la casa? ¡Qué excentricidad!

Atravesó el vestíbulo hasta el perchero de hierro forjado, colgó el abrigo y el sombrero, luego se dedicó a examinar la estancia revestida de mármol. Seis años trabajando como espía le habían enseñado a usar el método de la observación minuciosa para desenmascarar los secretos en cualquier situación, pero ese recibidor le resultaba tan enigmático como su dueño.

La estancia no pretendía ser ostentosa en absoluto. Estaba decorada con mobiliario de mala calidad, una moda absurda por la que algunos se decantaban en esa época. Sobre la pequeña consola arrimada a la pared, únicamente había una bandeja de plata para el correo. El amplio espejo emplazado encima de la sobria mesita estaba enmarcado con una delicada moldura curvilínea. Le pareció extraño que un hombre que escribía de forma tan despiadada contra la sociedad mostrara unos gustos tan refinados.

Quizá la esposa de ese tipo se había encargado de la decoración. Eso explicaría esos toques tan femeninos —unos bordados por aquí, una tela ribeteada por allá... —Pero si en esa casa había una mujer, ¿cómo era posible que la mansión ofreciera aspecto tan descuidado? La barandilla de metal de la escalinata no estaba pulida, y a las moquetas les hacía falta una limpieza a fondo. ¿Dónde estaban los sirvientes a esas avanzadas horas del día en las que todo el mundo debería estar trabajando? El fuerte aroma de sebo era un indicio de que el dueño no podía costearse velas de cera de abeja, pero ese detalle no le pareció nada inusual.

Los minutos pasaban, Terry empezó a impacientarse. Quería acabar con ese asunto de una vez por todas, para ir a casa de Susana y concretar los planes de la boda. Había estado retrasando el próximo encuentro con ella desde que se enteró de ese chisme sobre él en la columna, diciéndose a sí mismo que seguramente Susana necesitaría tiempo para superar el daño que ese artículo le habría podido causar. La gente ya había empezado a murmurar a espaldas de la joven acerca de lo poco agraciada que era, de su excesiva timidez, de sus pocas posibilidades para encontrar esposo. Seguramente a Susana le habría causado un enorme disgusto la desafortunada noticia publicada sobre la supuesta amante deslumbrante, así que Terry pensó que con ir a verla únicamente empeoraría las cosas. Pero él no era más que un ruin mentiroso, y lo sabía. La verdad era que cuando estaba con Susana anhelaba estar en cualquier otro sitio. Le molestaba la forma tan servil con que ella asentía para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que él decía, mientras permanecía absolutamente callada. Y cuando Susana se mostraba dispuesta a hablar, su ingenuidad también lo molestaba.

La mayoría de los hombres se habría sentido más que satisfecho con una esposa dócil e ingenua. Por eso precisamente la había elegido, para que no le causara ninguna clase de problemas, especialmente en el desagradable trance con su tío. Así que, ¿por qué le costaba tanto casarse con ella?

No, mejor no pensar en esa incomoda cuestión. Se casaría con ella y punto, por más que fuera lo opuesto a lo que sus impulsos egoístas le dictaban. Susana encajaba en sus planes. Además, sabía que no era nada conveniente dejarse llevar por las emociones más primitivas, puesto que eso conducía inevitablemente a la desgracia. Era necesario pensar antes de actuar, y no hacer caso a sus instintos carnales. Había aprendido esa terrible lección diez años antes, y sus esfuerzos por alejar de su mente esa clase de tentaciones le habían permitido sobrevivir durante todos esos años. Por consiguiente, ahora no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer; pensaba ganar la batalla, no sólo con Lord X, sino también con su tío tan pérfido.

Terry acabó por perder la paciencia y se encaminó hacia la escalinata con paso firme, pero al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta rápidamente a causa del estrepitoso ruido que oyó justo a sus espaldas. Aún tuvo tiempo de presenciar cómo un prominente trozo de yeso que debía de haberse desprendido del techo se hacía añicos en el suelo, justo a escasos pasos de donde él había permanecido inmóvil durante bastantes minutos, esperando.

Sus ojos se achicaron como un par de rendijas. No, no era yeso lo que acababa de estamparse contra el suelo. Propinó una suave patada al objeto en cuestión y una masa pegajosa se le enganchó a la bota; se quedó sorprendido al descubrir que lo que había tomado por un trozo de yeso no era más que una bola de nieve sucia, y mantuvo la vista fija en la bola mientras ésta empezaba a deshacerse sobre el suelo de mármol.

En ese instante, desde el hueco de la escalera le llegó el murmullo agitado de unas voces infantiles.

—¡Hemos metido la pata! ¡No es él! ¡Es otro señor!.- Terry asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera y miró hacia arriba. Entonces descubrió tres pares de ojos que lo observaban ateridos y con atención. Eran unos ojos idénticos, en unas caritas idénticas, que emergían por la barandilla del piso superior como si se tratara de unos arrapiezos en una farsa neutral. Parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, pero no, no estaba viendo visiones. Los tres pequeños diablillos en lo alto de la escalera eran idénticos. Y uno de ellos sostenía un cubo vacío en la mano.

—_¿_Normalmente soléis dar la bienvenida a vuestros huéspedes con tanta cordialidad?.-

Una nueva cara asomó por la barandilla, un mozalbete un poco mayor que los otros diablillos y con una expresión tan alarmada que contrastaba con las caritas curiosas de los otros niños.

—¡Oh, Tom! ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho esta vez? ¡Candy nos arrancará la piel!.-

¿Candy? ¿La institutriz, quizá? Porque esos chiquillos debían de ser los hijos de Lord X. Hummm... Unos trillizos idénticos, no era nada usual. Terry añadió esa información a los detalles que ya había ido almacenando en la mente; en toda su vida no recordaba a ningún caballero que se hubiera jactado jamás de tener trillizos idénticos.

EI muchacho que no era uno de los trillizos bajó corriendo de la escalera, y los otros decidieron seguirlo. Cuando los tuvo a los cuatro más cerca, Terry descubrió que el mayor también se parecía a los trillizos.

—Por favor, señor —le imploró el mozalbete mientras se detenía en seco delante de Terry. —No lo han hecho con mala intención.

—¿Ah, no? —Inclinándose hacia delante, Terry hurgó entre la nieve sucia. —Un pedazo de carbón, tres o cuatro piedras, y un trocito de hielo. —Recogió algo con una forma más o menos esférica y jugueteó con eso entre el dedo pulgar y el dedo índice. —¿El corazón de una manzana, quizá? Diría que sólo ésta pieza podría causarle un buen chichón a un hombre y, además le dejaría la ropa hecha un asco.

—No queríamos atacarlo a usted, señor —dijo uno de los trillizos con escasos ánimos. —Pensábamos que era el señor Garcia.

Con una enorme dificultad, Terry ahogó una sonrisa.

—Ya entiendo. Ese tipo no os cae demasiado bien, ¿eh?

—Se hace el chulo delante de Candy —murmuró el chico mayor.

Terry irguió la espalda y acto seguido sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse la mano.

—¿Quién es Candy?

—Nuestra hermana —anunció otro de los trillizos.

—Ya veo. —Cuatro hijos y una hija. Lord X tenía que mantener a una familia considerablemente numerosa. —Bueno, gracias a Dios no soy el señor Garcia, y también doy gracias a Dios de que hayáis fallado la puntería.

—Le pedimos perdón, señor, sinceramente —dijo el muchacho mayor con un tono suplicante. —No solemos comportarnos así. Pero es que esperábamos a ese hombre del periódico y…

—Yo he venido en su lugar —lo interrumpió él.

—Entonces, ¿es usted escritor, como Candy? —inquirió un de los trillizos.

—No exactamente. —Inexplicablemente, Terry se recriminó a sí mismo por haber mentido a un niño. —¿Vuestra hermana es escritora?

—Oh, sí, escribe un poco de todo. —Continuó el trillizo con un orgullo más que evidente— pero...

—¡Calla! —lo amonestó su hermano mayor con firmeza Entonces alzó la cara con aire arrogante hacia Terry. —Ya lo sabía que usted no era escritor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabías?

—Todos los escritores llevan los dedos manchados de tinta en cambio usted no.

Terry examinó sus manos con una fingida solemnidad.

—Me parece que tienes razón.

—Terry tiene manchas de tinta en los dedos —continuó uno de los trillizos— porque escribe...

—Ya te he dicho que te calles, Jimmy —volvió a atajarlo su hermano mayor. —No debemos hablar de eso. Candy dice que no es un trabajo muy femenino, eso de escribir historias.

Terry se esforzó por no sonreír. Podía imaginarse a su hermana como una muchachita de unos quince años a la que le gustaba imitar a su padre mientras se afanaba también por aprender a comportarse como una fina señorita.

El ama de llaves apareció súbitamente en lo alto de la escalera. Cuando vio a los niños, perdió la compostura y se puso a chillar.

—¡Niños! ¡No molestéis al caballero! Mientras bajaba precipitadamente la escalera, se fijó en el montoncito de nieve que se deshacía en el suelo que los chicos intentaban ocultar con sus cuerpecitos, como si fueran un grupito de médicos alrededor de un paciente en apuros.

Las cejas canosas de la anciana se crisparon, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la mujer se llevó a los muchachos hacia una esquina del vestíbulo.

—Supongo que lo habéis sacado del balcón, ¿verdad? Os lo juro, los Reyes Magos sólo os traerán carbón este año, especialmente si vuestra hermana les cuenta lo mal que os portáis.

Las miradas de pánico en las caritas de los trillizos consiguieron despertar en Terry su dormido instinto protector.

—Se equivoca. Uno de los lacayos entró en la casa y al quitarse el abrigo derramó toda esa cantidad de nieve —alegó, esperando que hubiera algún lacayo cerca. —Indudablemente habría resbalado si los muchachos no hubieran bajado corriendo la escalera para avisarme. —Cuando las caritas de preocupación se iluminaron de agradecimiento, Terry procuró contrarrestar su repentino sentimentalismo con una mirada implacable. —Estoy seguro de que limpiarán toda esta porquería para que usted no tenga que hacerlo. Me parece que son unos chicos encomiables.

—Sí, lo haremos, ¿no es así, muchachos? —ordenó el mayor a sus hermanos.

—Sí, claro, queremos ayudar...

—Sí, queremos hacerlo...

—Ahora mismo lo haremos...

—Muy bien, muchachos —convino la señora Ponny, con las comisuras de los labios temblando ante la imperiosa necesidad de sonreír. —A ver si lo dejáis todo limpio. Tom, ve a buscar la fregona. Jimmy, puedes usar ese cubo que tienes a mano.

A continuación, el ama de llaves miró a Terry y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Le agradezco que sea tan considerado, señor. A veces son un poco traviesos, pero también pueden ser unos angelitos cuando se lo proponen.

Terry intentó imaginar a los trillizos con caritas angelicales, pero no pudo.

—Me parece que no les gusta el señor Garcia.

—Para serle honesta, señor, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta ese tipo. Y hablando de él, el artículo aún no está listo, pero si quiere puede subir a recogerlo usted mismo; supongo que no tendrá que esperar demasiado rato. —El ama de llaves echó un vistazo hacia los muchachos, que estaban esparciendo la nieve en lugar de recogerla. —¿Verdad que no le importa que no le acompañe? Si no los vigilo, son capaces de dejar el vestíbulo tan resbaladizo como una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

—No se preocupe. —Quizá así tendría la oportunidad de observar a Lord X sin que éste se diera cuenta.

—Es la primera puerta a la izquierda. —La señora Ponny señaló hacia el piso superior. —Puede entrar. La puerta está abierta.

—Gracias —murmuró, y sin perder un segundo subió corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando encontró la habitación, se dispuso a entrar, pero se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta. Al parecer no había entendido bien las indicaciones de la anciana, puesto que en esa estancia sólo había una mujer joven y diminuta inclinada sobre una mesa. Terry estudió su perfil con interés: tenía una mandíbula angulosa y el tono de su tez era más bien aceitunado, en lugar del color alabastro rosado que tan de moda estaba entra las jóvenes en esa época.

Debía de ser Candy, la hermana de los muchachos. A juzga por su estatura, debía de ser muy joven; probablemente Terry la doblaba en edad, pero sin embargo no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Su pelo era lo que más le llamaba la atención: una cascada de rizos de color dorado desaliñadamente recogidos en un moño con la ayuda de dos agujas de tejer cruzadas en forma de X. Jamás había visto a una fémina tan despreocupada por su apariencia. Era evidente que el dobladillo de su vestido de color azul celeste estaba remendado, y a sus zapatos no les iría nada mal que un zapatero les diera un retoque.

Entonces ella se inclinó para abrir un cajón de la mesa, y a Terry se le secó la boca. Por todos los santos, qué posaderas, con esas dulces curvas perfectamente delineadas debajo de su traje de muselina fina. Sabía que no debería mirarla de ese modo tan lascivo, ¿pero cómo iba a resistirse? Por más joven que fuera esa muchacha, ya poseía la figura perfectamente proporcionada de una cortesana. No le extrañaba en absoluto que el señor Garcia se hiciera el gallito con ella.

Terry necesitó realizar un enorme esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de esa visión tan fascinante e inspeccionar el pasillo en busca de otra puerta. Pero no había ninguna otra puerta. Por un instante estuvo tentado de preguntarle a la joven dónde podía encontrar a su padre, y con tal propósito carraspeó para aclarar la garganta.

Justo en el momento en que se fijaba en que ella estaba escribiendo algo con esos dedos manchados de tinta que su hermano había descrito, la joven dijo sin darse la vuelta:

—Adelante, señor; sólo necesito hacer una pequeña corrección más y ya se podrá llevar el artículo.

Terry se quedó perplejo por dos motivos: el primero, por su voz calmosa y segura, un indicador de que la mujer no era tan joven como había supuesto, y el segundo, porque era obvio que ella esperaba a alguien.

Al señor Garcia.

«¡Por todos los demonios! —pensó Terry, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta. —Lord X es una mujer.»


	4. CAPITULO 3

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**Capitulo 3**

_Cierta dama debería tener mucho cuidado con el idilio que su esposo —por cierto, el sujeto en cuestión es un caballero muy conocido— mantiene con una cantante de ópera afamada por aceptar regalos sin jamás entregar su corazón. Según los rumores, ese ruiseñor que tan bien canta desea entrar en el castillo, y no tiene ningún inconveniente en desalojar a la pava real con tal de conseguir su objetivo._

_The Evening Gazette, 8 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Candy tachó una palabra, y acto seguido garabateó otra en el margen de la página.

—Siento la demora, pero es que he tenido una mañana bastante accidentada —se disculpó mientras seguía revisando la hoja en busca de más erratas.

Una voz masculina, suave y cálida como un buen brandy francés, contestó:

—No se preocupe, señorita, tómese todo el tiempo que necesite; estoy disfrutando con esta visión tan privilegiada.

En el instante en que su mente procesó la insolencia del individuo, Candy se giró con brusquedad, preparada para arremeter contra el nuevo empleado del señor Brown con el mismo rapapolvo que había utilizado con el señor Garcia el primer día. Pero se quedó helada. Definitivamente, el hombre con esa mirada tan segura y confiada que se hallaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta no trabajaba en _The Gazette_.

Era el vizconde de Grandchester en persona. Lo reconocería en cualquier sitio.

¡Maldición, maldición y mil veces maldición! ¿Qué hacía ese tipo allí? Sin lugar a dudas, la señora Ponny lo había confundido con el nuevo empleado del señor Brown y lo había invitado a subir. Pero eso no explicaba por qué un caballero de tan distinguida alcurnia deseaba visitarla.

Terry sonrió, o más bien forzó una mueca desabrida en los labios. El resto de su cara, sin embargo, se mantenía inexpresiva, sin aportar ninguna pista de los motivos de la visita. Entró en el despacho con una sobriedad inquietante.

—Supongo que sabe quién soy.

Sí, Candy lo sabía; aunque antes nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, se había fijado en él en los innumerables eventos sociales en los que ambos habían coincidido. ¿Quién no se fijaría en hombre como él, casi tan alto como dos de los trillizos juntos? Además, a pocos hombres de su edad les quedaba tan bien el abrigo y los pantalones. Y pocos hombres se podían jactar de unos ser dandis de los pies a la cabeza como él. Su cara, angulosa y con esas líneas tan duras, provocaba comentarios allá donde iba, especialmente a causa del color tostado de su piel que había heredado de su madre española.

Y era imposible no fijarse en esos ojos tan exóticos... Azules y peligrosos, con unas pupilas que parecían querer absorber a su víctima directamente hasta lo más profundo de su alma oscura. Por algo la gente los describía como «los ojos del diablo». Las mujeres o bien se amedrentaban ante esos dos luceros o se perdían en sus profundidades...

Candy notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, pero se dijo que no iba a perderse en esas profundidades. ¿Qué diantre pasaba?

Sí, lo conocía, y demasiado bien, tras haberlo seguido la semana anterior hasta Waltham Street. ¿Podía ser ése el motivo de su visita? ¿Porque lo había mencionado en una de sus columnas?

Pero él no podía saber que ella era Lord X: el señor Brown ocultaba celosamente su identidad. Ni tampoco lord Terrence Grandchester podía albergar ninguna razón para quejarse de su artículo. A los hombres de su calaña les encantaba que los demás elogiaran a sus queridas.

Sin embargo, era más conveniente que él no descubriera la verdad. Escondió el artículo rápidamente debajo de algunos papeles detrás de ella, y a continuación se esforzó por esbozar una cándida sonrisa.

—Buenos días, lord Grandchester. Disculpe mi sorpresa, pero no creo que nos hayan presentado antes.

—Tiene razón, señorita. —Terry dio otro paso y cerró la puerta tras él, un movimiento que incrementó sustancialmente la incomodidad que Candy sentía. Entonces la escrutó sin disimulo. —Pero yo sé quién es usted —declaró, como si él mismo estuviera sorprendido del descubrimiento. —La he visto en algunos bailes. Usted es la señorita Candice White. Su padre era Willian White, el arquitecto.

—Así es. —Cielo santo, qué situación más extraña. ¿Había venido a visitarla y sin embargo no se había dado cuenta del quién era hasta ese momento?

—Me apenó mucho la noticia de la muerte de su padre el año pasado. —Sus palabras contenían un medido tono de pésame, pero su expresión seguía siendo insondable. —Vi su obra en Worthing Manor y en Somerset House. Definitivamente, era un hombre con un gran talento.

Candy notó un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, lo era.

Con talento, pero también un irresponsable. Su talento le había abierto las puertas hasta permitirle codearse con los hombres más destacados de la alta sociedad, y su irresponsabilidad y su carácter abierto no le habían permitido ver los peligros que conllevaba vivir por encima de sus posibilidades. Había muerto tal y como había vivido: de forma imprudente. Candy no albergaba ninguna fantasía sobre ese padre al que tanto había adorado y que tantos disgustos le había causado. Ni tampoco deseaba mantener el contacto con sus amistades de las altas esferas. Endureció la voz al volver a dirigirse al intruso:

—Gracias por el pésame, lord Grandchester, pero ahora, si me disculpa, tengo bastante trabajo y...

—Veo que él no era el único con talento en la familia —prosiguió el vizconde, como si ella hubiera estado hablando con la pared. Señaló hacia la mesa abarrotada de papeles. —Por lo que parece, usted también tiene talento con la pluma… Lord X.

A Candy se le cortó la respiración. ¡Ese sujeto había descubierto su secreto mejor guardado!

O quizá no lo sabía, sino que sólo lo sospechaba. Por si acaso, era mejor andar con pies de plomo.

—¿Se refiere a ese tipo abominable que escribe artículos en el diario? Supongo que no creerá que yo tengo algo que ver con él...

Terry avanzó hacia ella con el ímpetu de un ejército.

—Señorita White, no me tome por un cretino sólo porque se crea conocedora de todas mis andanzas.

Candy notó cómo se incrementaba la agitación que sentía tan el pecho. Retrocedió, pero sólo para topar con la presencia no deseada de la robusta mesa del despacho.

—Sólo un chiflado creería que soy Lord X. Quienquiera que le haya facilitado ese dato, le ha informado mal.

Terry se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella —demasiado cerca, en contra del protocolo de la buena conducta ante una dama—, y ella alzó la barbilla con aire afrentado. Cómo deseaba Candy bajarle los humos a ese tipo tan arrogante y borrar de un plumazo esa sonrisa socarrona que coronaba su boca insolente, pero su frente quedaba a escasos centímetros de la barbilla del vizconde, y eso hacía imposible mirarlo con porte altivo sin que pareciera una niñita estúpida.

—Nadie me ha dado esa información. Yo mismo he realizado mis propias pesquisas —arguyó él. —Descubrí a Garcia, el secuaz de Brown, luego lo seguí hasta aquí, me inventé una excusa para desembarazarme de él y ocupé su puesto. —Con una absoluta desfachatez, se inclinó por encima de Candy y empezó a revolver entre la pila de papeles que había sobre la mesa. Un penetrante aroma de _bayrum_ la asaltó súbitamente. —El ama de llaves ha tenido la gentileza de invitarme a subir para que recoja personalmente el artículo. —De repente dejó de buscar y una sonrisa maliciosa se perfiló en sus labios. Sosteniendo en alto una hoja de papel, añadió con un tono triunfal: —Este artículo.

Ya no tenía sentido continuar fingiendo. Candy alzó la barbilla con arrogancia y lo miró con ojos desafiantes.

—Muy bien, lo felicito; ha descubierto mi secreto.

—Así es.

Terry la miró con impasibilidad, con unos ojos aún más inescrutables —si eso era posible —pero esta vez mucho más cerca de ella. Candy pensó que sus ojos eran tan misteriosos como la noche... y terriblemente seductores.

Ella desvió la vista y la fijó en un punto distante por encima del fornido hombro izquierdo de su interlocutor.

—No comprendo por qué se ha tomado tantas molestias para encontrarme.

Terry lanzó el papel sobre la mesa, pero no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

—Porque se ha dedicado a escribir mentiras acerca de mí, en la columna de la semana pasada, y no me gusta convertirme en el tema de comidilla a causa de unas falsas especulaciones.

Ella giró la cara rápidamente para volver a mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Pero si sólo había escrito unos simples comentarios acerca de su amante!

—Ésa es una acusación muy grave, lord Grandchester —replicó con un tono burlón. —Me parece que tendré que retarlo a un duelo para defender mi honor.

Terry enarcó una de sus cejas, tan negras como un tizón.

—La aviso, señorita White, perdería cualquier duelo conmigo. —Su mirada descendió por su nariz y sus mejillas hasta posarse en su boca. —Aunque estoy seguro de que resultaría un ejercicio muy gratificante hasta que la derrotara.

Maldito tenorio. Ese hombre era más peligroso de lo que ella se había figurado. Ahora comprendía por qué algunas mujeres lo encontraban fascinante. Y por qué su tímida amiga, Susana Marlow, lo hallaba abominable.

—Ha dicho que ha venido aquí para hablar de mi columna —remarcó ella, enojada por el ritmo acelerado de los latidos de su corazón. —Le confieso que estoy confundida sobre qué es lo que dije para que se sienta tan ofendido.

—No juegue conmigo; ya sabe a qué me refiero: al comentario acerca de mí supuesta amante en Waltham Street.

—¿Ésa es precisamente la causa de su enojo? ¿Le importaría ser más concreto, por favor? Es que verá, debo de ser muy estúpida, porque no acierto a comprender dónde está la ofensa.

—En que no es verdad —alegó él, pronunciando cada palabra con una creciente impaciencia, como si estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. —Ya se lo he dicho antes.

Terry estaba tan cerca de ella que Candy podía apreciar cada mechón de su pelo perfectamente acicalado, brillante como una tela de terciopelo de primera calidad. Su proximidad, aunada al irritante destello de absoluta confianza que emanaba de sus pupilas, empezaron a preocuparla. En momentos como ése, habría dado una fortuna por ser más alta y más fornida, y por poseer el don de saber pelear con los puños.

Había algo en ese individuo que la alteraba... un propósito oscuro bajo su civilizada apariencia, como un halcón con la cabeza encapuchada. De repente, sintió un incontenible deseo de estar cerca de una puerta por la que poder escapar antes de que le quitaran la capucha al halcón y emergiera el ave de presa, lista para atacar. Con unos movimientos sutiles, intentó apartarse de él y de la mesa, y empezó a avanzar disimuladamente hacia la puerta.

—No crea que voy a dejarla marchar antes de que hayamos acabado —la amenazó Terry con una voz intransigente, al tiempo que se giraba para seguir sus movimientos.

Candy se detuvo en seco.

—No... no pensaba marcharme.

Aunque eso era precisamente lo que ella deseaba. Hasta ese día, había tenido que lidiar con botarates, incluso había tenido que vérselas con algunos hombres furiosos, hombres que no eran más que unas versiones más altas de sus hermanos irascibles. Pero ese sujeto... con su inteligencia y su irritante calma, quedaba fuera del alcance de su experiencia. Ese hombre imponía obediencia únicamente con su porte y su mirada. No deseaba descubrir qué sucedería si se negaba a obedecerlo.

—Lo que escribí acerca de usted no era una falacia. —Candy procuró mostrarse tan calmada como él. —Era una especulación que basé en diversos hechos.

—¿Qué hechos? —Sin apartar la vista de ella, Terry apoyó la cadera en la mesa. Cuando cruzó los musculosos brazos por encima del pecho, a Candy se le erizó el vello de los brazos. El hecho de estar sola con él en esa habitación le aportaba una perspectiva completamente nueva de ese individuo. Cuando lo había visto en público, rodeado por sus allegados, le había resultado fácil ignorar el aire de peligro que emanaba de él de una forma tan inherente, pero ahora que ese hombre había entrado en el viejo despacho de su padre, la situación no le parecía nada fácil.

—¿Y bien, señorita White? —la apremió él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. —¿A qué hechos se refiere?

—Ah, sí. —Alzó la mano como para enunciarlos con los dedos. —Usted adquirió la casa en Waltham Street hace un año para la mujer que ahora reside allí. Ella es hermosa, bastante joven, y es evidente que está enamorada de usted. Y se llama señorita Flammy.

Candy decidió no exponer el segundo punto; quizá necesitaría recurrir a esa información más tarde, si se complicaba el asunto. No había necesidad de provocar a ese temible vizconde más de lo necesario.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos durante unos instantes, hasta que él se separó de la mesa y se puso completamente erguido, mostrando toda su imponente estatura.

—Efectivamente, esos son los hechos; bueno, al menos en la mayor parte. —Terry hizo una pausa mientras se dedicaba a escrutarla con una incómoda minuciosidad, como si pretendiera descubrir los puntos débiles de su adversaria. —Acaba de lanzar una afirmación subjetiva: que ella está evidentemente enamorada de mí. ¿Qué le ha llevado a esa conclusión?

—Hablé con ella en persona. —Aunque eso divergía un poco de la verdad.

—¿En persona? —Un tono de rabia asomó tímidamente en su voz antes de que Terry lograra recomponerse. —¿Y la señorita Flammy le contó que está enamorada de mí?

Candy notó cómo se extendía el rubor por sus mejillas.

—Bueno, no exactamente... Lo que quería decir era que... que... —Por un momento, un extraño impulso de mentir se apoderó de ella. Pero presentía que si lo hacía, él la descubriría inmediatamente. —Para serle sincera, ella se negó a hablar de usted. Me dijo su nombre y me confirmó que usted era el propietario de esa casa, nada más. —La muchacha había accedido a contarle tantas cosas porque Candy la había asaltado por sorpresa en plena calle justo cuando salía de la casa, pero en el instante en que Candy sacó a colación el nombre del vizconde, la mujer se azoró y regresó rápidamente a su santuario. Sin lugar a dudas, ese comportamiento delataba su condición.

—¿Y cómo llegó a la conclusión de que ella está enamorada de mí?

«Porque se azoró», pensó candy. No obstante, sabía que el vizconde no aceptaría ese alegato como una prueba irrefutable.

—Porque se mostró enigmática. Era evidente que ella intentaba protegerlo de...

—¿Cotilleos infundados? —La voz de Terry resonó con un marcado tono sarcástico. —No puedo imaginar por qué ella querría hacer algo así.

Candy lo miró sin pestañear.

—Si la relación entre esa mujer y usted no es licenciosa, entonces, ¿por qué iba ella a ocultar ninguna información?

—¿Quizá porque desea proteger su vida privada?

—O porque ella teme que usted se enfade. No me negará que no es consciente de que se ha ganado la fama de ser un hombre demasiado discreto, ya que no le cuenta a nadie, ni sirviera a sus mejores amigos, ni tan sólo a qué se dedica.

Terry rodeó a Candy, observándola con curiosidad al tiempo que se frotaba la barbilla con la mano derecha.

—Supongo que da crédito a todas las conjeturas acerca de mi persona; me refiero a las habladurías sobre mi pasado, cuando estaba fuera del país.

—Bueno... sí.

Gracias a su notoria reticencia, resultaba imposible descubrir ningún detalle acerca de él, salvo los rumores que circulaban. Lo único que se sabía de él era que había desaparecido de Inglaterra cuando tenía diecinueve años y que había regresado tras la muerte de su padre unos años antes. Nadie sabía dónde había estado ni qué había hecho. Existían innumerables historias acerca de él: que había sido un espía de los franceses y el amante de la esposa de un caballero español; incluso había quien aseguraba que había visto a lord Grandchester mendigar por las calles de París.

La cuestión era que el vizconde se comportaba de un modo más insondable que un cura atento a una confesión. Y a Candy le gustaban los secretos.

Los ojos de Terry destellaron divertidos.

—Veamos, ¿qué rumores ha oído acerca de mí? ¿Que trabajé como asesino a sueldo? ¿Que seduje a Josefina después de su divorcio, y que por eso Napoleón me retó a un duelo?

Ella se mostró totalmente fascinada ante esas confesiones.

—No, eso no lo sabía. —Cielo santo, esa historia podría ser un filón de oro para la columna. Bueno, claro, si lograba convencerlo para que le confirmara el chisme, lo cual le parecía del todo improbable.

—Y supongo que se ha creído cada uno de esos rumores.

—No. Pero a falta de otra información... como la que usted mismo podría ofrecerme... ¿qué esperaba que hiciera?

Terry se detuvo delante de ella.

—Preocuparse de sus propios asuntos en lugar de ir divulgando mentiras sobre mí en su columna.

—¡Yo no cuento mentiras en mi columna!

—Oh, sí, claro, lo olvidaba: realiza especulaciones basadas en determinados hechos.

—Hago lo que cualquier buen periodista hace —replicó Candy con arrogancia.

Terry esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

—No me haga reír. Los buenos periodistas escriben con profesionalidad y con rigor. Se ocupan de cuestiones que atañen a la nación. No creo que la señorita Flammy se pueda considerar un asunto de vital importancia para nuestro país. —Cuando ella se dispuso a protestar, él alzó la mano para detenerla. —Así que vio a esa mujer, descubrió que yo le había dado cobijo en una de mis casas, y asumió que ella era mil amante, ¿no es así?

—Era una deducción lógica.

—Pero errónea.

Ya estaban de nuevo como al principio de la conversación.

—Si realmente me he equivocado al juzgar, no tendré ningún reparo en redactar un párrafo en mi próxima columna admitiendo el error. Pero hasta ahora usted no me ha aportado ningún dato que me demuestre que estoy equivocada.

—Y usted no me ha explicado por qué está tan interesada; en mis asuntos privados. —Terry se dirigió con paso furioso hacia la mesa en cuya deslucida superficie de madera de roble se apilaban un montón de hojas redactadas por Candy y se puso a hurgar entre sus notas.

—Dígame, ¿qué posible razón la ha movido a escribir algo sobre mí? ¿La he ofendido de alguna manera sin querer?

Candy decidió ignorar las desagradables implicaciones de que la venganza motivaba los temas que elegía para comentar en su columna.

—Mire, señor Grandchester, yo escribo sobre todo el mundo; su historia no es más que una entre un millón.

—Ya, pero en este caso se trata de una frivolidad. —Terry cogió un sobre, lo leyó, y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. —Un hombre le ofrece su casa a una mujer con la que no está casado. Seguramente ese relato no debe de atraer la atención de sus lectores, puesto que eso es algo que suelen hacer todos los hombres.

La insensibilidad que Terry profesaba respecto a esa cuestión moral disparó la indignación de Candy.

—¡Por eso es precisamente ofensivo! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Buscan una virgen para casarse y quieren que su esposa les sea fiel! ¡Sin embargo, no sienten ninguna clase de escrúpulo a la hora de divertirse escandalosamente con tantas mujeres como puedan seducir!

Terry dejó de hurgar entre los papeles de la mesa para observarla con una mirada calculadora.

—Me parece que se olvida de un detalle importante: no estoy casado.

—No, pero tiene intención de casarse.

Terry se quedó paralizado súbitamente, y Candy se reprendió a sí misma por haber sido tan bocazas. Entonces se le ocurrió que probablemente él había estado intentando pincharla para que revelara los verdaderos motivos que la habían llevado a escribir ese artículo, y que al final ella había picado el anzuelo como una verdadera bobalicona.

Terry avanzó hacia ella con paso ágil, como si el halcón sin capucha hubiera emprendido el vuelo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Nada. Sólo me refería a que es usted un hombre soltero y que un día u otro se casará y...

Sin previo aviso, el halcón se precipitó sobre ella.

—Usted sabía que me había declarado a la señorita Marlow, ¿no es cierto?

Candy tragó saliva, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que lo descubrió de la misma forma que lo descubre todo: metiendo las narices en la vida privada de la gente.

—¡No! —Le dolía su insidiosa insistencia en acusarla de actuar siempre con prevaricación. —Lady Susana me lo contó. Susana es mi amiga. —Una buena amiga, dulce y leal, aunque tímida como un ratoncito. Ése era el problema. Susana no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse con hombres de la calaña de lord Grandchester.

—Comprendo. —Su mandíbula se tensó visiblemente: —Así que ha decidido exponer mi comportamiento «execrable» en el diario para que su «amiga» desconfíe de mí y no se case conmigo.

Lord Grandchester no iba desencaminado, aunque la verdadera intención de Candy había sido inducir a los padres de Susana a desconfiar de él. La pobre Susana se había negado a romper el compromiso con el vizconde con tal de que sus padres —especialmente su madre— no se enfadaran. Incluso le había confesado a Candy que si lady Marlow pudiera darse cuenta de que lord Grandchester no era un buen hombre, aún albergaría la esperanza de poder rechazarlo.

Candy había aconsejado a su amiga que se opusiera a la voluntad de su madre, pero Susana no se atrevía. De todos modos, Candy probablemente no habría interferido en los asuntos sentimentales de su amiga si no se hubiera enterado de que el vizconde tenía un pasado oscuro y misterioso y una amante. Sólo con pensar que su querida amiga se iba a casar con un ser tan detestable se le helaba la sangre. Había conocido a demasiadas «amiguitas ocasionales» de su padre como para no saber en qué tipo de maridos acababan convirtiéndose esa clase de hombres.

Tras esa reflexión, se sintió más segura de su posición, y se atrevió a mirarlo con porte desafiante.

—Pensaba que Susana y sus padres deberían saber dónde se metían.

Terry la acribilló con unos ojos tan gélidos como dos trozos del mármol negro.

—Y no podía comentarles esos detalles en privado, no, claro, porque de haberlo hecho, habría revelado su detestable afición a meter las narices en la vida de los demás.

Ella cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho. Ya había escuchado suficientes insultos y amonestaciones por parte de ese arrogante señorito.

—Mire, lord Grandchester, yo no soy quien oculta a una amante mientras se declara a una dama decente...

—Se lo repetiré una última vez: la señorita Flammy no es mi amante.

—Y supongo que el bebé que ella llevaba en brazos, ese niño que no tenía más de un año, tampoco es suyo.

Terry se quedó helado ante la noticia. Su expresión se tornó taciturna primero, aunque luego adoptó un aire pensativo.

—Así que la vio con el bebé. Ahora entiendo lo que dedujo de esa escena.

—¿Acaso lo niega?

—¿Conseguiría algo con ello? Está totalmente convencida de que voy por ahí engañando a jóvenes mujeres y que tengo una lista de hijos bastardos; no me gustaría destruir sus obcecaciones respecto a mi persona con algo tan inútil como con hechos reales, y no especulaciones.

Candy pestañeó ante ese insulto a su integridad.

—Adelante; veamos si puede demostrarme que mis deducciones son erróneas.

—De acuerdo. —Abruptamente, Terry empezó a deambular por el despacho de un lado a otro, examinando todos los objetos como si estuviera llevando a cabo un inventario. Abrió una caja de plata que contenía rapé y se sentó en la esquina de una mesa delicada.

—¿Toma rapé, señorita White? —inquirió, como si fuera la pregunta más natural del mundo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Era de mi padre.

—Así que este despacho era de su padre.

—Sí.

—Ya me lo figuraba. ¿Y la espada para ceñir que hay colgada en esa pared? ¿También era de su padre?

—¿Adonde quiere ir a parar? No, era de mi abuelo.

Terry la contempló con atención.

—Ah, sí, el coronel Ansel White. Los muchachos en el regimiento solían hablar de Ansel el Yunque, que tenía una voluntad de hierro.

—¿En el regimiento? ¿Qué hacía usted en el regimiento?

Una sonrisa burlona coronó los labios de Terry.

—Combatí en la Guerra de la Independencia Española.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. Le parecía inviable. Los hombres con título y fortuna, los primogénitos de una estirpe noble, no se alistaban en el ejército, porque si por desgracia morían en la batalla, romperían la línea sucesoria y la familia perdería el título nobiliario. Ningún padre lo permitiría. Ningún heredero osaría sugerir una posibilidad así. Todo el mundo sabía que el ejército estaba destinado a los hijos más jóvenes y a la pequeña aristocracia.

—_¿_Eso es lo que estuvo haciendo en Europa durante todos esos años? —preguntó ella, sin preocuparse por ocultar su escepticismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso también desea escribir un artículo acerca de mis experiencias en la guerra para publicarlo en la prensa?

La expresión desabrida de Terry sólo consiguió incrementar el recelo que Candy sentía hacia él.

—¿Puede darme alguna razón por la que no debería publicar dicha historia?

—Pensaba que usted estaba segura de que me había dedicado a otras actividades más frívolas —replicó él con una acida condescendencia.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya se lo he dicho: yo no invento patrañas, milord; simplemente me dedico a informar.

—O a especular.

—Cuando estoy relativamente segura de que los hechos confirman mis especulaciones, sí.

—Pues le aseguro que es importante tener en cuenta todos los factores, y no sólo los que le parezcan a usted más interesantes. —Terry avanzó hasta la chimenea, cogió una figurita antigua de madera que descansaba sobre la repisa, una oveja toscamente esculpida, y la inspeccionó con curiosidad; luego volvió a depositarla en la repisa y se giró para mirar a Candy.

—Su abuelo... ¿hizo amigos durante los años que estuvo en Id ejército, algún compañero por el que habría hecho cualquier [cosa?

Y Ella se quedó pensativa.

—Sí, solía cenar una vez a la semana con un hombre que también había sido soldado.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que comprenderá mi situación. La señorita Flammy es la hermana de un hombre con el que luché en la batalla de Vitoria. Ese soldado murió entre mis brazos en esa misma batalla y, mientras agonizaba, me pidió que cuidara de su hermana. Le prometí que así lo haría. De modo que cuando un sinvergüenza la sedujo y tras dejarla embarazada la abandonó, ella vino a verme. Claro que acepté ayudarla. Por eso le di cobijo en una de mis casas, la que poseo en Waltham Street.

Al principio Candy se sintió avergonzada por sus prematuras conjeturas. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto, haberlo juzgado tan equivocadamente? Una pobre mujer que se encuentra sola y embarazada y...

De repente se fijó en cómo él la observaba, con una mirada calculadora e indiscutiblemente deshonesta. Candy alzó la vista y la clavó en la espada de su abuelo, y en ese momento se fijó en la medalla de oro del ejército que pendía debajo del arma y que tenía grabados tanto el nombre de su abuelo como su rango.

¡Menudo sinvergüenza! Lord Grandchester había fingido conocer a su abuelo para consolidar sus mentiras, para conseguir que ella se sintiera avergonzada por haber caído en la trampa de creer a ciegas en las habladurías que corrían acerca de él y juzgarlo erróneamente. Le parecía muy extraño que ese tunante hubiera oído hablar de su abuelo, ¡y mucho menos que hubiera combatido con hombres que lo conocían! Probablemente, la única vez que lord Grandchester había blandido una espada había sido en los duelos contra los esposos afrentados de las mujeres que había seducido.

¡Ya le enseñaría a ese bribón! ¡Ella no era ninguna pánfila! Le sonrió con hipocresía.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué delicadeza por su parte, ayudar a su amigo! ¡Siento tanto haberme equivocado con usted! Pero ahora mismo pienso enmendar el error. —Sin perder ni un segundo se dirigió a la mesa y asió la pluma y el artículo que acababa de redactar; acto seguido, garabateó algo sobre el papel. —Veamos, ¿qué tal suena esto?: «El motivo que movió a lord Grandchester a alojar a una mujer en su casa de Waltham Street no era el que parecía. Después de haberle dado su palabra de que cuidaría de su hermana a su buen amigo, un valiente soldado qua murió entre sus brazos en el campo de batalla, el vizconde tuvo la gentileza de hospedarla en una de sus casas cuando un sinvergüenza la dejó embarazada y se negó a...»

—¡No puede escribir eso! —estalló él a su espalda.

Ella fingió releer las palabras.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón. —Lo miró con ojos desafiantes. —No podría escribir una patraña como ésa. Me convertiría en el hazmerreír de la ciudad.

Terry enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que es mentira?

—Si el hermano de la señorita Flammy hubiera sido su amigo y usted se hubiera limitado a reaccionar con tanta generosidad para cumplir con la palabra que le dio antes de morir, la gratitud de la señorita Flammy habría emergido inmediatamente cuando la emplacé a que me hablara de usted, pero no fue así. —Candy tachó las palabras que acababa de escribir en el artículo, y luego lanzó la hoja bruscamente sobre la mesa —Además, los primogénitos nunca combaten en las guerras. ¿Para qué iban a hacerlo, cuando hay muchos jóvenes dispuestos a comprar comisiones porque nunca heredarán un título? No, estoy segura de que mientras estuvo por Europa se dedicó a hacer lo mismo que hace aquí: seducir a pobres mujeres inocentes.

Por primera vez esa tarde, el vizconde parecía realmente enfadado. Su mandíbula se tensó convulsivamente.

—¡Me importa un pito lo que piense de mí, pero no voy a tolerar que escriba absurdas especulaciones sobre la señorita Flammy en su maldita columna!

—¿Por qué no? Debería darme las gracias por fortalecer su reputación entre sus amigos. Estoy segura de que lo habrán felicitado por tener una amante tan bella.

—Así es —respondió Terry sin muestras de avergonzarse. Pero no me preocupa mi reputación, sino la de la señorita Flammy y la de su hijo. Ella no merece que usted arruine su vida con sus cotilleos.

—No sea ridículo. No he arruinado su vida; no publiqué ni su nombre ni la dirección de su casa. Ni siquiera mencioné al bebé. No sería tan cruel como para hacer algo así con una persona de mi mismo sexo. Además, es usted el que debería haberse preocupado de no arruinar su vida, y pensarlo dos veces antes de dejarla embarazada.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo no soy el padre de esa criatura! —Terry estalló con una rudeza muy poco propia de un caballero. —¡Muy bien, mire, piense lo que quiera, pero antes de escribir le aconsejo que tenga en cuenta a las personas que puede dañar con sus comentarios, como por ejemplo a Susana, a quien usted describe como su amiga. Con su artículo ha conseguido humillarla públicamente.

—Esa no era mi intención.

Ciertamente, antes de dar un paso tan drástico, Candy había sopesado los puntos positivos y los negativos. Si el único motivo que podría haberse interpuesto en la felicidad de Susana hubiera sido su extrema timidez, Candy no habría dicho nada, ya que un esposo respetuoso probablemente habría sabido sortear ese defecto. Pero lord Grandchester no podía ser un esposo considerado ni respetuoso; eso era imposible, si tenía una amante.

Además, también estaba en juego el hombre al que Susana aseguraba querer. Lady Marlow había obligado a su hija a rechazar a un hombre porque éste pertenecía a una familia de rango inferior a ella. Conociendo a lady Marlow, eso quería decir que él era el hijo pequeño de un caballero o de un mercader. Susana no había revelado su nombre, pero era evidente que aún lo adoraba. Sin embargo, su amiga no sería capaz de contradecir la voluntad de su madre negándose a aceptar a un pretendiente como lord Grandchester.

Por eso necesitaba ayuda. Un empujón público, claro y directo que tuviera por objetivo que su madre reaccionara. Y eso precisamente lo que Candy había hecho.

—No me arrepiento de ninguna de mis acciones —añadió con petulancia. —Susana y sus padres tenían que saber la clase de hombre es usted.

Terry le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué clase de hombre soy? ¿Un hombre rico que goza de una buena posición social, un hombre que posee todo lo que una mujer desearía para ser feliz en el matrimonio? Cielo santo, confieso que tiene usted unas nociones ciertamente desconcertantes. ¿De verdad cree que Katherine apreciará su intromisión? ¿Quiere que su amiga se quede sola y soltera el resto de su vida? ¿Quiere privarla de una oportunidad de tener su propia casa, sus propios hijos?

El comentario logró que Candy recapacitara y pensara en su propia situación.

—Muchas gracias por destacar el lúgubre destino que me aguarda a mí y a los que están en mi situación.

—Usted todavía es muy joven para comprender lo que supone quedarse soltera para toda la vida.

—Y usted no es una mujer, así que no puede comprenderlo —espetó ella, indignada. —Además, no debería dejarse engañar por las apariencias, milord. A pesar de mi pequeña estatura, tengo veintitrés años.

—No me diga —replicó él sarcásticamente, enarcando una ceja.

Era sorprendente cómo un simple movimiento como enarcar una ceja por parte de ese sujeto podía hacerla sentir como una niña de la misma edad que los trillizos. Candy irguió la espalda para parecer más alta y notó una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de la columna.

—Posiblemente no sea «tan mayor» como usted, pero le aseguro que de algo me sirvió conocer a los aristocráticos amigotes de mi padre para ser más adulta. El matrimonio puede convertirse en un estado tan desagradable como quedarse toda la vida soltera, si una mujer tiene la desgracia de que su esposo sea un libertino despechado de mirada siniestra. Es posible que Katherine no me agradezca que la haya avisado públicamente ¡pero algún día lo hará!

«Cielos, ahora sí que me he pasado de la raya», pensó Candy, cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella y la agarró por los hombros. El halcón había decidido atacar a su presa.

—¡Maldita estúpida! ¡No sabe lo que hace! —bramó él.

El fallido intento de intimidarla no dio resultado, ya que el miedo momentáneo que asaltó a Candy se transformó rápidamente en rabia. Ella forcejeó para zafarse de él y cuando lo consiguió corrió hacia la puerta.

—Sé exactamente lo que hago. A mi manera, plasmo la verdad en una columna. Quizá le cueste comprenderlo, puesto que usted recurre a la práctica del subterfugio, pero éste es mi trabajo, ¡e intento hacerlo con tanta honestidad como puedo! —Abrió la puerta con un ímpetu desmedido y teatral. —Y ahora adiós. Se acabó nuestra conversación.

Terry achicó los ojos como un par de rendijas.

—Ni lo sueñe. —Enfiló hacia la mesa y agarró el artículo. —No pienso irme hasta que escriba que se equivocó en lo referente a que adquirí una casa en Waltham Street para una mujer.

—¿Me está pidiendo que me retracte? —La idea le parecía disparatada. Candy avanzó hasta la mesa y de un manotazo le arrebató la hoja de papel. Acto seguido la dobló por la mitad y se la guardó en el bolsillo del delantal. —¡No pienso hacerlo! Primero porque no reniego de mis conclusiones, y segundo porque decir que usted no compró esa casa sería mentir, y a pesar de lo que usted crea, yo jamás miento en mi columna.

Terry sonrió inexorablemente.

—¿Y qué le parecería si hiciese pública la identidad de Lord X? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Seguiría siendo usted tan popular, si sus lectores descubrieran a la mujer con faldas que se oculta detrás de la fachada de un ingenioso caballero?

Eso era lo último que Candy podía tolerar, que él la amenazara. Ignorando la punzada instintiva de miedo que sintió en el pecho, lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—¡Adelante, señor abusón! ¡Vamos, atrévase a desvelar mi entidad, y le aseguro que no dejaré de hurgar en su vida para arruinar su reputación por completo! Antes de que usted consiga convencer a la gente de que yo soy Lord X, y le aseguro que no será una tarea fácil, haré correr ríos de tinta sobre usted.

Ante la mirada fulminante que le propinó el vizconde, ella bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—Primero me plantaré delante de la puerta de Waltham Street donde vive su amante y no me moveré de allí hasta que esa mujer me cuente todas las confidencias inconfesables sobre la vida de lord Saint Clair. Luego buscaré información acerca de usted por los rincones más recónditos de Londres. De un modo u otro, le aseguro que no descansaré hasta descubrir exactamente por qué existen tantos sórdidos rumores vinculados a su persona. ¡Haré que no pueda casarse con nadie en esta ciudad!

Terry no se inmutó ante tales amenazas, pero Candy tuvo la certeza de que había conseguido algo, al menos en parte, porque si los ojos fueran armas de fuego, a esas alturas ella yacería muerta en el suelo con todo el cuerpo acribillado de balas.

—Así que ambos estamos en una encrucijada —concluyó él con un tono gélido.

Candy se estremeció. Quizá no había sido una buena idea combatir una amenaza con otra amenaza, especialmente cuando el hombre en cuestión la superaba con creces en poder y en riqueza. Tal y como su padre la había avisado más de una vez cuando ella deseaba rebelarse contra los patronos para los que él trabajaba: «Si quieres salvar la cabeza, no intentes combatir a bastonazos contra un cañón, hijita».

Deliberadamente, suavizó el tono al volver a hablar.

—Pues yo no lo considero una encrucijada; estoy segura de que las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora. Usted se olvidará enseguida de mi artículo, y yo olvidaré que hemos mantenido esta desagradable conversación. Me parece lo más justo.

—_¿_Le parece «justo» que usted haya aireado una historia escandalosa sobre mí sólo para influir en una de sus amigas la hora de elegir esposo? Mire, quizá a usted le parezca «justo» si con ello logra dormir con la conciencia tranquila, pero ambos sabemos que lo que ha hecho es una lamentable manipulación.

—Dada su reputación, estoy segura de que usted entiende más de manipulaciones que yo. En este caso, interpreto mí intervención como un servicio que he prestado al sexo femenino. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, así que adiós.

Terry irguió la espalda.

—Muy bien, señorita White, me marcho. —Enfiló hacia puerta, más al pasar a su lado se detuvo, se inclinó hacia ella bajó la voz hasta que ésta resonó como el temible gruñido de un lobo dispuesto a atacar. —Pero la aviso: como enemigo puedo ser muy peligroso. Si vuelvo a verla merodeando cerca de mi casa en Waltham Street, se arrepentirá del día en que cogió una pluma y decidió escribir injurias sobre mí.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación con paso airado.

Candy no dijo nada, no se aventuró a soltar ningún comentario mordaz. Ahora que ese individuo se había ido, necesitó un buen rato para sobreponerse al miedo que se había apoderado de ella súbitamente. Porque a pesar de haberle plantado cara con tanta resolución, a pesar de su insistencia por auto convencerse de que ese hombre sólo estaba fanfarroneando, tenía que sus amenazas fueran ciertas.

Y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era un lord peligroso en su vida.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 04**

_Sólo es necesario fijarnos en los matrimonios de conveniencia de la señorita Hinton con el señor Bartley y de lady Anne Bowes con el señor Jessup para entender por qué últimamente se ha incrementado el número de parejas enamoradas que se fugan para casarse en secreto. Cuando unos padres demuestran ser tan desdeñosos como para obligar a sus hijas a casarse con lores viejos porque los jóvenes decentes carecen de suficiente dinero para seducir a las mamás codiciosas, las parejas han de seguido los impulsos que les dicta su propio corazón y escapar hasta esa famosa localidad escocesa denominada Gretna Green, donde es posible casarse sin el consentimiento paterno._

_The Evening Gazette, 8 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Terry descendió la escalinata enmoquetada de la casa de la familia White con el ceño fruncido, sumido en sus pensamientos. Había llegado la hora de cambiar de estrategia. Porque si la señorita White pensaba que él había tirado la toalla, entonces no se trataba de una solterona con la lengua afilada y demasiado segura de sí misma, sino de una pobre loca.

El jamás dejaba ningún cabo por atar, y la mojigata señorita White era sin lugar a dudas uno de esos casos clínicos que exigía una actuación drástica. A juzgar por sus ridículos prejuicios contra los aristócratas, Terry dudaba que estuviera dispuesta a mantenerse al margen ante su inamovible intención de casarse con Susana, especialmente si su amiga ignoraba sus avisos y finalmente accedía a casarse con él. Entonces, ¿qué haría la despechada señorita White? ¿Acosar a la señorita Flammy hasta que la mujer se lo contara todo? ¿O incluso se atrevería purgar en su pasado en Chesterley?

No, tenía que acabar con las inoportunas intromisiones de la muchacha. ¿Pero cómo lograría cambiar la forma de pensar de una mujer que alegaba que exponer a los «libertinos despechados de mirada siniestra» era una causa encomiable? Lamentablemente, ella era demasiado inteligente como para poderla manipular. Se lo había demostrado cuando él intentó hacerle creer ese cuento absurdo de que la señorita Flammy hermana de un soldado moribundo. Y las amenazas tampoco funcionaban. Esa descarada había tenido la osadía incluso de amenazarlo. ¡A él! A un hombre que había fulminado a soldados tres veces más corpulentos que ella.

Maldición. Ahora no tenía tiempo para esa clase de problemas. No podía dedicarse a combatir contra mujeres como la señorita White. Se le acababa el tiempo: antes de dos años, tenía que casarse con una mujer y tener un hijo o perdería Chesterley por culpa de su detestable tío. Se negaba a permitir que eso ocurriera, por más sandeces que Lord X escribiera.

Llegó al vestíbulo y se sintió defraudado al ver que los hermanos revoltosos de la señorita White habían desaparecido. Otra conversación con esos chiquillos que demostraban tantas ganas de contar cosas podría haber sido muy fructífera para sus fines. Bueno, quizá en otra ocasión; seguramente resultaría difícil.

Recogió el abrigo y el sombrero, y se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que la señora Ponny aparecía en el vestíbulo. Ante él tenía a una persona que posiblemente podría proporcionarle información muy valiosa. Además, ella no sabía quién era en realidad.

Al verlo, la anciana no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente. Él sabía el porqué. Su típica arrogancia masculina no le había dejado darse cuenta antes de que Lord X era una mujer, y sin embargo él debería de haberse fijado en el estilo de escritura femenino y la propensión a hablar sobre problemas de las mujeres en los contenidos de esas columnas. Ahora estaba pagando por su falta de visión.

—¿Ya ha hablado con el «señor»? —preguntó el ama de llaves, sus pupilas clavándose en las suyas.

—Ya sabe la respuesta, señora Ponny. —Terry contestó con un tono tanto burlón como de reproche. —Usted me ha engañado con una gran maestría.

Las mejillas arrugadas de la mujer se sonrosaron.

—He sido un poco mala, lo admito. Pero le aseguro que la tarea de correr detrás de esos tres diablillos, los tremendos White, como yo los llamo, me ha convertido en una persona tan traviesa como ellos en mi vejez.

—¿Vejez? —repitió él lisonjeramente. —Pero si usted no puede tener más de cuarenta años.

Ella movió el dedo índice para reprenderlo.

—Vamos, señor Backer, no me tome el pelo. Aunque de admitir que es usted un adulador como hay pocos.

—Sólo con las damas hermosas. ¿Y cómo podría resistirme, cuando esta casa está llena de ellas?

La sonrisa burlona se desvaneció de los labios de la señora Ponny.

—Espero que no se haya atrevido a adular a la señorita. Eso es algo que ella no soporta. Solía reprender al señor Garcia precisamente por eso, por las barbaridades que ese tipo soltaba.

—Ya lo suponía —dijo Terry con sequedad. —Ya me he dado cuenta de que su especialidad consiste en reprender a los hombres.

—Pero siempre con razón, claro, con los hombres que intentan sobrepasarse con ella. —La anciana lo miró con recelo. —No habrá hecho nada por el estilo, espero.

Terry deseó que su expresión de ultraje resultara convincente.

—¡Señora Ponny! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por quién me toma? Soy un caballero. ¡Jamás trataría irrespetuosamente una dama!

Aunque eso era precisamente lo que deseaba. Oh, sí. Porque aunada a la casi irrefrenable necesidad de querer estrangular a la señorita White, también había sentido una atracción hacia ella casi igual de incontrolable. A pesar de todas sus ideas absurdas, esa fémina sabía cómo conseguir que un hombre la deseara sin mover ni un dedo. Sin lugar a dudas, era su melena despeinada, con ese aspecto como si acabara de hacer el amor. Y esos labios carnosos y vibrantes que parecían pedir a gritos que alguien los besara...

Maldición. Dadas las circunstancias, esos pensamientos no eran los más convenientes. Terry se obligó a centrarse en su objetivo, y mientras se ponía el abrigo lentamente, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Alguna vez el señor García se ha excedido verbalmente con ella?

—Esa alimaña hizo algo peor: un día la acorraló contra una pared e intentó manosearla.

Terry sintió unas repentinas y poderosas ganas de agarrar al imbécil por el gaznate. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba meramente reaccionando ante el desagradable pensamiento de imaginar a una joven acosada por un hombre en su propia casa. No tenía nada que ver con la señorita White en particular.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?

—Oh, la señorita sabe cómo defenderse, se lo aseguro. Le propinó una buena patada allí donde más duele, y luego lo amenazó con que si volvía a intentarlo, lo arrastraría por las escaleras hasta echarlo de la casa a patadas. Desde entonces, jamás ha vuelto a hacer tonterías.

Terry sonrió socarronamente. Debería haber imaginado que la señorita White no reaccionaría como la típica mujer. Desde el momento en que posó en él esos letales ojos verdes y le mostró el lado más afilado de su lengua, él se dio cuenta de que esa muchacha no era como las demás.

—Así que a ella no le gusta el señor Garcia —rumió él en voz alta. —¿Tiene algún pretendiente? ¿O está prometida? —Eso sería ideal. Podría arruinar sus planes de boda de la misma forma que ella estaba intentando arruinar los suyos.

La señora Ponny lo miró con cara de complicidad.

—No, no está prometida, y tampoco tiene demasiados pretendientes, que digamos. Pero yo creo que eso es porque aún no ha encontrado al hombre adecuado, ¿comprende lo que quiero decir?

Cuando la anciana sonrió con picardía y le guiñó el ojo, Terry comprendió que ella había malinterpretado la intención de sus preguntas, y tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír. Aún podría sacar partido de esa confusión. Se inclinó hacia el ama de llaves con un aire de confidencialidad.

—Le contaré un secreto, señora Ponny. Estoy intrigado por su señora, aun cuando ella me odia.

La señora Ponny arrugó el labio superior y esgrimió una mueca de incredulidad.

—Eso no es posible. Ella no puede odiar a un tipo tan agradable como usted. Lo que ha de hacer es no desistir en el intento, ¿me ha oído? Ya sé que a veces ella parece tener un corazón de hielo, pero eso es porque...

El ruido seco de un portazo en el piso superior interrumpió las confesiones de la anciana. Él y la señora Ponny alzaron la vista y descubrieron a la señorita White de pie, en la puerta del despacho, que los miraba con evidentes muestras de indignación.

—Señora Ponny, ¿puede subir un momento, por favor? Necesito hablar con usted. —La mirada fulminante que le lanzó al vizconde seguramente habría sido suficiente para derretir la nieve que caía en la calle—. ¡Y en cuanto a usted, lord Grandchester si no se marcha de esta casa inmediatamente y deja de molestar a mis criados ahora mismo, haré que mi lacayo lo eche a patadas!

—Ya se lo dije, me odia —se lamentó él dirigiéndose a una boquiabierta señora Ponny. Acto seguido, le propinó a la señorita White una sonrisa maliciosa. —No veo qué daño puede causan que hable un poco con sus criados, después de que usted haya interrogado a mis amigos.

—¡Joseph! —vociferó ella, como dando a entender que pensaba cumplir su estúpida amenaza.

Aunque Terry podría derribar a cualquiera de esos lacayos incluso con las manos atadas a la espalda, ya había dicho lo que quería. Ya interrogaría a la señora Ponny en otro momento más oportuno.

Se llevó la mano al sombrero y se inclinó en señal de saludo.

—No hace falta que moleste a su lacayo; ahora me marcho —Luego miró a la señora Ponny y agregó: —No se preocupe, y continuaremos con nuestra interesante conversación en otra ocasión.

El eco de la amenaza airada que le lanzó la señorita White que lo acribillaría a balazos si se atrevía a hablar con alguno de sus criados de nuevo lo persiguió hasta la puerta principal. Terry sonrió burlonamente para sí mismo. Así que doña perfecta no era tan insensible a las amenazas como pretendía, ¿verdad? Bueno, esa pequeña bruja pronto descubriría las consecuencias de importunar al vizconde de Grandchester. Todas las mujeres tenían sus puntos débiles y él pensaba averiguar cuáles eran los de la señorita White, aunque para ello tuviera que sobornar a todos sus criados.

Descendió las escaleras hasta la calle sintiéndose más animado. Hizo una señal a su cochero, quien se había quedado esperándolo con el carruaje un poco más abajo en esa misma calle, se detuvo unos instantes al final de las escaleras para aspirar el aire helado y desprenderse de la sofocante sensación que emanaba de la casa de los White y de su dueña y señora. La nieve confería un aspecto invernal a la calle anegada de barro. En esos momentos el suelo estaba prácticamente cubierto por un fino manto blanco, pero pronto la nieve se convertiría en una peligrosa capa de hielo que haría imposible que ningún hombre en su sano juicio se atreviera a deambular por la ciudad.

Al imaginar la transformación de la nieve en hielo pensó en la señorita White: pura, blanca e inocente a primera vista. Pero el hielo era hielo, tanto bajo la apariencia de unos copos de nieve ligeros como una pluma o en forma de una peligrosa capa sólida y prensada, y la única manera de deshacer esa capa era sometiéndola al calor de las llamas o sumergiéndola en el agua inofensiva. Pues bien, él deseaba someter a la señorita White al calor del fuego. Muy pronto la tendría garabateando una retracción por escrito.

Pero primero tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar. Empezaba a oscurecer y aumentaba el espesor de la capa de nieve. Terry había sido invitado —junto con Susana y sus padres— a pasar unos días en la casa de campo de lady Karen, hermana de Archi. Habían acordado desplazarse hasta allí esa misma tarde en su carruaje y tenían que hacerlo antes de que las carreteras quedaran bloqueadas a causa de la nieve, por lo que lo más indicado era partir de inmediato. Apenas le quedaba tiempo para pasar por su casa, recoger el equipaje y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a recoger a la familia Marlow.

Con sólo imaginar que tenía que pasar dos horas en un carruaje con esa familia se puso nuevamente de mal humor. Probablemente a esas alturas todos ellos habrían leído esa maldita columna. No podría hablar con Susana en privado, y aunque pudiera, tampoco estaba seguro de qué le diría. Sin embargo, tenía que decirle algo, aunque sólo fuera para forzarla a tomar una decisión. Estaba harto de buscar esposa. Y sólo le quedaban dos años para tener un heredero. Su primer hijo quizá fuera una niña, o tal vez tendrían que pasar bastantes meses antes de que Susana se quedara embarazada.

El cochero detuvo el carruaje delante de él, Terry entró y le ordenó al cochero que se pusiera en marcha de inmediato. Mientras se alejaban de la casa de los White, él miró hacia la ventana del piso superior, la que correspondía al despacho de la señorita White, pero no vio ninguna señal de ella. Probablemente esa pequeña bruja se había marchado a encerar su escoba voladora y a añadir unos cuantos sapos más a la pócima que estaba preparando en una gran marmita.

Se la imaginó inclinada sobre un caldero humeante, mostrando prominentemente ese trasero tan atractivo capaz de conseguir que a cualquier hombre se le hiciera la boca agua, deseando acariciar ese suave...

¡Maldición! Ya estaba de nuevo con pensamientos lascivos respecto a esa mujer, como el libertino de poca monta que ella pensaba que era. Tendría que poner freno a esa clase de pensamientos. Esa fémina únicamente traía conflictos, simple y llanamente, y su atractivo físico sólo conseguía hacerla más conflictiva.

Lo más adecuado era concentrarse únicamente en su prometida, mil veces menos problemática; esa mujer a la que la señorita White parecía dispuesta a desalentar y a apartarla de su lado. Necesitaba inventar alguna explicación sobre el artículo con la que pudiera convencer a Susana de su intención de serle absolutamente fiel.

Suspiró. La ironía del caso era que eso era exactamente lo que se proponía. Jamás había estado a favor de la infidelidad. Su padre, aunque tenía un montón de defectos, jamás le fue infiel a su madre; Terry admiraba esa virtud. A Terry le molestaban caballeros que se jactaban de defender ideas «sofisticadas» en cuanto al matrimonio; los consideraba unos tipos deleznables, superficiales, y preocupados únicamente de sus propios placeres. Pero convencer a Susana de ello le resultaría difícil. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que ella creyera en su palabra, en vez de al famoso Lord X, cuando siempre se mostraba tan recatada con él?

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Marlow una hora más tarde, no había decidido qué le diría a Susana, y eso lo irritó más. Así que cuando el mayordomo lo condujo hasta la sala, Terry estaba de un pésimo humor. Después de que el criado anunciara su presencia, Terry todavía aumentó su mal humor al presenciar la escena que se abría ante su vista. En la salita decorada con una distinguida elegancia, la normalmente altiva lady Marlow se hallaba encaramada al apoyabrazos de un sillón de color lavanda como una ardilla sobre una rama, con la cabeza erecta y los ojos inquietos, mirando en todas direcciones, como si quisiera advertir el peligro que la acechaba. El señor Marlow, que apenas podía caminar, se había puesto de pie con un enorme esfuerzo y avanzaba por la exquisita alfombra Aubusson con la ayuda de un bastón hacia una mesita rinconera que exhibía una destacable selección de botellas de brandy.

¿Dónde estaba Susana? ¿Por qué no formaba parte de extraña reunión familiar?

—¡Lord Grandchester! —exclamó lady Marlow tan pronto como Terry entró en la sala. —¡Adelante, pase! ¿Le apetece una taza de té? —Alzó una campanilla de plata y la hizo sonar repetidamente, hasta que el tintineo resonó en toda la salita como un estridente coro de ópera.

—¡Ya basta, Agnes! —le ordenó su esposo. —¡Por el amor Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de una vez esa maldita campana? ¡No es cuestión de ponernos a tomar el té en un momento como éste!

Lady Marlow esbozó una mueca de consternación al tiempo que con grandes aspavientos daba unas palmaditas en un asiento cercano con una energía nada normal en ella.

—¡Claro que tomaremos té! No le haga caso, lord Grandchester, venga y siéntese aquí a mi lado.

Había algo que no marchaba bien; cualquiera se habría dado cuenta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Terry al hombre, sin hacer caso a su esposa.

—No pasa nada —proclamó lady Marlow mientras fulminaba a su marido con la mirada. —Ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso.

—De nada sirve fingir —replicó su esposo al tiempo que llegaba a la mesita rinconera. —Mis hombres no han podido hallar ni rastro de ellos. Si no fuera por estas piernas, yo mismo habría ido, pero... —Hizo una pausa y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de brandy en un vaso.

—No deberías beber alcohol —lo amonestó ella al tiempo que se incorporaba y caminaba hacia su esposo.

El comportamiento de esa pareja estaba acabando con la paciencia de Terry.

—¿Que no hay rastro de quién?

—De mi hija —declaró el hombre. Su esposa soltó agudo gemido, pero él se adelantó a cualquier otra muestra de protesta. —Tiene derecho a saber la verdad, Agnes. —Miró Terry fijamente a los ojos. —Usted se había declarado a nuestra hija, pero ella no le había dado ninguna respuesta, ¿no es así?

Terry notó una desapacible sensación en el estómago.

—Así es.

¿Había huido para no tener que volver a verlo? ¿Tanto había afectado la noticia de ese maldito artículo?

El señor Marlow se llevó el vaso de brandy a la boca, pero su es posa se lo apartó antes de que pudiera tomar un sorbo, porque él la miró con evidentes muestras de enfado. Luego volvió a fijar la vista en Terry.

—Me temo, lord Grandchester, que nuestra hija se ha escapado; se ha fugado... con otro hombre.

¿Fugado? ¿La tímida Susana que se sobresaltaba cada vez que él intentaba hablar con ella? Terry no pudo contener un acceso de ira.

¡No, no y mil veces no! ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez no! Lo mismo le había pasado el año anterior con Luisa, la hija lord Nesfield, que se fugó con un abogado. ¿Pero qué les pasaba a las jóvenes esos días, que mostraban esa tendencia a huir para casarse en secreto con hombres sin el consentimiento de sus padres?

¡Seguramente, él tenía la peor suerte del mundo! A pesar de sus esfuerzos por elegir a mujeres sosas y razonables, únicamente encontraba a aquellas cuya naturaleza tranquila enmascaraba unas pasiones desenfrenadas. La pasión jamás había formado parte de sus declaraciones de amor, pero claro, él había supuesto que una mujer sensata no querría esa clase de emociones fugaces. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocado. Maldición.

—¿Con quién se ha fugado? —preguntó Terry.

Marlow le arrebató el vaso de brandy a su esposa y vació su contenido de un solo trago. Se secó la boca con la palma de la mano antes de contestar.

—Con nuestro administrador, el señor Gerard.

Con el administrador de los Marlow. Susana había huido con un hombre al que probablemente conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo. De repente Terry tuvo una corazonada.

—¿Había tenido Susana alguna aventura con su administrador, señor?

—Sí —contestó el esposo en el mismo momento en que se esposa exclamaba: —¡No!

—¿Sí o no? —inquirió él en un tono frígido.

Sir Marlow fulminó a su esposa con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no se lo cuentas, querida? No creo que te guste lo que yo tengo que decir al respecto.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda, y acto seguido se encaró a Terry dándose la vuelta con tanto ímpetu que el ruido de su falda de muselina resonó en toda la sala.

—Verá, lord Grandchester, mi hija se enamoró del señor Gerard hace bastantes años. —Miró a su esposo enarcando una ceja. —Le dije a mi marido que despidiera a ese hombre, pero él alegó que no iba a pasar nada entre ellos dos. Cuando yo insistía, él solía contestar: «Sólo se trata de una fantasía infantil; Susana no hará nunca nada malo. No quiero tener que sacrificar a un buen administrador por semejante tontería».

En otras circunstancias, Terry se habría reído ante la inesperada habilidad por parte de lady Marlow para imitar a su esposo. Pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor.

—Siga.

—Mi esposo pensaba que ella lo superaría, pero no fue así. Entonces, el año pasado, ese sujeto tuvo la desfachatez de pedir su mano. Nuestra respuesta fue un no tajante, como podrá suponer, por unos motivos más que obvios: el señor Gerard no cumplía los requisitos necesarios ni de posición social ni de fortuna.

—Necesarios para ti —la corrigió su esposo.

Lady Marlow irguió la espalda.

—Mira, esposo, no puedes recriminarme eso; sabes perfectamente que tenía razón al insistir en esas cuestiones. Y tú deberías haber despedido a ese tipo en el momento en que nos confesó sus sentimientos.

Su marido se apoyó en la mesita rinconera.

—Pensaba que era un hombre honrado. Además, temía que si lo despedía él decidiera fugarse con esa cabeza de chorlito por despecho y que, en cambio, si continuaba trabajando bajo mis órdenes, no se atrevería a arriesgar su posición. Tanto él como nuestra querida hija parecieron aceptar la situación —Miró a Terry como si quisiera implorarle que lo creyera—Lord Grandchester, cuando apareció y Susana accedió a festejar formalmente con usted, supuse que había dejado atrás todas esas fantasías infantiles. —Sir Marlow centró la atención en su esposa por unos momentos. —No sabía que ella no estaba contenta con el cortejo.

Terry no tuvo que preguntarle a ese hombre lo que quería decir. Por lo visto, había subestimado el temor que Susana mostraba hacia él.

Su esposa alzó la mano y la movió ligeramente como si pretendiera borrar las palabras de su marido.

—Mi esposo no sabe lo que dice. Susana estaba muy contenta hasta que...

Lady Marlow hizo una pausa, Terry notó una angustiante sensación de ahogo en el pecho. Empezaba a comprender la situación.

—Hasta que ese odioso artículo apareció publicado en diario —continuó la dama, mientras se le encendían las mejillas de pudor. —Ya sé que a los hombres jóvenes les gusta divertirse, pero de verdad, lord Grandchester, ¿no podría haber sido un poco más discreto? Cuando el señor Gerard leyó la columna, no perdió ni un instante en venir a vernos y echarnos en cara que íbamos a casar a «su angelito» con un mujeriego ruin incapaz de apreciarla.

Terry soltó un bufido. Sabía que ese artículo le traería únicamente problemas. ¡Maldita fuera esa embrolladora, la bruja de la señorita White!

Lady Marlow suspiró.

—Por supuesto, yo le dije que se ocupara de sus asuntos, y mi esposo lo despidió —en mi opinión, demasiado tarde. —Pero todo fue en vano. Mi adorable niñita obediente se quedó impresionada ante su galantería. Huyó con él al día siguiente.

Terry se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿Hace tantos días? ¿Y no me han dicho nada hasta ahora? ¿Ni siquiera han tenido la cortesía de notificármelo por escrito? Una breve nota, no sé, algo como: «Apreciado lord Grandchester: Nuestra hija se ha fugado con el administrador, lamentamos mucho todos los inconvenientes que esta noticia le pueda causar». ¡Con eso habría bastado!

Lady Marlow dio un respingo y abrió la boca con la intención de reprender al vizconde por su inesperada reacción furibunda, pero su esposo se apresuró a intervenir.

—Está en todo su derecho a sentirse enojado, Grandchester, intenté decírselo en el momento en que sucedió, pero Agnes tenía la esperanza de que mi hombre de confianza encontrase a Susana antes de que llegara a Escocia. Ahora he perdido la esperanza, puesto que mi asistente nos ha enviado una nota comunicándonos que ha perdido el rastro de la pareja. Me temo que mi hija y el señor Gerard se casarán antes de que volvamos a verlos.

En la sala reinaba ahora una sorda quietud, únicamente quebrada por el chisporroteo del fuego en la chimenea y el sordo traqueteo de los cascos de los caballos fuera en la calle.

—Entonces supongo que no hay nada más que hablar —concluyó Terry.

—Así es. Le agradezco que se muestre tan comprensivo.

Terry asintió con la cabeza. Lentamente, empezaba a digerir la idea de que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, liberándose de la insípida Susana. Una parte de él odiaba el hecho de que todos sus planes se hubieran venido abajo, pero otra parte se sentía aliviado de haber podido escapar de ese futuro tan gris que lo aguardaba al lado de esa muchacha.

—Me temo que no iremos a casa de los Cronwell tal y como habíamos planeado —añadió sir Marlow. —Por favor, presénteles nuestras más sinceras disculpas.

—Por supuesto. —Terry se quedó callado unos instantes, y después dijo con una absoluta honestidad: —les deseo lo mejor con su nuevo yerno. No les molestaré más con ningún asunto concerniente a su hija.

Esa era otra de las ventajas del desastre: Terry no tendría que soportar la hipocresía de lady Marlow nunca más. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero lady Marlow intentó detenerlo.

—¡Un momento! Suponga por un instante que mi esposo se equivoque, que logremos recuperar a nuestra hija, casta y pura. Quizá entonces...

—Lady Marlow —la interrumpió Terry al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, sus pupilas clavándose en las de la dama. —No quiero una esposa que está enamorada de otro hombre, por más casta que sea.

Las mejillas de la dama volvieron a sonrojarse.

—¡Y, sin embargo, usted ha tenido la desfachatez de cortejar a mi hija mientras olía a la ramera de su amante!

—¡Agnes! —exclamó su marido consternado.

Terry miró con hostilidad a la impúdica mujer.

—Si yo estuviera en su lugar, lady Marlow, tendría más cuidado a la hora de creer todo lo que escribe Lord X, especialmente dadas las circunstancias. Los españoles tienen un refrán que dice: «quien critica, intereses o envidia esconde», y es evidente que Lord X no muestra ningún respeto por nadie.

Acto seguido, y sin mediar ni una palabra más, abandonó la casa de los Marlow.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 5**

_Se espera que una multitud asista al primer baile festivo de Navidad que el conde de Cronwell y su esposa ofrecerán en el condado de Kent. Promete ser el evento más memorable de la temporada de fiestas, si la nieve lo permite y las carreteras están transitables. Además, será una buena ocasión para aquellas mentes curiosas que deseen contemplar el diseño póstumo que el fallecido señor Willian White llevó a cabo en la casa solariega que el matrimonio Cronwell adquirió hace escasamente un año._

_The Evening Gazette, 9 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Candy alzó la vista cuando la señora Ponny entró en su cuarto, el pelo blanco coronando su cara sonrosada como una bola nata. El ama de llaves portaba un cuadro debajo de un brazo, con el otro sostenía unas enaguas dobladas recién planchadas.

—¡Gracias a Dios que se han secado! —exclamó Candy, al tiempo que agarraba las enaguas.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Pero si todavía no tiene preparado el equipaje! —La señora Ponny depositó el cuadro en el suelo y miró con cara de preocupación el arcón medio lleno emplazado a los pies de la cama de Candy. —¡Ya debería estar en camino! Debería haberse marchado ayer por la noche. Es una descortesía llegar a la casa de los Cronwell un día después del esperado.

—Peor habría quedado si hubiera recorrido a pie las carreteras cubiertas de nieve a media noche. —Candy guardó las enaguas en el arcón. ¿Se las apañaría con sólo dos? Bueno, tendría que hacerlo, no le quedaba más remedio. Igual que se veía obligada a continuar despilfarrando el dinero que tanto le costaba ganar en trajes vistosos y en joyas de imitación. Las damas de la alta sociedad no la invitarían a esas maravillosas fiestas si ella no fuera «la adorable hija de Willian» sino «la pobre señorita White, completamente arruinada». Entonces, ¿cómo se las apañaría para obtener el material con el que ilustraba sus artículos?

Sin embargo, sabía que el hecho de llegar tarde a una recepción tampoco le ayudaría a mejorar su reputación. Al recordar quién había sido el causante de que no hubiera podido partir la noche anterior se puso de mal humor.

—Si quiere echarle la culpa a alguien, desahóguese con ese detestable lord Grandchester. Gracias a él, ayer por la noche tuve que desplazarme hasta la sede del diario para deslizar mi artículo por debajo de la puerta. Cuando regresé a casa, la capa de nieve en la calle era tan gruesa que no me atreví a viajar, especialmente sola en la oscuridad. Se lo aseguro, si alguna vez vuelvo a ver a ese hombre...

—Cuidado, querida; es posible que los Cronwell también lo hayan invitado a la fiesta.

Candy esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

—Por favor. Dios, no lo permitas, bajo ninguna circunstancia; no envíes a ese sujeto tan arrogante a la fiesta de los Cronwell, o no respondo de mis acciones.

La señora Ponny ignoró la petición que Candy acababa postular a Dios.

—Aún no me lo puedo creer. El vizconde de Grandchester en persona, haciéndose pasar por un empleado de _The Gazette_ ¡Y usted regañándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño! No creo que eso fuera una idea acertada, querida.

—¿Cómo que no? —exclamó Candy. —¡Me importa bledo si ese tipo es vizconde o no! ¡Y aunque fuera un duque! Ese hombre se merecía un buen rapapolvo. Se comportó del modo más despótico y engañoso que uno pueda llegarse a imaginar. Ese hijo de...

—Y ahí tenemos otro problema: debería vigilar más ese lenguaje tan insolente; me parece que adquirió demasiados hábitos de su padre, que en paz descanse. Esas damas en la mansión de los Cronwell no le dirigirán la palabra si ven que despotrica como una verdulera. —La criada la miró con ternura. —Además, a mí me gustó el vizconde, con su imponente figura, alto y fornido, y esos músculos... Que Dios me perdone, pero por unos momentos deseé tener treinta años menos. El vizconde no se asemeja en absoluto a los caballeros que su padre solía traer a esta casa. Esos hombres no eran nada. En cambio, el vizconde es atractivo, incluso con esa tez morena.

—¡Atractivo! —exclamó Candy, intentando no pensar en que ella también había pensado que esa mirada tan confiada y ese pelo oscuro le conferían un aspecto terriblemente seductor. Si a usted le gustan los hombres abusones y arrogantes, supongo que entonces tiene razón en encontrarlo atractivo. El vizconde me dejó claro que creía ser mejor que yo sólo porque ser una mujer. Por eso tuve que ponerlo a raya; estoy segura que no volverá a molestarme.

—¡Qué pena! No le haría daño a nadie que se casara con un vizconde.

—¡Pero qué tonterías dice! Sabe perfectamente bien que ese tipo jamás se casaría con una mujer de baja extracción. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿debería yo aceptar a cualquier hombre razonablemente atractivo que osara poner sus pies en esta casa? ¡Tiene una amante, por el amor de Dios! ¡Jamás podría mantenerme impasible respecto a esa cuestión!

—No esté tan segura de que no podría hacerlo, tratándose un joven de tan buena posición social. Además es rico, ¿verdad?

—Seguramente sí, porque si no, no podría mantener a su amante. —Le pareció que su criada la miraba con escepticismo, y añadió tercamente: —No me importa si tiene una maldita fortuna o no. Lo que sí que tiene son muchos defectos.

La señora Ponny dobló un traje de baile y lo colocó en el arcón. Candy lo sacó. La señora Ponny apretó los labios con desaprobación y volvió a depositar el traje en el arcón debajo de otras prendas de ropa.

—Querida, una fortuna puede contrarrestar un sinfín de defectos que un hombre pueda tener, especialmente cuando su cara y su cuerpo no tienen ni un solo defecto, si quiere saber mi opinión...

—No me interesa su opinión —espetó ella, aunque decidió dejar de pelearse con la señora Ponny en cuanto a la elección del vestido para el baile. Sabía que si lo sacaba del arcón, la anciana volvería a colocarlo cuando ella le diera la espalda.

—Me limito a remarcar que pronto no tendremos más remedio que vender los escasos objetos de plata que quedan en la casa para poderles comprar pantalones a los niños. Y hablando de esa cuestión, creo que deberíamos vender esto.

El ama de llaves señaló el cuadro que había depositado en el suelo hacía un rato.

—No, ese cuadro no —terció Candy, al ver el objeto.

—Pues me parece que podríamos conseguir bastante dinero —insistió la señora Ponny.

Probablemente la anciana tenía razón, a pesar de que el pintor no fuera conocido. Sin embargo, Candy no soportaba la idea de desprenderse del cuadro favorito de su padre. Entre unas gruesas pinceladas en las que predominaban los tonos dorados y escarlatas, se podía ver a un sultán en su harén. Su padre había alegado que la obra le gustaba por los colores y las líneas sinuosas, pero ella sospechaba que lo que realmente le atraía eran esas mujeres tan ligeras de ropa.

Aunque le costara mucho, Candy tenía que admitir que también era su cuadro favorito. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba el sultán vestido con tan poca ropa. Era tan diferente a los hombres ingleses, moreno, bello y arrogante...

«¡Santo cielo! ¡Pero si es la viva imagen de lord Grandchester!», —pensó Candy al tiempo que soltaba un bufido. Ahora comprendía por qué había encontrado al vizconde tan fascinante el día anterior. Quizá sí que sería una buena idea vender ese cuadro...

—Consideraré su consejo —le contestó.

—Creo que tendrá que hacer algo más que eso. Esta mañana apenas le queda dinero, ni siquiera para las propinas que tendrá que darles a los criados de los Cronwell.

Candy apretó los dientes.

—No pienso darles nada. —Cuando la mueca de la señora Ponny expresó tanto el horror como su absoluta desaprobación, Candy añadió: —No volveré a pisar esa casa jamás, así que ¿qué me importa si los criados me critican cuando me marche sin haberles dado ni un miserable céntimo?

La anciana soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Hijita, no puede seguir así. Si en casa de los Cronwell se sintiera atraída por algún joven...

—Sí, claro, un caballero encantador con el que casarme. ¿Es ésa la única solución que me propone? Sabe que ya lo he intentado, pero ningún hombre con decoro aceptaría esposarse con una mujer que no tiene dinero y que además va acompañada de cuatro hermanos a los que hay que mantener, y los que no tienen decoro son... bueno... esos son inaceptables.

—Querrá decir que son inaceptables según su elevado grado de exigencia —remachó la señora Ponny alzando la barbilla con insolencia.

—¿Y cuál debería ser mi grado de exigencia? A mí me tocará vivir con ese tipo, acostarme con él... y no a usted ni a los niños. —Si se enamorase de alguien, quizá... Pero no, los hombres no se casaban con mujeres como ella por amor. Se desposaban con mujeres sorprendentemente bellas o con flores delicadas o con muñequitas de porcelana, no con una solterona con la lengua tan afilada como la suya.

«Tampoco es que quiera casarme», se dijo a sí misma malhumoradamente.

—Existen muy pocas cosas que no sacrificaría por mi familia, mi felicidad es una de ellas. Mientras el señor Brown continúe pagándome con regularidad y no se entrometa en la elección de mis artículos, seguiré escribiendo la columna para el periódico y ganando lo que pueda.

—¡Qué pena! Ese dinero apenas es suficiente para subsanar todas las deudas que había contraído su padre. Sus acreedores están empezando a dudar de mi palabra, cuando les aseguro que su padre le dejó una sustanciosa fortuna. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que continuarán creyendo ese cuento chino? La señora Ponny se había inventado una mentira muy conveniente sobre la herencia del señor White después de que ella y su señora descubrieran que únicamente disponían de una precaria renta de cien libras anuales, un viejo carruaje, y una montaña de deudas. Por supuesto, puesto que James era el primogénito, había heredado la casa y sería suya hasta que pasara al su primogénito —si alguna vez tenía hijos. —Pero la casa estaba totalmente hipotecada. Hasta ese momento la mentira da la señora Ponny había mantenido a los acreedores a distancia, pero ¿hasta cuándo funcionaría? Aunque si la alternativa era casarse por dinero...

—Cuando esos tipos sin escrúpulos se den cuenta de que estamos sin un céntimo, sabe perfectamente bien que se nos echarán encima como hienas, y la obligarán a declararse en bancarrota —continuó la señora Ponny. —Su hermano perderá la casa que su pobre padre diseñó con tanto amor.

Cansada de escuchar esa vieja historia, Candy cerró el arcón con una fuerza descomedida.

—Si eso sucede, los chicos y yo montaremos un circo.

—Hablo en serio, señorita. Debería empezar a pensar en el futuro.

¿Qué futuro? Ella no tenía futuro, y ambas lo sabían, a pesar de que Candy no estuviera preparada para admitirlo.

—Se me ocurre una idea —dijo Candy con la cara iluminada. —Según los rumores, lord Albert cuñado de los Cronwell había sido corsario. Mientras esté en su mansión, le pediré que redacte una carta de recomendación para sus amigos forajidos. Los chicos serian unos buenos piratas, ¿no cree? Pavoneándose con esos magníficos sables en la cintura y encaramándose al mástil con la agilidad de un mono y...

—Que Dios la perdone. La Marina inglesa seguramente no permitiría esa barbaridad. —La señora Ponny cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. —Lo que debería preguntarle a lord Albert es si alguno de sus amigos necesita una esposa.

—¿Se refiere a sus amigos piratas? —Cuando la señora Ponny la reprendió con la mirada, Candy añadió impíamente: —La verdad es que no me importaría casarme con un pirata, siempre y cuando se bañe con regularidad y mantenga su pata de palo tan brillante como los chorros del oro. O a lo mejor podría encontrar uno con un parche en el ojo...

—¡Ya he oído suficientes tonterías por hoy! —gruñó la señora Ponny. —Mire, lo único que digo es que si lord Albert y su esposa la aprecian lo suficiente como para invitarla a una fiesta en su casa...

—Sólo me han invitado porque papá diseñó su casa, y quieren que la vea ahora que está terminada. La invitación la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, ya que apenas conocía a lady Karen, y no sabía nada de su esposo excepto los rumores que circulaban sobre él.

—Sigo insistiendo en que debería sacar el máximo partido de la ocasión.

—Oh, no se preocupe, lo haré, especialmente en el baile de esta noche. Estoy segura de que me enteraré de suficientes escándalos como para llenar muchas páginas. Ya lo verá, cuando escriba mi próxima columna...

—Usted y sus escándalos y cotilleos. Como si eso fuera suficiente para mantenerla hasta que envejezca. —La señora Ponny emitió un sonoro chasquido de desaprobación con la lengua, luego recogió el cuadro y abandonó el cuarto con aire indignado, no sin antes culminar su sermón con unas frases de reproche: —Muy bien, no haga caso de la anciana que la ha cuidado toda la vida desde que nació, pero después no me venga llorando cuando se acabe el dinero. Ordenaré a Joseph que suba recoger el arcón. El carruaje «de alquiler» la está esperando delante de la puerta principal.

El ama de llaves desapareció agitando airosamente las faldas mientras murmuraba:

—Que Dios se apiade de todos nosotros, jamás imaginé que llegaría a ver el día en que la familia White tendría que alquilar un carruaje porque no puede mantener uno.

Candy esbozó una mueca de fastidio. La señora Ponny sabía cómo conseguir que se sintiera mal. Pero al menos esa entrañable anciana se había quedado con ellos, a pesar del irrisorio salario que recibía. Sólo cuatro criados se habían quedado en la casa: la señora Ponny, Joseph, una criada y la cocinera. Candy había tenido que vender uno a uno los adorables cuadros de su padre, al igual que sus libros sobre arquitectura y los instrumentos que utilizaba para llevar a cabo sus proyectos. Incluso se había tenido que desprender de las joyas de su madre, excepto de las imitaciones que usaba cuando asistía a algún evento social.

Y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, aún necesitaban dinero. Loa rapaces tenían un apetito voraz, y a ella le tocaba mantener las apariencias. Hacían todos los sacrificios posibles: preparaban sus propias velas de sebo y también elaboraban jabón, comían pollo en lugar de ternera, sólo encendían la chimenea cuando era absolutamente necesario, y racionaban el té. No disponían de ningún pariente que pudiera ayudarlos, y Candy no podía aceptar un trabajo como institutriz porque tenía que encargarse de sus hermanos. Un día se le ocurrió la idea de ponerse a trabajar como maestra, pero esa profesión estaba peor pagada que la de redactora en el diario. Además, la mayoría de las escuelas le exigirían que viviera en el mismo edificio donde se impartían las clases, y entonces, ¿qué haría con los muchachos?

Así que se pasaba los días escribiendo columnas, haciendo inventario de los objetos que aún quedaban en cada habitación para saber qué podía vender, y rezando por poder mantener a los acreedores alejados de la familia hasta que los chicos fueran suficientemente mayores como para contribuir en los gastos familiares. El señor Brown le había comentado una vez que estaría dispuesto a publicar un libro escrito por ella si Candy le proponía un tema que pudiera despertar una gran polémica, pero hasta ese momento, el editor había rechazado todas las sugerencias que ella le había presentado.

Joseph entró para recoger el arcón, y ella descendió las escaleras con porte abatido y arrastrando los pies detrás de él. La última vez que se había marchado para asistir a un evento similar había sido en compañía de su padre. El duque de Dorchester lo había invitado para que le diera su opinión respecto a una posible restauración en el ala oeste de su mansión ducal. Ella lo había acompañado para tomar notas, tal y como había hecho desde que tenía once años.

Durante la visita a la finca del duque, sin embargo, Candy descubrió su habilidad para decir lo que pensaba de un modo que despertaba el interés de la gente. A veces la regañaban por sus opiniones tan osadas, pero siempre la escuchaban con atención e incluso ensalzaban su ingenio. En esos momentos le había parecido divertido, nada más. Ahora era la única forma que tenía para obtener ingresos. Por eso le pedía a Dios que nunca perdiera ese talento.

Repitió la oración una hora más tarde, después de soltar una retahíla de consejos a la señora Ponny sobre los chicos y de pasar por la odiosa despedida bañada de lágrimas y de besos húmedos.

La repitió de nuevo tres horas más tarde, cuando el carruaje entró en la finca de los Cronwell por un sendero cubierto de nieve. En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué podía esperar de esa visita. Lady Karen parecía una mujer muy afable, pero ¿quién podía estar segura con esas condesas? A menudo conseguían que se sintiera como una paloma en medio de un corro de pavos reales, incluso cuando se recordaba a sí misma que era más inteligente y astuta que todas ellas.

Sin embargo, no era la anfitriona la que más la preocupaba, sino el anfitrión, el hombre del que se rumoreaba que había sido pirata. Candy casi deseaba que ese rumor no fuera cierto, ya que un ex pirata sería seguramente otro de esos tipos con las manos muy largas, como los patronos de su padre. Pero antes de que su padre falleciera, le había comentado que los Cronwell se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en una isla o en el mar —lo cual era muy propio de un pirata. —Su padre había considerado las prolongadas ausencias de ese matrimonio como una bendición, puesto que eso significaba que no lo molestaban durante su trabajo. Desde luego, era cierto que estaban de viaje cuando el desafortunado arquitecto se ahogó en el Támesis.

De repente, el carruaje llegó a la parte más elevada del sendero y la casa emergió ante los ojos de Candy. En ese instante todos los pensamientos sobre el anfitrión y la anfitriona se desvanecieron de su mente.

—Oh, papá —susurró, al tiempo que notaba un nudo en la garganta. Ahora comprendía por qué los Cronwell se habían mostrado tan entusiasmados con el proyecto. Sin lugar a dudas, era la obra cumbre de su padre. Siempre había demostrado una verdadera maestría con el estilo gótico —las líneas curvas de las bóvedas de crucería ojival, los contrafuertes con sus arbotantes, y los arcos apuntados que enmarcaban las ventanas. —Los imponentes elementos estilísticos e irregulares reflejaban la forma de ser de su padre, un ser absolutamente esperpéntico y prodigioso.

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. ¡Maldito fuera su padre por haber permitido que los excesos acabaran con su vida! Si no hubiera sido por su propensión a las juergas —algo que únicamente sus ricos y bien posicionados amigos podían permitirse—, probablemente habría dejado un legado tan prodigioso como el del brillante sir Christopher Wren. Más en lugar de eso, sólo había dejado una familia prácticamente sumida en la ruina y unos pocos edificios de indiscutible belleza. Había fallecido a los cincuenta años, una edad muy temprana, demasiado temprana para morir.

El carruaje llegó hasta la imponente entrada, y Candy se aderezó el pelo y se secó las lágrimas que afeaban su rostro. Una vez más, tocaba comportarse como la hija del brillante Willian, como la inteligente señorita White, la encomiable señorita White.

La arruinada señorita WHite. Con un suspiro, se preparó para aguantar las miradas condescendientes de los criados cuando se dieran cuenta de que viajaba en un carruaje alquilado. Pero se quedó sorprendida al constatar la genuina simpatía del mayordomo que supervisaba cómo descargaban su arcón.

—Los caballeros han salido a cazar faisanes, señorita, y las damas acaban de partir a su encuentro, para almorzar juntos.

—¿Con este frío?

—Han organizado un almuerzo en la casita de cazadores de la finca. Milady me pidió que le dijera que si usted llegaba tiempo y no se sentía demasiado cansada, estaría encantada de que se uniera al grupo.

Candy no estaba cansada, pero le apetecía merodear rato sola por la casa. Sin embargo, consideró que lady Karen seguramente preferiría mostrarle la casa en persona, Además, no se hallaba allí de vacaciones, sino por trabajo, y el momento más óptimo para enterarse de cotilleos era indudablemente cuando la gente estaba relajada.

—Creo que me uniré al grupo —declaró.

—Perfecto, señorita. El lacayo le mostrará el camino.

A pesar de las dentelladas del frío aire invernal, el paseo le pareció sumamente agradable, y le proporcionó la oportunidad de apreciar los campos que circundaban la casa solariega. Aunque el crudo invierno había despojado a casi todos los árboles de sus hojas y la hierba estaba seca, por el gran número de árboles y por las sinuosas formas de las colinas que flanqueaban la finca, Candy supuso que debía de ser un lugar extraordinariamente bello en los meses estivales. Se quedó ensimismada con la graciosa arboleda que emergió a un lado, igual que con el pequeño estanque al otro lado, cuyas aguas congeladas brillaban como un zafiro, y también divisó una larga fila de robles centenarios que probablemente habrían hecho las delicias de su madre. A su padre siempre le había inspirado el ser humano, en cambio su madre prefería la fuerza y la magia de la naturaleza.

Unos minutos más tarde, Candy avistó la casita de cazadores que el criado había descrito. ¿La había edificado también su padre? No, probablemente no. El odiaba todo lo que tuviera un aire rústico. Y una casita de madera con el techo de paja y con unos magníficos troncos que conformaban el marco de la puerta seguramente habrían herido su sensibilidad.

El lacayo la invitó a pasar a una escena impregnada de calidez y de energía. Tres hombres formaban un corro frente a la chispeante chimenea, departiendo acerca de las ventajas de sus escopetas, mientras lady Karen y otra mujer parloteaban animadamente en una esquina, y los criados se afanaban por disponer la mesa con un suculento ágape compuesto por caldo escocés, canapés rellenos de perdiz, carne de venado estofada, y pan recién horneado.

Lady Karen la vio y se acercó con la mano extendida.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin ha llegado! Al ver que no venía ayer por la noche, pensé que quizá no tendríamos el placer de contar con su presencia por culpa de la fuerte nevada.

Apabullada por la cordial bienvenida, Candy aceptó la mano que le tendía la anfitriona.

—Lo siento mucho, pero a última hora tuve que encargarme de unos asuntos en la ciudad, y después no me atreví a viajar de noche con tanta nieve. Sin embargo, al ver que esta mañana ya se había derretido prácticamente toda la nieve, he decidido aventurarme a venir. Ante el sonido de su voz, uno de los caballeros se dio la vuelta para mirarla. El vizconde de Grandchester. Candy se quedó helada, y su pulso la traicionó acelerándose de un modo desmedido mientras él la escudriñaba impúdicamente ¡Oh! ¿Por qué tenía que estar precisamente él allí? ¿Y por qué de repente se sentía invadida por una extraña sensación de miedo y de turbación a la vez?

Entre las cuatro paredes de la casita de cazadores, él parecía incluso más alto y más amenazador de cómo lo recordaba. A pesar de su indomable pelo y del color de sus mejillas que destacaban aún más su atractivo varonil, el rifle Flintlock que sostenía con una gran naturalidad no la ayudó a apaciguar sus temores. Ataviado con unos pantalones de piel ovina curtida y un abrigo largo de color verde oscuro, el vizconde era la viva imagen de un cazador listo para disparar a cualquier criatura inoportuna que se le pusiera a tiro, y a juzgar por la abultada bolsa de piel de gamo que reposaba a sus pies, era muy diestro con el arma.

Candy notó que se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo en señal de alarma, pero procuró relajarlos. Se estaba comportando como una verdadera pánfila. Por el amor de Dios ¿acaso creía que el arrogante lord Grandchester se atrevería a hacer diana con ella? Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que se habría sentido mucho más cómoda si el vizconde sostuviera una vara en lugar de una escopeta.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que él conociera su identidad resultaba igual de peligroso. ¿Sería capaz de desenmascararla en público? ¿O se había tomado en serio sus amenazas?

—Me alegro muchísimo de que haya hecho este gran esfuerzo para venir hasta aquí —dijo lady Karen con un tono cordial mientras su mirada iba de Candy a lord Grandchester. —Ahora ya estamos todos.

Candy apartó la vista del formidable vizconde. ¿Sólo seis invitados? ¿Y tan convenientemente —o inconvenientemente— emparejados? Oh, ahora no le cabía ninguna duda de que su estancia en esa casa iba a ser un verdadero desastre.

—Pero lady Cronwell...

—Por favor, preferiría que me tuteara. Y si no le importa, yo también lo haré. ¡Si casi tenemos la misma edad! Y tengo la impresión de que eres tan encantadora como tu padre me había asegurado. Me parece que seremos muy buenas amigas, así que por favor, llámame Karen.

Aturdida ante las muestras extremadamente hospitalarias por parte de la anfitriona, Candy tartamudeó:

—Yo... yo... será un... un... un honor. Por favor, llámame Candy. —Hizo una pausa. —Entonces, ¿ya han llegado todos los invitados?

—Sí. Esperamos unas cien personas en el baile de esta noche, pero nadie más se quedará a dormir en la casa. El señor y la señora Kinsley tenían que venir, pero se han visto obligados a cancelar la visita a causa de un contratiempo de última hora. Y los Marlow iban a venir con Terry, pero cambiaron de planes en el último minuto. —Lady Karen lanzó a lord Grandchester una mirada indecisa, y acto seguido añadió: —¡Huy, perdón! ¡Todavía no he presentado a la recién llegada!

Candy desvió la vista rápidamente hacia un hombre tan alto como lord Grandchester al que Karen presentó como su esposo, Albert. Candy murmuró un saludo mientras lo escudriñaba de arriba abajo. ¿Ese sujeto había sido un pirata? ¡Qué extraño! Con ese pelo peinado y con un comportamiento intachable, parecía todo un caballero. Quizá el rumor no era cierto, después le todo. Tendría que averiguarlo mientras se hallaba en esa finca, aunque sólo fuera para saciar su propia curiosidad.

Karen presentó a la pareja de más avanzada edad como el marqués y la marquesa de Andrew, los padres de Albert. Con qué grupo más ilustre —e inusual— se había topado, gracias al talento de su padre. Serían una compañía interesante durante los próximos días, aunque lamentablemente no le proporcionarían demasiado material para su columna. A causa de su parentesco, resultaba imposible utilizar cualquier chisme que le contaran, ya que averiguarían que la única extraña en el grupo había sido la única persona capaz de difundir esos rumores. Además, jamás podría hablar mal de unas personas que se mostraban tan entrañables y con tan pocos aires de grandeza.

Maldición. Su estancia no sólo iba a resultar infructuosa, sino que además se vería obligada a convivir con ese fastidioso vizconde durante unos días.

Entonces se infundió ánimos. Por lo menos el baile de esa noche prometía estar lleno de rumores.

—El padre de Candy diseñó Cronwell Manor —le estaba explicando Karen a su suegra. —Pensé que a Candy le gustaría ver cómo había quedado, ahora que la rehabilitación ya está acabada. —El resto de los reunidos había empezado a expresar su admiración por la obra cuando Karen añadió: —Oh, lo siento! me olvidaba de presentarte a Terry.

—No te preocupes, la señorita White y yo ya nos conocemos —declaró lord Grandchester.

Candy lo acribilló con una mirada asesina. Había llegada el momento tan temido. Ahora seguramente él la desenmascararía delante de sus amigos. Como se atreviera a hacerlo, ella haría que se arrepintiera toda su vida. ¡Vaya si lo haría!

Las palabras de lord Grandchester parecían haber intrigado Karen, quien rápidamente preguntó:

—¿De veras? No lo sabía. ¿Dónde os conocisteis, Terry?

—Quizá debería permitir que la señorita White lo explicara —sugirió mientras miraba a Candy con ojos provocad res y sonreía maliciosamente.

Ella apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Qué se proponía eses dividuo? ¿Que fuera ella la que se delatara a sí misma? ¿O que mintiera, para que luego él pudiera acusarla una vez más de inventarse historias? Pues no pensaba hacer ni una cosa ni la otra:

—Nos conocimos en mi casa. —Cuando los otros los miraron con una patente curiosidad, ella añadió: —Lord Grandchester vino a darme el pésame por la muerte de mi padre. —Era verdad. Él le había dado el pésame el día anterior, aunque se consideraba un escándalo apersonarse en casa de una mujer soltera a la que uno no había sido presentado formalmente.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios del vizconde. Ahora era ella la que lo había puesto en evidencia. Si él deseaba desenmascararla, probablemente lo haría ahora sin perder ni un segundo. Quizá fuera lo más conveniente, acabar con esa historia de una vez por todas.

—Cuidado, señorita White; con esa clase de comentario podría dañar mi reputación de caballero. Me parece que se le ha olvidado de mencionar a mis acompañantes, los que nos presentaron en su casa.

Candy notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Era evidente que él no deseaba arriesgarse a hablar abiertamente de la columna en el diario delante de sus amigos. Esa certeza la envalentonó.

—Ah, sí, claro, sus acompañantes. Es que usted y yo ese día nos enzarzamos en una conversación tan absorbente que casi me había olvidado de ellos. Si no le importa, ¿puede recordarme quiénes eran?

Terry enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca para replicar, y Candy esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa incluso antes de oír la respuesta.

Entonces intervino Albert.

—Siento interrumpir, pero ¿podríamos continuar con esta conversación mientras comemos? Salir a cazar con este tiempo tan desapacible me ha despertado un hambre voraz.

Karen se echó a reír.

—Claro que sí, querido.

Agradecida por el hecho de haber salido airosa de esa comprometida situación con el vizconde, Candy ocupó la silla más cercana al tiempo que lanzaba a lord Grandchester una sonrisa insolente. A pesar de que Albert y su padre la flanqueaban, Lord Grandchester se sentó justo enfrente de ella, y su expresión decidida le dio a entender que no tenía ninguna intención de retirarse de la contienda.

Perfecto. Hoy estaba preparada para la lucha.

Tan pronto como todo el mundo estuvo sentado y los criados empezaron a servir los platos, Sara se inclinó un poco hacia delante para captar la atención de Candy.

—Disculpa la mala educación de mi marido, Candy. La verdad es que nos pasamos gran parte del año en una isla remota, donde se estila más hablar directamente y con franqueza que aquí en Inglaterra.

—No te preocupes, no me importa que la gente hable con franqueza —repuso Candy, lanzándole a lord Grandchester una mirada perspicaz. —Prefiero eso a una actitud engañosa.

Terry alzó la copa de vino y le plantó una sonrisa burlona.

—Ah, entonces supongo que usted jamás participa en esa aborrecible diversión femenina denominada «cotilleo».

Antes de que Candy pudiera replicar a tal provocación, Karen contestó:

—Típico comentario machista, Terry. Seguramente crees que las mujeres nos gustan demasiado los chismes, y he de admitir que a veces esa práctica resulta adictiva. Pero incluso los cotilleos tienen su utilidad. El Comité de Señoritas se basa en la difusión de rumores o en la amenaza de hacerlo para convencer a los miembros más recalcitrantes del Parlamento para que secunden nuestras causas. —Karen se sirvió un poco de carne y ciervo estofada de la bandeja que le ofrecía el criado situado de pie a su lado. —Y también tiene una utilidad social, al insistir en que los hombres y las mujeres actúen con más decoro y más discreción con el fin de evitar la censura pública. Con eso se consigue que algunas personas no se conviertan en una mala influencia para los más jóvenes, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Candy no había oído nunca una defensa más elocuente su profesión. Rápidamente añadió dos palabras más a la creciente lista de halagos para definir a la condesa: razonable e inteligente.

Lord Grandchester desvió sus perturbadores ojos negro de Karen a Candy.

—Pero ¿y si el cotilleo no es cierto?

Candy sonrió socarronamente.

—A menudo hay más chismes ciertos que falsos. ¿Acaso no ha oído el refrán: «Donde hay humo, hay fuego»?

La indirecta era clarísima, puesto que lord Grandchester estaba siempre en el candelero.

—Ya, ¿pero quién es el culpable de haber provocado fuego? —Terry tomó un largo sorbo de vino de Borgoña—Si usted prende fuego a mi casa y luego anuncia que hay fuego eso únicamente prueba que usted es capaz de provocar un fuego que inevitablemente desprenderá humo. En cambio, no es una prueba fidedigna de mis tendencias incendiarias.

—Yo no he provocado ningún fuego... —Candy se calló al el instante en que se dio cuenta de que los demás la miraban con curiosidad. —Quiero decir, que las mujeres no provocamos incendios, lord Grandchester. Los hombres intervienen en el inicio de tantos incendios que lo único que podemos hacer nosotras es mantenernos alejadas del humo para no asfixiarnos.

—Seguimos hablando de cotilleos, ¿verdad? —los interrumpió Albert con sequedad mientras se llevaba a la boca al canapé de becada. —Empiezo a perder el hilo de la conversación, con tanto hablar de fuego.

Karen lanzó a su esposo una mirada reprobadora.

—Eso es porque los hombres pensáis de una forma demasiado literal. Para vosotros todo es o blanco o negro. Los chismes son malos, la verdad es buena. Pero a veces los cotilleos pueden ser buenos y la verdad un antídoto absolutamente desagradable de la vanidad de determinadas personas. —Cuando Terry se dispuso a replicar, ella añadió: —Además, Terry sólo se queja de los cotilleos porque él ha sido víctima de un desafortunado ataque en _The Gazette_ esta semana.

—¿De veras? —exclamó Candy con cara de asombro. —Pues no recuerdo haber leído nada acerca del vizconde. Por favor, ¿puedes decirme de qué se trataba?

—Oh, era un chisme acerca de su última amante. —Los ojos de Karen brillaron divertidos. —¿Cuántas has tenido, Terry, desde que regresaste de Europa? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Y eso después de Josefina y de todas esas mujeres españolas. Si tenemos que dar crédito a los cotilleos, entonces supongo que te pasas casi todo el tiempo metido en la cama.

—Ya basta de hablar de esos rumores ridículos y rotundamente falsos —la atajó Terry. —Además, estábamos hablando del magnífico trabajo que el señor White realizó en esta casa. Dime, Karen, ¿fue idea tuya o de él, esa magnífica escalinata ovalada que preside el vestíbulo? Con esa simple pregunta, Terry consiguió cambiar de tema con tanta facilidad —y eficiencia— que a Candy no le quedó más remedio que admirarlo. Sólo lord Grandchester era capaz de desviar la conversación con un tema tan interesante para ella.

Sintió rabia de que el vizconde se hubiera salido con la suya, más sin embargo enseguida se quedó extasiada con los comentarios de Karen cuando la condesa empezó a relatar paso a paso el portentoso trabajo de rehabilitación que se había llevado a cabo en la magnífica casa solariega. Candy pronto estuvo inmersa en conversación, con una viva curiosidad por averiguar más detalles acerca de las últimas semanas de vida de su padre. Al cabo un rato se percató de que lord Grandchester la estaba mirando con tanta atención que se preguntó si se habría manchado la barbilla con mostaza, pero no pensaba darle la satisfacción de verla reaccionar airada. En lugar de eso, se limitó a ignorarlo.

Tan pronto como todos hubieron dado buena cuenta del _charlotte_ de manzana, los caballeros reanudaron su afición deportiva. Candy se relajó en el instante en que el abominable vizconde desapareció de su vista por la puerta con sus compañeros. Si fuera posible esquivarlo durante los próximos días…

Lady Andrew decidió regresar a pie a la casa para descansar un rato, pero Karen invitó a Candy a quedarse en la casita de cazadores y tomar una taza de té juntas. Hacía escasos minutos que hacía que los hombres se habían marchado, pero los criados ya habían despejado la mesa, colocado todos los platos en un carrito con ruedas y ordenado la estancia. Así pues, Candy se sintió encantada de poderse quedar a solas con su anfitriona.

Karen le ofreció una taza de té, y a continuación señaló un viejo pero cómodo sofá situado cerca de la chimenea. Cuando se sentaron, Karen le sonrió.

—Qué sorpresa constatar que ya conocías a Terry, pero supongo que no debería de sorprenderme; con su obsesión por hallar esposa, estoy segura de que asiste a tantos eventos sociales como tú. —Karen se inclinó hacia delante y agregó: —Se os ve muy a gusto, los dos juntos. No sabía que os conocieras tan bien.

Candy empezó a protestar ante las conclusiones a las que había llegado la condesa, pero se contuvo. Quizá podría ser una buena oportunidad para enterarse de cómo iban los festejos entre el vizconde y Katherine desde que el artículo de Lord X había sido publicado en _The Gazette_. Susana y sus padres se habían mostrado muy reservados en los últimos días y se habían negado a recibir visitas, incluso a ella.

Bajó la mirada fingiendo sentirse incómoda con el tema antes de añadir:

—Yo creía que lord Grandchester ya había encontrado esposa ¿Acaso no está comprometido formalmente con la señorita Susana?

Karen dudó unos instantes mientras depositaba la taza de té sobre la mesa, como si no estuviera segura de qué contestar.

—Sí, así era. Pero sé de buena tinta que han terminado.

Candy se sintió eufórica. ¡Hurra! ¡Su artículo había dada el resultado esperado! ¡Susana se había librado de ese tipo!

—¿Quiere decir que la señorita Susana ha roto el compromiso? No me extraña porque... no parecía que estuviera realmente enamorados.

—Creo que tienes razón. Los motivos que Terry tiene para casarse —ya sabes, lo típico de necesitar un heredero y quizá buscar un poco de compañía— no requieren que uno esté profundamente enamorado de la pareja. Supongo que pensó que señorita Susana cumplía los requisitos para ser una esposa apropiada.

—No tan apropiada, si el vizconde necesita una amante —murmuró Candy sin pensar. Karen la miró con interés.

—Ah, así que sí que habías leído el artículo en _The Gazette_. Durante la comida fingiste desconocer la noticia.

Esta vez, la sensación de incomodidad de Candy era genuina. Incapaz de hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicar por qué había provocado a lord Grandchester, se mostró confusa.

Afortunadamente, Karen no esperó a recibir una explicación.

—No te preocupes; comprendo lo que sientes. No es nada elegante ocultar una amante mientras uno se dedica a cortejar formalmente a otra mujer. Pero Terry nos ha explicado la situación a todos, hoy mismo. —Sonrió con ojos de corderito. —No podíamos parar de gastarle bromas sobre su nueva querida, así que finalmente nos contó toda la historia. Supongo que no debería contártelo, pero no me gusta ver cómo acusan a Terry de una forma tan injusta.

Candy aguzó el oído.

—_¿_Injusta?

—Sí, verás, la situación no es como ese periodista expuso en el diario. Terry estaba simplemente ayudando a una amiga de la familia. —Se propinó unos golpecitos en la barbilla, con aire pensativo. —Creo que dijo que esa mujer era la esposa de un compatriota que conoció durante la guerra, ¿o era su hermana? —Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces. —Ahora no estoy segura, pero parece ser que su amigo murió, y que la pobre mujer estaba atravesando una etapa muy dura, así que Terry decidió ayudarla. Así es él, generoso como hay pocos.

Candy tuvo que realizar un tremendo esfuerzo para no replicar con unas palabras malsonantes. Los amigos de lord Grandchester eran tan ilusos como leales, si creían ese cuento chino de me lo único que se proponía el vizconde era ayudar a esa mujer.

—Jamás me lo habría imaginado, que lord Grandchester hubiera combatido en la guerra. No da la impresión de ser de esa clase de hombres.

—A nosotros también nos sorprendió —se apresuró a añadir Karen—, no por el hecho de que combatiera en la guerra, ya que no es ningún cobarde, pero nos quedamos sorprendidos de que jamás nos lo hubiera contado antes.

—Supongo que es muy modesto en lo que concierne a sus logros —remarcó Candy con sequedad. Resultaba fácil ser modesto acerca de unos logros no existentes.

—Es cierto, Terry es muy modesto. Y me dolió mucho cuando me enteré de que lo habían criticado tan injustamente en ese periódico. —Karen suspiró. —Afortunadamente, tengo la impresión de que ese cotilleo no le ha hecho mucho daño, sino todo lo contrario; posiblemente ha evitado que cometa un terrible error. Por lo que parece, su prometida tenía sus propias «aventurillas».

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te has enterado? ¡Todo el mundo hablaba de ello esta mañana en Londres! O al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho. Annie, mi cuñada. Annie y mi hermano Archi viven muy cerca de aquí. Esta mañana, cuando venían de la ciudad, han pasado a visitarme. Annie y yo hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar un rato a solas, y me ha contado algo inaudito. —Karen se inclinó hacia delante con aire conspirador. —Según ella...


	7. CAPITULO 6

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 06**

_Cuidado, amigos, con las trampas que nos pueden tender los episodios románticos: la vanidad, los deseos licenciosos, la arrogancia de creer que la persona que despierta nuestras pasiones ha de correspondemos con los mismos sentimientos. Nada resulta tan trágico como una mujer —o un hombre— que interpreta indebidamente una sonrisa amistosa por un festejo._

_The Evening Gazette, 9 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Con ojo experto, Terry echó un rápido vistazo a la bulliciosa sala de baile de los Cronwell. Cómo lo hastiaban esos malditos esfuerzos inútiles. Sólo una cosa conseguía que continuara con ese absurdo jueguecito de buscar esposa: el hecho de saber que si no conseguía su propósito, tendría que entregarle el legado de su padre a un hombre tan mezquino y tan ruin como su tío.

Se fijó en una mujer insípida, engalanada con un vaporoso vestido blanco virginal, y por dentro lo sacudió un calambre al pensar hasta qué punto tan bajo había caído: tener que dedicarse a estudiar a mujeres casamenteras durante un baile de Navidad. No debería de haber retrasado tanto esa búsqueda, tras la muerte de su padre, cuando se enteró por primera vez de los términos estipulados en el testamento, había perdido años valiosos meses buscando la forma legal de revocarlo. Las leyes de mayorazgo deberían haberlo protegido. Pero su abuelo, al morir inesperadamente cuando su padre todavía era un niño, no tuvo tiempo de formalizar el derecho de mayorazgo a favor de Terry, dejando a su padre en una posición que le permitía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Y en su típica obsesión manipuladora, su padre había actuado como ya era de esperar redactando el testamento más abominable que uno pudiera imaginar. Terry se quedó estupefacto al averiguar que no exista ninguna manera posible de revocar esa aberración.

Irritado, empezó a buscar con absoluta desgana una esposa que pudiera darle el heredero que necesitaba para cumplir los términos del testamento. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que no era un soltero deseable, y todo gracias a los absurdos rumores que circulaban sobre él. Mucha gente se había dedicado a especular maliciosamente acerca de su repentina marcha de Inglaterra, y muchos otros habían esparcido el rumor de que había trabajado como espía para los franceses.

Le resultaba imposible enzarzarse en una contienda para negar tantos rumores que demostraban estar tan asentados, especialmente cuando no sentía ningún deseo de explicar lo que realmente había hecho durante todos esos años. Además, hablar acerca de sus actividades por Europa podría suscitar comentarios sobre por qué había huido de Inglaterra, y eso era inaceptable.

Afortunadamente, sus infalibles intentos por comportarse como un perfecto caballero en el último año habían suavizado la opinión pública hacia él, a pesar de que todavía había un buen número de personas que desconfiaban de él con sus hijas. Muchos se mostraban de acuerdo con la creencia de la señorita White de que el humo siempre era indicio de fuego. Algunos probablemente eran incluso capaces de escrutar más allá de apariencia y distinguir la espantosa tenebrosidad de su corazón.

Y ahora, dos de las mujeres que había escogido habían huido con otros hombres. Dos mujeres más a las que les había declarado su intención de cortejarlas formalmente lo habían rechazado después de que su maldito tío visitara a sus padres.

Era obvio que el tío Edgar había creído que Terry no se enteraría de sus cobardes intentos por conseguir que no encontrara esposa. Pero el tío George no sabía lo mucho que su sobrino había cambiado en los últimos años. Terry ya no era el exaltado mozalbete de diecinueve años que se había escapado de casa por un orgullo de mil demonios. Ésta vez se quedaría y lucharía. No permitiría que ese tipo deleznable arruinara las tierras de Chesterley del mismo modo que había hecho con las de su propiedad. Si Terry no podía encontrar esposa a tiempo, revelaría públicamente toda la verdad acerca de ese hombre, aunque eso lo llevara a destruirse a sí mismo en el proceso. Sería capaz de ir directamente al infierno si era necesario, con tal de arrastrar también a George Grandchester hasta ese abismo sin retorno.

Lamentablemente, ahora tenía que encargarse de otra persona fastidiosa. Clavó la mirada en una figura sonriente que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la sala de baile. La señorita White. Vestida con un modesto traje más apropiado para una virgen remilgada que para una solterona lenguaraz, departía animadamente con los chismosos más destacados de la alta sociedad: lady Patricia, lord Jameson y las hermanas March.

La señorita White era la única entre ese insufrible grupo que rezumaba un poco de gracia y de estilo. Terry recordó su indumentaria tan descuidada la primera vez que la vio, y la observó llevado por la sorpresa. Esta noche, en cambio, ella se había esmerado en su apariencia. Sus zapatitos con perlas incrustadas eran sin lugar a dudas muy caros, las joyas que lucía eran acertadas y elegantes, y llevaba el pelo recogido con una pinza con perlas mucho más sofisticada que las dos agujas de tejer que había lucido el día previo. La luz de las velas iluminaba el saludable brillo de sus mejillas, robándole la atención al vestido de satén color crema que enfundaba ese cuerpo que sería la envidia de más de una cortesana.

Maldición. Ya estaba nuevamente pensando en ella en esos términos indebidos. Qué estupidez más peligrosa. A juzgar por la forma en que había errado la mitad de los disparos después la hora de comer, ensimismado en pensamientos absurdos como el repentino resplandor en la sonrisa de la señorita Taylor cuando Sara había ensalzado la obra de su padre, o el brillo irreverente en sus pupilas cuando fingió no haber leído el cotilleo que ella misma había escrito acerca de él.

Maldita fuera esa mujer por ser capaz de invadir sus pensamientos. ¿Y por qué tenía que sentir esa enmarañada atracción hacia ella? Carecía de sentido. Ella era una amenaza para la sociedad y para el sentido común, una mujer que se aprovechaba de la reputación de su padre para escarbar en las vidas de cualquiera que fuera tan iluso como para hablar con ella. Incluso se atrevía a conversar con lady Patricia, la reina de la chismorrería con una boca igual de grande que su cuerpo orondo y que mostraba esa desagradable tendencia a lucir sombreros con motivos náuticos que eran un insulto al buen gusto. A Terry le costaba nada imaginar los temas tan escandalosos de los que esas dos arpías debían de estar hablando en esos precisos instantes.

—Así que conociste a lady White en su casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz femenina a su lado. Sin mirarla, Terry reconoció el aroma de lavanda de Annie, la esposa de Archi.

Su pregunta demostraba por qué la atracción sexual era tan peligrosa. Si su mente hubiera estado lúcida por la tarde, ni habría subestimado la audacia de la señorita White. Al intentar forzarla para que mintiera, había conseguido el efecto contrario: que ella contara la verdad, y eso había provocado una situación bastante incómoda para Terry, al verse obligado a cambiar de tema para cubrir sus propios pecados.

Apartar la vista de la señorita White le resultó más difícil de lo que él habría deseado.

—Ya veo que has estado hablando con Karen. Sí, conocí a señorita White en su casa. Sentía un enorme respeto por su padre.

—¿De veras? Vamos, Terry, si ni tan sólo creo que conocieras a Willian White.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No es necesario conocer a un hombre personalmente para admirarlo tanto a él como a su obra.

—Pues debías de haberlo admirado mucho, si te atreviste a visitar a su hija para darle el pésame. Tú nunca vas a visitar a nadie si no es con un motivo claro.

Annie lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Ten cuidado, mi querida y curiosa amiga; me parece que te estás entrometiendo en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia —susurró él con suavidad.

Anny enarcó una de sus cejas y luego desvió la vista hasta el otro extremo de la sala de baile, hacia la señorita White.

—Es muy guapa, ¿verdad?.

Terry no pensó que ése fuera el adjetivo más acertado para describirla. Las muchachas con las que él flirteaba eran guapas. Ella en cambio era pura energía, vital, con carácter, como una intensa rosa roja en medio de un jardín de apagadas azucenas de color pastel.

Pero las rosas tenían espinas, y las espinas de la señorita White estaban repletas de veneno.

—No me interesa, te lo aseguro. —Era sorprendente, que pudiera lanzar una mentira tan simple con esa pasmosa facilidad. Aunque quizá lo más prodigioso de todo era el hecho de admitir que fuera mentira.

—Qué pena, porque ella sí que parece estar interesada en ti.

El comentario lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Según Karen, le ha hecho mil preguntas sobre ti, especialmente cuando se ha enterado de que de nuevo estás soltero y sin compromiso.

Terry esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

—Debería habérmelo figurado, que Archi no sería capaz de mantener el secreto...

—No le eches la culpa a mi esposo. El rumor estaba en boca de todos esta mañana, antes de que saliéramos de Londres. ¿De verdad crees que una familia puede ocultar durante tanto tiempo que su hija se ha fugado con un hombre?

—No, supongo que no. —Así que la señorita White ya estaba enterada de lo acontecido, ¿verdad? Esa maldita bruja probablemente se estaría regodeando de su éxito, así que... ¿por qué continuaba mostrando esa obsesión por arruinar su vida? Si había preguntado tanto acerca de él, era evidente que seguía con esa firme intención.

Maldición. Tendría que encontrar una nueva estrategia para combatir contra ella.

—La señorita White había leído ese desafortunado artículo sobre ti —continuó Annie—, pero Karen se encargó de aclarar las circunstancias.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—¿De veras?

—Karen pensó que tú apreciarías que una fémina tan agradable como la señorita White supiera la verdad. Después de que nos contaras esta mañana lo de tu amigo el soldado y su hermana, ambas estamos dispuestas a defenderte pregonando la verdad, si es necesario. Te estás comportando de un modo demasiado modesto, y no nos gusta ver cómo mancillan tu nombre.

Terry tuvo que contenerse para no proferir una maldición en voz alta. Ahora la señorita White pensaría que él era un mentiroso recalcitrante. Lo que, en cierto modo, era cierto.

—Creo recordar que os pedí que mantuvierais la historia en secreto para proteger la intimidad de mi amiga.

Annie le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Y lo haremos. Lo único que Karen pretendía era ayudarte. Después de todo, has estado buscando esposa desesperadamente, así que es importante que las mujeres solteras y sí compromiso sepan la verdad acerca de ti.

—¿Te refieres a mujeres como la señorita White?

—Pues claro. —Annie agitó el abanico con brío varias veces seguidas. —Estoy segura de que no rechazarás la posibilidad casarte con una mujer respetable simplemente porque ésta carece de una fabulosa fortuna o no es de noble linaje. Mira, estás buscando esposa, la señorita White no sería una mala elección.

Terry hizo un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír a carcajadas. Casarse con la señorita White sería un estrepitoso desastre. Con su lengua viperina, siempre dispuesta a escarbar en busca da los secretos más engorrosos, y con su afán por increpar a los hombres de noble linaje, en menos de una semana —mejor dicho, en tan sólo un día— después de la boda, ella estaría metiendo las narices en su vida privada.

Además, esa muchacha jamás aceptaría casarse con él. Tal parecía indicar que su padre le había dejado una considerable fortuna, así que el dinero no podía ser un incentivo. Y puesto que ella lo definía como a un bribón y un libertino, un hombre al que sólo le interesaba acostarse con tantas mujeres como diera y que disfrutaba humillando a su prometida, los típicos intereses que podrían atraerla para casarse con él quedaban descartados.

Sin embargo, esposarse con la señorita White supondría un reto tan interesante como peligroso.

«No, ni hablar», se reprochó a sí mismo por haber contemplado la posibilidad.

—Parece que tienes una opinión muy favorable de esa muchacha. Sin embargo, apenas la conoces.

—Es cierto. Pero me gustó en el instante en que Karen nos presentó. Es adorable, divertida, inteligente y directa. Has de admitir que estos días estás bastante irascible y que te muestras demasiado distante. Necesitas una mujer como ella para que te ayude a superar ese estancamiento. Y si, como tantos hombres, lo que buscas es una esposa con una reputación impoluta, ella también tiene esa cualidad.

Terry soltó un bufido.

—¿Intachable? Tengo serias dudas al respecto.

—¿Ah, sí? —Annie lo miró intrigada. —¿Acaso sabes algo de la señorita White que los demás no sabemos?

Qué pena que no pudiera contarle a Annie que la señorita White era Lord X. Cómo se divertiría al ver a esa criatura con la lengua tan mordaz en evidencia. Pero él aún no estaba listo para una guerra abierta... todavía no.

—Simplemente quería decir que no es lo que aparenta.

—Pues eres el único que opina así —replicó Annie obviamente decepcionada ante la negativa de Terry de revelar ningún detalle más. —Nadie la ha criticado jamás.

Por eso precisamente la señorita White se movía con tanta impunidad entre las altas esferas sociales. No necesitaba ser socia del club Almack. Secundada por personas de la calaña de lady Patricia, sólo necesitaba ser la hija del reputado Willian White para tener acceso directo a fiestas y otros eventos prestigiosos y de ese modo obtener todos los cotilleos que necesitaba para nutrir su columna.

Con la seguridad que le confería ese cómodo estado de anonimato, la señorita White ahondaba en todos los chismes y luego exponía su punto de vista sin tener que sufrir la censura e la sociedad. Si ella fuera alguna vez el centro de atención de esa tórrida comidilla especulativa, seguramente no sería tan flexible consigo misma.

Terry se quedó inmóvil. Qué pensamiento tan intrigante... la señorita White en el ojo del huracán de los cotilleos. Oyó las primeras notas de un vals, y empezó a sonreír. Quizá había llegado la hora de que esa doña perfecta llamada señorita White aprendiera de primera mano con qué facilidad una situación podía volverse contra uno mismo.

Sin darse tiempo a cuestionarse sus motivos, se excusó de Annie y atravesó la sala con paso seguro. Ah, sí, sabía exactamente cómo darle a la señorita White la lección de humildad que tanto necesitaba, especialmente si su reputación era tan «intachable» como Annie alegaba.

Tan pronto como Candy vio a lord Grandchester avanzando hacia ella, tuvo el presentimiento de que se avecinaba una tempestad. ¡Que el diablo se llevara a Susana! Candy se había arriesgado a seguir a ese degenerado para evitar que su amiga se casara con él, ¡y la muy cara dura se había fugado con el administrador de la familia!

Si hubiera sabido que el señor Gerard era el objeto de los devaneos amorosos de Susana, jamás la habría animado a hacer semejante majadería. Pero Candy era tan romántica que se había figurado que Susana estaba enamorada del hijo de algún terrateniente con una fortuna inferior a la que lady Marlow anhelaba. ¿Pero con un criado, que probablemente solo perseguía su fortuna? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Se suponía que Susana iba a rechazar a lord Grandchester y que luego se casaría con un hombre mínimamente apropiado de acuerdo con la clase social a la que correspondía su familia. Pero su amiga le había demostrado ser simplemente una irreflexiva.

Ahora, además de todos sus problemas —que no eran pocos— Candy tenía un perro enfadado dispuesto a morderle los talones. No le extrañaba en absoluto que lord Grandchester hubiera pasado toda la comida pinchándola sin parar. Debía estar muy furioso. Lo observó angustiada mientras él se acercaba. Ese tipo tenía la desagradable habilidad de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos debajo de una inexpugnable facha de impasibilidad, y eso comportaba que fuera prácticamente imposible averiguar lo que pensaba. Si Candy hubiera tenido un mínimo de sentido común, se habría marchado corriendo.

Qué pena que no pudiera hacerlo. ¿Adónde iría?

—Huy, lord Grandchester viene derechito hacia nosotras, querida —comentó lady Patricia a su lado al tiempo que asentía cordialmente con la cabeza coronada por un sombrero tan elaborado. —¿Quieres que te lo presente?

—Gracias, pero ya nos conocemos.

Sin duda, la marquesa se encargaría de hacer correr esa noticia. Lady Patricia había cumplido sesenta años con una indiscutible habilidad para convertir cualquier comentario inocente en una fuente natural de cotilleo. Candy confiaba en lady Patricia para redactar la mitad del contenido de su columna, por algo esa anciana era conocida con el apodo de el Galeón de los Cotilleos; a veces se preguntaba si la marquesa había averiguado quién era realmente Lord X. En esos momentos, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no ser ella quien se ocultara detrás de ese nombre enigmático.

Mas el conflictivo vizconde ya estaba delante de ellas, esbozando una sonrisa tan alarmante que Candy se quedó paralizada. Lord Grandchester saludó fugazmente a la marquesa y luego hizo una reverencia a Candy.

—Señorita White, ¿me concede el honor de bailar conmigo este vals?

Maldito bribón. Su intención era arrastrarla hasta la pista de baile para poder regañarla a gusto, y él sabía que ella no se atrevería a rechazar la invitación, con lady Patricia ansiosa por no perderse ni una sola palabra.

Bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la ira del vizconde.

—Encantada —mintió al tiempo que extendía una mano, aunque empezaba a lamentar el día en que se había topado con ese tipo abominable.

Terry la condujo hasta la pista con toda la gracia de un caballero, luego depositó una mano en la curva de su cintura y con la otra apresó los dedos enguantados de su acompañante.

Candy soltó un gemido. Que Dios se apiadara de ella. Había accedido a bailar precisamente un vals, y esa danza no se le daba nada bien. En general su forma de bailar dejaba bastante que desear, pero con algunos pasos, como la cuadrilla, podía seguir a su compañero y ocultar los fallos en medio de la multitud. Más eso no era posible con un vals.

—Lord Grandchester... —empezó a decir, con la intención de prevenirlo. Pero él ya había empezado a dar vueltas.

«Un-dos-tres, un-dos-tres, un-dos-tres...», cantó ella mentalmente, procurando sin éxito controlar sus pasos para no pisarle.

—Señorita Candy... —empezó a decir él.

—Chist —lo acalló ella, mirando con una clara envidiad que la rodeaban, capaces de seguir los pasos tan intrincados esa danza. Le clavó los dedos en el hombro y explicó: —Estoy contando.

—_¿_Contando?

—Los pasos, para seguir el ritmo. Soy muy mala con el vals.

Él la miró con recelo.

—Me está tomando el pelo.

Candy lo pisó sin querer.

—¡Huy! Lo... lo siento —tartamudeó mientras procuraba volver a coger el ritmo, casi obligándolo a detenerse.

Terry volvió a emprender el baile y se mantuvo callado hasta que ella consiguió coger nuevamente el ritmo.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepa bailar el vals? ¿No asiste cada noche a un evento social?

—Sí, pero no voy para bailar.

Candy volvió a clavarle los dedos en el hombro. Quizá si la alzaba un poco del suelo y la hacía girar por la pista, nadie daría cuenta... Era alto y fornido, y ella ya había echado a perder su porte de dama graciosa al tropezar con él y darle ese pisotón.

Cuando él no contestó a su comentario, Candy se arriesgó a alzar la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Entonces descubrió unos ojos impenetrables y fríos.

—Lo olvidaba, sólo asiste a esos bailes para enterarse chismes.

—Para obtener material. —La condescendencia y la soltura con la que el vizconde bailaba empezaban a irritarla. —Usted va para cazar una yegua de cría, no creo que su intención sea más noble que la mía.

—¿Una yegua de cría? ¿Es eso lo que ha obtenido de su interrogatorio a Karen esta tarde?

Candy se tambaleó. Terry la agarró con fuerza para que no perdiera el equilibrio, sin embargo, no pudo evitar la colisión con otra pareja. Desconcertada, necesitó unos segundos para recuperar la compostura.

—Yo no he interrogado a Karen. Ella me ha ofrecido información.

—Y usted ha realizado sus típicas y tan características especulaciones basadas en indicios e insinuaciones.

—¿Así que no está buscando una esposa que le dé un heredero?

Terry se quedó en silencio, y Candy aprovechó esos breves instantes para fijarse en otros detalles, además del vals... como el amplio pecho masculino que se abría a la altura de sus pupilas... el aroma a especias y a lino almidonado... los brazos musculosos, que la sostenían con poderío...

En un momento dado, él apartó la mano de su cintura y la extendió hasta depositarla en la parte inferior de su espalda. A pesar de que ella comprendía perfectamente la necesidad que el vizconde sentía de estrecharla por la cintura para evitar que se diera de bruces contra el suelo, Candy consideró que esas muestras de confianza eran del todo indebidas.

Intentó separarse un poco de él, pero volvió a perder el ritmo y el equilibrio, así que volvió a asirse de su brazo con una fuerza excesiva. Cuando alzó la vista, descubrió que esta vez él la estaba mirando con ojos divertidos.

—Es verdad que no sabe bailar el vals —constató él.

—Claro, ya se lo he dicho. ¿Por qué iba a inventar una tontería así?

—_¿_Y por qué no? Usted se lo inventa todo.

—Pero no sus motivos para casarse, ¿me equivoco? —remachó ella, con la firme intención de conseguir que él contestara a su pregunta.

Terry soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—Por supuesto que necesito una esposa que me dé un heredero. Ese es el motivo por el que se casan la mayoría de los hombres con un título nobiliario y con una considerable fortuna. —Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensa publicar esa noticia en la próxima edición del diario _The Gazette_?

Candy empezaba a sentirse lo suficientemente segura, así que el comentario mordaz no le hizo perder el paso.

—Mire, lord Grandchetser, tengo cosas más interesantes que escribir que acerca de quién es la siguiente afortunada a la usted ha decidido cortejar.

—Sí, claro, como por ejemplo de la fuga de Susana.

Así que finalmente decidía sacar el tema a colación, ¿verdad? Candy inclinó la cabeza y clavó las pupilas en el amplio y vistoso pañuelo que él llevaba exquisitamente anudado en el cuello.

—¿Por qué debería escribir sobre esa cuestión? Ya es de dominio público. Además, a pesar de lo que usted pueda pensar no voy por ahí intentando truncar la vida de las personas. Después de todo, Susana es mi amiga.

—Ya la ha humillado bastante, escribiendo esa tontería acerca de mi supuesta amante. ¿Por qué se muestra ahora tan reticente a la hora de comentar su fuga?

A Candy no le gustó nada la injusta acusación.

—Acepto que mi artículo haya podido importunarla un poco, pero nada más. La finalidad era que Susana fuera feliz.

—¿Está segura? ¿Ese criado con el que se ha fugado cumple todos los requisitos que usted exige?

Candy mantuvo los ojos fijos en el amplio pañuelo, como si estuviera absolutamente fascinada por ese pedazo de tela antes de contraatacar:

—No sabía quién era, pero estoy segura de que se trata de un hombre encantador que sabrá hacerla dichosa.

—Ya, por su tono deduzco que está usted tan desilusionada con esa huida como yo.

Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan directo ese hombre? Además, demostraba una portentosa habilidad para leerle los pensamientos.

—Se equivoca. Por lo menos él sostiene que está enamorado de ella, y eso es más de lo que usted puede aducir.

—Tiene respuestas para todo, ¿verdad? Pero la conozco, señorita White, y usted, al igual que yo, no cree en el amor. —La atrajo más hacia sí, y Candy quedó pegada a su cuerpo desde los muslos hasta el pecho de un modo imprudente.

Ella intentó apartarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

—Quizá no sea muy diestra bailando el vals —susurró los dientes prietos—, pero no creo que sea necesario que se arrime tanto a mí. _¿_Es que no se da cuenta de que se está comportando de un modo indecoroso?

—Es verdad, tiene razón.

Más cuando él no se apartó ni un centímetro en respuesta a su reproche, Candy lo increpó:

—Haga el favor de soltarme.

—No.

En ese instante ella comprendió que la actitud del vizconde no tenía nada que ver con sus pésimas habilidades de bailarina.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque bailar con usted manteniendo una distancia prudente no resulta tan placentero. —Terry coronó el comentario un una sonrisa tan cínica que a ella se le paró el corazón.

Candy lo pisó a propósito, pero los zapatitos de baile no podían combatir contra sus estupendos zapatos de piel.

—Lord Grandchester... —empezó a decir.

—Llámame Terry —la atajó él con un tono burlón. —Después de todo lo que sabes sobre mí, no veo por qué razón tenemos que continuar tratándonos con tantos formalismos.

—Mire, sé que está enojado conmigo a causa de la fuga de Susana...

—Has escrito abiertamente acerca de cuestiones que no eran de tu incumbencia. Has interrogado a mis amigos para obtener información sobre mi vida privada. —Candy dio un tropezón y volvió a perder el equilibrio, pero él volvió a marcarle el paso y continuó bailando. —Y ni tan sólo tienes la decencia de sentir remordimientos por lo que has hecho.

—¡Porque no he hecho nada malo!

—¿De veras? —Dieron otra vuelta y la luz de las velas iluminó su sonrisa porfiada. —Entonces, seguro que no te importará que ahora invirtamos los papeles.

Candy se sintió alarmada.

—¿Qué... qué quiere decir?

Terry inclinó la cabeza lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para rozarle la oreja con los labios.

—¿Alguna vez has sido el centro de las habladurías, Candy?

Ella se quedó helada entre sus brazos. ¡Santo cielo! Por eso le había pedido que bailara con él. Había estado tan ocupada procurando no pisarlo que no se había fijado en la forma tan escandalosa en que él la estrechaba entre sus brazos... Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Giró la cara vertiginosamente hacia un lado y hacia la otra y por primera vez se dio cuenta de los susurros y de las miradas indiscretas de las parejas que bailaban más cerca de ella. Ninguna pareja bailaba tan pegada, salvo los tortolitos que estaban festejando... o haciendo algo peor.

—Maldito y despreciable...

—Cuidado, bonita —susurró él socarronamente,-alguien podría oírte. Y entonces, ¿qué pensarían?

—¡Que es usted un caradura y que carece de la debida educación!

—O que tú has bebido más vino de la cuenta, y por eso estás permitiendo que me exceda. O que tienes ganas de ocupar el sitio de mi supuesta amante. O cualquier otra suposición de mal gusto, basada sólo en el hecho de que yo te estoy estrechando en público de un modo tan indecoroso.

¡Maldito fuera ese hombre! ¡Sin lugar a dudas, debía de la criatura más calculadora y más taimada de toda la faz de Tierra!

—De acuerdo —gruñó ella después de haber dado otra vuelta—, ya lo he entendido, ¡ahora suélteme!

—Oh, pero si aún no he empezado a demostrarte lo que deseaba demostrarte —murmuró Terry, con una voz tan sedosa como amenazante.

Candy apenas podía escuchar la música de fondo; el eco los latidos de su corazón desbocado resonaban en sus oídos una forma atronadora. Terry la mantenía apresada entre sus brazos de un modo más efectivo que si la hubiera atado con soga. Para zafarse de él, ella tendría que montar un numerito que lo verían la mitad de los presentes en la sala, y eso únicamente serviría para demostrar que el vizconde tenía razón. Seguramente él disfrutaría como un enano, viendo cómo ella quedaba en evidencia delante de tanta gente importante.

¿Y a qué se refería, con eso de que todavía no había empezado a demostrarle lo que quería demostrarle? A la siguiente vuelta llegaron hasta uno de los extremos de la pista de baile y Candy comprendió lo que quería decir. El pánico se adueñó de ella al comprender que se estaban desplazando hacia la cristalera que daba a la terraza.

—No —susurró Candy, intentando detenerse, pero todo fue en vano; era como intentar frenar una rueda de molino. Al igual que el río poderoso que propulsaba la rueda, Terry se movía inexorablemente, arrastrándola con él, aunque ella no quisiera.

Un par de vueltas más, y se plantaron delante de la cristalera. Terry le soltó la mano sólo el tiempo necesario para abrir la puerta.

—¡No pienso salir ahí fuera a solas con usted! —susurró Candy entre dientes, pero él la arrastró a través de la puerta hasta la terraza como si fuera una muñequita de trapo.

Zafándose de su mano, ella se dio la vuelta vertiginosamente con la intención de regresar a la sala de baile. Con una velocidad alarmante, él se colocó delante, bloqueándole el paso, y cerró la puerta.

Candy jadeó nerviosa y se estremeció de frío. —No pensará tenerme aquí fuera toda la noche. Por el amor de Dios, me estoy quedando helada.

—Toma mi abrigo... —empezó a decir él mientras se desabrochaba un botón.

—¡Ni se le ocurra! —Eso era lo último que ella deseaba, que el vizconde se quitara la ropa en un escenario tan íntimo.

La sonrisa maliciosa de lord Grandchester le recordó las muecas guasonas de sus hermanos pequeños, cuando estos hacían alguna travesura.

—Simplemente intento actuar como un caballero.

—¡Pues le aseguro que no lo está consiguiendo! —Candy intentó echar un vistazo por encima del hombro de su interlocutor hacia la sala de baile para ver si alguien se había fijado en su retirada, pero las amplias espaldas del vizconde le bloqueaban la vista. Entonces lanzó una mirada furtiva a su alrededor. Gracias a Dios estaban totalmente solos en la terraza.

—Muy bien, ya ha conseguido apartarme de todos. Ahora dígame, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—Oh, es muy sencillo: quiero que experimentes lo que uno siente al ver mancillada su impecable reputación a causa de unas «especulaciones» injustas difundidas por una cuadrilla de chismosas. —La sonrisa maliciosa se borró repentinamente de sus labios. —Así es la vida: a veces se gana y a veces se pierde.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo despreciable a aleccionarla?

—_¿_Ah, sí? ¡Pero si usted no sabe lo que significa jugar limpio! Yo me he ganado mi impecable reputación comportándome siempre de un modo impecable, ¡y estoy segura de que usted no puede decir lo mismo de sí mismo! ¡Si no le gusta la reputación que tiene, no me eche la culpa a mí! ¡No he sido yo la que lo ha empujado a actuar del modo indebido, maldito... maldito canalla!

Terry avanzó hacia ella, tensando la mandíbula peligrosamente.

—Sí, así soy yo. Un pobre desgraciado que no merece casarse con ninguna mujer que se precie de ser decente. Un hombre del que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se fiaría. —La agarró con fuerza por la cintura, arrimándola temerariamente a su cuerpo, y prosiguió con un tono sarcástico: —¿Así que por qué he de actuar o tratarte de una forma diferente a las miles de mujeres que he deshonrado?

—¡Maldito...!

Terry no le dio tiempo a acabar de pronunciar el insulto. Sus labios sellaron la boca temblorosa de Candy.

Ella se quedó tan aturdida durante un momento que no reaccionó. Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre la besaba así, a la fuerza, desde que uno de los patronos de su padre se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Candy recordaba esa ocasión como una experiencia repugnante. En cambio, ahora no había sido lo mismo.

El beso del vizconde era posesivo y tentador, a diferencia del beso jactancioso y repulsivo que le había propinado el otro individuo. A pesar de que lord Grandchester había asumido el control absoluto de la acción sin mostrar ni una pizca de consideración por sus sentimientos, no se sentía asqueada. Al contrario, el beso había despertado unas extrañas sensaciones en sus entrañas. La intimidad de la acción había logrado que se derritiera como la mantequilla y perdiera el control de sí misma por unos instantes, algo que jamás le había sucedido antes con ningún otro hombre. Y para su horror, cuando él la soltó y retrocedió un paso, se sintió decepcionada y molesta por unos segundos.

Su irritación creció al notar un incontrolable ardor en las en las mejillas. Jamás se sonrojaba, puesto que prácticamente nada lograba ruborizarla. Y pensar que ese maldito vizconde podía hacer que...

—Veo que te has quedado sin habla. —Los ojos de Terry refulgían victoriosos, cuando escrutó su cara hasta fijar la vista en sus labios todavía temblorosos. —¡Y yo que pensaba que eso no era posible!

Candy ignoró el insulto.

—¿Es ésta la forma que tiene de acobardar a sus enemigos?

—Sólo a las enemigas bellas. —Terry enarcó una ceja. —Y tú no pareces particularmente acobardada. Qué lástima; me parece que estoy perdiendo facultades.

Desesperada por ocultar la reacción de confusión ante ese esperado asalto, replicó: —Hace falta algo más que un beso tosco para acobardarme.

—¿De veras? —Ironizó Terry. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios mientras volvía a ceñirla por la cintura. Cuando ella se arqueó para alejarse de él, Terry le apresó la mandíbula entre el pulgar y el dedo índice con la intención de inmovilizarla. —Entonces estaré encantado de insistir en mi intento.

Candy se puso tensa, preparada para resistirse esta vez. Pero él la pilló por sorpresa: su boca apenas la rozó, con un molimiento tan sutil y fugaz que a ella se le erizó el vello de los brazos. De un modo pecaminoso, Terry empezó a juguetear con sus labios, con besos tan tentadores como si a un niño muerto le hambre le ofrecieran un caramelo.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Pero la boca del vizconde despertó todas las ansias dormidas en su vientre, y súbitamente sintió un hambre voraz por aquello desconocido, exótico. Entonces él selló sus labios con los suyos, con firmeza, y Candy perdió el mundo de vista. Los dedos de Grandchester trazaron la línea de su mandíbula en una caricia insinuante que le dejó toda la piel enfebrecida y temblorosa.

Terry hizo una leve presión con el pulgar debajo de su barbilla para obligarla a abrir la boca bajo la suya, y a continuación hundió la lengua en su interior. Ella se sobresaltó ante la repentina sensación de intimidad, pero él la tranquilizó acariciándole el cuello con la mano, en la base de su garganta, donde su pulso latía desbocadamente... en su hombro desnudo. Cuando ella se relajó ante sus caricias, la besó con más pasión, explorando la boca como si se tratara de un suculento melocotón que deseara saborear. Con cada embestida de su lengua, la probaba y la acariciaba de un modo tan extático que Candy pensó que acabaría por perder el sentido.

No había esperado esa dulzura tan embaucadora. Los hombres como él no trataban a las mujeres con tanta consideración ¿no era cierto?

A Candy le faltaban las fuerzas para oponer resistencia. Jamás habría imaginado que el deseo pudiera ser tan intenso, tan enloquecedoramente seductor. Con las manos temblorosas, se agarró a las solapas del abrigo de Grandchester, doblando la tela extrafina con puños enfebrecidos. No sabía en qué momento entornó los ojos y se abandonó al portentoso influjo de esa boca que se empecinaba en explorar la suya, pero eso tampoco importaba. Repentinamente notó en el vientre el aroma de un licor prohibido, cálido y penetrante, y absolutamente irresistible.

Su instinto la empujó a deslizar la lengua tentativamente dentro de la boca de él, Terry jadeó. Acto seguido, la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, y la besó con una pasión inesperada. El poder del beso había encendido instantáneamente el instinto primitivo de posesión masculina. Terry había perdido el control... y ella lo notó, así como también notó cómo ella misma se perdía inexorablemente bajo la salvaje pasión de ese beso.

Unos placeres exquisitos la invadieron desde la cabeza aturdida hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies congelados. Candy se sintió absorbida por el tremendo calor proveniente del cuerpo del vizconde, por la desbordante necesidad que emanaba de él, por la imponente estructura de ese cuerpo varonil. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo, ni tampoco sentía ningún de de detenerlo. Jamás habría permitido que el vizconde tan frío y calculador la tocara de ese modo, pero todo era distinto con ese hombre tan ardoroso que con esas enormes manos se dedicaba a juguetear con sus costillas, su cintura, sus caderas... Lord Grandchester recorría su boca con la lengua como si le perteneciera, y lo único que Candy podía hacer era entregarse lentamente a ese maravilloso estado de abandono y de placer.

De repente, el ruido de unas voces se inmiscuyó en sus sentidos, recordándole la situación comprometida y absolutamente indecorosa en la que se había metido. ¡Y encima en ese lugar! Apartó los labios e intentó detenerlo.

—Lord Grandchester...

—Llámame Terry —solicitó él, con unos ojos acuciantes de necesidad.

—Terry, me parece que alguien se acerca —avisó ella.

—Pues que venga. —Candy intentó apartarse, pero él la inmovilizó de nuevo, apresando su cara entre las manos y besándola de nuevo con tanta fuerza que ella prácticamente olvidó el motivo por el que se había atrevido a protestar. Más cuando oyó un grito ahogado a sus espaldas, lo apartó con un fuerte empujón.

Terry no tuvo más remedio que soltarla. Durante un largo momento, se la quedó mirando fijamente, con unos ojos selváticos, que destellaban hambrientos en la oscuridad.

Entonces, su expresión se tornó inescrutable y su respiración se aquietó. Miró por encima de ella hacia la persona que los había sorprendido, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su cara.

Candy notó que el intenso calor del deseo se esfumaba de su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Santo cielo. Se había equivocado, por completo. El beso de Grandchester sólo había sido una estratagema. Ese bribón despiadado era un verdadero experto en el arte de la seducción, y le había hecho creer que entre ellos dos existía algo más, algo mágico, y que él había caído en el sortilegio del mismo modo que ella. Sin embargo, lo único que había hecho era usar esa artimaña para colocarla inevitablemente en una situación engorrosa en público.

Candy se sintió terriblemente avergonzada, pero el sentimiento pronto dio paso a una incontenible ira. ¡Maldito granuja! Sin poderse dominar, lo abofeteó, y el sonido de su mano contra la mejilla del vizconde resonó en toda la terraza. Más su airada reacción no consiguió borrar la expresión victoriosa de la cara de lord Grandchester.

Y pensar que había caído en esa trampa como una idiota... Peor aún, que incluso había disfrutado. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la audiencia.

Ante ella se hallaba Karen, su anfitriona. Y a su lado estaba el mismísimo Galeón de los Cotilleos en persona, lady Patricia. ¡Maldito fuera ese bribón por haberla metido en una situación tan delicada!

En un intento por no mostrarse como la mujer descocada que había permitido que ese bribón la besara, Candy se esforzó por fingir una mueca de sorpresa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ellas habían sido testigos del espectáculo.

—Oh, les pido perdón, no las había visto. Es que lord Grandchester y yo estábamos departiendo tan animadamente que...

—Ya lo hemos visto. —Lady Patricia sonrió como una gata que acabara de caer en un cuenco lleno de leche.

—Y si no les importa, queremos continuar nuestra conversación... en privado —apostilló Terry detrás de ella.

A Candy su tono tan suave le provocó el mismo efecto como si alguien le acabara de frotar sal en una herida que todavía supuraba. Lord Grandchester había conseguido que sintiera una pasión desmedida, y ella había caído en la ilusión de creer que él también había sentido algo especial. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

—No es cierto. No deseo seguir conversando con lord Grandchester —repuso ella con vehemencia. —Por lo que parece, el señor vizconde no comprende el significado de la palabra «no» —Con un gran esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y añadió: —Buenas noches, lord Grandchester. Le sugiero que en el futuro demuestre un mayor control de sus manos.

Sus palabras fueron un vano intento de borrar el daño que ya estaba hecho, y ella lo sabía.

—Prometo comportarme como es debido... si usted también se comporta como es debido —se burló él, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Candy intentó recomponer la dignidad antes de enfilar hacia la vidriera que separaba la terraza de la sala de baile.

Al entrar vio a mucha gente, y le pareció que todos la estaban observando. Desesperada, deseó que el suelo de mármol sé abriera por la mitad y se la engullera. Bajó la vista y atravesó la sala con paso veloz. Su cuerpo temblaba, y las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos.

«¡Estúpida! ¡Insensata!», se reprendió a sí misma. Sabiendo la clase de tipo que era, ¿cómo podía haber permitido que el vizconde la besara de ese modo? Le hubiera gustado poder alegar que él la había obligado, pero no era cierto. Lord Grandchester solo había necesitado acariciarla unos instantes para que ella cayera rendida en sus brazos como una pánfila colegiala.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Candy se había resignado a no experimentar jamás la llama de la pasión. Las probabilidades de que pudiera casarse eran escasas, y se resistía a saciar sus necesidades por otras vías. Pero aun así, sentía esos terribles deseos en la parte baja del vientre, especialmente cuando contemplaba el cuadro del sultán o veía a alguna pareja de tortolitos. Había deseado que alguien la acariciara como Terry lo había hecho incluso mucho antes de conocerlo a él.

¡Maldito fuera ese tipo por averiguar sus debilidades tan fácilmente!

La sensación de pesadumbre se fue incrementando a medida que se abría paso entre las parejas que bailaban en la pista. Había caído en las redes de ese bribón. Lord Grandchester había oído a lady Patricia y a Karen que se acercaban, y no obstante, había continuado besándola deliberadamente para poder completar su venganza y arruinar su reputación intachable. Era evidente que el vizconde se había solazado con la actitud estúpida de ella y que se había felicitado a sí mismo al conseguir seducirla tan fácilmente.

Las lágrimas continuaban agolpándose en sus ojos; cada vez le costaba más contenerlas, de la misma forma que la furia que la invadía, mientras huía de las miradas curiosas de la abarrotada sala de baile. ¡Maldito canalla! Así que él pretendía hundir su reputación, ¿verdad? Pues esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Ahora estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle pagar a ese pedazo de energúmeno arrogante, ese vizconde sin sentimientos, todas sus presunciones y sus tácticas engañosas. Haría que se arrepintiera del día en que pisó la casa de los White.

¡Ohhhhh! ¡Menudos comentarios iba a vomitar en su próxima columna!


	8. CAPITULO 7

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 7**

_La semana pasada, un conocido heredero de un título nobiliario fue visto en compañía de una respetable pero humilde señorita en la terraza de lady Bellingham. El padre del heredero insiste en que su hijo sólo buscaba entablar una conversación amistosa con la señorita. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el desdeñoso comportamiento del joven, es posible que el razonamiento de su padre sólo se base en meras ilusiones, en vez de en hechos reales._

_The Evening Gazette, 10 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Unos nubarrones negros se extendían sobre el cielo plomizo al despuntar el alba, a la mañana siguiente del baile, amenazando con precipitarse en forma de aguacero cuando Terry enfiló hacia el comedor de los Cronwell con paso ligero. Hacía rato que había desistido de la idea de conciliar el sueño, y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era desayunar solo y tranquilo. Seguramente no habría nadie merodeando por el comedor a esas tempranas horas, aunque fuera domingo y la familia tuviera que prepararse para asistir a misa.

Pero la suerte parecía no estar de su parte. Se detuvo en seco en la puerta del comedor y reprimió un bufido cuando vio a Karen, que lo miraba fijamente desde el otro extremo de una mesa ampliamente surtida.

Maldición, debería habérselo figurado. De toda la gente que podía estar despierta, tenía que ser precisamente ella. Y ahora ira sacaría a colación la escandalosa escena de la noche anterior en la terraza.

La escena inexplicable y embarazosa de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días —lo saludó ella con una visible tensión. —Veo que eres muy madrugador.

Terry eligió una silla lo suficientemente alejada de ella como para no propiciar ninguna sensación de apego, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no parecer descortés.

—Lo mismo podríamos decir de ti. —El criado se apresuró a ofrecerle un huevo hervido. Acto seguido, Terry se sirvió un par de tostadas de una bandeja que había en la mesa.

Karen hizo un gesto con la mano para que el criado se apartara.

—Nunca puedo dormir cuando tengo invitados. Siempre estoy preocupada, procurando que todos se sientan cómodos.

Terry refunfuñó algo entre dientes. Pero su respuesta evasiva no desalentó a Karen.

—Te quedarías sorprendido al averiguar cuánta gente ronda por la casa a estas horas de la mañana. —Pinchó una salchicha de la bandeja con el tenedor. —La señorita White, por ejemplo, hace ya rato que está levantada.

Terry se negaba a hablar de Candy con Karen.

—¿Hay café?

—Sí. —Karen hizo un gesto al criado, que estaba rodeando la mesa con una humeante cafetera. Miró a Terry fijamente y añadió: —Hace una hora que se ha marchado.

—¿Quién? —inquirió él, fingiendo estar distraído.

—La señorita White, ¿quién si no?

—Ah, sí, ¿quién si no? —repitió Terry con sequedad. ¿Finalmente había conseguido su objetivo de desembarazarse de esa mujer? La idea no le hizo demasiada gracia. —Supongo que habrá decidido marcharse temprano para poder llegar a su casa antes de que empeore el tiempo. Parece que tendremos un día pasado por agua.

—¿A su casa? No, no se ha ido a su casa. Simplemente ha ido a Pickering, al pueblo.

Terry ignoró la repentina aceleración de su pulso. Por supuesto que Candy no había salido huyendo despavorida. Jamás actuaba como las demás mujeres.

La noche anterior, por ejemplo, el la había besado para amedrentarla, para asustarla, y había esperado que ella reaccionara con horror, consternación, incluso con asco, dadas sus ideas tan conservadoras en contra de las aventuras amorosas. Más en lugar de eso, había pestañeado y lo había mirado sorprendida, como si nunca antes nadie la hubiera besado como era debido.

Así que... ¿qué diantre se suponía que tenía que hacer él, cuando una criatura tan adorable y llena de vitalidad se lo quedó mirando de ese modo, con los labios abiertos, como invitándolo a penetrarlos, y la respiración entrecortada, con unos jadeos suaves y estimulantes? ¿Ignorarla? Estaba seguro que ni Dios en persona habría podido resistirse a no besarla en ese momento. Definitivamente, su segundo beso no había llevado por intención asustarla ni amedrentarla. La besó porque la deseaba... sí, la deseaba.

Y ella también lo deseaba en esos momentos, aunque luego hubiera intentado disimular. Lo había mirado a los ojos con un ardiente deseo: su cuerpo se había arqueado hasta adaptarse perfectamente a sus brazos... su boca, con ese dulce perfume embriagador, lo buscaba... y sus pechos respingones, totalmente pegados a su torso...

Maldición. Esa clase de recuerdos lo habían mantenido despierto prácticamente toda la noche. Quizá sí que había conseguido desprestigiarla y dañar su reputación, pero gracias a ese beso, el resto de la noche había transcurrido como una inacabable secuencia de imágenes seductoras y deliciosas sensaciones, con esos ojos verdes que lo acechaban entre las sombras, esos labios suplicantes bajo los suyos, esa cintura de avispa entre sus manos, y el ligero frufrú de la tela satinada cuando ella le había permitido que la estrechara entre sus brazos.

Y tampoco podía olvidar su malicioso comentario más tarde: «Por lo que parece, el señor vizconde no comprende el significado de la palabra "no"». Esa mujer era una impúdica fierecilla indomable. Y en sus sueños también se había comportado de un modo igual de impúdico, cuando finalmente Terry consiguió quedarse dormido. Sí, impúdica y descocada; se la había imaginado tumbada en la cama, con su esplendorosa melena desparramada sobre las sábanas y su glorioso cuerpo medio desnudo, ligeramente cubierto por una fina tela de satén y de encajes. Primero lo había tentado con esa boca tan seductora. Luego lo había besado en los labios, en el pecho... por todo el cuerpo que ardía de deseo.

Terry soltó un bufido. El sueño le había parecido tan real que se había despertado excitadísimo, con el pene tan duro como los pilares de piedra de esa mansión. Maldita fuera, esa mujer era la seducción en persona, y ahora todo lo que él quería era tener una oportunidad de desnudarla para poder gozar de ella con los ojos, con los labios y con las manos. Esas manos que ahora mantenía cerradas en un puño, bien prietas. Por Dios, ¡cómo la deseaba! Quería que ella le suplicara que la besara. Quería verla debajo de él, jadeando de placer. Le resultaba imposible recordar la última vez que había deseado tanto a una mujer. Ni tan sólo el triunfo que sentía por haberle hecho probar el sabor amargo de los métodos a los que ella misma recurría podían alejar esa terrible sensación de deseo que lo invadía.

—Estoy preocupada por la señorita White —continuó Karen, sorbiendo tranquilamente el té de su humeante taza como si el tema de conversación fuera sólo de un interés fútil. —Ya tendría que haber regresado. Dijo que sólo iba al pueblo a enviar una carta, pero hace rato que se marchó a caballo, y si no regresa pronto, es posible que la sorprenda la tormenta.

Una imagen de Candy, totalmente empapada, con la tela de muselina pegada completamente a su cuerpo, ciñéndose a cada una de sus curvas, asaltó sus pensamientos antes de que Terry pudiera remediarlo. ¿Y por qué había ido a enviar una carta? ¿A quién escribía? Sumido en esos pensamientos, rompió con unos suaves golpecitos la cáscara del huevo y retiró la parte superior. Ah, sí, a sus hermanos, naturalmente; les estaba notificando que ayer llegó a su destino sana y salva.

Cuando él no dijo nada, Karen añadió:

—Espero que no se haya quedado dormida mientras iba montada a caballo. Me ha comentado que esta noche no ha dormido nada bien.

Indudablemente, Karen le echaba la culpa a él por la inhabilidad de Candy de conciliar el sueño. La expresión severa de su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas, esa expresión que había conseguido que su esposo pirata se comportara con el debido decoro.

Pues él no necesitaba lecciones de decoro. Fingiendo no comprender su indirecta, hundió la cuchara en el centro del huevo y dijo:

—Cuesta mucho dormir bien en una casa ajena, por más que las condiciones sean impecables.

—No creo que haya sido ése el motivo por el que no ha podido dormir.

—¿Ah, no? —Saboreó el huevo. —Entonces quizá la señorita White estaba simplemente muy alterada después del baile. Tengo entendido que esas reacciones son muy frecuentes en las jovencitas.

—Sí, particularmente cuando se han sentido insultadas.

Terry esbozó una mueca de fingida inocencia.

—¿Insultadas? ¿Quién se atrevería a insultar a la señorita White?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —Karen pinchó la salchicha con tanta saña con el tenedor que él se sintió incómodo. —La pobre se llevó una gran desilusión por la forma en que la trataste ayer.

Terry se sentía en cierta manera culpable. Maldita fuera; no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. No había hecho nada que Candy no hubiera merecido.

—No la traté mal, te lo aseguro. —Cuando Karen abrió la boca para replicar, él alzó una mano para acallarla. —Se trata de un asunto personal entre ella y yo, así que haz el favor de no inmiscuirte.

—Si hubieras visto cómo...

—Karen... —la avisó él.

—¡Conseguiste hacerla llorar! —exclamó Karen sin poderse contener. —Una jovencita tan dulce como la señorita White. Cuando dimos con ella, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, a pesar de que intentó por todos los medios ocultar su estado de ansiedad.

Terry no podía imaginarse a Candy llorando por nada, y el hecho de pensar que sus besos pudieran haberla llevado a estado de alteración le parecía ridículo, imposible de creer, depósito la cuchara en la mesa, se recostó en la silla y entrelazó las manos sobre el vientre.

—Veo que tienes ganas de hablar del tema. Veamos, ¿quién iba contigo cuando la encontrasteis?

—Lady Patricia. Fuimos a buscarla porque estábamos preocupadas. Había desaparecido de la sala de baile sin decir palabra, y eso no nos pareció normal.

—¿Preocupadas? Bueno, quizá tú sí, pero dudo que lady Patricia sea capaz de sentir nada más que una intensa sed de chismorreos.

Las mejillas de Karen adoptaron un ligero tono sonrosado.

—Quizá tengas razón. Pero de todos modos la cuestión es que encontramos a la señorita White sentada delante del escritorio en su habitación, con lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Terry se sintió más culpable, aunque se consoló pensando que el llanto de Candy podría no haber sido genuino. Quizá había oído a Candy y a lady Patricia acercarse por el pasillo y se había puesto a llorar con lágrimas de cocodrilo para darles pena.

—Esa mujer debe de ser realmente una pánfila, si se pone a llorar cada vez que un hombre la besa.

La cara de Karen reflejó su irascibilidad. Lo fulminó con la mirada y acto seguido cortó la salchicha en dos con una incontenible rabia. Terry apretó los muslos en una reacción defensiva.

—No, no se trata sólo de un beso —espetó ella—, y lo sabes muy bien. Yo misma fui testigo de tu abominable indirecta de que la señorita White te había animado a que te excedieras con ella.

Terry se negaba a justificarse en dicha acusación. Sara no sabía toda la historia, y era mejor que no la supiera.

—Además, creo que hiciste algo más que besarla.

Si lo hubiera hecho, Terry estaba seguro de que se acordaría.

—¿Se puede saber a qué diantre te refieres?

Karen soltó el tenedor y el cuchillo con fiereza.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero, te aprovechaste de ella, por eso ella te dio una bofetada.

Terry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ella te dijo eso?

—Dijo que te habías excedido. Y yo misma vi cómo la estrechabas entre tus brazos, ¿recuerdas? Así que no me cuesta nada creer que te excediste poniendo las manos en ciertas partes prohibidas. —Karen se levantó de la silla, retorciendo la servilleta entre las manos con agitación.

Terry estaba a ratos impresionado y a ratos furioso. Realmente, Candy sabía cómo darle la vuelta a la situación para sacar provecho.

—_¿_De verdad te dijo que me aproveché de ella, que la toqué allí donde no debía?

Karen se dirigió al aparador y empezó a arreglar las tapas sobre los platos.

—No exactamente. Al vernos se quedó turbada, así que al principio se negó a hablar de la cuestión. Pero yo no podía dejarla sola en ese estado tan alterado. Además, como anfitriona, creí que era mi obligación descubrir qué era lo que habías hecho para importunarla de esa manera. Así que le pregunté si... si te habías comportado de una forma indebida... además de besarla, claro.

Terry farfulló una maldición entre dientes, y Karen se apresuró a añadir:

—Esperaba que dijera que no, de verdad. Pero ella estalló y empezó a lamentarse de que no debería haberse quedado a solas con un hombre de tu reputación, que debería haberte detenido antes de que fueras demasiado lejos.

Karen le lanzó una mirada furibunda y plantó ambas manos en las caderas.

—Esas fueron sus palabras: «demasiado lejos». Me aseguró que le dolía mucho tener que confesarme el verdadero talante de un hombre al que yo consideraba un amigo, pero que eras un verdadero canalla. Fue realmente específica sobre esa cuestión.

La repentina risotada que Terry lanzó hizo que Karen lo mirara con estupefacción.

—Ya, sí, claro. Le dio mucha pena hacerte esa confesión... Pues te aseguro que dudo seriamente que le doliera tanto ensuciar mi nombre. Probablemente se alegró de ver tu actitud crítica ante mi comportamiento.

—No soy tan poco leal a mis amigos como para hacer algo así —protestó Karen con indignación. —Pero su confesión no me pareció un cuento chino. La situación ha sido realmente compleja entre vosotros dos desde el momento en que ella llegó. No me negarás que la relación que mantienes con ella es bastante curiosa. Has admitido que fuiste a su casa, y ambos sabemos que esa visita no podía tener nada que ver con la muerte de su padre. Tal y como Annie me confirmó, apenas conocías a su padre.

Terry refunfuñó. Lo último que le faltaba era que Annie y Karen se aliaran con Candy en su contra.

—Dejando de lado mi conexión con la señorita White, sabes perfectamente bien que jamás abusaría de una mujer, por más extraña que te parezca mi relación con ella, y mucho menos en tu propia casa. Mira, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, así que a estas alturas creo que ya deberías saber que jamás haría una cosa así.

A Karen le tembló el labio inferior, aunque Terry no sabía si era por agitación o por rabia.

—El Terry que conocí cuando Archi y yo éramos niños nunca haría una cosa así, es cierto. —Su voz contenía un tono de tristeza. —Pero no eres el mismo de entonces. Desde que has regresado de Europa, eres distinto... más duro, más cínico, más... más...

—¿Canalla? —espetó él.

—Iba a decir más enigmático. —El tono de Karen era sosegado, pensativo. —Abandonaste Inglaterra sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera a Archi, y te apartaste de toda tu familia incluso en esos momentos tan duros en que tu tío estaba sufriendo tanto a causa de la muerte de su esposa. No regresaste hasta que falleció tu padre, y entonces empezaste con esa obsesión por hallar esposa del modo más desfachatado que uno pueda llegar a imaginar.

Karen hizo una pausa como si esperara una explicación, pero Terry no tenía nada que decir. Había determinadas cosas de las que no podía hablar, ni tan sólo con sus amigos.

Los labios de ella se tensaron hasta formar una fina línea.

—Y ni siquiera sientes ningún remordimiento a la hora de arruinar la reputación de una joven respetable como la señorita White...

—¡Ya basta de hablar de la señorita White! —Terry se levantó de la silla visiblemente enojado. —¡Esa chica sabe cuidar de sí misma, te lo aseguro! Y a pesar de lo que os contó a ti y a esa arpía de lady Paty, no rechazó mis besos, ni tan sólo protestó ante «mis excesos». —Aunque la próxima vez que se vieran, quizá sí que protestaría. Se trataba o bien de comprometerla o bien de estrangularla sin piedad. Ambas posibilidad des le parecían igualmente interesantes en ese momento.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ella deseaba tus atenciones?

Terry cerró las manos en un puño.

—Lo que digo es que ella no protestó.

—Te abofeteó, ¿no es así?

Con dificultad, él reprimió los deseos de echarse a proferir imprecaciones.

—Mira, Karen, te pido que confíes en mi palabra de que la situación entre la señorita White y yo no es lo que parece.

—Entonces que...

—No quiero hablar más de este tema contigo. Es un asunto privado. Así que te pido que no te entrometas. —Terry se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor.

Pero la voz de la anfitriona lo detuvo.

—No puedo mantenerme al margen. Estás en mi casa, y no permitiré que juegues con una joven desvalida delante de mis narices.

Terry volvió el rostro hacia ella con expresión sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Karen se dirigía a él con ese tono displicente. Maldición, verdaderamente Candy había actuado con una teatralidad muy convincente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente, Karen?

—Creo que será mejor que te alojes en casa de Archi durante el resto de los días.

Terry frunció el ceño.

Karen no perdió ni un segundo antes de añadir:

—Ya he hablado de ello con Annie, y está de acuerdo. El bebé no les causa ningún problema, así que ha dicho que estará encantada de que te alojes en su casa. Por supuesto, podrás venir a visitarnos y participar en todas las actividades que hemos organizado, pero por la noche...

—Por la noche no quieres que el gallo duerma en el gallinero —soltó él.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Supongo que es una forma de decirlo. En otras circunstancias, Terry se habría sentido insultado. Pero Karen estaba meramente reaccionando del modo que Candy había planeado. No podía culparla por actuar de ese modo. Candy era una excelente actriz a la hora de fingir sentirse tremendamente ofendida, y Sara era de esa clase de personas proclives a creer en las pobres heroínas mártires.

Pues bien, el martirio de Candy no había hecho más que empezar, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello. A pesar de que Terry prefería alojarse en casa de Archi de todos modos, no pensaba permitir que Candy creyera ni por un solo instante que había ganado la batalla.

Una idea había ido tomando forma en su mente, una idea que seguramente funcionaría con esa chica tan endiablada que no lo dejaba en paz.

—Muy bien, trasladaré mis pertenencias a casa de Archi. —Terry continuó avanzando hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo súbitamente para mirar a Karen con una sonrisa socarrona. —Ah, ¿verdad que no te importa transmitirle un mensaje a la señorita White?

Karen lo miró con recelo.

—¿Qué?

—Dile que incluso Anthony Brown tiene un precio.

—¿Anthony Brown? ¿Quién es? ¿Se puede saber qué...?

—Sólo dile eso. Ella sabrá a qué me refiero.

Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación silbando alegremente.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 08**

_Las novelas no son una influencia tan negativa para las mentes de los jóvenes como algunos pretenden hacernos creer. ¿Puede alguien negar la inspiración de Defoe en Robinson Crusoe o la prudencia contra el orgullo, que es el argumento principal de la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio?_

_The Evening Gazette, 13 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

«Incluso Anthony Brown tiene un precio.»

Con el ceño fruncido, Candy cerró de golpe el libro de _Los misterios de Udolfo_ que sostenía sobre la falda. Maldición. ¿Por qué las insidiosas amenazas de Terry acerca de Brown no la dejaban en paz ni siquiera mientras leía una novela? Incluso en casa, cuando tenía que cuidar de los niños, apenas podía reprimir su amor por la lectura. Ahora disponía de unas horas libres para disfrutar de una de sus pasiones favoritas, y sin embargo ese individuo tenía que colarse en sus pensamientos.

Hacía frío en la salita de estar de los Cronwell, y el motivo principal era que no habían encendido la chimenea. Candy se arrebujó con el grueso chal de lana que llevaba sobre el sencillo traje de paseo que se había dejado puesto en lugar de vestirse con un atuendo más elegante para la cena. Karen le había comentado que nadie usaría esa sala, y por ese motivo se había encerrado allí mientras los demás cenaban. Se había excusado para no asistir a la cena arguyéndole a Karen que todavía se sentía demasiado incómoda como para compartir mesa con lord Grandchester. Archi y Annie phabían llegado, e Terry los acompañaba por primera vez en tres días.

Aunque la verdad era que Candy era una cobarde. No podía soportar la idea de cenar frente a un hombre cuya única fijación era arruinar su vida —¡y plagar sus pensamientos a todas horas! —Probablemente ese tipo sería capaz de averiguar su gran preocupación y ansiedad por las palabras que él le había dicho a Karen antes de marcharse de la mansión de los Cronwell. ¿Y cómo conseguiría contenerse para no revelar impulsivamente algún comentario comprometedor?

Peor aún, ¿cómo sería capaz de no recordar esos besos que él le había dado, o mejor dicho, que le había robado? Y le había robado algo más que eso, le había robado el viejo sueño de poder experimentar la pasión de un macho. Ahora que había visto con qué facilidad podían fingir los hombres, jamás se fiaría de los besos de ninguno de ellos de nuevo. Así que compartir mesa durante la cena con Terry era del todo impensable.

Además, Candy albergaba otra buena razón para evitarlo: ese hombre tenía sed de venganza. ¿Por qué si no habría soltado esa fanfarronada a Karen? ¿Y por qué esas ganas de venir con Archi y Annie a cenar a casa de los Cronwell esa noche? El día después de la conversación que él había mantenido con Karen, no había comparecido con ellos a la hora de comer, y al día siguiente se había marchado a Londres por cuestiones de negocios, lo cual le había provocado a Candy una inmensa sensación de júbilo al pensar que finalmente se había librado de él.

Pero Terry había regresado, y ahora ella estaba realmente preocupada. ¿Por qué había interrumpido su visita a unos viejos amigos para irse a Londres? ¿Qué asuntos podían ser tan apremiantes como para obligarlo a marcharse? ¿Y por qué había regresado?

Candy podía adivinar algunas de las respuestas. Su regreso podía estar relacionado con la columna. Ella había enviado un artículo a Brown por correo urgente el lunes, así que indudablemente éste habría aparecido publicado en _The Gazette_ mientras Terry se hallaba en la ciudad. De ser así, seguramente lo habría leído.

A menos que él hubiera evitado su publicación. De nuevo volvió a repetir mentalmente las palabras con las que él la había amenazado. Era muy probable que hubiera intentado sobornar al señor Brown para que o bien censurara ese artículo o bien no lo publicara. La cuestión era, ¿cómo reaccionaría el señor Brown ante una oferta tan despreciable?

Seguramente no se atrevería a censurarla, porque el señor Brown siempre se jactaba de que ella era su mejor corresponsal.

Pero claro... «Incluso Anthony Brown tiene un precio». Candy alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

—¿No podrías darme alguna pista? —le murmuró a Dios —Terry debe de maquinar algún plan. Quién sabe... bueno, tú sí que lo sabes; Terry posee suficiente dinero como para sobornar al señor Brown. Me cuesta creer que mi habilidad literaria pueda perder su influencia con ese editor si Grandchester lo tienta con una gran suma de dinero.

Candy dio un respingo al oír una voz femenina familiar que desde la puerta le preguntaba:

—¿Con quién estás hablando?

La condesa entró en la sala con el resto de los invitados detrás de ella: Albert, el esposo de Karen; Archi y Annie, y lo peor de todo, Terry. Sólo los Dryden estaban ausentes; probablemente se habrían retirado a sus aposentos para descansar.

Candy se puso en pie, y el libro que reposaba en su regazo se deslizó por su falda y fue a caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

—No... no estaba hablando con nadie. —Le ardían las mejillas. Qué vergüenza, quedar en evidencia delante de toda esa gente, como si fuera una niñita tonta, ¡y especialmente delante de él! ¿Qué era lo que habían oído? ¿Qué había oído él? —Quiero... quiero decir que... que tengo esa mala costumbre de… de hablar conmigo misma cuando... cuando estoy inquieta o nerviosa.

—¿La ponemos nerviosa, señorita White? —inquirió Terry mientras adelantaba a Karen. Con un rápido movimiento, recogió el libro que a Candy se le había caído al suelo. Alzó el volumen e ignorando la mano que ella le tendía se lo guardó bajo el brazo. —Le aseguro que no era nuestra intención. —De su voz emanaba un tono sarcástico. Seguramente él había adivinado con una absoluta precisión el motivo por el que ella se había ausentado durante la cena.

Sí, lo había adivinado, y estaba encantado con ello. El vizconde se mostraba abominablemente seguro de sí mismo, y apuesto, terriblemente apuesto, con ese frac color azul cobalto que tan bien le caía sobre esos hombros cuadrados, y esos pantalones de una fina tela de lana _kerseymere_ que se ajustaban perfectamente a esos muslos demasiado musculosos para corresponder a un hombre de tan distinguido linaje, y la amplia corbata atada con un nudo simple, como si tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer que esperar a que su ayudante de cámara improvisara un nudo complicado. Al lado de lord Grandchester y de sus amigos exquisitamente vestidos, ella parecía la criatura más andrajosa del reino, con su vestido de paseo de muselina y su viejo chal de lana.

—Estamos encantados de verla despierta y con tan buena cara —continuó Terry. —Pensábamos que estaba indispuesta; Karen nos dijo que padecía un molesto dolor de cabeza.

—Sí, la señorita White tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza —se apresuró a contestar Karen. —Deberíais haberla visto; casi se desmayó durante el paseo. —La mirada suplicante de Karen a Candy, como implorándole perdón, parecía pedir a gritos: —«Lo siento, no me acordaba que estabas aquí», o «Lo siento, he tenido que inventarme esa excusa del dolor de cabeza para explicar tu ausencia durante la cena».

Candy se sintió abrumada ante el creciente sentimiento de culpa que la invadía por haber engañado a la condesa sobre lo que realmente había sucedido la noche del baile. No había sido su intención engañarla; cuando Karen y lady Patricia la sorprendieron en su habitación redactando la próxima columna con una furia desmedida, quiso desembarazarse de ellas.

Pero no lo consiguió. Candy debería de haberse imaginado que a la solícita condesa no le pasarían desapercibidas sus lágrimas. Y cuando estalló con rabia y dijo que Terry había hecho algo más que besarla, ante la inesperada expresión de indignación de Karen comprendió que sus palabras habían sido mal interpretadas. Pero no se atrevió a aclarar el malentendido, no delante de lady Patricia.

Sin embargo, no imaginó que Karen fuera capaz de solicitarle a Terry que se marchara de su casa por culpa de ese altercado. Al parecer, Candy había subestimado el fiero sentido de protección que la condesa profesaba hacia cualquier mujer soltera. Tras varias charlas acerca de las ideas reformistas y sobre la comunidad que los Cronwell estaban fundando en una isla remota, ahora Candy conocía mejor a esa dama y comprendía perfectamente por qué Sara había encajado tan negativamente sus quejas acerca de Terry. Y eso lo único que había conseguido era incrementar con creces su sentimiento de culpa. Y sus reticencias a admitir la verdad ante la condesa.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora podía apoyar la mentira piadosa de la anfitriona.

—Sí, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor puesto que he conseguido dormir un rato, así que he decidido bajar en busca de un libro y he descubierto esta plácida salita de estar.

Annie, la otra condesa presente, desvió la vista hacia la chimenea apagada, donde en esos instantes los criados se afanaban por apilar varios leños y encender el fuego.

—No tendrías que haberte quedado aquí sin la chimenea encendida. Podrías haber cogido un resfriado, además de ese desagradable dolor de cabeza.

Candy recordó que Annie tenía una enorme facilidad para leer los pensamientos de cualquiera, así que se apresuró a murmurar:

—No quería molestar a los criados. Además, no soy nada friolera.

—De todos modos —apuntó Karen—, no deseamos interrumpir tus buscados momentos de soledad. No te preocupes, entenderemos perfectamente si te apetece retirarte a tus aposentos para leer un rato...

—¿Retirarse? —la interrumpió Terry con un tono inapelable. —Ahora que finalmente hemos conseguido disfrutar de su compañía, ¿te atreves a enviarla a la cama? ¡Qué poca consideración con tus invitados, Karen! —Terry no pareció darse cuenta de la mirada de reproche que le lanzó su amiga. —Además, estoy seguro de que tu invitada no rechazará la posibilidad de pasar unos minutos con nosotros, _¿_no es cierto, señorita White?

Candy lo miró a los ojos. El corazón le latía desbocadamente por el mero hecho de mirar a ese diablo directamente a la cara. Él quería que se quedara, y eso era suficiente como para que ella huyera despavorida de la sala, más rápido que si la persiguiera un lobo. Porque si se quedaba, la atacaría sin piedad.

Pero si huía, él no descansaría hasta darle alcance en otra ocasión. Por lo menos allí tenía a Karen de su parte.

—Estaré encantada de quedarme, lord Grandchester; especialmente ahora, que me encuentro mucho mejor. Además, se ha adueñado de mi libro, por lo que no puedo marcharme.

—Ah, sí, su libro. —Terry lo alzó hasta la altura de los hombros y empezó a leer la cubierta.

—_Los misterios de Udolfo_, escrito por Ann Radcliffe. Hummm... Una novela. Qué interesante. —Miró a Candy y sonrió socarronamente. —He de admitir que no me sorprende que le gusten las novelas de ficción.

Candy cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

—Claro que me gustan las novelas de ficción. ¿Qué otra cosa podría leer cuando tengo dolor de cabeza? ¿Insulsas obras científicas o tediosos tratados comerciales?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos esas obras contienen hechos que se basan en la realidad. En cambio, estas novelas son fruto de las invenciones de quienes las han escrito, ¿y cómo puede ayudar a alguien un cuento chino?

Ese hombre se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer. Candy le arrebató el libro de la mano con rabia, a pesar de los ojos destellantes de diversión de él.

—No me importa lo que usted diga, la ficción se basa en hechos reales. _¿_De dónde cree que los escritores sacan los argumentos para sus novelas? De la vida real, y no de las especulaciones de algún científico que se atreve a dilucidar sobre el verdadero sentido de la vida. Las novelas pueden prepararnos mejor para afrontar las dificultades de la vida que las viejas narraciones históricas. De hecho, siempre que puedo animo a mis hermanos pequeños a leer ese tipo de novelas porque suelen ofrecer una visión más acertada de la sociedad que todos esos supuestos hechos impresos en otros libros.

—¿O en diarios? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

Mientras la fulminaba con una mirada reticente, cargada de amenazas, Candy se quedó helada. Así que ése era el próxima asalto de ese... ese pedazo de energúmeno. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, aguardó la lluvia de reproches.

Terry se giró hacia Archi y su esposa, que estaban acomodándose delante de una mesa para jugar a cartas.

—Y hablando de periódicos, Archi, te he traído un ejemplar de Londres. Hay un artículo muy interesante que deseo mostrarte.

A Candy las rodillas le empezaron a temblar como un flan. Su columna... tenía que ser su columna. ¿Pero por qué quería que sus amigos la leyeran?

Por fortuna, Annie dijo:

—Creía que íbamos a jugar a cartas. Por eso has sugerido que viniéramos a la sala de estar, ¿verdad?

¿Terry lo había sugerido? ¡Oh, ahora lo entendía! Su corazón la amenazaba con escapársele del pecho mientras desvió la atención hacia los criados que se afanaban por encender velas con el fin de aportar a la sala un ambiente más acogedor. Así que el desplazamiento de toda la comitiva hasta esa sala no había sido a causa de un impulso repentino. Ese pérfido bribón había planeado ese encuentro aparentemente accidental. Debía de haber descubierto su paradero interrogando a algún criado durante la cena. Así que no había duda: ésa era su siguiente batalla. Y ella no estaba preparada.

—Y bien, Terry, ¿no es así? —repitió Annie. —A mí me apetece jugar al _whist_. Casi nunca tengo ocasión de jugar.

Archi se echó a reír.

—Ya ves lo que sucede cuando le ofreces a una muchachita de pueblo un poco de diversión. A partir de entonces ya jamás se mostrará satisfecha; siempre querrá más.

Annie lo miró con porte malhumorado y replicó:

—Ya sabes que ése no es el único motivo. Nunca hay suficiente gente aquí en el campo para poder disfrutar de unas cuantas partidas, puesto que a Albert no le gusta nada jugar.

—Es un juego absolutamente estúpido —murmuró Albert desde la butaca en la que se hallaba sentado cerca fuego, calentándose las manos.

—Lamentablemente, Annie, ahora tenemos demasiada gente para jugar —apuntó Terry. —No seremos tan desconsiderados como para dejar a la señorita White fuera de la partida.

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí —se apresuró a contestar Candy. —Prefiero seguir leyendo. De verdad, ustedes cuatro pueden jugar tranquilamente y...

—¡De ningún modo! —remachó Terry. —Haremos mucho ruido y eso probablemente le provocaría de nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Candy lo miró con evidentes muestras de irritación.

—Entonces quizá será mejor que me retire.

—No, insisto en que deberíamos cancelar nuestros planes. No quiero sentirme responsable de negar a nadie la posibilidad de disfrutar de su compañía, especialmente cuando mañana regresa a Londres. Además, creo que a usted también le parecerá interesante el artículo.

Terry la miraba con ojos burlones, y Candy se quedó muda, sin saber qué contestar. Oh, cómo anhelaba estrangular a ese bribón. Maldito fuera. ¿Qué tramaba?

Los demás no parecían enojados ante su insistencia por organizar la velada. Annie se había mostrado de acuerdo en que sería injusto dejar a la señorita White fuera del juego. Tampoco nadie protestó cuando Terry solicitó a un criado que fuera a buscar los diarios.

Después de que el sirviente se hubo marchado, él se acomodó en una silla, llenando la estructura con su fabulosa complexión atlética. Así recostado, con las piernas abiertas y los dedos pulgares hundidos en los bolsillos del chaleco, transmitía una imagen de ser un hombre que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

—Ahora todos podremos disfrutar de la lectura, señorita White. He traído unos ejemplares de _Ackermann's Repository_ para las damas. —La sonrisa con la que la atacó era maliciosamente insidiosa. —Y para Archi he traído _The Gazette_. Sé que es un ferviente admirador de la columna de Lord X.

Candy tragó saliva. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué querría Terry que sus amigos leyeran la columna que ella había escrito sobre él? ¿Era simplemente su forma detestable de conseguir que ella se delatara a sí misma? Con un enorme esfuerzo, pronunció en un tono impasible:

—¿No es Lord X ese hombre que escribe una columna con chismes sobre la alta sociedad? —Se desplazó tranquilamente hasta el lado opuesto de la sala y se acomodó en un sofá tapizada de seda. —Lord Grandchester, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de criticar mis preferencias por las novelas de ficción cuando usted lee a un periodista de tan poca monta como Lord X.

—Terry no lee esa columna; más bien odia a ese tipo —intervino Archi. —En cambio he de admitir que yo lo admiro. Sus comentarios mordaces son un tónico contra toda la hipocresía que circula en los ambientes de la alta sociedad. Lord X demuestra ser muy sagaz, aunque a veces se meta con Terry.

Terry no apartaba la vista de Candy.

—Sí, es sagaz... a expensas de otra gente.

Candy empezaba a notar un desapacible ardor en el estómago. ¿Qué diantre quería ese malandrín? Si se proponía desenmascararla en público...

—Eso no es cierto —rebatió Annie. —Ese hombre demuestra tener un buen criterio a la hora de emitir sus juicios. Sólo se mete con los pomposos, los crueles y los desconsiderados. La semana pasada, por ejemplo, elogió a las jóvenes que hacen caso omiso de la ambición avariciosa de sus padres para fugarse con el hombre al que aman.

La inesperada defensa de la joven condesa consiguió levantarle los ánimos a Candy.

Entonces notó la repentina tensión en la sala antes de que Archi le lanzara a su esposa una mirada llena de reproches.

—Cariño, no deberías hablar de fugas cuando Terry está presente. Él no lo considera una práctica tan interesante como lo parece a ti.

Emily se puso colorada.

—Cielo santo... olvidé que... quiero decir que...

El criado se personó en ese instante con los diarios, y lady Cronwell se sintió aliviada después de la incómoda situación que su comentario había originado. Terry frunció el ceño y repasó los ejemplares rápidamente, luego separó uno que parecía _The Gazette_ y se lo lanzó a Archi.

—Bueno, en la última columna de Lord X no se menciona ninguna fuga de amantes, pero me atrevo a augurar que tanto a ti como a Annie os parecerá inmensamente interesantes. Parece ser que ese metomentodo no se cansa de escribir sobre mí.

—¿Qué? —Archi lo miraba genuinamente sorprendido, una reacción que parecía ser compartida por todos los demás en la sala. Candy se preparó para la tormenta.

Archi abrió el periódico con brío y empezó a pasar las páginas.

—Terry, creía que querías averiguar la verdadera identidad de Lord X. No me digas que no has podido convencer a ese tipo para que se mantenga al margen de tus asuntos.

Candy aspiró aire rápidamente al tiempo que fijaba la vista en Terry.

Terry se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al ver el poder que ejercía sobre ella.

—No he conseguido desenmascarar a Lord X. Pero he hablado con Brown. A pesar de que se niega a revelar la identidad de su corresponsal, me ha contado algo muy interesante.

Candy empezó a notar unos desagradables retortijones en el estómago.

—¿Brown? —lo interrumpió Karen. —Pero Terry, ¿no es ése el hombre que mencionaste cuando...? —Sin acabar la frase, empezó a mirar insistentemente a Terry y luego a Candy, y de nuevo a Terry.

Candy no podía mirar a su amiga a la cara.

—Brown es el editor del diario _The Gazette_ —explicó Archi, sin prestar atención a la tensión reinante en la sala. Repasó el periódico en busca de la columna. —Ah, aquí está.

—Léela en voz alta, por favor —solicitó Terry, pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba.

Ahora sí que Candy se sentía mal. Una cosa era escribir las palabras a solas en su habitación, invadida por una rabia incontenible, pero escucharlas en boca de uno de los mejores amigos de Terry...

¡Pues no permitiría que Terry la hiciera sentir culpable! Ella estaba en todo su derecho de quejarse, después de las desagradables tácticas a las que había recurrido ese tunante en la terraza. Si su columna lo ponía en evidencia delante de sus amigos, entonces no debería animarlos a leerla. Además, el daño no era comparable a la tremenda humillación a la que la había sometido él esa noche, al modo en que la había incitado a que respondiera a sus besos para luego dejarla en ridículo delante de Karen y de lady Patricia.

Apretó las manos en un puño sobre la falda mientras el tono jovial de Archi resonaba en la sala:

_Cuidado, amigos, no sea que por el mero hecho de leer esta columna provoquéis la ira de lord Grandchester. Al parecer, al vizconde no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que su nombre apareciera citado aquí la semana pasada. Ese destacado personaje desea hacernos creer que la mujer en Waltham Street no es su amante sino la hermana de un compatriota que conoció durante la guerra a la que está ayudando porque la joven en cuestión atraviesa un momento difícil en su vida._

_Si eso fuera cierto, su comportamiento merecería ser elogiado, en lugar de censurado. Vuestro leal corresponsal, sin embargo, considera dudosa esa posibilidad, especialmente la afirmación del vizconde de que ha participado activamente en la guerra. ¿Alguien ha oído hablar de sus gestas o de su valentía en el campo de batalla? Si es así, no dudéis en contactar con The Gazette. Estaríamos encantados de poder publicar historias acerca de los años en que el valeroso caballero estuvo combatiendo en Europa contra Napoleón._

_No obstante, he de admitir sin ningún reparo que los «años de guerra» del vizconde son tan cuestionables como su altruismo, en cuyo caso sus alegatos insultarían la bravura de todos aquellos hombres que de verdad lucharon por nuestro país._

Archi lanzó el periódico al suelo absolutamente indignado —¡Retiro todos los cumplidos que he dedicado a ese tipo Terry! ¡Esto es una injuria! ¡Deberías presentar cargos contra él! ¡Ese sujeto no puede ensuciar tu nombre de ese modo! ¡Hay que obligarlo a retractarse de sus insultos o exigirle una satisfacción en un duelo!

Candy se obligó a continuar mirando a Terry a la cara, procurando no amedrentarse. La falta de expresión en los ojos de Terry demostraba ampliamente que él esperaba ver su reacción. Sin duda esperaba que ella se sonrojara o que perdiera la compostura o que mostrara cualquier otra señal que evidenciara la turbación que sentía.

¡Pues esa alimaña se iba a quedar con las ganas! ¡Porque ella no se arrepentía de ninguna palabra que había escrito! ¡De verdad, no se arrepentía!

Bueno, quizá se había pasado un poco en el último párrafo. Probablemente no debería de haber enfatizado tanto sus dudas personales. Pero en esos momentos estaba muy furiosa, y razones no le faltaban. Él la había humillado públicamente, igual que ella había hecho con él. No, no se arrepentía de lo que había escrito. Ese tipo se merecía todo lo que ella pudiera echarle en cara y más.

—Lo que no acierto a comprender —intervino Annie— es cómo Lord X sabía lo que tú nos habías contado sobre tu amiga. Te prometo que no se lo he comentado a nadie, salvo a los que están en esta sala.

—Ni yo tampoco —apostilló Karen.

Candy las escuchaba sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Cómo? No podía ser. Las dos condesas debían de habérselo contado a alguien. Karen se lo había contado a ella. Y seguramente la razón por la que Terry les había mentido en primer lugar había sido para asegurarse de que ellas limpiaran su nombre cuando la gente cuchicheara acerca de él.

Terry esbozó una cándida sonrisa y miró a Candy.

—No te preocupes, Karen. Sé que probablemente se lo habrás contado a unas cuantas personas para defenderme. No te culpo por ello.

—¡Pero es que no lo he hecho! —protestó Karen. —Nos pediste que no se lo contáramos a nadie, ¡y he mantenido mi promesa! —Giró la vista hacia Candy visiblemente desconcertada.

El ardor que Candy sentía en el estómago la amenazaba ahora con hacer que cayera desmayada delante de todos. ¿Él les había pedido que no se lo contaran a nadie? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo había averiguado que Karen se lo había dicho únicamente a ella? ¿Qué clase de ser taimado era?

—O tú o Annie se lo debéis de haber contado a alguien más —replicó Terry con una aparente inocencia. —No podíais suponer que el chisme se extendería como la pólvora. Brown mismo me dijo que Lord X tiene una mujer que lo ayuda a conseguir información. Sin lugar a dudas, esa mujer se enteró de la verdad durante el baile.

«¡Mentiroso, el señor Brown no te ha dicho eso!», pensó Candy indignada. Terry añadió maliciosamente.

—Probablemente sea lady Patricia, con su obsesión por los cotilleos...

—¡No! —exclamó Karen. —¡No le dije ni una palabra! La única persona a la que se lo conté fue a...

Karen se contuvo exactamente en el mismo momento en que Candy sentía como si una soga le estuviera apretando el cuello sin dejarla respirar. ¡Maldito...! ¡Menudo manipulador!

Terry se recostó de nuevo en la silla con una expresión victoriosa, probablemente solazándose del éxito de sus maquinaciones. Había planificado esa emboscada, había planeado desenmascararla delante de sus amigos, haciéndola caer en la trampa. Para defenderse, ahora no le quedaría más remedio que admitir que ella era Lord X. Pero él no quería eso, —ahí no—, porque revelar su identidad a sus amigos conllevaría contar toda la verdad, ¡incluso confesar los detalles que él les había ocultado!

Así que en vez de eso prefería dejarla como un trapo sucio, culpándola de haber aireado el cotilleo sólo para divertirse. Al menos Lord X tenía un motivo noble; en cambio, la ayudanta de Lord X sólo podía ser una mujer mezquina, ¡una bruja sin corazón! ¡Ahora todos la repudiarían!

Candy miró a Karen, y se quedó asustada al ver la expresión herida de su amiga. Ya la estaban repudiando. Fingiendo no darse cuenta de la conclusión a la que Karen había llegado, buscó frenéticamente una excusa con la que escudarse.

—Me lo contaste a mí, Karen, así que seguramente se lo contaste a alguien más.

Karen la miró con una clara expresión de sentirse traicionada.

—No, sólo te lo conté a ti.

Candy hubiera deseado protestar, fingir que se sentía insultada, cualquier cosa para borrar esa horrible expresión de la cara de Karen. Pero protestar sólo incrementaría la culpabilidad que se cernía sobre su conciencia. Jamás se habría imaginado que podría sentirse tan mal por lo que una condesa pudiera pensar de ella. Había tenido muy pocas amigas en la vida a causa de la posición tan extraña de su padre, e ingenuamente había pensado que Karen podría convertirse en una buena amiga. ¿Cómo se atrevía Terry a apartarla de su lado?

Ahora todos se unirían contra ella, y la confesión de que era Lord X sólo empeoraría más las cosas. De un modo u otro, ella era la única intrusa. No la creerían cuando les dijera que el secreto de Terry era una patraña. Y no había nadie para secundar su versión. A excepción de la señorita Flammy, claro, la única otra persona que sabía la verdad, fuera cual fuese.

Candy se sintió invadida por una súbita esperanza. ¡Claro! ¡La señorita Flammy! Procurando mantener la calma, le dijo a Terry:

—Lord Grandchester, quizá no ha sido ninguno de nosotros la persona que ha hablado con Lord X. Es posible que su amiga —esa mujer que vive en Waltham Street— haya ido al diario en persona a explicarlo. Yo lo habría hecho, si hubiera sido el blanco de un chisme injusto.

Un prolongado silencio se formó en la sala mientras todos interiorizaban esa nueva posibilidad. Por primera vez desde que Terry había entrado en la estancia, su expresión de absoluta seguridad se alteró por unos instantes.

—Le aseguro, señorita White, que la señorita F... que mi amiga jamás cometería semejante imprudencia. Ella conoce mis deseos de mantener mi vida al margen de los insidiosos cotilleos.

Sin embargo, Karen parecía más que interesada en hurgar en la hipótesis de Candy.

—Ya, pero ¿crees que esa mujer arriesgaría su propia reputación sólo para complacerte? Lo dudo. Y aunque estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo, quizá no ha podido soportar ver cómo mancillan tu nombre con falsedades después de que hayas sido tan generoso con ella. Imagina cómo debe de haberle afectado.

—Karen tiene razón —terció Candy con alivio. —Estoy segura de que esa mujer no habrá podido soportar la presión.

«Vamos, a ver cómo te las apañas ahora, con esa burda historia que te has inventado sobre "tu amiguita"», pensó Candy con despecho. Terry no podía rechazar su hipótesis sin confesar la verdad, y él no les contaría la verdad a sus amigos después de haberles mentido como un bellaco.

Terry había dejado de sonreír victoriosamente. Sus ojos, clavados en ella, refulgían con rabia. Se levantó bruscamente y avanzó hasta el lugar donde Archi había tirado el diario.

—La dama en cuestión no fue al periódico. —Recogió el ejemplar, releyó el artículo rápidamente y acto seguido descargó el dedo índice en la columna. —Aquí dice: «Ese destacado personaje desea hacernos creer que...», etcétera. Eso significa que Lord X piensa que soy yo el que va por ahí inventando ese cuento.

—No necesariamente —aclaró Archi. —Si ese hombre tiene la firme determinación de hundirte con su pluma, probablemente no deseará que sus lectores sepan que tu amiga es la fuente de información, porque eso decantaría la balanza a tu favor. Por eso mismo, lanza su versión de un modo más difuso. Después de todo, tampoco afirma que obtuvo la información ni de ti ni de ninguno de tus amigos, ¿no es cierto?

Karen lanzó a Candy una mirada como pidiéndole perdón.

—¿Lo ves, Terry? Probablemente no haya sido ninguno de nosotros.

La entrañable defensa de Karen empañó la sensación de triunfo que se había apoderado de Candy. Karen no merecía ser tratada como una marioneta. Toda la culpa era de Candy; era ella quien había metido a la condesa en ese tinglado. Tampoco la mirada afrentosa de Terry consiguió hacer que se sintiera mejor. Él estaba en todo su derecho a despreciarla. Candy jamás tendría que haber permitido que Karen creyera que él se había sobrepasado con ella en la terraza. Pero ahora la situación parecía habérsele escapado de las manos por completo.

—Tampoco importa cómo lo descubrió Lord X —dijo Archi. —_¿_Qué derecho tiene ese hombre a dar por sentado que tú has mentido y que nunca has luchado en la guerra? No aporta ninguna prueba. Sólo por ese motivo, deberías denunciar al periódico. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, haría que el gobierno llamara la atención al editor de _The Gazette_.

—El gobierno no moverá ni un dedo por una cuestión tan trivial. —Terry miró primero a Candy y luego a Archi. —Los servicios que presté en Europa no eran oficiales. Dudo que nadie recuerde mi trabajo.

—Wellington recuerda lo que hiciste —intervino Albert súbitamente desde su posición solitaria cerca del fuego. —Me comentó que sin tu intervención no habríamos ganado la guerra.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia él, especialmente los de Candy.

—¿El duque en persona te lo contó? —inquirió Archi a su cuñado. —¿Se puede saber cuándo conociste tú al duque de Wellington?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—En una fiesta, supongo, ahora no me acuerdo. Wellington y yo estábamos hablando sobre el papel que jugó la nobleza en las filas británicas. Me acababa de enterar de que Wellington no provenía de una familia aristocrática, sino que le otorgaron el título nobiliario por los servicios que rindió a la patria. Así que le dije que pensaba que era ridículo tener un sistema donde los hombres de la más elevada posición social —los nobles y todos sus hijos primogénitos— no recibían ningún estímulo para defender su país sino todo lo contrario, se los desalentaba con absurdas exigencias de defender el patrimonio familiar para no perder el título nobiliario. En el calor de la conversación, el duque se refirió a Terry como ejemplo de un primogénito —y por lo tanto, un heredero de un título—, que había participado con bravura y lealtad en la guerra.

La consternación que sentía Candy no la dejaba moverse. _¿_Podía ser eso cierto? ¿Terry no había mentido acerca de su intervención en la guerra? Pero... pero... ¡Eso era imposible! ¿Cómo... por qué iba a luchar el primogénito de un vizconde en la guerra?

—Probablemente Wellington estaba demasiado borracho —murmuró Terry.

—Pues si lo estaba, lo disimulaba muy bien —replicó Albert. —Su comentario despertó mi curiosidad y le hice más preguntas sobre ti, pero de repente él se acordó de que yo había sido un temible corsario americano y cerró la boca. Ya no consideré conveniente insistir más en la cuestión.

—Tampoco habrías sacado más detalles, si hubieras insistido —apostilló Terry con evidentes muestras de tensión. —Me sorprende que el duque te contara algo al respecto, y creo que exageraba en cuanto al insignificante servicio que presté al país.

—Wellington nunca exagera —intervino Archi, con una nota de admiración en su voz. —¿Pero se puede saber qué hiciste durante la guerra? ¿Fuiste un espía? ¿Por qué nadie se atreve a hablar de ello?

—Porque no es un tema que pueda despertar el interés de nadie. Además, a mí tampoco me apetece hablar de ello. —Terry miró fijamente a Candy a los ojos, con una severa mirada de aviso. —Ni que nadie lo comente en un diario.

Candy jamás se había sentido tan incómoda. Si Terry estaba contando la verdad, entonces ella había cometido un grave error al cuestionar su honor en público.

Evitando su mirada, Candy se hundió en el armazón duro y compacto del sofá. Ahora estaba en ascuas, y se lo merecía, se lo había ganado... Qué mema que había sido, al asumir que sus hábitos de libertino eran la única faceta de su carácter.

El día que lo conoció no prestó la debida atención a su hermetismo, un hermetismo que únicamente el dolor era capaz de esculpir en el alma de un hombre, la clase de dolor que sólo podía provenir de haber sido testigo de horrendas atrocidades. ¿Por qué se había precipitado tanto al ignorar sus instintos?

¿Por Susana? No, para ser sincera, había sido por algo más que eso. Habían sido sus prejuicios contra los hombres de su posición social. El se había comportado de un modo tan... tan típicamente arrogante y reservado sobre sus asuntos que su actitud había cegado a Candy, sin permitirle tener en cuenta otras consideraciones, como por ejemplo los rumores acerca de sus actividades como espía y su repentina desaparición de Inglaterra, que coincidían con los años de la guerra.

Y la forma con que la había tratado en la terraza había agravado la rabia que sentía hacia él. Pero ella jamás tendría que haber aireado su ira en la columna, especialmente sin saber la verdad. Se había equivocado, y ahora se daba cuenta.

—¿Por qué te tiene tanta manía Lord X? —le preguntó Albert a Terry. —Quizá deberías interrogar a tus amistades en la alta sociedad para determinar a quién le vas a cortar el cuello.

—No hablemos de cortar cuellos, por favor —le reprochó Archi a su cuñado. —Ya vuelves a pensar como un pirata, Albert, y no como un hombre civilizado.

Albert lanzó a su esposa una mirada divertida que su cuñado no alcanzó a ver.

—Quizá solucionar los problemas al modo pirata resulte más efectivo.

—Sólo si quieres acabar colgado de la horca —replicó Archi airadamente.

—Ya basta. —Terry alzó las manos. —Gracias por todos vuestros consejos, amigos, pero solucionaré este problema a mi manera. Y te aseguro, Archi, que me encargaré de ese Lord X sin necesidad de rebanar el cuello a nadie. Os aseguro que no será necesario volver a hablar sobre esta cuestión en el futuro.

A pesar de que hasta ese momento apenas la había mirado mientras hablaba, Candy sabía que sus palabras iban dirigidas a ella. Cielo santo, ahora sí que se había metido en un aprieto. Después de esa noche, él la pisotearía sobre el fango con toda la fuerza y las armas que tuviera a su disposición. Con el ánimo ahogado, se lamentó de haberse ensañado con él, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su futuro tan inseguro y el de sus hermanos. Debería de haber hecho caso del adagio de su padre de no combatir a bastonazos contra un cañón si lo que uno quiere es salvar la cabeza.

Ya que a pesar de que Candy deseaba desesperadamente no perder la cabeza en esos instantes, tenía el terrible presentimiento de que ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el impacto del cañonazo.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 9**

_Según los rumores, cierta duquesa no ha sabido apreciar cierto regalo que su esposo le ha hecho con motivo de su cumpleaños. Tras mostrarle el objeto en cuestión —un cinturón de castidad— ella procedió a lanzarlo al fuego y acto seguido le recrimina que si quería mantener a los hombres alejados de ella, lo que tenía que hacer era dejarse de tonterías y pasar más tiempo en casa._

_The Evening Gazette, 13 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Candy se precipitó hacia la soberbia escalinata para subir a su aposento, preguntándose cómo había conseguido sobrevivir durante la última hora. ¿Terry un héroe de guerra? Un mentiroso, eso sí, sobre su relación con la señorita Flammy, y seguramente una sabandija calculadora cuando se trataba de mujeres. Pero al fin y al cabo un héroe.

Ese pensamiento la había atormentado en esos minutos tan extraños que siguieron a la emboscada que le había rendido Terry. A pesar de los intentos por parte de Karen de desviar la conversación hacia otros temas más triviales, no había logrado romper el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en el ambiente.

Casi se puso a gritar de alivio cuando Albert sugirió que los hombres se retiraran a su estudio para enseñarles los planos de un barco que acababa de adquirir. Un minuto más en presencia de Terry y el torrente de impresiones que amenazaban con ahogarla la habría traicionado irremediablemente. Se había quedado en la sala el tiempo prudente como para asegurarse de que ni Annie ni Karen sospecharan que era ella la confidente de Lord X, antes de excusarse para retirarse a dormir.

Aunque sabía que no podría dormir. Con los dedos crispados, se aferró a la barandilla de la escalera. ¿Cómo podría conciliar el sueño, con la acusadora mirada de condena de Terry grabada en su mente? Se lo merecía, lo sabía, por más que intentara racionalizar los hechos acontecidos y alejarlos de su memoria. No le quedaba más remedio que admitirlo: se había excedido con esas críticas tan mordaces.

Ahogó un sollozo, agarró el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo con más fuerza y subió corriendo los últimos peldaños, ansiosa de alcanzar el santuario de su alcoba. El no se quedaría impasible ante sus insultos, lo conocía demasiado bien como para pensar lo contrario. Oh, ¿cómo había podido permitir que la situación degenerara de ese modo? ¿Cómo había podido dejar que sus sentimientos cegaran su sentido común? En su situación tan precaria, no tendría que haber provocado a un vizconde.

Llegó al piso superior y avanzó por el pasillo arrastrando pesadamente los pies, ese largo pasillo decorado con bellos tapices de seda y unos imponentes pilares diseñados por su padre. Si su padre estuviera vivo, le aconsejaría qué debía hacer. El siempre había sabido cómo tratar a los de alta alcurnia, en cambio, esa habilidad jamás había sido una de las virtudes de Candy. Afortunadamente, después del nacimiento de los trillizos y de la muerte de su madre, ella se había tenido que dedicar al cuidado de los bebés y renunciar a los viajes con su padre. De ese modo, finalmente había conseguido evitar todo contacto con los patronos de su padre, excepto cuando él los invitaba a su casa.

Su casa... Gracias a Dios que al día siguiente regresaría a su casa. Tras los tumultos de las últimas horas, estaba más que deseosa de volver a soportar las peores travesuras de los chicos. Se moría de ganas de desahogarse con la señora Ponny. Esa mujer calmaría su conciencia culpable y comprendería los motivos que la habían empujado a actuar de un modo tan irracional. Sí, y la señora Ponny la ayudaría a hallar la forma de evitar la terrible venganza de lord Grandchester.

Suspiró abatida, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sintió aliviada al constatar que los criados habían encendido el fuego de la chimenea, habían doblado la magnífica colcha de terciopelo a los pies de la imponente cama, y habían iluminado la estancia con suficientes velas como para que no quedara ni un solo recodo a oscuras. Inmersa en sus pensamientos abrumadores, cerró la puerta y avanzó con paso rápido hacia la cómoda de madera de roble al tiempo que lanzaba el libro sobre la cama al pasar por su lado. Se quitó el chal y abrió la cómoda para guardarlo.

Posó la mirada en el vestido con volantes que la señora Ponny se había ofuscado en incluir en su equipaje. Había pertenecido a su madre, quien se lo regaló cuando Candy cumplió dieciséis años, cuando ella aún albergaba mil sueños y esperanzas para su futuro. A esa edad, se había imaginado que un día tendría un esposo que la vería con ese vestido, que la admiraría con el mismo brillo en los ojos igual que su padre había admirado a su madre.

Pero ese sueño jamás se cumpliría, ¿no era cierto? La alocada existencia de su padre y su subsiguiente muerte habían fulminado todas esas esperanzas, la habían empujado a soportar esa terrible posición en la que sólo conseguía sobrevivir escribiendo historias que la obligaban a lidiar con tipos de la calaña de lord Grandchester.

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. Acarició el vestido mientras se tragaba su pena. No tenía sentido llorar por ese motivo, no, no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Fijó toda su atención en el traje de seda que tenía ante sus ojos y acarició uno de los intrincados adornos en forma de flor. Su madre, a la que siempre había admirado por ser tan diestra con la aguja de coser, había confeccionado ese bello y delicado traje. Candy lo sacó del cajón y se lo llevó hasta la mejilla para oler el ligero aroma de agua de rosas que aún impregnaba la tela; era el perfume de su madre.

Con una indescriptible necesidad de sentirse cerca de su madre en esos momentos de tristeza, Candy decidió ponerse el vestido. Se quitó bruscamente el traje de paseo junto con las enaguas, las medias y las ligas, y se puso el precioso tejido sobre la blusita interior. A causa de los movimientos nerviosos se le soltó la melena, y ella sacudió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para que su pelo cayera en una libre cascada, sin prestar atención a donde iban a parar las horquillas que hasta hacía escasos segundos habían conformado su peinado en un recatado moño.

Se dirigió al tocador situado entre las dos ventanas apuntadas de la amplia estancia y contempló su imagen en el espejo oval emplazado sobre el mueble. Por un momento, todo lo que vio fue a una joven ligera de ropa con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada perdida.

Entonces, un movimiento en el reflejo del cristal la dejó sin aliento. A su espalda había un hombre apoyado en la pared más cercana a la puerta cerrada. ¡Terry! Santo cielo, Terry había venido en busca de venganza.

Sus brazos musculosos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, y su mirada penetrante mostraba un poder tan oscuro que por un momento Candy se quedó paralizada, sin tan sólo poder pestañear, como la víctima petrificada de un sortilegio maléfico.

—Adelante, sigue con lo que hacías; no te preocupes por mí. —Terry la estaba devorando con una mirada insolente.

El comentario logró sacar a Candy de su estado de estupor. Se giró bruscamente para mirarlo al tiempo que estrujaba la falda del vestido con los dedos crispados.

—¡Cómo se atreve! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva...?

—Te he estado esperando desde que me marché de la salita de estar. Albert y Archi creen que regresé a la mansión , pero no podía irme sin antes hablar contigo.

—¡Aquí no! ¡De ningún modo! Salga de mi habitación ahora mismo y espéreme en la salita...

—¿Qué te espere? —Terry soltó una estentórea risotada. —¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonto como para fiarme de ti? Antes de que haya alcanzado las escaleras, te pondrás a chillar pidiendo ayuda para que Karen me eche de su casa.

—_¿_Y qué le hace pensar que no chillaré ahora?

—No lo harás, mientras estés vestida así. —La volvió a devorar con la mirada, exactamente como el sultán en el cuadro que parecía sopesar cómo castigar a sus esposas.

Candy sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral; sin embargo, el miedo que la anegaba se mezclaba con un extraño calor que se extendía desde la cabeza hasta los pechos y las costillas. Maldito fuera ese hombre.

—Además —añadió él—, si chillas y Karen sube corriendo hasta aquí, exigirá una explicación, y te aseguro que esta vez no lograrás convencerla de tu inocencia con este aspecto.

Terry tenía razón. Pero ella no esperaba que ese bribón la acorralara en su propia alcoba.

La sensación de ultraje la ayudó a despejar el miedo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con despecho y lo escudriñó con la intención de averiguar sus intenciones. El candelabro que pendía en la pared sobresalía unos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Terry y lo iluminaba con unos reflejos de lo más perversos; su cara y su cuerpo eran un compendio de sombras bajo la titilante luz de las velas que acentuaban su altura mientras jugaban al escondite con su expresión. No obstante, Candy no necesitaba ver su cara para saber cómo se sentía su interlocutor. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, la voz ronca del vizconde exhibía la incontenible rabia, la furia que lo consumía.

Y esa invasión de su alcoba era una prueba irrefutable de que ella lo había provocado más de lo que se podía esperan Ningún hombre osaría entrar en la habitación de una mujer soltera por la noche sin recibir una clara invitación... y desde luego, ningún hombre permanecería de pie y en silencio mientras una mujer se desvestía delante de él, a menos que ese hombre albergara unas intenciones nada honestas. Candy había temido lo peor, pero no ese comportamiento. Por Dios, no esas intenciones.

Un fugaz destello de terror anegó su coraje, ya que al recordar los indeseados excesos de los patronos de su padre que había experimentado en su propia piel, adivinó lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Ella siempre había conseguido pararles los pies a toda esa panda de indeseables antes de que se pasaran de la raya, pero le resultaría imposible luchar contra Terry. Era demasiado corpulento como para dejar lugar a dudas sobre su increíble fuerza, y más teniendo en cuenta la rabia que lo consumía de una forma completamente justificada.

A Candy se le heló el alma. Con el mayor disimulo que pudo, deslizó la mano por la superficie del tocador en busca de un arma con la que poderse defender del ataque, pero no encontró nada más que un peine, un cepillo de pelo y un montón de horquillas. Se hallaba totalmente indefensa, a menos que no pensara defenderse con las uñas y los dientes.

Pero de un modo u otro, le ofrecería resistencia. Clavó las pupilas en las suyas, procurando mostrar su determinación.

—No ha venido sólo para hablar, porque si no, no habría permanecido quieto entre las sombras, mirándome mientras me desvestía. —Añadió Candy con un tono acusador. —¿Ahora se dedica a asaltar a mujeres en sus alcobas? Qué pena. Qué desengaño que se llevará Albert... porque realmente parece que lo considera todo un héroe.

Terry tensó los labios con rabia.

—Ambos sabemos que Albert se engaña en esa cuestión, ¿no es así? Porque no importa lo que diga o haga, tú ya te has formado una imagen inamovible de mí. Según los comentarios aparentemente contrastados que has escrito en tu columna, no soy más que un pobre mentiroso, un embaucador, un hombre sin honor.

Cada una de esas palabras estaban pronunciadas con tanta inquina que Candy sintió su conciencia aplastada por la fuerza descomunal de un yunque.

—Yo no le he llamado mentiroso —se defendió ella. —Simplemente... he cuestionado ciertas aseveraciones que usted ha hecho acerca de su pasado.

—Unas aseveraciones que nunca quise que se publicaran.

—¿Por qué no? Según Albert, usted no tiene nada de qué arrepentirse.

—Pero tú no lo crees, ¿no? —proclamó él con amargura. —No, claro, tú eres demasiado lista como para dejarte engañar por los argumentos de mis amigos.

Terry ladeó la cabeza, y con ese gesto sus facciones rígidas quedaron expuestas sin querer bajo las velas. Una luz ambarina destellaba de sus airados ojos negros y su barbilla tensa. Oh, sí, lord Grandchester estaba furioso, más furioso que nunca. Su imagen era intrigante y terrorífica a la vez.

Candy tragó saliva y asió nuevamente la falda del vestido con los dedos crispados.

—Ahora sí que... sí que lo creo. Pero seguramente comprenderá por qué no lo creí al principio. _¿_Cómo iba usted a esperar que yo creyera sus argumentos cuando insiste en ocultar tantos detalles de su pasado? A pesar de todos esos rumores absolutamente contradictorios, nadie ha declarado jamás que haya tenido el honor de luchar a su lado; ni tan sólo existe ninguna mención pública de su carrera militar.

—Porque yo lo prefiero así. Si quisiera hacer público mi historial militar, habría enviado los pormenores a la prensa cuando regresé a Inglaterra hace tres años. Qué pena que tú no hayas sentido la necesidad de consultarme para averiguar mi parecer antes de publicar esos datos

Candy se sobresaltó ante el tono acusador.

—Aquí el único culpable de que yo haya hablado de su vida es usted. Sabe perfectamente bien que su historia sobre la señorita Flammy no se sostiene de ninguna manera. Además, nunca habría escrito más sobre su persona si no me hubiera asaltado en...

—¿Asaltado? —Terry se separó bruscamente de la pared —¿Defines un simple beso como una agresión?

—Para mí no fue un simple beso —estalló ella antes de que pudiera contenerse. Después continuó con un tono más sosegado. —Si lo hubiera sido, no habría reaccionado de ese modo.

Su confesión pareció tomar a Terry por sorpresa. Bajó los ojos insondables hasta los labios de Candy y clavó allí su mirada, recordándole la última vez que los había acariciado con su boca. Los labios de ella temblaron a modo de respuesta.

—Para mí tampoco se trató de un simple beso, te lo aseguro. —La voz de Terry resonó en el silencio de la estancia.

Candy notó un cosquilleo en el vientre ante tales palabras. Sabía que él mentía, sabía que ese tipo tenía la portentosa habilidad de parecer absolutamente sincero cuando, en realidad, la estaba engañando de la forma más vil que uno pudiera imaginar. Sin embargo, quería creerlo.

El aire se tornó más denso, y el espacio demasiado pequeño para contenerlos a los dos, a pesar de la considerable distancia que los separaba. Estaban solos, más solos de lo que nunca habían estado antes. Nadie sabía que él se había colado en su alcoba, ni la sirvienta a la que Candy le había pedido que se retirara un poco antes, ni Karen, ni ninguno de los otros convidados y criados de los Cronwell.

Y ella iba únicamente ataviada con ropa interior y un fino vestido de seda. Intentó arrebujarse más en su vestido, pero el pedazo de tela parecía tener vida propia, y ante la imposibilidad de abotonarlo, se mantenía abierto o bien por un lado o bien por otro.

Peor aún, los movimientos nerviosos de Candy parecían atraer irremediablemente la atención de Terry. Unos ojos oscuros como la noche la acechaban, hambrientos y sedientos, desarmando todas sus defensas con la misma eficiencia de un cuchillo afilado. Él ya la había contemplado antes con esa misma mirada, cuando había estado a escasos centímetros de ella, rodeándola por la cintura con esas enormes manos y con los labios pegados a su boca...

Candy ahogó sus ganas de proferir una maldición y apartó la mirada para clavarla en la pared.

Terry carraspeó.

—Sin embargo, lo que hice no se puede considerar de ningún modo una provocación suficiente tan grave como para que te ensañaras en poner en peligro mi reputación —refunfuñó él, como si estuviera enojado con ella por haber mencionado ese beso.

—Usted puso en peligro mi reputación primero, esa noche en la terraza.

—Eso no es verdad. ¿Acaso has olvidado tu primera columna?

Candy soltó un bufido de exasperación. Aunque pareciera sorprendente, era cierto, se había olvidado.

—Nuestras opiniones difieren en cuanto a si verdaderamente esos comentarios pusieron en peligro su reputación.

—Consiguieron que mi prometida se fugara con otro hombre. No sé cómo definirás eso, si no es poner claramente en peligro mi reputación.

—Y usted se vengó sin ningún reparo, ¿no es así? Obligándome a besarlo y...

—¿Obligándote? —Terry se acercó a ella, esgrimiendo una mueca de crispación. —¿Quieres decir que no disfrutaste con mis besos?

—¡Por supuesto que disfruté! —estalló ella. Al ver la mirada de satisfacción del vizconde, añadió: —¿Cómo no iba a disfrutar? Usted es un tenorio, su especialidad es precisamente hacer que las mujeres disfruten con sus besos. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me obligó.

—Yo no soy ningún tenorio. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo con exasperación. —Deberías saberlo, si realmente te has dedicado a investigar tal y como afirmas haber hecho antes de escribir esas patrañas. En cuanto a obligarte, créeme, si me hubieras abofeteado después del primer beso, no habría continuado ni un segundo más con esa actitud. —Achicó los ojos—Pero tú me agarraste por la solapa del abrigo para que no me apartara. Aceptaste mis besos, aunque luego alegaras todo lo contrario. Le mentiste a Karen en cuanto a nuestro encuentro, por lo menos ten la decencia de admitirlo.

—Yo no le mentí—protestó ella.

—Le dijiste que me había aprovechado de ti.

—¡No! Ella simplemente... asumió que eso era lo que había sucedido porque... porque...

—Porque le dijiste que yo «me había excedido» contigo, —Terry se le acercó lentamente, con las pupilas brillantes como un par de ágatas sobre una base de plata. —¿Qué es exactamente eso de que «me excedí», Candy?

Ella se encogió contra el tocador.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabe mejor que yo, dada su reputación.

—Mi reputación —se jactó él. —Ya casi no sé qué significa esa palabra. Mi reputación se ha visto tan maltrecha por tu culpa y por culpa de todos esos cotilleos. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. Si no mentiste, entonces, ¿a qué te referías cuando le dijiste a Karen que yo «me había excedido»?

Terry estaba ahora a escasos centímetros de ella, y a pesar de que Candy quería escapar, se negaba a dejar que él viera con qué facilidad la intimidaba. Además, el tocador a sus espaldas evitaba su huida.

Procurando mantener cierto aire de solterona intransigente, replicó:

—¡Ya sabe a qué me refiero! Me refiero a que me besó con... con... —Oh, ¿cómo iba una a describir el vuelco que le había dado el corazón a causa de la tremenda excitación que le había producido el beso de un hombre sin parecer una pobre colegiala idiota? Sin sonar demasiado convincente, concluyó: —con enorme entusiasmo.

Terry esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No lo negaré, pero diría que más bien ambos demostramos un enorme entusiasmo. Sin embargo, Karen no me habría echado de su casa sólo por un beso apasionado. —Sin previo aviso, la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí con tanta fuerza que Candy pudo incluso distinguir los puntitos oscuros de su bigote que empezaban a asomar en su labio superior. —Así que dime, tramposa Candy, ¿qué hice para que Karen pensara tan mal de mí? Te juro que no recuerdo nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme.

—¡Eso es porque usted no se avergüenza de nada! —Intentó apartarlo clavándole las palmas de las manos en el pecho, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le abriera el vestido aún más. —¡Suélteme! ¡Suéltame, Terry, o... o...! —Su corazón se le encogió de angustia al recordar por qué no podía gritar. —¡O no me quedará ninguna duda de que no eres más que una despreciable sanguijuela!

Terry dejó escapar una risotada reverberante que resonó en toda la habitación.

—Pero si de eso ya estás totalmente convencida. Además, no te soltaré hasta que me demuestres qué significa para ti eso de «excederse». Sólo para que no cometa el mismo error en el futuro, ya me entiendes.

—¿En el futuro? —masculló ella.

—Aunque te aseguro que preferiría que nuestra relación tocara a su fin, sé que no es cierto. Así que quiero saber qué es lo que está permitido y lo que no. —Deslizando un par de dedos hasta el escote del vestido, acabó de abrirlo sin mostrar ni una pizca de consideración, y a continuación examinó la blusa interior con fascinación.

A Candy se le aceleró el pulso hasta tal punto que creyó que el corazón le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Debería gritar que desde luego eso no estaba permitido, sin embargo lo único que acertó a hacer fue inhalar con fuerza para no quedarse sin aire en los pulmones. Acto seguido, él inclinó la cabeza para besarla en ese punto de su cuello que había quedado expuesto por encima de la blusita. Fue una caricia tan íntima que ella se puso tensa de golpe y perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra el tocador; por suerte, pudo agarrarse al borde a tiempo para no darse de bruces contra el suelo.

Terry se aprovechó de su falta de equilibrio para asir el delicado vestido con los puños cerrados y tirar de él lentamente y sensualmente, hasta que éste acabó por separarse por completo de sus hombros. Mientras el traje caía sobre el tocador detrás de Candy, él enrolló un mechón de su pelo en un dedo y lo besó.

—No lo hagas —susurró ella con voz ronca. Un intenso placer se iba apoderando lentamente de todo su cuerpo traidor. Candy intentó combatir esos impulsos fieramente. La última vez que había permitido que ese bribón la besara, él la había engañado sin piedad. —No... no deberías...

Terry soltó el mechón de pelo, luego apartó otros mechonea rebeldes que le cubrían el hombro y la acarició.

—¿A esto te refieres cuando dices que «me excedo»? —Tiró de la manga de la blusita para que su hombro quedara al descubierto. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando él inclinó la cara para besar la piel desnuda. Su respiración era una caricia, sedosa, una promesa tentadora.

Cuando un suave suspiro se escapó de la boca de Candy, él deslizó los labios hasta la base de su garganta.

—¿O a esto? —Pasó la boca por el delicado hueco como si buscara el punto donde el pulso latía desbocadamente bajo sus caricias, y cuando lo encontró lo besó, luego continuó besándola hasta perfilar con la boca todo el arco de su cuello.

Cuando finalmente alzó la cabeza, sus pupilas desprendían el brillo de unas ascuas casi extinguidas en medio de su cara encendida.

—No, lo había olvidado. Eso son sólo besos, y excederme significa ir más lejos que darte uno o dos besos, ¿no es cierto? Excederme debe de ser algo suficientemente terrible como para conseguir que mi amiga de la infancia dude de mi buena voluntad. Veamos, ¿qué podría ser?

Con la mirada todavía fija en su cara, Terry cogió una manga de la blusita y empezó a tirar de ella. Candy se sonrojó, emplazó la mano sobre la muñeca de esa mano impertinente en un intento por detenerla, pero en ese momento él acercó la boca a sus labios y ella olvidó por qué él no debería estar allí, con ella, a solas... por qué no debería tocarla de ese modo, besarla así... por qué no se fiaba de él... Candy se olvidó de todo.

Fue un beso profundo e incuestionablemente posesivo. Terry penetró su boca con la lengua antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que había entreabierto los labios. En ese mismo instante notó una punzada de dolor en la palma de la mano; Candy se estaba aferrando con todas sus fuerzas al borde del tocador en un vano intento por no caer de nuevo en la tentación de agarrarlo por las solapas, como Terry le había echado en cara antes.

Pero su contención resultó únicamente una pequeña victoria, ya que Candy se dio cuenta de que no podía mantener el resto de su cuerpo quieto, sin responder a los estímulos a los que se veía sometido al permanecer tan cerca de ese cuerpo masculino, al sentir tanto placer por culpa de esa lengua juguetona, que seguía explorando su boca... o por culpa de esas manos, que le bajaban las mangas de la blusita de una manera tan seductora... o por esa rodilla, que ejercía presión para que ella abriera más las piernas entre la prisión de la fina muselina de su ropa interior. Candy incluso lo ayudó al ladear la cabeza para que él pudiera besarla a lo largo de la garganta.

Cuando Candy aflojó los lazos de la blusita, sin embargo, ella recuperó en cierta manera el sentido del decoro, y agarró la punta de la tela de muselina antes de que ésta se abriera por completo y revelara sus pechos desnudos.

—¡Para! ¿Pero se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Determinar los límites —respondió él con una voz ronca. —Averiguar qué significa eso de «excederme».

—¡Pues precisamente esto que estás haciendo!

—¿Ah, sí? Pero si has dicho que no le mentiste a Karen en cuanto a mi asalto la otra noche, y definitivamente no recuerdo haber hecho esto. —La acribilló con su oscura mirada lasciva, y acto seguido colocó una mano sobre la muselina que cubría sus pechos con tanta desfachatez que a ella se le cortó la respiración. —Pero claro, a veces me falla la memoria. Quizá debería refrescarla.

—No... maldito... maldito... —A Candy se le quedó la mente en blanco cuando él le acarició un pecho de un modo exquisitamente vergonzoso y embriagador. —¡Ohhhhh, cielos! —jadeó con una voz gutural que seguramente pertenecía a otra persona, a una mujer descocada.

—¿Te acaricié así la otra noche, Candy?

Ella entornó los ojos para evitar presenciar su expresión triunfal. Terry extendió la palma sobre su pecho y empezó a realizar un delicioso movimiento rotatorio que consiguió que su pezón se pusiera tan duro como una piedra preciosa.

Candy jadeó, y él se inclinó más sobre ella; su respiración ejercía el influjo de un interminable beso húmedo en su mejilla.

—Dime, querida, ¿es esto lo que hice? Responde —le exigió en un tono severo.

—No, sabes perfectamente bien que no es eso lo que hiciste —bramó ella, con el orgullo herido.

Cuando Candy se obligó a abrir los ojos para encararse a la cara triunfal que seguramente tenía ante sí, se quedó sorprendida al no presenciar la esperada expresión.

Una necesidad acuciante fracturaba los rasgos normalmente controlados de Terry.

—Pues es un milagro que no lo hiciera —confesó él con una voz penetrante. —Porque eso era lo que quería. Por Dios, cuánto deseaba tocarte.

La confesión salvó su orgullo herido. Terry no había estado únicamente manipulándola esa noche, sino que había sentido lo mismo que ella había sentido. Y las cosas que le estaba haciendo ahora... los besos, las caricias... eran algo más que una de sus malditas estratagemas.

Esa aseveración renovó todos sus deseos reprimidos, y éstos se extendieron por todo su cuerpo como un viento errante, barriendo a su paso cualquier atisbo de modestia o de recato. Candy se inclinó sobre su mano, e Terry lanzó un rugido de pura satisfacción masculina. Luego la acarició, frotándole el pezón por encima de la muselina, pellizcándolo gentilmente con unos dedos expertos, buscando el otro pecho y sometiéndolo a la misma tortura deliciosa, gloriosa.

Para el desconsuelo de Candy, sus caricias despertaron una curiosidad más deplorable. ¿Qué sentiría si él pasara esos dedos tan hábiles por encima de su piel desnuda? ¿O por su boca? ¡Qué pensamientos más escandalosos!

Pero él debió de leerle el pensamiento, ya que acto seguido deslizó la mano por debajo de la blusa para acariciarle su pecho desnudo. Una arrolladora sensación de placer la obligó a entornar los ojos y a suspirar. Santo cielo, eso era mucho mejor que lo que había imaginado. Piel contra piel, esa mano la excitaba hasta límites insospechados. Cualquier objeción pendiente se desvaneció en el aire, hasta que la única sensación que Candy sintió fue una imperiosa necesidad de experimentar más, de sentir más, de que él la tocara más.

Sus jadeos subieron de tono, como si los movimientos de esa mano insolente —¡no, de esas manos! Ya que ambas estaban ahora dentro de su blusita— ejerciera un influjo mágico que la dejara sin aliento. Jamás habría imaginado que su cuerpo poseía una capacidad tan arrolladora para disfrutar, o que un hombre pudiera descubrir ese matiz con una facilidad tan pasmosa.

—Terry... —murmuró ella, sin saber qué quería decir.

—¿Sí? —Su voz ronca resonó en la distancia. —Por Dios, tienes un tacto divino... eres tan suave... tan dulce...

Terry se arrodilló flexionando una pierna y volvió a tirar de la blusita hacia abajo para poder saborear sus pechos con la boca exactamente tal y como ella había imaginado. Sorprendida tanto por su increíble habilidad de averiguar los deseos de su cuerpo como por lo que estaba haciendo, Candy apresó su cabeza con las manos. Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que terminar con esa locura divina.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue acercar más la cabeza a sus pechos y emborracharse con el aroma a tabaco de pipa que emanaba del pelo de Terry. El jadeó roncamente y deslizó la mano libre alrededor de sus muslos, luego la empujó hacia delante hasta que ella cayó sentada sobre su pierna doblada. Para no perder el equilibrio, Candy se agarró a sus fornidos hombros. La parte inferior de su blusita se abrió para acomodar sus posaderas a esa posición tan poco convencional y los botoncitos laterales de sus calzas asomaron justo por debajo de sus rodillas. Mientras él la sentaba sobre su muslo con más firmeza, la raja frontal de las braguitas se abrió parcialmente, por lo que su pubis quedó prácticamente en contacto con la pierna de Terry; ahora sólo una fina capa de tela separaba su piel más sensible de la de él.

La impresión dejó a Candy aturdida momentáneamente. Se hallaba en una postura de lo más indecente. Pero cuando intentó incorporarse para sentarse de un modo más decoroso, sólo consiguió exponerse de una forma más escandalosa. La presión en su parte más íntima era deliciosa; cuando ella procuraba sentarse con más decoro, toda su musculatura inferior se estremecía con una necesidad insoportable que sólo se calmaba ejerciendo de nuevo presión contra el muslo de Terry.

Ya había experimentado esa sensación antes, alguna noche en que había soñado con su sultán. Con lo único que hallaba satisfacción, aunque se sintiera avergonzada de admitirlo, era aplicando presión sobre esa zona. Ella misma había paliado su sed un par de veces, en secreto, sintiéndose culpable. Y ahora recurría al mismo sistema, pegándose a la pierna de Terry.

—Así, muy bien, cabalga sobre mí, sí... así... _ma chérie_ —murmuró él con la boca pegada a sus pechos.

Mareada de placer, Candy no comprendió enteramente lo que él le decía. ¿Qué significaba _ma chérie_? Sin embargo, no necesitó más palabras de ánimo para seguir frotando su parte más íntima contra el muslo de Terry. Nuevamente lo agarró con ambas manos por la cabeza y se inclinó más hacia él, procurando exponer más los pechos a esa boca y a esa lengua tan juguetona. Hundió los dedos entre su pelo enmarañado, ese pelo castaño como la noche que le provocaba cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos y que parecía querer escurrírsele como un pez entre los dedos.

Él la estaba haciendo perder el control por completo, clavándole el pene erecto entre las piernas, haciéndole sentir el placer de cabalgar sinuosamente sobre su muslo. La boca de Terry ahora casi devoraba su pecho, despertando en ella unos instintos tan pecaminosos que Candy pensó que él debía de ser el mismísimo diablo.

Siguió moviéndose sobre su muslo, jadeando de placer cada vez que ese movimiento le provocaba unas sensaciones gloriosas en toda la zona del pubis. Terry apartó la boca de su pecho sólo para emplazarla sobre su otro pecho, acariciándole con la mano el pezón húmedo y erecto que acababa de abandonar mientras que con la boca y la lengua lamía las curvas repletas de su otro pecho.

Candy se estaba hundiendo en un placer que la abatía a oleadas, con el aroma a tabaco y la fascinante sensación de él, poseyéndola, inundándola de besos como unas aguas diluvianas, amenazándola con tragársela, con disolverla.

Una necesidad incontenible de conocerlo mejor, más íntimamente, la asaltó. Le abrió las solapas y él se quitó rápidamente el abrigo y lo lanzó al suelo antes de retornar a la deliciosa locura de lamerle el pecho con la lengua. Candy deslizó la mano por encima de la camisa para notar su estructura musculosa, y quedó fascinada al constatar el modo en que esos músculos se contraían debajo de sus dedos. Terry le pasó su enorme mano por la pantorrilla, luego por la rodilla y por la parte exterior del muslo, por debajo de las calzas, hasta llenar los dedos con la curva de la cadera desnuda, esos dedos fascinantes, pecadores...

De repente, él se puso tenso y apartó la boca de su pecho, aunque seguía con la mano inmóvil sobre su nalga desnuda.

—_¿_Qué pasa, Terry? —preguntó, decepcionada.

—Chist —la acalló él, mientras ladeaba la cabeza en posición de escucha.

Entonces ella también lo oyó. El sonido de unas voces femeninas y de unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Candy se quedó paralizada, con una terrible sensación de ardor en la garganta a causa del miedo. No era posible que él hubiera planeado que los pillaran de nuevo juntos. Y en una posición mucho más comprometedora. Cielos, si Terry había hecho eso a propósito para ponerla en evidencia...

Rápidamente, él sacó las manos de las calzas y la miró con unos ojos tan Azules como el carbón. La preocupación que emanaba de esos dos luceros sirvió para confirmarle a Candy que él no había planeado ese encuentro. La agarró por los brazos y dijo:

—Son Karen y Annie. ¿Has quedado con ellas?

Incapaz de articular ni una sola palabra, Candy negó con la cabeza. Terry ejerció una presión nerviosa y dolorosa con los dedos sobre sus brazos; todos los músculos de su cara estaban tensos mientras desviaba de nuevo la vista hacia la puerta.

La habitación del bebé se hallaba justo en el cuarto de enfrente, y Candy se preguntó si ése podía ser el motivo por el que las dos mujeres se habían desplazado hasta ese lugar de la casa. Los pasos se detuvieron en el rellano de la puerta, pero las damas rápidamente bajaron el tono de voz. Debían de pensar que estaba dormida. ¡Cuán equivocadas estaban!

Sólo cuando oyó que abrían y cerraban la puerta al otro lado del pasillo, Candy soltó todo el aire que había retenido en los pulmones.

Terry dejó de estrecharla con tanta fuerza.

—Candy. —A pesar de que él meramente susurró la palabra, ésta pareció resonar en la estancia silenciosa.

—¿Sí?

—Esto sí que ha sido ir demasiado lejos.

Ella tuvo que contener sus impulsos para no estallar en una risotada.

—Creo que tiene razón, milord. —Lo más prudente sería que se levantara de esa posición tan indecorosa, que apartara los dedos de ese cabello enmarañado, y que se separase de él. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas acciones.

Terry inclinó la cabeza para chuparle el pezón, y Candy jadeó. Deseando que él volviera a hacerlo, se aferró a él con más fuerza. Su cuerpo lo deseaba, a pesar de que no sabía qué era lo que deseaba exactamente, ¿que la besara, que le lamiera el pecho de nuevo, que le acariciara la cadera...? La boca de Terry se precipitó urgentemente sobre su pecho, chupándolo y lamiéndolo hasta que el deseo que invadía a Candy se convirtió en algo parecido a un dolor casi insoportable.

Mas cuando ella jadeó y arqueó la espalda hacia él, Terry se quedó quieto. Apoyó la mejilla en el pezón que hasta entonces había estado devorando y le dio un beso en la curva interior del pecho opuesto.

—Dime que pare —solicitó él, con un tono duro y gutural. Sus palabras parecían una súplica honesta.

En su estado de aturdimiento, Candy necesitó unos segundos para comprender el significado de su petición.

—¿Por qué?

Hubo una larga pausa. Terry apoyó la frente en su pecho y tras un segundo ella vio cómo su cabeza se convulsionaba. Cuando Terry alzó la cara, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba riendo, en silencio, sin alegría, pero riendo.

—Sólo tú eres la única virgen en este reino capaz de reaccionar así. —Le propinó un último beso tierno en el pecho y la cogió entre sus brazos para alzarla y separarla de su rodilla. Entonces él también se puso de pie.

A Candy las piernas temblorosas la amenazaban con no sostenerla. Cuando él la agarró por los hombros para serenarla y luego la soltó rápidamente, ella se sintió presa de una sensación de vergüenza que acabó por teñir sus mejillas con un rojo intenso.

Tarde, demasiado tarde, ella se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto se habían excedido. Y también en admitir que era él quien había puesto punto y final a esa locura, y no ella. Atropelladamente, se aderezó la blusita y empezó a pelearse con las medias.

—Por todos los santos, seguramente debes de pensar que soy una verdadera descocada...

—No. —Terry emplazó el dedo índice delante de los labios de ella para acallarla. —No, no es cierto. Pero tú eres la última mujer en la faz de la tierra a la que habría tocado de ese modo. —Con el dedo pulgar perfiló esos labios tan sensuales, y el simple tacto volvió a excitar a Candy.

Sin apartar los dedos de los lazos de su blusita, contempló esa cara inescrutable, deseando sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento que él volviera a besarla. Cuando Terry apartó la mano, en cambio, la intensidad de su frustración la sorprendió.

—Sin embargo, no me arrepiento —añadió él, como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo.

Ni ella tampoco. De repente se había sentido como una sordomuda a la que le hubieran otorgado el don de hablar y de oír. Todas esas veces que había criticado a los hombres por satisfacer sus propias pasiones, no había tenido en cuenta que las mujeres también tenían pasiones, y que éstas podían ser tan poderosas, tan devastadoras, como las que acababa de sentir. La experiencia abría una nueva puerta de interpretación a todas sus presunciones.

Candy bajó la vista hasta clavarla en los lazos de su blusita, que continuaba medio abrochada entre sus manos, y él intentó ayudarla con unos dedos súbitamente inexpertos y torpes.

—De una cosa no hay duda —continuó él en voz baja. —Esta vez, tienes todo el derecho del mundo de quejarte de mí a Karen.

—No sería capaz de hacerlo —susurró ella, herida por el mero hecho de que él pudiera pensar algo así.

—¿Por qué no? Nada ha cambiado.

—Precisamente, todo ha cambiado. —Ella no sabía el porqué, pero el mundo entero le parecía diferente, ahora. El era más decente de lo que ella había esperado, y en cambio ella no tenía ni un dedo de decencia. Sin lugar a dudas, se había convertido en una criatura a la que no reconocía, y todo en el espacio de unos pocos besos y caricias que la habían dejado sin aliento.

Terry le acarició la barbilla y la miró con el semblante preocupado.

—¿No me consideras una alimaña por haberte acorralado en tu habitación y haberme sobrepasado contigo?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Te has contenido, aún cuando podrías haber hecho todo lo que habrías querido y yo me habría... me habría... —Giró la cara hacia un lado, incapaz de terminar la vergonzosa afirmación.

Cuando él la había besado en la terraza, ella se había convencido de que su impecable capitulación había sido una reacción absolutamente comprensible ante los encantos de un bribón. Se había dicho a sí misma que él la había obligado a besarlo, que la había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero aunque esta noche había empezado igual que la anterior, no había acabado del mismo modo. Ella se había solazado en su pecado, había aceptado cada una de esas caricias. En resumen, se había comportado como una mujer descocada. Sólo la cordura de Terry en el último momento había evitado que ella se entregara completamente a él.

Candy alzó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Incluso parecía una mujerzuela, con los labios enrojecidos, el pelo despeinado, y llevando por únicas prendas una blusita y unas calzas. Soltó un suspiro de angustia al tiempo que recogía el vestido de fiesta del suelo y metía los brazos a través de las mangas opacas.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de nada —le aseguró él, colocando la mano sobre su hombro. —Todo el mundo siente deseos, y las mujeres no son más capaces de controlarlos que los hombres, al revés, para vosotras resulta más duro. La sociedad acepta que los hombres sacien sus deseos carnales cuando les plazca, pero las mujeres respetables han de reprimirse, incluso con sus propios maridos. Por eso a veces las relaciones matrimoniales no resultan fáciles.

La observación la dejó tan sorprendida que se olvidó de sus pensamientos de culpabilidad. Lo escudriñó con interés.

—Ésa es una opinión muy progresista, ¿lo sabías?

—Porque, a pesar de lo que opines de mí, soy un hombre muy progresista —proclamó Terry con sequedad.

Ahora Candy lo miraba con otros ojos. Sí, había empezado a darse cuenta de ello. Ciertamente, él no era el bribón despechado por el que lo había tomado. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Qué clase de hombre reprimía sus necesidades carnales cuando gozaba tanto de la oportunidad como del motivo para aprovecharse de una mujer? Sólo Dios sabía hasta qué punto ella se habría dejado llevar por ese experto seductor, incluso hasta poner en peligro su reputación, su honor, y su castidad.

—Eres un tipo progresista —asintió ella. —Y te has apiadado de mí, aún cuando no esperaba ese trato... o... no lo merecía.

—¿Apiadarme? —Karen soltó una sonora risotada. —¿Es eso lo que crees? Qué extraño, me parece que debo de haber perdido la cabeza. —Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. —Ningún hombre en su sano juicio te rechazaría si tuviera la oportunidad de acostarse contigo. Sí, sin ninguna duda, debo de haber perdido la cabeza.

Esta vez ella no podía dudar de su sinceridad, y las fervientes palabras consiguieron que el deseo más ardiente volviera a bullir en sus venas. Con un enorme esfuerzo, procuró contenerse.

—No, simplemente te has reprimido, lo cual demuestra que eres todo un caballero.

Terry profirió una maldición y se apartó un poco de ella.

—No te engañes, bonita, no lo he hecho por ningún impulso caballeresco, te lo aseguro. Simplemente es que no podría soportar más comentarios mordaces sobre mí en tus malditos artículos.

Candy no lo creía. Quizá se estaba engañando a sí misma, pero dudaba de que él se hubiera reprimido por temor a sus artículos. Ese hombre no temía a nada ni a nadie, así que menos aún a ella.

Terry fijó la mirada en el otro extremo de la alcoba al tiempo que hundía los pulgares en la cintura de su pantalón.

—¿Así que ahora estamos en paz? ¿O debo esperar más informes acerca de mis actividades en el diario _The Gazette_? —Su cara estaba rígida, expectante, como si no fuera a sorprenderse al escuchar que ella tenía intención de continuar atacándolo sin piedad.

Candy se sintió apenada de que él pudiera pensar que ella continuaría escribiendo mal acerca de él después de lo que acababan de hacer.

—¿Debo esperar más provocaciones de exponer mi identidad a tus amigos?

Terry la miró con ojos solemnes.

—Me mantendré callado si tú haces lo mismo.

—Entonces de acuerdo. Lord X ya no tiene ningún asunto pendiente con lord Grandchester y viceversa.

De repente, Candy se puso triste. Ahora ya no tendría ningún motivo para hablar con él, ni volvería a tener ninguna relación con él.

Terry relajó la mandíbula. La estudió detenidamente, desde los ojos hasta el cuerpo tembloroso, entonces volvió a mirarla a la cara. Ahora su rostro exhibía una expresión de aceptación resignada.

—Eso es probablemente lo mejor. Después de todo, no sería correcto que un vizconde se peleara con su prometida en público.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Prometida?

—Nuestro encuentro aquí esta noche me ha llevado a tomar una decisión. —Se aclaró la garganta mientras nuevamente la repasaba de arriba abajo. —Candy, tú y yo deberíamos casarnos.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 10**

_El coronel Shelby le comentó a su pobre prometida de toda la vida que, debido a las heridas que había sufrido durante la guerra, consideraba injusto que ella tuviera que continuar adelante con su compromiso matrimonial. Más cuando la noble muchacha le confesó que lo amaba sólo a él, el coronel cedió complacido. La boda se celebrará en la fiesta de la Candelaria en la iglesia de Saint Martin-in-the-Fields de Londres._

_The Evening Gazette, 13 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Terry supo por la expresión de incredulidad de Candy que el anuncio la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué más podía esperar? El mismo también estaba sorprendido.

—¿Qué... qué has di... dicho? —tartamudeó ella.

—He dicho que deberíamos casarnos.

Terry no había querido ser tan brusco. En realidad no pensaba declararse, cuando se coló en esa alcoba una hora antes; su única intención era asustarla un poco, darle a entender que no podía continuar lidiando esa ridícula batalla contra él.

Pero entonces ella se puso ese maldito traje de fiesta sin abrochárselo, mostrando más que lo que ocultaba. Jamás tendría que haberla contemplado mientras se desvestía. Debería de haber expuesto su presencia antes que eso sucediera. Pero los tres días lejos de ella habían incrementado su sed, incluso después de leer la difamante columna. Tres días y tres noches recordando esos besos fogosos que le habían hecho suspirar por tocar, por desear su cuerpo, y ella se había desnudado con tanta rapidez que Terry no había sido capaz de mostrarse a la luz y revelar su presencia en la estancia.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido. Ni tampoco se arrepentía de haberle pedido que se casara con él. Cierto, su decisión había sido precipitada y sus razones complejas y enmarañadas incluso para él. Candy, con el amor que profesaba por los rumores y con su insaciable curiosidad, era la última persona con la que debería esposarse.

No obstante, la deseaba, la quería en su vida. Ninguna otra mujer era capaz de igualarla en astucia ni de mostrar esa capacidad de sorprenderlo constantemente. Si se casaba con ella, no se moriría ni un segundo de aburrimiento.

La observó mientras ella deambulaba por la habitación. La luz ambarina que desprendían las velas bañaba su cuerpo esbelto, y su delicado vestido le tapaba graciosa y lujuriosamente esas atractivas posaderas.

Otra vez sentía el arrebato del deseo; se estaba excitando de nuevo. Lanzó un bufido al tiempo que aceptaba la verdad: no sólo la quería en su vida, sino que la quería en su cama. Ese era el problema; Terry no estaba pensando con la cabeza —o al menos, no con sensatez. —Porque, de haberlo hecho, no se le habría ocurrido la absurda idea de considerar casarse con esa señorita tan lista que profesaba una inclinación enfermiza hacia los cotilleos.

Pero ya estaba decidido. Necesitaba una esposa, así que, ¿por qué no casarse con una mujer con la que pudiera pasárselo bien? No le cabía ninguna duda de que lo pasaría muy bien con ella; había tenido que recurrir a todos sus esfuerzos para controlarse y no arrancarle la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta para poder satisfacer todos los impulsos carnales que le inspiraba ese cuerpo esplendoroso.

Pero dos cosas lo habían frenado. La primera era la fama que gozaba Candy de respetable doncella. Iba contra su código moral desvirgar a esa clase de mujeres. La segunda razón —y quizá la más convincente— era la seguridad de que pasar una sola noche con ella no lograría satisfacer su lujuria, y ella nunca le permitiría más. Podía seducirla una vez, pero esa doña perfecta, cuya especialidad eran los chismes, se cortaría el cuello antes de consentir convertirse en la amante de un hombre.

Además, él no necesitaba una querida. Necesitaba una esposa. Y si se casaba con ella, se pasarían todas las noches haciendo el amor para saciar sus pasiones. Ese pensamiento lo excitó de nuevo.

—¿Y bien? —la instó con impaciencia cuando ella asió el atizador del fuego y empezó a remover la lumbre de la chimenea con un aparente porte distraído. Las chispas danzaban en el aire frío iluminando su cuerpo seductor.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que... que me case con... contigo? —A Candy se le atascaban las palabras en la boca, como si le costara dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—No es una idea tan rara, ¿no te parece?

—No... no lo sé. Quiero decir, sí, sí que lo es. Eres un vizconde.

—Ahora que lo dices, me parece una observación muy astuta —murmuró él, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y realizaba un gesto de desgana con el brazo. —¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

Candy apoyó el atizador en el suelo y lo miró.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Yo no soy nadie. ¿Por qué ibas a querer casarte conmigo?

Deliberadamente, Terry desvió la mirada hasta su bellísima melena del color del sol, repasó los deliciosos pechos que acababa de probar, y continuó descendiendo hasta la parte que deseaba también probar y darle placer... Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo hasta los ojos de Candy, vio que ella había comprendido.

—Quiero casarme contigo por la misma razón que cualquier hombre se casa con la mujer que desea.

Las mejillas de Candy y volvieron a teñirse de un intenso color rojo, y en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que prácticamente nunca la había visto ruborizarse. Le sentaba bien; decididamente, tendría que hacer que se ruborizara más a menudo, cuando estuvieran casados.

—Pero los hombres de tu posición...

—Ten cuidado, Candy. Estoy cansado de tus generalizaciones acerca de los hombres de mi posición.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—No puedo creer que no te importe que no sea rica ni pertenezca a la aristocracia ni...

—¿Y por qué debería importarme? Yo tengo suficientes riquezas como para que podamos vivir sin que nos falte ninguna clase de comodidades. No es eso lo que quiero de una esposa.

—Sí, claro, lo olvidaba. —Candy agarró el borde del vestido con dedos crispados e intentó mantenerlo cerrado. De repente tenía una apariencia muy joven, joven y atormentada, con una mirada ausente y apenada. —Quieres una mujer que te dé un heredero.

—Ese sería uno de tus deberes, sí. —Cuando ella se puso visiblemente tensa, él añadió: —Pero tener hijos es el resultado lógico de satisfacer los propios deseos carnales, y creo recordar que a ti te gusta mucho esa actividad.

Candy le lanzó una mirada furibunda, ensombrecida por la incomodidad que se había adueñado de ella.

—Tú dijiste que no había nada de malo en sentir esa clase de deseo.

—Y es cierto —le aseguró él, recordando la actitud de vergüenza con que había reaccionado ella al verse incapaz de rechazar sus caricias. —Y el matrimonio hace que el deseo sea mucho más conveniente.

Terry se dio cuenta de que no había dicho las palabras acertadas cuando ella esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, claro, el matrimonio lo haría más conveniente, tanto para ti como para mí. Después de todo, ¿por qué recurrir a dos mujeres distintas para colmar todas tus necesidades? _¿_Una que te dé un heredero y otra para satisfacer tus... tus impulsos carnales? —Su voz había adoptado ahora un tono amargo. —Piensa en lo conveniente que sería tener sólo una mujer que sirviera ambos fines. ¡Qué concepto más revolucionario!

—Jamás he querido estar con más de una mujer —refunfuñó él, preguntándose cómo era posible que la conversación hubiera adoptado esos derroteros. —Y sí, prefiero tener una esposa a la que desee. Aunque previamente me había resignado a optar por un matrimonio de conveniencia, falto de pasión, ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo tener más. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Oh, no sé... ¿Qué pensará la señorita Flammy—espetó Candy, alzando la barbilla con petulancia.

El aire se quebró entre ellos y se llenó con una repentina tensión. Terry tendría que haber esperado esa pregunta. Si hubiera estado tan atontado durante la guerra, seguramente lo habrían matado en media docena de ocasiones. Que no hubiera anticipado las objeciones de Candy era un testimonio de en qué modo esa fémina y su adorable cuerpo lo habían desconcertado.

Terry midió bien sus palabras al contestar:

—No importa lo que ella piense.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué papel jugará en este matrimonio?

—Ninguno. —Su tono denotaba una exasperación palmaria. —Ya te lo dije antes, esa mujer no es mi amante. La estoy ayudando, a ella y a su hijo, nada más.

—¿Y todavía esperas que me crea ese cuento de hadas sobre su hermano, el pobre soldado que falleció en combate? —Cuando Terry la miró con ojos irascibles, ella agregó: —Acepto que me hayas contado la verdad en cuanto a que combatiste por Inglaterra; no puedo ignorar la palabra de un hombre como Wellington. Pero sé que estás mintiendo sobre la relación que mantienes con la señorita Flammy. No soy tan ilusa como crees.

—Claro que no. —El sarcasmo se escapaba de sus palabras. —Eres demasiado inteligente como para creer en mi generosidad y en mi lealtad hacia un amigo.

Una fugaz expresión dolorida cruzó el semblante de Candy.

—Me lo merezco, supongo, pero te equivocas; puedo creer que hayas hecho muchas cosas buenas, pero lo que no puedo creer es que esa señorita Flammy se hubiera negado a compartir conmigo el agradecimiento que profesa por ti. Cualquier mujer en su situación te habría defendido sin dudarlo. O habría ido a _The Gazette_ después de que se publicara ese artículo para pedir una retracción.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lógica esa maldita mujer?

—La señorita Flamm y comprende —cosa que tú no pareces comprender— que yo prefiera mantener ciertos aspectos de mi pasado bien lejos de la prensa.

—¿Y también que sean un secreto para tu posible prometida?

Terry lanzó un bufido de agotamiento.

—Maldita sea, Candy...

—Quiero saber qué significa ella para ti. —La pena ensombrecía sus ojos verdes, y cuando volvió a hablar, se le quebró la voz. —No... no creo que sea una petición irrazonable, teniendo en consideración que me acabas de pedir que me case contigo.

Entonces Terry se dio cuenta. ¡Por todos los santos, Candy estaba celosa! A pesar de que esa idea lo complacía, también complicaba las cosas. Estaba tentado a contarle la verdad y a poner fin a sus absurdas preocupaciones, pero eso requeriría más que una simple explicación sobre cómo había conocido a la señorita Flammy. Tendría que explicarle por qué estaba ayudando a esa mujer, por qué ella era una pieza crucial en sus planes para vencer a su tío, y por qué él y su tío eran enemigos. Tendría que confiar a la cotilla más afamada de Londres todos los escandalosos detalles de su vida. Y tendría que hacerlo sin siquiera estar seguro de si ella aceptaría casarse con él. Nadie en su sano juicio cometería tal craso error.

Sin embargo, no podía permitir que los celos se interpusieran entre ellos.

Avanzó hacia ella con una firme determinación.

—Te diré lo que no es la señorita Flammy. No es mi amante ni supone ninguna tentación para mí. No soy el padre de esa criatura, porque de serlo, hace tiempo que lo habría reconocido como hijo legítimo. Y lo más importante, lo que esa mujer supone para mí no es de tu incumbencia. Ella jamás ejercerá ninguna influencia en nuestro matrimonio. Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber.

La rabia emergió en las facciones de Candy.

—¿Ni siquiera piensas decirme cómo la conociste?

—No. —Terry se detuvo a unos escasos pasos de ella y suavizó el tono deliberadamente. —Confía en mí; no hay ninguna razón por la que su mera existencia en una casa que es de mi propiedad deba preocuparte.

—¿Es tu último comentario sobre el tema?

—Sí.

—Entonces mi respuesta es no.

Terry achicó los ojos.

—¿Tu respuesta a qué?

—A tu petición de matrimonio. No puedo casarme con un hombre que no puede ser honesto conmigo.

Él no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Me estás rechazando porque estás celosa de una mujer a la que simplemente estoy ayudando?

—¡No estoy celosa! —protestó ella, aunque su expresión contradecía sus palabras. —Me... me niego a casarme contigo porque tú no quieres un matrimonio real. Quieres un pacto comercial: yo tengo que cumplir con mí deber de darte un hijo sin interferir en tu vida, y tú a cambio me darás tu nombre y pagarás todos mis vestidos.

—Y te haré el amor —añadió Terry con una voz penetrante, con la clara intención de recordarle a Candy por qué habían iniciado esa conversación.

Ella retrocedió, acercándose más a la chimenea, y las puntas de sus orejas se sonrosaron.

—Sí, eso también. Pero cualquiera puede ofrecerte ese servicio; lo que pasa es que yo te he parecido conveniente y ya está.

—Créeme, si deseara elegir una esposa por conveniencia, tú no estarías en la lista. ¡Lo último que necesito es acostarme con una cotilla que se dedica a airear públicamente la vida de los demás!

Candy lo acribilló con la mirada, como si de repente entendiera los propósitos de Terry.

—¡Así que ésa es la razón por la que te me has declarado! ¡Quieres casarte conmigo para que no meta las narices en los desagradables secretos de tu pasado y luego los publique en mi columna!

—¡Oh! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Pero si ya me habías prometido que no te meterías más conmigo. ¿Por qué diantre querría casarme contigo para obtener ese derecho?

—Porque no te fías de mí. Si lo hicieras, me contarías la verdad acerca de la señorita Flammy.

Terry apretó los dientes en señal de frustración. ¡Maldita fuera esa fémina y todos sus ideales! La mayoría de los hombres no compartían sus secretos con sus esposas; era lo esperado, lo aceptado. Pero ella no lo permitiría. ¡Oh, no! ¡No esa doña perfecta metomentodo, con sus ilusorias ideas sobre cómo deberían comportarse los hombres en un matrimonio! Tendría que haber adivinado que ella jamás aceptaría casarse con él. Pero no, se había dejado guiar por su polla en lugar de por el sentido común.

Bueno, se le había declarado y ya había quedado suficientemente retratado. Ahora lo que debía hacer era sacársela de encima, dejarla con todas sus sospechas. ¿Acaso alguna mujer valía tanto la pena como para pasar por todas esas vicisitudes?

Observó su pose airada, sus delicadas manos plantadas en las caderas, los destellantes ojos expresivos de color esmeralda. Incluso con el pelo recogido con unas ridículas agujas de tejer cruzadas, estaba bellísima, pero ahora, embutida en ese traje de fiesta, estaba irresistible. Jamás había visto a una joven tan llena de vida, de audacia, de la que emanara tan claramente un aroma tan sensual, como una promesa, especialmente cuando se enojaba.

Sí, esa mujer valía tanto la pena como para pasar por todas esas vicisitudes. Terry empezó a pensar que necesitaría algo más que un interludio de seducción y varias conversaciones para convencerla de que se casara con él.

De acuerdo, planearía una estrategia más elaborada. Por algo había sido espía. Y todavía le quedaba un poco de tiempo para ser paciente.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —Supongo que lo comprendes, ¿verdad? No me casaré contigo, Terry, y nada de Jo que hagas o digas cambiará mi opinión.

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó él con un tono sosegado.

Candy lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Así que piensas tirar la toalla?

—Sí. —Al menos hasta que encontrara la estrategia adecuada.

Ella pareció sorprendida ante su respuesta.

—¿Y el hecho de que yo me niegue a casarme afectará nuestro pacto?

—¿Qué pacto?

—Que no escribiré nada más acerca de ti en mi tú no me delatas.

Terry se había olvidado de ese pacto. De repente... ¡Claro! ¡Era un plan perfecto! ¡Ella le acababa de proporcionar en bandeja de plata la estrategia que necesitaba! Él podría usar a su conveniencia ese miedo que ella tenía de ser delatada.

Dándose la vuelta, entrelazó las manos a su espalda y se paseó por la estancia sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, ése es otro asunto completamente distinto, ¿no te parece? Gracias a las falsas insinuaciones en tu última columna, ahora me he ganado la reputación de ser un cobarde y un mentiroso, lo cual dificultará mi búsqueda de esposa. Básicamente, has arruinado mi vida, y aún tienes la desfachatez de rechazar una proposición totalmente decente y casarte conmigo. Así que... ¿por qué no debería delatarte?

—¡No seas ridículo! Yo no he arruinado tu vida; estoy segura de que hay un montón de mujeres que desean casarse contigo, aunque sólo sea por tu fortuna y tu título nobiliario.

Terry se detuvo cerca del lecho y se encogió de hombros.

—No es fácil hallar esposa cuando uno «goza» de una reputación tan abominable. Hace dos años que busco esposa. —No hacía falta que Candy supiera ningún detalle más, como por ejemplo que él tampoco había puesto las cosas fáciles a ninguna dama, por lo que en realidad era parcialmente responsable de haber recibido calabazas. —Durante todo este tiempo, lo más cerca que he estado de un festejo formal ha sido con tu querida amiga Susana, y tú lo has echado a perder con tus declaraciones acerca de mi vida privada.

—¡Unas declaraciones que son ciertas! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas una querida!

—Aunque la señorita Flammy fuera mi amante —cosa que no lo es—, tú fuiste la que expusiste mi relación con ella, y de ese modo arruinaste mi compromiso. En el proceso, empujaste a Susana a que se fugara con un hombre que probablemente no sea más que un pobre cazafortunas. Tu intromisión nos ha hecho mucho daño tanto a tu amiga como a mí. Seguramente no tendrás la cara tan dura como para negarlo.

Ella irguió la barbilla con arrogancia.

—Sólo admito que escribí lo que me dictaba la conciencia.

A veces Terry encontraba las salidas de esa maldita doña perfecta realmente divertidas.

—¿Y en la segunda columna? ¿Tu conciencia también te dictó realizar esos alegatos infundados sobre mi carrera militar?

Candy se quedó callada, sumida en unos sentimientos de culpa que su cara retrataba perfectamente.

—De acuerdo, admito que eso fue una equivocación, y lo lamento. —Echó los hombros hacia atrás con una clara ofuscación. —Pero puedo enmendar el error en la próxima columna de Lord X...

—¿Cómo? Te aseguro que Wellington no repetirá sus palabras a Albert. Nadie en el gobierno osará hablar de mí. Y si presentas únicamente un rumor, con ello sólo conseguirás despertar más dudas entre tus lectores, en lugar de lo contrario. No, has sido tú la que has abierto la caja de Pandora, y ya jamás podrás cerrarla.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡No puedo casarme contigo, Terry!

—Sin embargo, necesito una esposa. —Se frotó la barbilla al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada especulativa. —Así que... ¿por qué no me proporcionas una sustituta que ocupe tu lugar?

No cabía ninguna duda, su comentario la había dejado perpleja.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

—Mira, tú conoces a muchas jóvenes, y estás al corriente de todos los chismes de la alta sociedad; estoy seguro de que podrías recomendarme a una chica con la que casarme.

—¿Buscarte esposa? —Su expresión de pánico le produjo a Terry una enorme satisfacción. —¡No seas ridículo! Yo no... no sabría quién o cómo o...

—Entonces, ¿planeas dejarme en esta situación?

—Sí. ¡No! Quiero... quiero decir... —Candy se quedó un momento callada, luego achicó los ojos. —Hablas como si tuvieras una imperiosa necesidad de casarte enseguida. Pero si esperas un poco a que todos olviden esas habladurías...

—No puedo —espetó él, y acto seguido se maldijo por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

La reacción de Candyy no se hizo esperar. Frunciendo el ceño con una evidente confusión le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no?

Tras tantos años dedicados al espionaje, su habilidad para inventar una excusa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no le falló, especialmente porque la razón que aludió era casi cierta:

—El hecho de buscar esposa me mantiene alejado de mis tierras. Ya he malgastado dos años en vano dedicándome a esa labor; no puedo permitirme otro año infructuoso. —De repente, se sintió inspirado. —Y puesto que tú te pasas gran parte de tu tiempo en eventos sociales para obtener material para tu columna, mientras yo me paso el mismo tiempo buscando esposa, sería una idea perfecta que ambos nos ayudáramos en nuestras empresas.

Con una mirada de recelo, ella cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—¿Que nos ayudemos? ¿Exactamente cómo me ayudarías tú?

Terry enarcó una ceja.

—No revelando tu verdadera identidad, por supuesto.

Candy no podía ocultar su alarmante miedo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si no encuentro una esposa para ti... tú me delatarás?

Terry reprimió las ganas de reír.

—Digamos que si te niegas a ayudarme en mi problema, yo empezaré a difundir un par de rumores acerca de la verdadera identidad de Lord X. No serás capaz de acusarme por ello, dados los rumores que tú has difundido sobre mí.

Candy se apartó bruscamente de la chimenea y se dirigió al tocador. Apoyó las manos en la superficie de madera con tonos verduscos y clavó la vista en el espejo como si esperase encontrar una respuesta en su imagen reflejada. A Terry se le formó un nudo incómodo en el vientre; no le gustaba recurrir a esa clase de chantajes, pero no veía otra vía para no perderla.

Y no pensaba perderla, aunque para ello tuviera que ingeniar la estratagema más inverosímil. Pensaba solazarse con la visión de esa melena suelta y desparramada sobre su almohada, y disfrutar con el tacto de esas sedosas manos acariciando cada centímetro de piel de su cuerpo. Poseería esos dulces labios de miel y ese cuerpo grácil, repleto de secretos sensuales. Y sí, esa mente tan sutil también sería suya. Lo quería todo. Tan pronto como fuera posible.

En el espejo, vio cómo ella desviaba la mirada hacia él, como anonadada y abatida.

—Y pensar que hace escasamente unos minutos pensaba que eras todo un caballero.

Terry se sintió herido por tal acusación, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar de parecer.

—Todo el mundo comete errores —dijo él suavemente. —Y tu error ha sido subestimarme. No me comporto como un caballero cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero. A estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

Cruzando los brazos sobre los pechos como una doncella cristiana ante un grupo de bárbaros, Candy se encaró a él.

—¿Y si cumplo mi amenaza y hago públicos tus secretos?

—Vamos, Candy, ¿realmente deseas iniciar una guerra entre nosotros, en lugar de decantarte por la simple posibilidad de ayudarme a encontrar esposa? —Terry avanzó hacia ella. —Tampoco te pido que arrastres a una mujer hasta el altar para mí. Solamente quiero que tú me halagues ante tus amigas solteras, que me las presentes, y que intentes negar los efectos de tu última columna. Seguramente no serás capaz de pensar que no merezco casarme con nadie únicamente porque creas que no soy la persona apropiada para ti. ¿Acaso soy tan maligno como para merecer tal castigo?

Candy relajó los hombros. Inclinó la cabeza y jugueteó con los lazos de su vestido.

—No... no, por supuesto que no.

Terry sacó ventaja del momento.

—Piensa en la oportunidad que te estoy concediendo para acabar de arruinar mi vida. Puedes elegir sólo a mujeres con lengua viperina o a mujeres feas o incluso crueles. En mi actual estado de desesperación, me casaría casi con cualquier mujer que me presentes.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró con desconfianza.

—No sé por qué, pero lo dudo.

El sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Me conoces tan bien... Seguro que serás una gran ayuda.

La consternación en la cara de Candy ante sus palabras era tan transparente que Ian se maravilló de que ella no se diera cuenta de la poca gracia que le hacía verlo casado con otra mujer. Indudablemente, era más terca que una mula. El orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo como esposo. Y tampoco los celos, por más que ella lo negara.

Pues bien, estaba dispuesto a usar esos celos en contra de esa fémina obcecada, hasta que aceptara que verlo cortejar a otra mujer resultaba más penoso que enfadarse con él por el simple hecho de estar protegiendo a la señorita Flammy. Y si para ello tenía que bailar con diez mil mujeres, lo haría.

Candy lanzó una rápida mirada al cielo, como si esperara que Dios la iluminara con algún consejo útil ante la propuesta de Terry. Luego bajó la vista para clavarla en él.

—De acuerdo. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias. —Cuando ella se quedó muda, él agregó: —Y no creas que podrás librarte de este acuerdo cuando regreses a Londres, porque no permitiré que rompas tu promesa.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda —declaró ella con tono triste y enojado a la vez.

Terry se alegró al verla tan desalentada. Ella ya era suya, aunque se negara a admitirlo.

—Mañana he de marcharme temprano para resolver unos asuntos en Londres, pero mañana por la noche estaré en la fiesta de lord Caswell. Tú también asistirás, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Perfecto. Allí podrás empezar a trabajar a mi favor. —Terry no pudo resistirse y añadió: —Pero claro, si cambias de opinión en cuanto a mi petición para que te cases conmigo...

—No, no lo haré —lo atajó ella, aunque él notó que esta vez sus palabras carecían de la convicción que había mostrado anteriormente.

—Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana. —Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y luego enfiló hacia la puerta. No quería marcharse. Lo que deseaba era tumbarla sobre ese lecho de plumas y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Con cualquier otra mujer, eso lo obligaría a casarse con ella.

Pero con Candy no estaba tan seguro, y no pensaba correr el riesgo intentando comprometerla por miedo a sufrir un fiasco y conseguir precisamente todo lo contrario: encontrarse con una resistencia imposible de vencer.

Mientras abría la puerta, ella lo llamó.

—¡Espera!

Con la mano apoyada en el tirador, Terry se dio la vuelta y la vio dirigirse hacia él con el abrigo, que había olvidado en el suelo. Cuando se le acercó, sin embargo, su mirada se clavó en un punto detrás de él, y el color desapareció de su bello rostro. Lentamente, Terry se giró en dirección a su mirada, aunque ya suponía lo que se iba a encontrar.

Al otro lado del pasillo, de pie en la puerta del cuarto infantil, varias personas parecían haber estado disfrutando de una distendida conversación hasta que él había abierto la puerta: el ama de llaves de Karen, una niñera, otra criada... y Karen y Annie. Todos los ojos se habían ahora posado en él, escrutando su aspecto desaliñado, y en Candy, que le alargaba el abrigo e iba tan ligera de ropa.

Los criados desaparecieron como por arte de magia, apartando la vista mientras aceleraban el paso por el pasillo, pero Karen y Annie se quedaron de pie, pasmadas. La cara de Karen mostraba toda su consternación, mientras que Annie, en cambio, empezó a sonreír.

Terry no tuvo tiempo de decidir cómo afrontar la incomodísima situación. A pesar de que hubiera deseado sacar provecho de la ocasión y obligar a Candy a casarse con él, tenía serias dudas de que esa alternativa funcionara. Ella era una mujer demasiado independiente como para dejarse convencer por los consejos de sus amigos, y probablemente jamás lo perdonaría, si la forzaba a casarse con la excusa de que lo hacía para salvar su comprometida reputación.

Pero cuando su mirada se topó con la de Karen, súbitamente tuvo la impresión de que la condesa podría ser una buena aliada. La única forma de ganarse su apoyo, sin embargo, era conseguir que ella tuviera una idea más objetiva de los hechos, y no que creyera a ciegas ese cuento que Candy le había contado.

—Buenas noches, señoras. —Terry sonrió con imperturbabilidad. —Espero que los niños estén bien. —A sus espaldas oyó cómo Candy soltaba un bufido, pero no le hizo caso y siguió centrando toda su atención en Karen.

La joven condesa lo miró con reprobación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Terry?

—La señorita White ha aceptado ayudarme a buscar esposa —contestó él tranquilamente. —Estábamos comentando la estrategia que seguiremos.

—Sí —chilló Candy con todo el entusiasmo que fue capaz de fingir. —Lord Grandchester y yo hemos mantenido una larga conversación sobre esa cuestión.

Mientras Emily esgrimía una mueca de incredulidad, Sara se quedó mirando a Candy.

—Pero querida, a juzgar por la forma en que vas vestida...

Terry miró a Candy con desconcierto, preguntándose cómo diantre iba a explicar ese punto. Candy se aferró al vestido y soltó un suspiro de desaliento. Era evidente que había olvidado que sólo llevaba la ropa interior y un vestido abierto de un modo nada recatado.

—No le eches la culpa a la señorita White —le dijo Terry a Karen, haciendo gala de una enorme magnanimidad. —La sorprendí cuando ella se estaba cambiando para acostarse, y nos animamos tanto con la conversación que nos olvidamos por completo de nuestro aspecto. Además, la señorita White no presta demasiada atención a esas cuestiones.

—¿Tan poca atención que tú has decidido quitarte el abrigo? —Su tono era tan duro y severo como el de cualquier madre. —Mira, Terry, no intentes tomarme el pelo; sé perfectamente qué artilugios utilizáis los hombres, y si crees que permitiré que te aproveches de una mujer en mi propia casa...

—De verdad, Sara, no ha pasado nada —protestó Candy. —No es lo que parece sino que...

—No intentes defenderlo —le recriminó Karen. —Sé qué es lo que busca.

Terry enarcó una ceja.

—¿De veras? Entonces debes saber que le he pedido a la señorita White que se case conmigo.

Con los ojos desconcertados, Sara desvió la vista hacia Candy.

—_¿_Es eso cierto?

—Sí —se apresuró a contestar Candy—, pero lo he rechazado. Hemos estado hablando sobre esa cuestión, y eso es todo lo que hemos hecho, de verdad.

Terry ocultó una sonrisa triunfal. Candy posiblemente había pensado que su revelación la salvaría de la peliaguda situación, pero ella no conocía a Karen tan bien como la conocía él. A la condesa le encantaba emparejar a jóvenes, y tanto ella como Annie se morían de ganas de verlo casado. A partir de ese momento tendría a las dos damas de su parte, especialmente si todo apuntaba a que él era razonable y que Candy estaba actuando pura y simplemente de forma inconsciente.

Después de todo, ¿de qué otro modo podían enfocar la situación? Sin revelar lo que ella sabía sobre la relación de Terry con la señorita Flammy y cómo lo había averiguado, Candy jamás podría explicar razonablemente por qué lo había rechazado. Por consiguiente, su negativa parecería inexplicable, y Karen aún tendría más motivos para intentar emparejarlos.

La verdad era que de los ojos de su amiga ya había empezado a emanar un destello familiar.

—¿Has rechazado a Terry?

—Sí. —Candy miró a Karen y luego a Annie. Cuando se fijó en la amplia sonrisa de Annie, su expresión proyectó todo el pánico que sentía. —Por eso he aceptado ayudarlo, a... a... buscar esposa, porque lo he rechazado. Me dijo que si no me casaba con él, tenía que ayudarlo, y yo he aceptado, y los dos... los dos... hemos mantenido una conversación absolutamente civilizada. Eso es todo lo que ha sucedido... de verdad...

Mientras Candy se empequeñecía de vergüenza, Karen lanzó a Terry una mirada interrogante, a la que él respondió con una simple sonrisa. Los ojos castaños de la condesa se ensombrecieron.

—Terry, quiero hablar contigo a solas, ¿puedes esperarme en la planta baja, por favor? Pero antes deseo hablar un momento con la señorita White. A solas.

—Por supuesto. —Terry miró a Candy, cuyos ojos abiertos como un par de naranjas y su tez pálida mostraban la enorme angustia que la acuciaba. Si ella pudiera imaginar lo que Sara iba a hacerle pasar a continuación... En esos momentos, él no la envidiaba en absoluto, porque ya había estado expuesto un par de veces antes a los insufribles intentos por parte de Sara de intentar emparejarlo con alguna otra mujer.

Sin embargo, sintió una perversa necesidad de volverle a confirmar a Candy que mantendría la boca sellada acerca de la verdadera identidad de Lord X. Apoyó la mano en su hombro, intentando no reaccionar ante el cosquilleo de placer que sintió al tocarla, y dijo en voz alta, para que las otras dos damas también lo oyeran:

—No te preocupes por mi discreción en este tema, ni por la de mis amigas. Estoy seguro de que sabrán cómo convencer a los criados para que mantengan la boca bien cerrada. A pesar de las tonterías que hayamos podido decir previamente, nadie comentará nada sobre esta cuestión para que no llegue a oídos de Lord X. Ese hombre no se enterará de nada, te lo aseguro; desde luego, no por mi parte.

Candy clavó las pupilas en las suyas, y entonces Terry distinguió un brillo de agradecimiento. Más a pesar de que Terry no se dio cuenta, Candy se sentía terriblemente confundida. ¿Qué tramaba él, con ese comportamiento tan raro? Podría haber usado esa oportunidad para obligarla a casarse con él, y en cambio no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan cumplidor? ¿Por qué se empecinaba tanto en defenderla, en salvar su honor? ¿Y por qué se negaba tan ofuscadamente a difundir su secreto?

—Y ahora, si me disculpan, señoritas, las dejaré solas —se despidió Terry.

Avanzó con paso decidido por el pasillo, dejando a Candyy sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdida.

—Jamás comprenderé a ese hombre.

—No eres la única —arguyo Sara a su lado. Con una gran gentileza, tomó a Candy por el brazo. —Ven, querida, entremos en tu alcoba antes de que más criados pasen por aquí y te vean con esta pinta. No temas, te ayudaremos a descubrir cómo has de manejar a Terry.

Esa aseveración dejó a Candy todavía más desconcertada. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que descubrir? Ella e Terry habían hecho un pacto la mar de simple, y ella les había asegurado a Karen y a Annie que no pensaba casarse con él. ¿Qué más quedaba pendiente?

Sin embargo, era obvio que las dos mujeres no daban el tema por zanjado. Ambas la miraban intrigadas. De repente, Candyy lo comprendió todo: querían hablar de los motivos por los que no quería casarse con él. Con su juiciosa actuación y tras expresar su deseo de casarse con ella, Terry las había convencido de que se estaba comportando como un verdadero caballero, y que en cambio ella era o bien una inconsciente o bien una descocada. Sus dos interlocutoras ansiaban averiguar si se trataba de la primera o de la segunda opción.

El corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho. ¡Pero si ni tan sólo podía explicarles el motivo por el que lo había rechazado! No sin revelarles lo que sabía de Terry, y eso la conduciría inexorablemente a tener que confesarles su identidad.

«Muy bien, no les voy a decir nada. Qué piensen lo que quieran de mí», pensó Candy desafiante.

Más entonces se fijó en la sonrisa de consideración de Sara y se sintió mal, muy mal. Un poco antes, Sara se había puesto de su lado, la había defendido únicamente por la amistad que las unía. Y si ahora le daba la espalda a la condesa, lo único que conseguiría sería perder esa amistad. Terry podría inventar todo lo que le diera la gana sobre ella —tacharla de pánfila, de inconsciente, incluso de ser una fresca —y lo creerían porque ella no les habría dado ninguna explicación fehaciente.

Su mente estaba ofuscada en la búsqueda de una excusa, una explicación aceptable que le sirviera para aclarar por qué lo había rechazado, pero no acertaba a hallarla. Cualquier motivo requeriría mentir sistemáticamente sobre Terry, y no podía hacer eso, no a Karen. Otra vez no.

Terry se había dado cuenta de ello, ¿no era cierto? Esa rata manipuladora... Estaba absolutamente confiado de que ella no volvería a mentirle a Karen, y que tampoco encontraría ninguna explicación plausible. Sí, confiaba en que ella caería en esa encerrona y que Karen y Annie y se pondrían de parte de él, y por lo tanto ella perdería la amistad de las dos.

No podía ganar. A menos que contara la verdad. Súbitamente se sintió más animada. Claro, la verdad... quizá todo era tan simple como eso: desahogarse del peso que no la dejaba respirar, explicarles todo, desde el principio hasta el final, y confiar en el buen sentido común de ambas damas.

Sin embargo, aunque la decisión era muy arriesgada, tanto Annie como Karen parecían unas mujeres muy sensatas. Seguramente la comprenderían y la apoyarían cuando lo supieran todo.

La posibilidad le parecía cada vez más sugestiva, más atractiva. Oh, cuánto deseaba poder confiar en alguien que la pudiera aconsejar debidamente y con toda la franqueza del mundo. Quizá sí que podrían ayudarla a descubrir cómo tenía que manejar a Terry... a descubrir los secretos que él guardaba con tanto esmero, a comprender su insistencia para que lo ayudara a encontrar esposa, cuando el simple pensamiento de imaginárselo con otra mujer le provocaba unos celos insostenibles.

—De verdad, tal y como Terry ha dicho, puedes confiar en nosotras —estaba diciendo Sara. —Nunca difundiríamos ningún chisme sobre ti. Y en cuanto a Lord X, no entiendo por qué Terry lo ha mencionado, si ni tan sólo conozco a ese columnista...

—Sí que lo conoces —la interrumpió Candy. —Lord X ha estado entre vosotras todos estos días.

Al ver la combinación de confusión e incredulidad de sus caras, Candy casi se echó a reír, pero se contuvo; quizá a las dos damas no les hacía ni pizca de gracia su confesión. A lo mejor la odiarían, después de lo que iba a contarles.

Entornó los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso no sucediera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Karen. —No pensarás que una de nosotras es...

—No. —Candy dudó durante unos breves instantes. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, y ya lo había decidido; lo revelaría todo, aunque su decisión le reportara que le retirasen su amistad. —Yo soy Lord X.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

** Gianny 17 **

**CAPITULO 11**

_En estos tiempos tan ilustrados, resulta penoso ver las numerosas alianzas matrimoniales que nacen sin ningún respeto por el afecto, la disposición ni la compatibilidad. ¿Qué importancia tiene el éxito político o económico, cuando los dos miembros de la pareja no pueden disfrutar de dicha unión?_

_The Evening Gazette, 13 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Karen estaba sentada en el lecho de Candy con las piernas recogidas, incapaz de fingir indiferencia mientras observaba a la joven que, deambulando por la estancia escasamente iluminada, relataba su increíble historia. Karen habría cuestionado su veracidad si hubiera detectado algún matiz que no encajara perfectamente con lo que había observado con sus propios ojos en los últimos días.

¿Candy White era Lord X? ¿Durante todo ese tiempo, el columnista más notorio de Londres se había hospedado en su casa, y ella había sido incapaz de descubrir al impostor? ¡Eso era increíble!

Desvió la vista hacia Annie, que se hallaba sentada en el taburete emplazado delante del tocador. Annie asentía con la cabeza ocasionalmente y murmuraba palabras de aliento para indicar que comprendía el punto de vista de la joven. Eso era del todo comprensible; Annie sabía lo que significaba mantener un pretexto elaborado porque se había visto forzada a mantener un engaño el año anterior para no perderlo todo. Pero en esa ocasión, Annie había actuado para salvar la vida, sin embargo Candy...

Karen sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar la atención en la diminuta figura de Candy, cuya narración, nutrida de mil y un detalles, contrastaba con su escaso atuendo. Candy no se asemejaba a ninguna otra jovencita que Karen conociera. Pero claro, tampoco ella ni Annie eran unas mujeres nada convencionales.

Por ese motivo, Karen también comprendía los motivos que habían impulsado a Candy a actuar del modo en que lo había hecho: su preocupación por el futuro de la señorita Marlow y luego la humillación a la que se había visto expuesta cuando Terry la dejó en evidencia en la terraza. A pesar de que Karen jamás habría sido capaz de iniciar una batalla en público, estaba segura de que habría hecho algo para vengarse. Por el amor de Dios, Terry había jugado con los sentimientos de Candy, y luego la había dejado como un trapo sucio, como si fuera una descocada. Karen debería haber hecho algo más contundente que echar a Terry de su casa; tendría que haberle propinado un buen tirón de orejas, también. Que se preparara ese bribón, cuando lo pillara más tarde a solas... ¡Menudo rapapolvo pensaba darle!

No obstante, había una cosa que no comprendía. _¿_Por qué Terry insistía tanto en mantener el secreto de Lord X? Candy había dicho que él ocultaba algo, pero Karen se preguntó si su amigo tendría alguna otra razón, una más romántica. Esa posibilidad la intrigaba enormemente.

La joven la estaba mirando ahora sin pestañear, con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

—Probablemente pensarás que todo esto es una pesadilla —comentó Candy, aparentemente malinterpretando la concentrada mirada de Karen. —De veras, no sabes cuánto lo siento, haberte hecho dudar de Terry. Todavía creo que obré muy mal. Pero entonces no te conocía. No creía que fueras capaz de comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Ni que fueras una mujer tan encomiable y tan diferente del resto de... que la mayoría de... —Candy se detuvo, y su turbación se hizo más obvia.

—¿Qué la mayoría de qué? —la instó Karen.

Candy tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

—Que la mayoría de las mujeres de tu clase social. Todas me tratan con una irritante condescendencia. —Desvió la vista, y su mirada se endureció. —Me buscan para que las entretenga contándoles cotilleos o historias acerca de mi padre, pero cuando he acabado, me dejan de lado, como harían con cualquier otro instrumento de diversión, y entonces me veo obligada a defenderme de sus esposos y de sus hijos.

—Lo mismo que tuve que hacer yo —repuso Karen suavemente.

—No. Estoy segura de que no fue lo mismo. A pesar de lo que te he hecho creer esta noche, Terry nunca se ha aprovechado de mí. Eso no es cierto. Yo soy la única culpable de... de...

—¿Haber creído en sus acciones? ¿Haber creído en sus besos? No, no es culpa tuya.

—Pero yo me lo he buscado, con mis desafortunados comentarios en mis columnas —protestó Candy.

—Pero estabas en todo tu derecho de escribir semejantes críticas —la interrumpió Karen. —Yo no te culpo por eso. A mí tampoco me gustaría en absoluto ver cómo un despechado lord pisotea mis sentimientos.

—Ya, pero tampoco se trataba de eso —apostilló ella en voz baja.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Candy cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y bajó la vista. —Fue por los otros. Los otros hombres que conocí a través de mi padre.

Karen contuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué te hicieron esos hombres?

—Oh, nada que se pueda considerar terrible —se apresuró a contestar Candy, aunque sus brazos se tensaron visiblemente por encima del pecho. —Un beso robado por aquí, una mano insolente por allá... Sólo tenía... tenía once años cuando empecé a acompañar a mi padre a la casa de sus patronos con el fin de tomar notas para él.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Mi padre tenía una letra terrible. En la mitad de las ocasiones, ni tan sólo era capaz de leer lo que él mismo había escrito, y a mí me encantaba acompañarlo a todas esas fabulosas mansiones. —La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios. —Bueno, eso hasta que descubrí cómo era esa gentuza.

—No todos ellos, supongo —intervino Annie.

—¡Oh, no! Sólo algunos de esos hombres. Normalmente solían ser los hijos primogénitos, que querían «entretenerme» mientras mi padre estaba ocupado con sus padres, cuando me convertí en una adolescente suficientemente interesante. Sin embargo, solía mantenerlos a raya en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Y nuestro lacayo me enseñó a... ejem... propinarles un buen rodillazo allí donde más duele.

—Bien hecho —la animó Karen, encantada con los criados protectores.

—Los únicos que me ponían tremendamente nerviosa eran los padres, porque sabía que no los podía tratar con tanto desprecio como a sus hijos, así que tenía que ser más creativa a la hora de repudiarlos.

El mero pensamiento de una jovencita luchando contra las insolencias de un abominable tipo fornido hizo que Karen se sintiera indignada, pero la condesa distinguió el dolor en los ojos de Candy e intentó contenerse.

—La esposa de uno de esos tipos aborrecibles pilló a su marido mientras éste intentaba aprovecharse de mí... y me acusó ante mi padre y le pidió que me diera una buena tunda de azotes.

—¡Pero él no le hizo caso, supongo! —exclamó Karen horrorizada.

Candy parecía sorprendida.

—Oh, no. Mi padre jamás nos puso la mano encima. Quizá debería de haberlo hecho con mis hermanos en más de una ocasión, pero bueno, ése es otro cantar. No, mi padre reaccionó airadamente con esa mujer y le dijo que no era más que una vieja bruja celosa con un pulpo por esposo, y se negó a seguir trabajando para ellos. —Su voz se llenó de un marcado tono de reproche. —Necesitó un año para encontrar otro patrono que le pagara bien, y mamá y yo tuvimos que ponernos a trabajar sin tregua, zurciendo ropa, para poder sobrevivir.

Karen vio un destello de amargura en la cara de Candy, y su tierno corazón se desarmó por completo.

—Así que aprendiste a no quejarte de los hombres con las manos largas, ¿verdad? Era mejor soportar que te manosearan a ser responsable de los infortunios de la familia.

Una sonrisa fugaz emergió en los labios de Candy.

—Como siempre, lady Cronwell, demuestra usted una mayor percepción que la mayoría.

—¿Acaso has decidido dejar de tutearme? —inquirió Karen dulcemente.

—No merezco su amistad. —La cara de Candy exhibía todo su remordimiento cuando decidió reiniciar el paseo por la estancia. —Estoy tan avergonzada... Usted ha sido muy considerada conmigo, desde el día en que llegué, y yo únicamente he abusado de su hospitalidad, sobre todo esa noche en la terraza.

—Tonterías —proclamó Annie al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada significativa con Karen. —Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para salvar tu honor. Cuando los hombres recurren a la seducción como arma, no nos dejan ninguna otra alternativa que el fraude como defensa. Además, si no recuerdo mal lo que Karen me dijo, lady Patricia también estaba presente. No podrías haber revelado lo que realmente estaba sucediendo ante esa incorregible cotilla.

—Annie tiene razón —convino Karen. —No te culpo por no contarme la verdad. —De repente, una imagen de Terry mirándola contrariado cuando ella lo emplazó a marcharse de su casa emergió en su mente, y la condesa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. —Y si realmente existe algún hombre que necesite que le golpeen «allí donde más duele», es decir, en su orgullo, ése es Terry. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando lo acusé de aprovecharse de ti en mi propia casa; jamás lo había visto tan ofendido.

—Y tenía razón. —Candy desvió la vista hasta la superficie del tocador. —Aunque me ha hecho pagar con creces mi versión tergiversada de lo que realmente sucedió.

Karen se puso seria.

—Aún no nos has contado lo que él te ha hecho hoy, después de que te marcharas de la salita de estar y subieras a tu cuarto. Ya suponemos que no estabas simplemente hablando con él, sin embargo, no puedo creer que Terry sea tan mezquino como para... para... quiero decir que él no...

—No. —Pero el rubor que se extendió por las mejillas de Candy contradecía su negativa. —Volvió a besarme, eso es todo.

Annie soltó una risotada irreverente.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces Terry demuestra ser más caballeroso que mi esposo.

—Y que el mío —añadió Karen, conteniéndose para no reír.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a Candy.

—¡Pero si vuestros esposos son unos caballeros de los pies a la cabezal

—Exhiben un porte de hombres civilizados, eso no te lo niego. —Karen se reclinó contra una almohada en la cama de Candy, apoyándose en los codos. —Pero eso es porque no toleraríamos ninguna desfachatez en público. En cambio, en privado, bueno, ésa es otra historia... —No pudo ocultar la sonrisa que curvó socarronamente su boca cuando recordó con qué ardor Albert le había hecho el amor esa misma mañana.

—Son libertinos, como todos los hombres, ¿no es cierto, Annie?

—Por suerte, sí —repuso Annie, con las pupilas brillantes bajo la tenue luz de las velas.

Candy dejó de pasearse por la habitación para mirar primero a una y después a la otra con el semblante visiblemente confuso.

—Entonces, esta noche, cuando permití que Terry... cuando él me hizo sentir... ¿No soy una... una...?

—¿Libertina porque sentiste deseo? —Karen sacudió la cabeza, recordando perfectamente bien su tremendo disgusto cuando Albert la sedujo por primera vez, cuando consiguió que ella lo deseara. —Querida amiga, no hay nada de malo en el hecho de sentir deseo.

—Eso mismo me dijo Terry, también —susurró Candy.

—No obstante —se apresuró a continuar Karen—, eso no significa que pueda hacerte el amor sin asumir ninguna responsabilidad por sus actos.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—Oh, pero él desea asumir su parte de responsabilidad, aunque lo único que hayamos hecho sea... —Volvió a ruborizarse. —Bueno, de todos modos, la cuestión es que él quiere casarse conmigo.

—Sí, ya lo hemos oído. Y eso significa que sus sentimientos son sinceros.

—O al menos, su deseo era sincero —añadió Annie con cierto tono cínico.

Karen observó a su cuñada, pensativa. Annie conocía mejor a Terry, puesto que últimamente lo había tratado más. ¿Acaso pensaba que Terry era incapaz de sentir nada más que deseo? Lo dudaba.

—En cualquier caso, lo has rechazado —continuó la condesa, volviendo a fijar su atención en Candy. —¿De verdad no quieres casarte con Terry?

—No, no quiero. —Las palabras de Candy eran convincentes, pero su expresión no. Empezó a deambular nuevamente por el cuarto. —¿Cómo podría casarme con un hombre cuyo único interés por mí es que le dé un hijo, un heredero? Tengo otras responsabilidades, como por ejemplo cuatro hermanos de los que ocuparme y una casa que depende exclusivamente de mí. Terry no consentiría hacerse cargo de todo eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No, no tengo que hacerlo; él sólo me quiere para que le dé un heredero, y también espera que no me entrometa en sus asuntos. Cree que podrá conseguir los dos objetivos si se casa conmigo. Nuestro matrimonio no sería real, no sería como los vuestros, y eso no es lo que deseo —sentenció con un tono entristecido.

—Me parece lógico —apuntó Annie. —Toda mujer se merece un hombre que la quiera. Pero a juzgar por el modo en que a Terry se le van los ojos cuando tú estás presente, y por la forma en que sólo tú consigues sacarlo de sus casillas —y despertar sus pasiones— creo que él sí que está enamorado de ti.

—Ese hombre no sabe nada de amor —contraatacó Candy—, o no me mentiría acerca de... de... ¡de esa mujer!

Karen se incorporó, con una visible muestra de interés,

—¿Te refieres a su amiga en Waltham Street?

—¡Sí! ¡Se niega a contarme la verdad sobre ella! Ha tenido la desfachatez de admitir que la señorita Flammy no es la hermana de un soldado que era amigo suyo y que falleció en combate, pero no quiere decirme lo que ella representa para él. Simplemente espera que yo ignore su existencia.

—¿La señorita Flammy? —A Karen ese nombre le resultaba familiar. Se llevó un dedo al mentón, intentando recordar dónde lo había oído antes.

Presa de una gran excitación, candy se precipitó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de la condesa.

—¿La conoces? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de ella?

De repente, Karen recordó quién era la señorita Flammy, y se amonestó a sí misma por no haber caído antes en la cuenta.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por esa mujer —contestó, intentando encubrir su error.

La mirada de traición en los ojos de Candy era incuestionable.

—Ya, eso también es lo que ha dicho él —suspiró. —Pero no puedo culparte de no querer revelarme la verdad, dada mi profesión.

—¡No! ¡No es por eso! —Karen tomó la mano de Candy, preguntándose cómo no se había fijado antes en las manchas de tinta en esos delicados dedos. —Simplemente no quiero que saques conclusiones acerca de la señorita Flammy y de Terry por la poca información que yo pueda darte.

—No importa lo que digas. Sé que él tiene una amante.

—No estoy tan segura. —Karen se debatió un momento, pero Candy merecía saber la verdad, aunque Terry no quisiera revelársela. —Cuando la conocí, la señorita Flammy trabajaba para el tío de Terry; era la institutriz de sus hijos.

—Entonces ha de ser bastante mayor; no puede ser la amante de Terry —dedujo Annie, todavía encaramada en el taburete.

—No es tan mayor —la corrigió Karen. —Debe de tener unos treinta y dos años. La señorita Flammy entró a trabajar en casa de los Grandchester cuando sólo tenía veinte años, sólo unos pocos años más que Terry, en esa época. Las tierras de Edgar su tio eran colindantes con las de Grandchester, por lo que supongo que Terry tenía bastantes oportunidades de verla. Pero jamás supe de la existencia de ninguna historia entre ellos.

—Bueno, pues ahora sí que hay algo entre ellos dos —se lamentó Candy visiblemente tensa. —Tuvo un hijo un poco antes de que Terry le ofreciera vivir en su casa de Waltham Street. Seguro que es su amante. No sé por qué se niega a admitirlo.

—¿Esa mujer tiene un hijo?

Candy asintió.

—Terry dice que él no es el padre. —La voz de Candy sonaba fría y distante, pero Karen

podía adivinar que su amiga lo estaba pasando muy mal.

De repente, la condesa sintió una enorme pena por ella.

—Pues quizá deberías confiar en Terry. Es un hombre honorable, a pesar de la impresión que haya podido darte. No me cabe la menor duda de que si él fuera el padre de la criatura, lo reconocería como hijo. Es posible que esa mujer sea la amante de otro hombre, quizá de su tío.

—¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho, si la historia no es trascendental? ¿Y por qué no la mantiene su tío en vez de Terry? —Candy se frotó los ojos, y sólo entonces Karen se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba llorando. Candy se puso de pie y dio la espalda a las dos damas. —Bah, da igual; no me importa lo que Terry haga con ella. No pienso casarme con un hombre que tiene una amante. Supongo que cualquier otra mujer lo aceptaría, pero yo no.

—Yo tampoco lo aceptaría —terció Annie, intentándole mostrar su apoyo. —Créeme, Archi sabe que si un día lo sorprendo con otra mujer, le cercenaré cierta parte de su anatomía.

Karen sonrió ante la imagen, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el porte de absoluto abatimiento de Candy. La pobre muchacha no admitiría que estaba devastada, pero Karen lo sabía. Oh, cómo deseaba poder ayudar aliviar el pesar que nublaba la mente de Candy.

El problema era que ya no creía conocer a Terry. Con el transcurso de los años, él se había vuelto muy reservado. Como muestra, sólo era necesario fijarse en su conducta en los últimos días. Les había mentido desde el momento en que llegó a su casa: sobre cómo había conocido a Candy, sobre la mujer que hospedaba en su casa de Londres, y probablemente incluso sobre sus motivos por su precipitado viaje a la ciudad.

Y lo que aún era más preocupante, sus maneras también habían cambiado. Últimamente siempre se mostraba distante. La única vez que se había comportado como en los viejos tiempos había sido esa noche en el pasillo, mientras hablaba con Candy.

Hummm... Karen escudriñó a la joven meticulosamente. Quizá Candy se equivocaba acerca de los motivos de Terry para pedirle que se casara con él. ¿Y si Terry estaba simplemente atravesando un momento de crisis, igual que Candy, negándose a aceptar que se estaba enamorando de ella, de la misma forma que les había pasado a Albert y a Archi?

Una cosa que había aprendido con la experiencia era que los hombres detestaban enamorarse. Combatían contra ese sentimiento, intentaban no prestarle atención, lo llamaban sexo o pasión o lascivia, cualquier cosa menos amor. Un hombre preferiría batallar contra el mismísimo infierno antes que admitir su debilidad por una mujer y cederle el poder para que ella lo dominara. Así que... ¿por qué iba a ser Terry diferente? Cuanto más pensaba en la forma de comportarse de él con Candy, más sentido le encontraba a esa posibilidad.

—¿Así que qué piensas hacer con todo este embrollo? —le preguntó a Candy.

La joven se dio la vuelta para mirarlas.

—No lo sé. Terry dice que quiere que lo ayude a buscar esposa.

—¿No os habíais inventado ese cuento antes, para engañarnos?

El rostro de Candy se ensombreció.

—No, él dice que se lo debo, puesto que con mis columnas he arruinado sus posibilidades y yo me niego a casarme con él. En cierta manera tiene razón, lo sé. Así que me ha pedido que le presente a mujeres casaderas y que lo aconseje sobre con quién ha de esposarse... ya me entendéis, esa clase de colaboración.

«¡Vaya cara más dura!», pensó Karen. Ahora comprendía la argucia de Terry. Su amigo era más astuto de lo que se habría imaginado nunca.

—¿Y tú piensas ayudarlo?

—Supongo que sí. Pero la verdad es que conozco a tan pocas chicas que aceptarían casarse con él que creo que mis consejos caerán en saco roto. —Su voz adoptó un tono más resentido. —Sin embargo, él insiste en que lo ayude, y eso me molesta.

—Quizá lo que te molesta sea imaginarlo con otra mujer.

—¡Tonterías! ¡No quiero casarme con él! —Candy hablaba como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma. —¡Y no me importa con quién se case, mientras no sea conmigo!

«¡Y un cuerno! La idea de imaginar a Terry cortejando a otra mujer te está matando», discurrió Karen. Y Terry contaba indudablemente con ello para conseguir su objetivo: ganar la mano de Candy. Qué maniobra tan inteligente. Y eficiente, a juzgar por el terrible estado de ánimo de su amiga.

Quizá Candy tenía razón, después de todo, e Terry era simplemente el hombre más calculador de toda Inglaterra. Sin ninguna duda, los había utilizado a todos ellos como simples peones de ajedrez. Tanta atención a la estrategia por parte de él no auguraba unos sentimientos nada francos respecto a ella.

Aunque... Lo cierto era que había detectado cierta emoción en los ojos de Terry cuando éste miraba a Candy...

Sólo existía una forma de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Yo podría ayudarte, si quieres —musitó Karen en un tono de fingida indiferencia.

Candy la observó con interés. —¿De veras? ¿Cómo? Karen se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco a varias mujeres casaderas. Podría presentárselas y contribuir a limpiar su mala imagen.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso sería magnífico! De ese modo, yo no tendría que estar cerca de él y... —Candy se calló abruptamente. —Quiero decir, que tu colaboración me permitiría volver a concentrarme en mis propios asuntos.

—¿Qué asuntos? —inquirió Annie.

—Mi trabajo. Necesito moverme con absoluta libertad en los eventos sociales para poder enterarme de cotilleos para mi columna, y no podré hacerlo si estoy ocupada, intentando ayudar a Terry a encontrar esposa.

—Ah, sí —aseveró Karen, al tiempo que observaba a Candy con un renovado interés. Qué extraño que una joven tan inteligente y delicada se mostrara tan predispuesta a escribir comentarios escandalosos para un periódico de poco prestigio. —Había olvidado que eres Lord X. Pero seguramente el señor Brown podría apañarse sin las columnas de Lord X durante unas semanas.

—Supongo que sí que podría, pero... —Candy volvió a callarse repentinamente, y miró a Karen y a Annie con unas evidentes muestras de incomodidad. —No me... no me gustaría dejar de escribir la columna. Me gusta lo que hago, y he trabajado muy duro para ganarme la fidelidad de mis lectores; no quiero perderlos. Además, después de todos los bailes en las semanas venideras, no habrá nada hasta que empiece la temporada de fiestas; por eso he de estar libre precisamente ahora.

Karen pensó que la excusa no era nada convincente. Resultaba más que obvio que Candy tenía otra razón para continuar con ese trabajo. ¿Pero qué? A juzgar por la apariencia de la joven y los rumores que circulaban sobre la herencia que le había dejado su padre, Candy no tenía problemas financieros.

—¿Y crees que mi colaboración te daría una mayor libertad para poder seguir escribiendo?

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Candy animada.

—Muy bien, entonces te ayudaré. De todos modos, Albert y yo habíamos decidido pasar las Navidades en Londres este año. Te llevaremos a casa mañana, y luego te acompañaremos a esos eventos sociales a los que Terry espera que asistas. —Observó a Candy detenidamente. —Estoy segura de que podré encontrarle una esposa sin tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto —remachó Candy en un tono decaído. Su expresión alicaída fue todo lo que Karen necesitó para averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga. Aún no sabía si Terry bebía o no los vientos por ella, pero Candy estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Pero crees que a Terry le importará que seas tú quien lo ayude, y no yo? —preguntó Candy. —Me ha dado la impresión de que él necesita mi ayuda.

Karen desvió la vista hacia Annie, y las dos damas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Claramente, Annie también había adivinado los planes de Terry. Sus esposos les habían enseñado bien cómo reconocer las maquinaciones de los hombres taimados.

—Oh, estoy segura de que Terry aceptará la ayuda de cualquiera —apostilló Annie con un tono distendido, aunque su sonrisa burlona denotaba que no lo creía.

—Hablaré con él esta noche sobre esta cuestión —añadió Karen. —Estoy convencida de que Terry se mostrará encantado de disponer de mi ayuda.

Y un cuerno. Si lo estaba, eso significaría que Terry no tenía ningún interés real en Candy, tal y como había pasado con lady Sophie y la hija de los Marlow. En tal caso, para Candy sería más conveniente descubrir la verdad ahora.

Pero Karen dudaba que Terry admitiera la interferencia de alguien en dicho asunto. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan trastornado por una mujer, tan maquiavélico para conseguir su objetivo. Y de una cosa estaba segura: Terry no había acorralado a lady Sophie en su alcoba.

Si los instintos de Karen no le fallaban —como de costumbre—, a Terry no le haría ni pizca de gracia lo que ella pensaba decirle esa noche.

Sin apenas poder contener su ira, Terry miró a Karen fijamente, desde su posición estática al lado de la chimenea de la sala de estar.

—_¿_Se puede saber a qué diantre te refieres, con eso de que planeas ayudarme a encontrar esposa? ¡No quiero tu ayuda!

—Pero la señorita White me ha dicho que le has pedido que te ayude. —Karen se paseaba tranquilamente por la estancia, recogiendo un periódico por aquí, aderezando un cojín por allá. —No veo por qué has de menospreciar mi ayuda.

—¡Porque no tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo! ¡Por eso!

Karen alzó la barbilla con petulancia y lo miró sin pestañear.

—Me parece que no te entiendo.

Su voz era fría como un témpano de hielo. Terry escrutó la cara de su interlocutora con ojos recelosos.

—Sí, sí que lo entiendes. Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien. Y sabes perfectamente que la mejor forma de asegurarme la mano de Candy es conseguir que se dé cuenta de que quiere casarse conmigo.

—_¿_De veras?

—Sí, mi querida amiga entrometida. Candy quiere casarse conmigo, y no pienso ceder hasta que lo admita, ¡aunque para ello tenga que bailar con la mitad de las mujeres casaderas de Londres delante de ella!

Terry se sintió invadido por unas repentinas ganas de estampar una de las figuritas de porcelana de Karen contra la pared. Lo último que necesitaba era que Karen echara a perder su plan, especialmente si con ello conseguía incrementar la distancia que lo separaba de Candy. Bajó la voz, procurando no perder el control.

—Aprecio tu interés por ayudarme, pero lo tengo todo perfectamente organizado. Ya he elegido a la mujer que quiero por esposa, y no deseo que tú te entrometas y lo eches todo a rodar.

—Pero no lo entiendo, Terry, si ella no ansia casarse contigo, ¿por qué vas a malgastar tantos esfuerzos? Seguramente, no desearás casarte con una mujer que no siente nada por ti.

—Ella sí que siente algo por mí, aunque diga lo contrario. Y creo que es la esposa adecuada para mí. Lo único que pasa es que es más terca que una mula y no quiere dar el brazo a torcer sobre... —Se calló súbitamente; de repente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Karen.

—¿Sobre qué?

Terry achicó los ojos y la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Qué es lo que Candy te ha contado sobre nuestra disputa?

Karen reaccionó como si se estuviera debatiendo entre contarle algo o no, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Únicamente me ha dicho que se niega a casarse contigo.

—¿Y te ha comentado el motivo?

—Según ella, no eres su tipo. Dice que ella sería la esposa perfecta para ti, pero en cambio no está tan segura de que tú pudieras ser el esposo perfecto para ella.

Terry resopló cansado.

—Eso es sólo porque no me conoce.

—O porque te conoce demasiado bien.

La aseveración de karen le hizo a Terry más daño del que él habría esperado.

—Gracias por la confianza que me brindas.

Ella ignoró su tono reticente.

—Dime, Terry, ¿por qué crees que ella sería la esposa adecuada para ti? Candy no es tu tipo; no es ni dócil ni prudente, y tiene una gran familia a la que tú te verías obligado a mantener.

—Puedo permitírmelo.

Karen sonrió inexplicablemente.

—Sí, supongo que puedes. Pero también está lo de su profesión...

—¿Te ha contado lo de su trabajo? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—¿Que ella es Lord X? —Ella se acomodó en una butaca con aire imperturbable. —Pues claro, me ha contado todo lo referente a vuestra pequeña guerra.

La revelación dejó a Terry sin habla. No había esperado que Candy confesara esa parte a Karen. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y cómo iban a verse afectados sus planes?

—He de admitir —continuó Karen—, que aunque su confidencia me haya servido para comprender lo que ha sucedido estos últimos días, todavía no entiendo qué razones podéis tener para casaros. Dadas las diferencias que demostráis en tantas cuestiones, me parece que es más que obvio que no estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso es lo que crees? —El la miró con el semblante encendido. —Supongo que eso significa que estás de su parte. Crees que tiene razón en su decisión de rechazarme.

Karen se alisó la falda mientras esbozaba una repentina mueca de concentración.

—No, no estoy sólo de su parte, sino de los dos.

Con pasos de gigante, Terry avanzó hasta donde su amiga estaba sentada y se arrodilló ante ella para luego depositar ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la butaca.

—No juegues conmigo, Karen. No estoy de humor. No puedes estar de parte de ella y también de mi parte a la vez, porque yo quiero casarme con ella, y en cambio ella desea permanecer soltera. Así que elige: o me ayudas a mí o la ayudas a ella. O también puedes decantarte por una tercera opción: no entrometerte en este asunto.

La irritable condesa se limitó a sonreírle.

—Necesito más información antes de tomar una decisión.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—¿La amas?

Las palabras explotaron en su mente. ¿Que si la amaba? Ese tema no había salido a relucir en los anteriores cortejos. Que emergiera ahora, con Candy, le parecía muy desconcertante.

Terry se apartó de la butaca.

—No todos los hombres se casan por esa razón. Sólo porque tú y tu hermano estéis encantados de haberos casado por amor con vuestras respectivas parejas no significa que el resto de la gente actúe del mismo modo.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres casarte con ella?

—Ya sabes el motivo —contestó él, con aire evasivo. —Por la misma razón por la que otros hombres en mi situación desean casarse. Porque necesito una esposa que administre mi casa y me dé hijos.

—Oh, claro, pero... ¿por qué ella? Después de todo, Candy es de más baja extracción social que tú.

—Pues eso no le importó a tu padrastro, ni a tu esposo, ni a tu hermano, así que no veo por qué puedes pensar que ha de ser importante para mí.

—De acuerdo, así pues no te importa ese motivo. Entonces dime, _¿_qué es lo que te importa, que es lo que te hace pensar que deberías casarte con ella?

—Candy tiene cuatro hermanos —replicó él, reflexionando sobre un hecho que apenas había considerado previamente. —¿Es necesario que te explique lo que eso significa en cuanto a las enormes probabilidades de que me dé un hijo?

—Pero muchas otras mujeres también podrían darte un hijo. Aún no me has dicho lo que deseo saber. _¿_Por qué debería ayudarte a seducir a mi amiga para que te cases con ella, cuando cualquier mujer sería útil para colmar tus propósitos?

Terry se pasó los dedos por el cabello y la miró con porte cansado.

—Sabes que ella estará mejor casada conmigo que en la vieja casona de su padre, cuidando a esos cuatro picaros, y ahogándose entre pilas y pilas de cotilleos.

—¿Estás seguro? Pues a mí me parece que a ella le agrada su vida tan poco convencional. Según he oído, no tiene dificultades financieras, así que no necesita casarse contigo por dinero. Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué Candy?

—¡Porque la quiero! —estalló él. —¡Es ella la mujer que quiero por esposa!

Terry se arrepintió de su confesión en el momento en que vio la expresión encantada de Karen. Lanzó un bufido de exasperación y desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Maldita fuera esa mujer por haberlo instado a hablar más de la cuenta.

Pero era verdad. Candy había conseguido despertar en él un instinto primitivo, algo que Terry pensaba haber suprimido mucho tiempo atrás. Excitación. Pasión. El placer indescriptible de besar a una mujer que deseaba con toda su alma. Justo cuando se había resignado a hallar una esposa a cualquier precio, ella había aparecido en su vida como unos fuegos de artificio en una noche serena.

Ahora Terry se había vuelto adicto a la luminosidad que ella desprendía por donde pasaba. Se moría de ganas de poseer esa luminosidad, de hacerla suya. Necesitaba poseerla de todas las formas posibles. Y sólo lo conseguiría si se casaba con ella.

Volvió a clavar la vista en Karen.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te he dado toda la información que precisabas? ¿Me ayudarás a conseguir su mano? ¿O todavía crees que Candy y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

—Oh, empiezo a creer que me equivocaba; sí que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. —La condesa le plantó una sonrisa enigmática. —Sí, te ayudaré. Siéntate, Terry. Tenemos que hablar largo y tendido sobre nuestros planes.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 12**

_Lord Hartley ha impuesto unos requisitos estrictos a la que ha de ser la futura esposa de su heredero; particularmente, que tenga una belleza impactante y una inteligencia presentable. Uno sólo espera que su heredero reconozca lo que su padre no parece entender: que una mujer con una apariencia presentable y una inteligencia impactante es mucho más interesante._

_The Evening Gazette, 21 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

Candy contempló fijamente el rostro pálido en el enorme espejo cuadrado emplazado sobre el tocador.

«¡Idiota! ¡Estúpida! ¡Soñadora empedernida!», se reprendió a sí misma.

No tenía ningún motivo para estar tan enojada, y ciertamente ninguna razón para dejar que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en su cara de una forma tan palmaria. En la semana que llevaba en la ciudad desde que había regresado de casa de los Cronwell, había asistido a cuatro bailes de Navidad, tres fiestas y un concierto privado. Le había entregado al señor Brown seis jugosas columnas por las que él le había pagado convenientemente. Esa noche iba a asistir a la fiesta que lady Patricia organizaba cada año coincidiendo con el día de santo Tomás. Se trataba del baile más prestigioso de la temporada de fiestas al que asistían los personajes más interesantes de toda la sociedad londinense, quienes le proporcionarían un nutrido material que le serviría para poder ilustrar bastantes columnas, así que... ¿por qué persistía ese estado de desolación?

Por culpa de él, por supuesto. Ese vizconde tan hipócrita, con esa mirada tan embaucadora.

Terry también asistiría al baile esa noche, y bailaría sin parar, con una mujer tras otra, buscando esposa con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Lo había rechazado, así que qué esperaba que hiciera él... ¿caer rendido a sus pies?

Eso era precisamente lo que tanto había anhelado, ¡pobre ilusa! Pero debería habérselo imaginado; se lo había ganado a pulso: desde el día en que se conocieron, ella no había hecho nada más que atormentarlo, y aunque Terry se lo merecía —porque realmente se lo merecía— le dolía ver que...

Volvió a clavar la vista en el espejo y contempló su imagen reflejada una vez más. No le extrañaba que él hubiera tirado la toalla con tanta facilidad. ¡Sólo había que mirar esa expresión tan insípida y esa tez tan pálida! Su imagen respondía a lo que realmente era: una mujer simple, carente de gracia y de clase.

Furiosa, se aplicó una capa de colorete en las mejillas, y acto seguido, se la quitó con la misma furia. Ninguna mujer respetable lucía colorete esos días. Su madre sí que había llevado colorete, porque en esa época era una práctica aceptable.

¿Pero qué más daba lo que él pensara de ella? Ahora se habían librado el uno del otro.

—Candy, ¿qué es ese potingue rojo con el que estás jugando? — preguntó una voz infantil.

Era Jimmy el que había hablado, pero todos sus pequeños soldados de hojalata estaban reunidos a su espalda; esa tarde, habían invadido su habitación en masa. Tom estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el arcón cerrado, manteniendo su postura meticulosamente recta como si hubiera aprendido esa clase de modales en Real Colegio San Pablo, su querido y añorado colegio. Ajenos a esas muestras de buena conducta, Billy y Jimmy se hallaban tumbados boca abajo en la cama, con las cabezas apoyadas en los codos, sin parar de dar pataditas al aire con sus pies descalzos. Y Cuqui, para no perder la costumbre, merodeaba por el cuarto en busca de algún elemento que pudiera permitirle realizar una sonada travesura.

—No estoy jugando. —Candy depositó sobre el tocador la cajita de colorete que había pertenecido a su madre con firmeza. No pensaba darle a Terry la satisfacción de verla aparecer toda acicalada y maquillada como una mujer fatal, porque entonces se daría cuenta de cuánto se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado.

¿Arrepentirse? ¡Ja! No se arrepentía de haberse negado a casarse con un hombre para el que las mujeres eran meramente una diversión y una esposa sólo servía para procrear niños bien educados. ¿Casarse con un hombre que mantenía a una amante? ¿Un hombre que, al día siguiente de rechazarlo, se había puesto a cortejar a todas las damas casaderas que se le habían cruzado en el camino? ¡Jamás!

—¿Tienes que ir a algún baile esta noche? —le preguntó Jimmy, con su cabecita dorada ladeada mientras la observaba cómo se abrochaba en el cuello el collar de rubíes que había pertenecido a su madre.

—Sí, Candy, ¿de verdad tienes que ir? —intervino Cuqui. —Te has pasado toda la semana de fiesta en fiesta. No entiendo por qué no te puedes quedar con nosotros esta noche.

Tom aportó una respuesta en nombre de su hermana.

—Candy necesita obtener material para poder escribir, chicos, y por eso ha de ir a tantas fiestas. Ya lo sabéis. Si no va, entonces no tendremos suficiente dinero para comprar una oca para Navidad. Y eso no os haría nada de gracia, ¿a qué no?

Los trillizos sacudieron la cabeza al unísono, y Candy se esforzó por no sonreír abiertamente.

—Os prometo que mañana me pasaré todo el día con vosotros. El señor Brown me ha dado entradas para ir a ver la exposición de figuras de cera de madame Tussaud en el Strand, esa bulliciosa zona en pleno corazón del barrio de los teatros. ¿Os gustaría ir a verla?

Incluso Tom se incorporó de inmediato.

—¿Podemos ir, Candy, de verdad? ¿Nos llevarás?

—Os lo prometo. —De pequeña había ido con frecuencia a ver esa exposición, y tenía ganas de descubrir lo que madame Tussaud había agregado a su colección de figuras de cera.

—¿Y podremos entrar en la «galería de los horrores»? —inquirió Cuqui con un susurro casi imperceptible.

Candy frunció el ceño ante la mención de la controvertida sección del museo conocida como la «galería de los horrores», que albergaba las máscaras mortuorias de las aristocráticas víctimas de la guillotina que madame Tussaud había moldeado durante la revolución francesa y que le habían servido como punto de partida de su extraña profesión.

—¡Ni hablar! Después no podríais dormir por la noche a causa de las pesadillas.

—¡No! ¡Yo no tendré pesadillas! —protestó Cuqui. —¡No le temo a nada, Candy!

Ella miró al cielo con aire irascible, preguntándole a Dios por qué razón había creado chiquillos tan valientes en teoría y tan cobardes en la práctica. Los trillizos se comportaban generalmente como una panda de bravucones... hasta que por la noche sufrían las típicas pesadillas infantiles.

—Ya veremos —resopló ella sin mostrarse animada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, y la señora Box entró a toda prisa.

—Ya han llegado los Cronwell. ¿No me los hará esperan verdad?

Candy agarró rápidamente el abanico y se alejó del tocador mientras miraba fijamente a sus hermanos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estoy?

—¡Pareces un pavo real! —gritó Jimmy, intentando ensalzarla con un buen cumplido.

—¡Qué tontería! ¡No se parece a un pavo real, atontado! —objetó Cuqui. —¡No me dirás que su vestido no tiene ni una sola pluma!

Candy abrió la boca, luego la cerró, comprendiendo que de nada serviría corregir tantos errores gramaticales de golpe. Definitivamente, George tenía que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con la señora Ponny y con Joseph, ya que ninguno de los dos destacaba por sus elevados conocimientos gramaticales.

—Estás muy guapa —sentenció Tom ingenuamente, ignorando a sus hermanos, que ahora se habían empezado a pelear por las palabras que había pronunciado Billy. Saltó del arcón y se le acercó con un brazo extendido. —_¿_Me concede el honor de escoltarla hasta la puerta, honorable señorita?

Candy contuvo la risa que se le escapaba de los labios y asintió al tiempo que aceptaba su brazo.

—Será un honor, distinguido señor.

Con una expresión altiva, Tom hizo una seña con el otro brazo a sus hermanos.

—Si queréis, podéis llevarle la cola, chicos.

—Mi vestido no tiene cola —protestó Candy, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tres pares de manos pringosas se peleaban ahora por agarrarle la parte trasera de la falda de color melocotón. Ella se giró con un rápido movimiento para zafarse de ellos, pero eso no los detuvo. De todos modos, su falda se mancharía irremediablemente, cuando pisara la calle anegada de barro. Y a pesar de que los muchachos mantenían la falda lo suficientemente alzada como para mostrar una buena visión de sus enaguas, ella sabía que tenía que darles la oportunidad de participar en la fiesta, porque si no, se comportarían como unas fierecillas indomables el resto de la noche con la pobre señora Ponny.

Sin embargo, no pensaba permitir que la acompañaran de ese modo hasta el piso inferior, ya que el riesgo de tropezar por las escaleras y caer rodando hasta el último peldaño con sus tres ayudantes tan entusiastas agarrados a su vestido era demasiado elevado. Con unas palabras de agradecimiento, se deshizo de ellos como si se tratara de tres adorables gatitos obedientes.

—Y ahora, chicos, será mejor que os quedéis aquí y...

—Pero queremos hablar con lord Cronwell —protestó Cuqui. —El nunca había estado en esta casa antes, ¿no había sido un famoso pirata?º

Candy lo reprendió rápidamente y lo mandó callar, después echó un vistazo al vestíbulo de la entrada, donde los Cronwell conversaban animadamente con la señora Ponny.

—¿Quién te ha contado eso?

—Tú —intervino Jimmy. —El día que regresaste del viaje.

Lo había olvidado. Y por supuesto, ellos estaban interesados en las aventuras del pirata en alta mar. Eso era precisamente lo último que Candy necesitaba, que los trillizos acorralaran a un conde con preguntas directas sobre cómo se debía degollar a un hombre.

—¿Podemos hablar con él, Candy? —insistió Jimmy.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Esta noche, no. Otro día, ¿de acuerdo? —Ante las expresiones de insatisfacción de los muchachos, ella se inclinó para besarlos en la mejilla. —Mañana veréis un montón de piratas en el museo de madame Tussaud.

Su comentario surtió efecto y borró la desilusión de sus caras.

—Portaos bien con la señora Ponny —añadió, al tiempo que acariciaba el pelo de Cuqui con cariño. —Y no me esperéis levantados; volveré tarde.

Candy notó cómo sus hermanos pequeños la observaban mientras descendía por las escaleras, agarrada del brazo de Tom. Se estaban haciendo mayores a una velocidad vertiginosa, demasiado vertiginosa. A pesar de que algunos días anhelaba que fueran adultos para que la ayudaran con la terrible carga de los gastos familiares, la mayor parte del tiempo se lamentaba por las circunstancias que pronto los empujarían a convertirse en adultos.

La señora Ponny alzó la vista, vio a su señora y a Tom, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, aquí está, milady. Y el joven señor va con ella. James se puso más erguido, y a Candy se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Pronto no sería dueño ni señor de nada. Sin ir más lejos, ese mismo día, tres acreedores distintos la habían asaltado —el carnicero, un tendero del barrio de Cheapside, y un compañero de juerga de su padre. —Ese último individuo, un caballero, la había amenazado con llevarla a los tribunales si no le pagaba lo que su padre todavía le debía. Afortunadamente, en esos instantes Candy llevaba encima dinero suficiente para calmarlo, porque de no haber sido así, no sabía cómo habría reaccionado ese tipo. Pero los otros dos acreedores se habían marchado con las manos vacías.

Santo cielo, necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero. Al paso que iba, jamás conseguiría saldar todas las deudas de su padre.

Esa noche tendría que conseguir más material que de costumbre. Quizá, si pudiera enterarse de suficientes cotilleos, podría ir de extranjis a otro periódico rival y ofrecerle al editor sus servicios, para escribir una segunda columna bajo otro pseudónimo. Si lograra pagar una buena parte de esas tormentosas facturas...

—Estás muy guapa esta noche —comentó Karen cuando Candy alcanzó el último peldaño de las escaleras. Con una cálida sonrisa, la condesa volvió el rostro hacia Tom. —¿Y quién es este mozalbete tan apuesto que te acompaña?

Tom inclinó levemente la cabeza para saludar a la condesa. Se había quedado absolutamente prendado de ella desde el primer día en que la vio, esa noche que los Cronwell habían acompañado a Candy a casa, de vuelta a la ciudad.

—Supongo que los trillizos ya estarán acostados. —La cara de Karen mostró su decepción. —Me encantan esos pequeños, y pensaba que podría presentárselos a Albert. Cuando regresamos a la ciudad la semana pasada, ya estaban durmiendo.

—La verdad es que... —empezó a decir Tom.

—La verdad es que les he prometido llevarlos de excursión mañana —lo atajó Candy, mirando a su hermano fijamente, como dándole a entender que era mejor no decir nada más—, así que se han ido pronto a la cama.

—Candy nos llevará a ver la exposición de figuras de cera de Madame Tussaud —explicó Tom. —Los chicos se han puesto muy contentos.

—Ya lo supongo. —Karen rio, luego miró a Candy con aire Especulativo. —Nunca he ido a ese museo. Está en la elegante zona llamada Strand, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. —Candy lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia el piso superior, donde sus hermanos permanecían ocultos, espiándolos través de la barandilla, y luego añadió sin perder la compostura:

—Bueno, supongo que será mejor que nos marchemos. Después de despedirse rápidamente de Tom, se marcharon.

El viaje hasta la mansión de lady Patricia resultó un verdadero tormento. Karen y Albert compartían tantas sonrisitas de complicidad y tantas miradas enamoradas que Candy sintió mucha envidia de su felicidad. También le recordaron a Terry… cuando la había besado, tocado de una forma tan íntima, susurrado palabras tan dulces...

Candy se puso bien erguida en el asiento del carruaje.

Quizá Albert sabía la respuesta a una pregunta que había plagado mente en los últimos días.

—¿Albert, hablas francés?

—Un poco.

—¿Qué significa _ma chérie_?

El la miró con curiosidad.

—Significa «mi amada».

A Candy el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Terry la había llamado _ma chérie_, esa noche en casa de los Cronwell? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba? Nada, a juzgar por el comportamiento de él esa semana.

—¿Quién te llamó _ma chérie_? —inquirió Karen con una sonrisa.

Candy sonrió con desgana.

—Oh, nadie. Lo leí en un libro.

Karen y Albert intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

Afortunadamente, el estruendo en la calle desvió la atención de los ocupantes del carruaje. Para no perder la costumbre, el evento organizado por lady Patricia amenazaba con ser un éxito rotundo. Los carruajes se amontonaban por doquier, aparcados en la estrecha calle como sardinas en una lata. Una cosa era evidente: esa noche Terry tendría a su alcance un montón de mujeres casaderas para elegir a la definitiva.

El pensamiento la deprimió. Con un gran esfuerzo, apartó esa imagen desagradable de su mente. ¿A quién le importaba ese lord libertino de mirada embaucadora? A ella no, eso seguro. Sólo porque la hubiera llamado _ma chérie_, y supiera exactamente cómo manosear tan diestramente el cuerpo de una mujer...

—Maldita sea —murmuró entre dientes.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Karen, interpretando erróneamente el motivo de contrariedad de su amiga. —¡Menudo caos! Pero no te preocupes, nos abriremos paso entre ese hervidero de gente. Ya verás con qué soltura Albert maneja a la multitud.

Unos escasos momentos más tarde, Candy comprendió que su amiga había querido decir. Cuando Albert se apeó al carruaje, todos los ojos se posaron en él, y no sólo por su figura imponente. Su reputación le precedía, y todos observaron boquiabiertos al americano de cabellos rubios y recios del que rumoreaba que había sido Lord Pirata. Candy y Karen tuvieron que afanarse para no perderle la pista, mientras Albert abría paso entre la multitud como un filo cortante a través de una barra de hielo. Gracias a Dios. Candy estaba encantada de poder zafarse de las desagradables dentelladas que les propinaba el frío viento invernal. En cuestión de momentos, los tres entraron en la mansión, y al llegar al rellano de la escalinata que conducía directamente a la sala de baile, un lacayo se encargó de anunciarlos.

—Ahí está Terry —le susurró Karen a Candy mientras descendían por la escalera y se impregnaban de los diversos olores que flotaban en la atmósfera: los perfumes de las flores que guarnecían la casa, el olor a lana húmeda y a sudor, y el aroma que desprendía el humo de las velas hechas con cera de abeja. Candy siguió la mirada de Karen y vio a Terry bailando una cuadrilla con gran maestría, con una bella muchacha que debía de tener la mitad de años que él, o por lo menos eso fue lo que Candy pensó en un ataque de rabia.

—Ah —continuó _Karen_. —Está bailando con la señorita Elisa. Magnífico. Fui yo quien le sugirió esa muchacha, ¿lo sabías? A ella le gusta mucho flirtear, pero proviene de una saga de aristócratas y además tiene tres hermanos. Si logra convencerla para que se case con él, seguramente le dará un heredero.

«¡Y yo tengo cuatro hermanos! ¿O ya no te acuerdas?», pensó Candy, con ganas de gritar. Por supuesto, ella no provenía de una saga de aristócratas sino que su padre había sido un pobre borracho cuya afición por la bebida lo había llevado a morir ahogado en el Támesis.

«¡Pero eso qué importa!», se dijo, sin apartar la mirada desdeñosa de la pareja que bailaba en la sala. No se casaría con Terry, ni con él ni con nadie.

Candy vio a Karen de soslayo, que la observaba con curiosidad, e intentó suavizar las facciones.

—¿Terry se ha declarado ya a alguna mujer? Teniendo en cuenta sus quejas por la dificultad de encontrar esposa, me parece que le va muy bien, con tus consejos.

—Sí. —Karen desvió la vista hacia Terry. —De ese modo estoy tranquila, porque sé que ahora tú estás libre para dedicarte a tu trabajo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —suspiró Candy con desgana. Karen no había contestado a su pregunta. _¿_Se había fijado Terry en alguna mujer en particular?

El estado de abatimiento en la que se hallaba sumida la acompañó el resto de la velada. A pesar de que consiguió bastante información para su columna y concedió varios bailes, la vista se le iba hacia Terry con más frecuencia que la deseada.

Le pareció que algunas de las mujeres que bailaban con él no valían la pena. Terry departió un rato con lady Patricia y con Karen, por supuesto. Luego bailó con lady Luisa, una joven demasiado frívola para que él pudiera consideraría como esposa, y con la señorita Bety , cuya reconocida afición por el champán acabaría tanto con la paciencia de Terry como con su fortuna.

Ahora bailaba de nuevo con la señorita Elisa, y eso la alarmó. La señorita Elisa era inteligente, perspicaz, e incluso con carácter, y lo peor de todo, tenía una espléndida melena pelirroja y unos dulcísimos ojos avellana. La señorita Elisa cumplía sin lugar a dudas todos los requisitos de Terry para convertirse en una esposa perfecta, que no le provocara ninguna clase de complicaciones. ¡Maldita fuera! Candy no podía apartar los ojos de esa Pelirroja abominablemente despampanante.

—Veo que Terry le ha pedido otro baile a la señorita Elisa. —Tras disfrutar de un baile con su esposo, Karen había regresado al lado de Candy. —Creo que es una buena elección para él.

—No sé si Terry será capaz de no fijarse en el poco gusto que esa muchacha profesa a la hora de elegir las joyas y otros complementos —matizó Candy con un tonillo condescendiente, repasando a la muchacha de arriba abajo. —Fíjate en su horrible bolsito de mano.

—De todos modos, no creo que a Terry le interese el bolsito de la señorita Elisa. —De su voz se desprendía un tono burlón, pero cuando Candy la miró con cara enfurruñada, Karen hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su regocijo.

—Hablando de hombres y de parejas, el conde de Masefield viene derechito hacia aquí —añadió Karen en voz baja. —Me parece que él también viene a pedirte un segundo baile.

Candy ojeó su carné de baile.

—Oh, sí, lo había olvidado. Le he prometido un vals. —Gracias a Dios que había tenido tiempo para practicar esa enrevesada danza con Tom. Había empezado con el pretexto de preparar a Tom para la vida adulta, pero en realidad, lo que la movía era su falta de habilidad en esa área. Se trataba de uno de los numerosos fallos de su carácter, habilidades y apariencia que tanto la habían atormentado últimamente. Desde que había conocido a cierto vizconde, para ser honesta.

—Parece ser que has conseguido deslumbrar a lord Masefield —comentó Karen. —En muy pocas las ocasiones le he visto bailar dos veces con la misma mujer.

Candy agitó una mano con aire incrédulo, sin apartar la vista de su carné de baile.

—A ese hombre le gusta mucho hablar, eso es todo, y a mí me encanta escuchar. Es mi profesión, ya lo sabes.

En un tono tenso, Karen dijo:

—Mira, Terry también viene hacia aquí.

Candy alzó la cabeza de golpe. Sólo a unos escasos pasos por detrás de lord Masefield, Terry se dirigía hacia ellas con una mirada inexplicablemente indignada. Por un segundo, ella esperó que la señorita Elisa hubiera mencionado algo que lo hubiera molestado.

Entonces se reprendió a sí misma por ese pensamiento tan pernicioso. Lo que realmente quería era que Terry se casara con alguien de una dichosa vez, para poner punto y final a todas esas elucubraciones que no la dejaban en paz.

Unos momentos más tarde, lord Masefield se personaba delante de ellas. Con una inclinación cortés de cabeza, el apuesto conde ofreció la mano a Candy.

—Me parece que este baile es nuestro, ¿no es cierto, señorita White?

Ella le plantó una sonrisa encomiable que se amplió cuando vio a Terry que se acercaba.

—Por supuesto, milord —repuso dulcemente.

Aceptando su mano, dio un paso hacia delante, pero Terry se interpuso en su camino para bloquearles el paso.

—Me gustaría que me concediera el siguiente baile, señorita White, si está libre.

¡Maldito bribón! Desde el único y desafortunado vals que habían bailado juntos en la fiesta en casa de los Cronwell, Terry no le había pedido ningún otro baile, y sin embargo ahora indudablemente pensaba que ella caería rendida a sus pies por el mero hecho de que le había pedido bailar otra vez juntos. Pues ya podía olvidarse de ello.

—Lo siento, pero tengo el carné lleno. Y ahora, si nos disculpa, había reservado este baile a lord Masefield.

A pesar de que la acribilló con una mirada airada, se apartó para dejarlos pasar haciendo alarde de una absoluta falta de educación.

—Le pido perdón —se disculpó Terry en un tono sosegado, aunque ella sintió clavada en la espalda su mirada reprobadora mientras se alejaba de él.

Desde luego, era obvio que Terry deseaba estrangularla mientras observaba al joven Masefield y a Candy prepararse para bailar el vals. Menudo idiota, ese Masefield, una verdadera copia de su padre, que también era un idiota. Masefield no merecía bailar con ella, y menos aún dos veces en la misma noche.

se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado.

—¿Te parece inteligente, tu actuación? —lo reprendió en un susurro. —¿Pedirle un baile cuando hasta ahora lo estabas haciendo tan bien?

—_¿_Ah, sí? He bailado con más mujeres que pueda contar y aún no he visto ninguna señal de interés por parte de candy.

Karen enarcó una ceja.

—Pensé que no tenías ni una sola duda acerca de que ella estaba enamorada de ti.

—Y lo estaba, y lo estoy. —Se pasó los largos dedos por el pelo. —Maldita sea, ya no sé lo que pienso. De lo único que estoy seguro es de que no soporto la idea de estar lejos de ella ni un minuto más, especialmente cuando he visto a ese botarate de Masefield dirigirse hacia aquí. Además, ¿cómo puede ser que ella tenga el carné de baile lleno? Pensaba que estaba aquí para obtener material para sus malditas columnas, ¿no?

—Vosotros los hombres siempre dais por sentado que las únicas que cotilleamos somos las mujeres, pero no es cierto.

Masefield se arrimó más a Candy, e Terry lo miró con una rabia incontenible.

—Pues no parece que Masefield esté cotilleando. Lo único que hace es aprovecharse de ella descaradamente. Deberías prevenir a Candy contra ese energúmeno; sólo pretende jugar con ella. Su padre quiere que él se case con una rica heredera, y ese tipo tiene un título nobiliario para atraer a esa clase de niñitas bobaliconas. Además, si tan sólo es un niñato recién salido de la escuela. Seguro que no sabría qué decirle a Candy si se quedaran los dos solos en una habitación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Karen en un tono infructuosamente inocente.

Terry la miró con exasperación. Karen se estaba riendo de él; esa descarada se estaba regodeando con su estallido de mal humor, probablemente pensando que era una clara muestra de sus sentimientos. Pero lo único que denotaba su rabia eran las irreprimibles ganas de acostarse con Candy White antes de explotar de necesidad.

Una necesidad que había ido creciendo hasta adoptar unas dimensiones descomunales en el momento en que la vio entrar en la sala de baile, con ese vaporoso modelito de gasa y ese escote incipiente. Sólo precisaría un par de segundos para quitárselo y dejarla completamente desnuda. Las mangas holgadas colgaban de los hombros desmayadamente, y la seductora blusita drapeada dejaba entrever una generosa parte de su bello busto cada vez que ella se inclinaba hacia delante. Era un milagro que la tela se mantuviera en su sitio. Seguramente, todos los hombres de la sala estaban expectantes, aguardando el momento en que la blusita cediera y dejara al descubierto la deliciosa piel que encubría.

—¿Y por qué no la reprendes para que no luzca esos vestidos tan provocadores? ¡Vaya descarada! ¡Hace el ridículo!

—Pues yo no veo que nadie se ría de ella. Y su vestido no es más indiscreto que el mío. —Karen ocultó la cara detrás de su abanico, pero Terry sabía que se estaba mofando de él.

—Tú eres una mujer casada y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero ella está soltera y sin compromiso, así que no es lo mismo. Deberías hablar con ella y aconsejarle que muestre más decoro con su vestuario. Sin lugar a dudas, ese vestido deja ver más que lo conveniente. Como siga con esa actitud tan inconsciente, echará a perder su reputación.

—Hasta ahora, lo único que podría echar a perder su reputación es la relación que mantiene contigo.

Aunque fuera cierto, a Terry no le sentó nada bien el comentario desfachatado de su amiga.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que intento remediar ese problema convirtiéndola en mi respetable mujer. Estoy cansado de este juego, Sara. No funciona. Necesito una nueva estrategia.

La expresión de Karen se suavizó.

—Te equivocas. Sí que funciona. Ella lo niega, pero está tan celosa como tú. Deberías haber oído sus críticas sobre la incomparable señorita Elisa.

Sus palabras lograron amedrentarlo un poco.

—No puedo seguir así, cortejando a mujeres con las que no deseo casarme. Hace mucho tiempo que descarté a la mitad de ellas, y los padres de la otra mitad jamás me aceptarían como yerno si me atreviera a pedir la mano de sus hijas. De todos modos, eso es algo que no pienso hacer. Ella es la única a la que quiero.

—Ten paciencia y...

—No, no puedo más. —No le quedaba tiempo. Tenía que casarse, y pronto. Y la única mujer con la que se casaría sería Candy. —Ha de haber otra forma de convencerla. Necesito pasar un rato a solas con ella. Aunque de nada serviría llevarla ahora a la terraza, con tanta gente alrededor. No, necesito hablar con ella larga y tendidamente, disponer del tiempo suficiente para convencerla de que se equivoca sobre mí.

—¿O el tiempo suficiente para seducirla?

Terry observó a Karen con atención y por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de mentir. Pero sabía que Karen detectaría esa clase de engaño sin problemas.

—Si es necesario, también.

Tendría que haber seducido a Candy la última vez que había estado a solas con ella en lugar de considerar una posibilidad más sutil. La sutileza no funcionaba con esa fémina, ni la sutileza ni las amenazas ni los celos.

Karen lo miró con indecisión, y luego suspiró.

—Bueno, no pienso ayudarte a seducirla, pero sé cómo podrías pasar un rato con ella y con sus hermanos. Mañana los llevará a la exposición de figuras de cera.

Una lenta sonrisa empezó a perfilarse por los labios de Terry mientras consideraba todas las posibilidades, tácticas, maniobras.

—¿Te refieres a la exposición en el Strand?

Karen asintió.

—Pero haz que parezca que te los has encontrado por casualidad, o ella jamás volverá a comentarme nada sobre su vida privada.

—De acuerdo. —Por supuesto. Y después, los acompañaría a casa y conseguiría que lo invitaran a cenar. Y luego... Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sé que a veces puedes ser muy perverso —lo avisó Karen. —Pero debo prevenirte de que probablemente tus artes seductoras no sirvan para hacer cambiar a Candy de opinión; es una mujer muy testaruda.

—Lo conseguiré —se jactó él, a pesar de no haber estado seguro de triunfar con esa misma táctica una semana antes.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra alternativa. Lo que había empezado como un deseo nada práctico de poseerla se había acabado convirtiendo en una obsesión. No pasaba ni una sola noche sin que se acostara imaginándosela a su lado, en la cama, ni tampoco conseguía comer sin pensar en devorarla con sus labios. Por el amor de Dios, si incluso oía a veces su risa mientras dormía. Pero eso no era lo peor, no; lo peor era oírla jadear de placer, y esos jadeos penetraban en sus sueños como una deliciosa tortura.

Ella también lo quería. Terry lo sabía. Y lo necesitaba, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

De acuerdo; la seduciría y conseguiría su propósito.

Porque si con la primera vez que la sedujera no lograba convencerla de que tenía que casarse con él, continuaría seduciéndola tantas veces como hiciera falta, o bien para conseguir que cambiara de opinión, o bien hasta dejarla embarazada. De un modo u otro, Candy sería su esposa.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**CAPITULO 13**

_El baile que lady Patricia ofrece anualmente en el día de santo Tomás promete ser más esplendoroso que ninguno de los anteriores. Tal y como lord Jameson aduce: «Nadie sabe organizar bailes como lady Patricia. Aunque el alcalde de la ciudad se propusiera cerrar su casa en cuarentena, no lograría disuadir a la multitud siempre dispuesta a asistir a las inigualables recepciones que ofrece esta dama»._

_The Evening Gazette, 21 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

«Gracias a Dios que me he librado de él», pensó Candy mientras se alejaba con lord Masefield con la excusa de que tenía que bailar con él porque se lo había prometido, y lo prometido es deuda. La idea que ese tipo tenía de una conversación animada era una charla sobre las carreras de Ascot. No podía imaginarse a Terry...

¡No! ¿Por qué diantre no podía dejar de pensar en el maldito vizconde? Ese hombre la había estado observando todo el tiempo mientras bailaba el vals con lord Masefield, como un lobo expectante ante una presa que se le acabara de escapar de las zarpas. ¿Cómo se atrevía, después de bailar con la mitad de las mujeres de Londres?

Candy deseaba que ese tipo abominable eligiera a una mujer sin inmiscuirse en sus sentimientos. Suspiró desalentada. Sabía que la única culpable de esa situación tan desagradable era ella. Después de todo, podría haber aceptado la propuesta de Terry.

Mientras recorría el largo pasillo que conducía al baño, oyó unos pasos a su espalda y una voz gritó:

—¿Señorita White, espere!

Candy aminoró la marcha y al mirar por encima del hombro hacia atrás vio a un hombre muy alto que se le acercaba; debía de rondar los cincuenta años. No lo reconoció, sin embargo, pensó que sus rasgos le resultaban familiares, y por eso se detuvo a esperarlo.

—No nos han presentado antes —se excusó él—, pero sé quién es usted. Es la hija de Willian White, ¿no es cierto?

—Efectivamente. ¿Y usted quién es?

—Me llamo Robert Hathaway. —Inclinó la cabeza levemente. —Tengo entendido que es amiga de mi sobrino, lord Grandchester, el hijo de mi hermano.

Candy sintió una súbita curiosidad. Así que ese señor era el tío de Terry y el patrono de la señorita Flammy. Sí, ahora podía apreciar la similitud entre Terry y él en la forma de la frente y en su destacable estatura. Pero ahí acababan las similitudes, Terry era de tez morena y en cambio ese hombre tenía la piel pálida; las facciones de Terry eran más bien duras, en cambio ese hombre se podría definir como de una fineza clásica, a pesar de su edad. A Candy no le costó nada imaginar a una belleza como la señorita Flammy convertida en amante de ese individuo. Por lo que era posible que esa teoría fuera cierta.

O no. Candy se cuadró de hombros. De un modo u otro, ese hombre le diría lo que anhelaba oír tan desesperadamente: qué relación mantenía Terry con la señorita Flammy.

—Tiene usted razón. Conozco a su sobrino; lo conozco bastante bien.

El individuo apretó los labios con una mueca de desaprobación.

—Entonces desearía hablar con usted un momento, si no le importa.

—Por supuesto que no. «Y de paso, sonsacaré toda la información que necesito», se dijo Candy.

Robert Hathaway señaló con la mano hacia una puerta entreabierta.

—¿Le parece bien que entremos en esa sala? Preferiría hablar con usted en privado.

—De acuerdo. —Candy entró en la sala. Pero cuando él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, ella le lanzó una gélida sonrisa y se apresuró a abrirla de nuevo. No le apetecía nada que la encontraran sola con ese tipo, aunque fuera tan mayor como para poder ser su padre. Además, había algo en él que no le acababa de gustar, y hacía tiempo que había aprendido a fiarse de sus instintos.

El señor Hathaway no insistió en volver a cerrar la puerta, pero consiguió que se sentaran alejados de la entrada.

—No le haré perder mucho tiempo —empezó a decir tan pronto como estuvieron sentados. —Últimamente, he oído su nombre vinculado al de mi sobrino.

—¿De veras? —Era obvio que lady Patricia no había perdido el tiempo difundiendo el cotilleo.

—Tal y como seguramente sabrá, Terry está buscando esposa.

—¿De veras? —inquirió Candy, con aire de ingenua.

—Según los rumores, mi sobrino está a punto de pedirle que se case con él. ¿Es eso cierto?

Santo cielo, los cotilleos habían sido más precisos de lo que Candy se habría imaginado. Y al parecer habían importunado al señor Hathaway. No debería sorprenderle, que a los parientes de Terry no les hiciera ni pizca de gracia que él se casara con una mujer tan inferior a él, tanto en riqueza como en posición social, pero se sintió molesta.

Alzó la barbilla con altivez y replicó:

—Supongo que no esperará que sepa lo que su sobrino piensa hacer, señor. No tengo el don de leer la mente.

El hombre la miró con porte grave.

—Qué pena, señorita White, porque si tuviera ese don, sabría que mi sobrino no es la clase de hombre más conveniente para una joven respetable.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta. Se había equivocado. Lo que ese tipo intentaba era prevenirla para que no aceptara la propuesta de Terry, en lugar de proteger a Terry de ella. Pero ¿por qué?

—Pues a mí me parece un hombre absolutamente aceptable. —Bueno, si no tenía en cuenta lo de su amante y el hecho de que mantenía más secretos que la tumba de una momia, claro.

—Pero eso es porque no lo conoce. Mi sobrino es un granuja sin igual. Ha malogrado la reputación de un sinfín de mujeres, incluyendo la de la señorita que hace poco se mencionaba en _The Gazette_.

—¿Se refiere a la de su antigua institutriz, la señorita Flammy?

La pregunta dejó perplejo al señor Hathaway.

—¿La conoce?

—Sí.

Las bellas facciones del individuo se ensombrecieron con una mueca de fastidio antes de que pudiera ocultarla tras una falsa sonrisa.

—Supongo que mí sobrino le habrá dicho que ella era mi amante, o algo por el estilo.

Qué extraño que el tío de Terry saltara en defensa de sí mismo sin saber de qué había sido acusado, sin tan siquiera saber si realmente lo habían acusado de algo.

—Su sobrino no me contó nada sobre ella. Pero yo tengo mis... confidentes.

—Entonces espero que le hayan explicado toda la historia sin darle el punto de vista de mi sobrino.

Ya estaba de nuevo con la misma presunción. Canby guardó silencio y enarcó una ceja como si quisiera dar a entender que sabía más de lo que realmente sabía. Esa treta solía funcionar en sus investigaciones, especialmente cuando la persona a la que interrogaba era culpable de algo.

Y funcionó a la perfección con el señor Hathaway. El se inclinó hacia ella como si pretendiera confesarle una cosa muy importante.

—¿También le han contado sus fuentes el verdadero motivo por el que mi sobrino aceptó encargarse de la señorita Hathaway?

—¿Para provocarlo a usted, quizá? —especuló Candy. Hathaway se mostró indignado.

—No. Para asegurarse de que ella no fuera por ahí hablando más de la cuenta y explicando cosas desagradables sobre él.

A Candy cada vez le caía peor ese tipo.

—Vamos, señor Hathaway, no me mantenga en suspense.

Puedo ver claramente que se muere de ganas de decirme lo que la señorita Flammy oculta.

Al parecer, su tono sarcástico no había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para convencer a su interlocutor para que soltara más confidencias.

—Tiene que comprender que sólo le cuento esto porque no soporto la idea de ver mancillado el honor de mi familia por culpa de las reprobables actividades de mi sobrino.

—Adelante. —Dos semanas antes, Candy habría estado lista para creer cualquier cosa que le hubieran referido acerca de Terry, pero dos semanas antes aún no había sido testigo del honorable proceder de Terry. Le resultaba difícil vincular la preocupación que Terry había demostrado por sus sentimientos y por su reputación la última noche en la mansión de los Cronwell con las desagradables implicaciones que ese hombre se empecinaba en defender.

—Supongo que sabe que mi sobrino se marchó de Inglaterra a los diecinueve años.

Candy asintió.

—Se marchó porque su padre lo echó a causa de lo que le hizo a mi esposa.

El señor Hathaway se detuvo un instante para ver la reacción de Candy, y ella se contuvo para mantener la cara inexpresiva. No obstante, se alegró de que él no pudiera leer sus sentimientos, porque le empezaba a doler el corazón ante la terrible confesión que esperaba oír. Quizá no había sido una buena idea alentar a ese tipo para que soltara sus confidencias.

Ante el silencio de Candy, él continuó.

—Verá, Luisa, mi esposa, era mucho más joven que yo, y ella e Terry pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. —Su tono se volvió más duro. —Uno jamás es capaz de comprender qué motivos pueden tentar a un joven a realizar locuras, pero parece que Terry malinterpretó las muestras de afecto por parte de mi mujer. Un día, cuando se quedó a solas con ella, la... la... bueno, digamos que se aprovechó de ella. En un sentido carnal; supongo que ya me entiende.

La acusación quedó suspendida en el aire, de una forma tan repentina, tan repulsiva, y tan imposible de ignorar como una víbora precipitándose desde un árbol al suelo.

—No querrá decir que...

—Sí, él... —Su interlocutor se mostró agitado, y tensó los labios hasta que estos formaron una fina línea. —Lo siento. A pesar de que han pasado muchos años, todavía no soporto hablar de ello. Pero por el bien de usted, será mejor que lo haga. Con una mueca teatral, proclamó súbitamente: —Mi sobrino forzó a mi mujer.

Con cada palabra, un horroroso peso se instaló en el pecho de Candy, como los interminables golpes propinados por una imprenta sobre una hoja de papel. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podía Terry haber forzado a su propia tía? ¿Con tan sólo diecinueve años?

El secretismo de Terry confería cierta credibilidad a las terribles palabras de ese hombre, y Candy sintió arcadas ante la mera posibilidad de que fueran ciertas. Pensó en todos los jóvenes herederos que había conocido, los que la habían acorralado en alguna habitación o que se habían arrimado a ella más de la cuenta. Esos lores habían sido educados para creer que eran invencibles, que tenían derecho a hacer lo que les diera la gana. Y no le cabía duda de que les inculcaban esa actitud tan arrogante hacia las mujeres cuando todavía eran unos imberbes; incluso ahora se acordó de la vez que tuvo que zafarse de un mozalbete impertinente de catorce años recién cumplidos.

Pero Terry no se asemejaba al resto de los caballeros que había conocido, ni jóvenes ni viejos. En muchos aspectos, era honorable, y su comportamiento hacia las mujeres era intachable... bueno, salvo por la misteriosa señorita Flammy. No podía creer que Terry hubiera violado a una mujer, y más específicamente a su tía. Terry le había demostrado un control de hierro. Sí, la había besado a la fuerza, pero había tenido motivos sobrados para continuar, y sin embargo no lo había hecho. Y las otras veces que se habían visto, él le había demostrado tener más control que ella.

Ahora que la impresión inicial ante la terrible acusación del señor Hathaway ya había pasado, se preguntó por qué ese tipo demostraba tan buena predisposición a contar un acto tan vil. Si le resultaba tan difícil hablar de ello, ¿por qué se había sincerado con una desconocida? ¿Por las nobles razones que alegaba, de querer protegerla? ¿O por algún motivo no tan noble?

—Si lo que usted dice es cierto, entonces es verdad que Terry es un ser detestable —sentenció Candy. —¿Pero está seguro de que él forzó a su esposa? ¿Se lo confesó ella en persona?

—Sí. Vino a verme llorando, completamente humillada.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó usted, ante tal ultraje?

—¿Cómo dice? —Su interlocutor frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que lo retó a un duelo, como mínimo, por haber insultado a su esposa.

—¿Retar a mi sobrino? ¡No podía retarlo a un duelo! ¡Su padre jamás me lo habría perdonado!

«Sin embargo, se atreve a acusarlo a sus espaldas, sin darle, la posibilidad de defenderse. ¡Menuda actitud más noble!», pensó ella.

—¿Y fue entonces cuando lord Grandchesterse marchó de Inglaterra? —dedujo Candy.

El señor Hathaway jugueteó nerviosamente con la corbata.

—Sí, me encaré a él y le exigí que reparara el daño que había hecho. Y como era un cobarde, huyó de Inglaterra a medianoche, con el rabo entre las piernas.

Qué extraño. El duque de Wellington había ensalzado la bravura de Terry y en cambio su tío lo definía como un cobarde. Si Candy tuviera que apostarse quién de los dos mentía, habría apostado todo su dinero por el señor Hathaway.

—Debió de ser terrible para su esposa, ver cómo su torturador huía sin recibir el castigo merecido.

Tras un largo suspiro, él fijó la vista en las manos.

—Luisa no pudo soportar la vergüenza de haber sido violada por Terry, y se suicidó, dejándome a mí y a nuestros dos hijos sumidos en una terrible depresión. Y todo porque fui incapaz de mantener a mi sobrino alejado de ella.

—Es una historia muy ingeniosa, Robert —profirió una voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta. —Además, la has expuesto de un modo absolutamente magistral. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que eres incluso más hábil que yo, a la hora de contar cuentos.

Candy se dio la vuelta expeditamente hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que Robert Hathaway se incorporaba de un salto de su asiento. Ante ellos, en el umbral de la puerta, estaba lady Patricia, «el Galeón de los Cotilleos» en persona. Candy había ignorado a la anfitriona de la fiesta durante toda la noche porque sabía que la marquesa la acosaría con mil y una preguntas acerca de lo que realmente había sucedido en el baile en casa de los Cronwell. Pero al verla ahora se sintió indescriptiblemente aliviada. Las sórdidas acusaciones de Robert Hathaway la habían dejado devastadoramente consternada.

Sin embargo, el señor Hathaway no parecía contento de ver a la marquesa.

—No te metas en este asunto, Paty. La señorita White y yo estamos manteniendo una conversación privada.

—Sí, pero en mi propia casa. —Lady Patricia entró en la sala, y los brillantes adornos de su tocado destellaron bajo la luz de las velas. Un dorado turbante de satén con anclas de barco bordadas rodeaba su cabeza como una corona, y de él pendía un enorme broche de oro en forma de barco que se balanceaba cuando ella caminaba, como si realmente estuviera navegando en alta mar.

—No te he invitado a esta fiesta, Robert. Así que ya te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando te vi salir disparado de la sala de baile detrás de la señorita White. Qué pena que mis numerosos invitados no me hayan permitido unirme antes a esta interesante conversación.

Los ojitos pintarrajeados de la marquesa revelaban tanta malicia que a Candy se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Mucho tiempo atrás, el honorable Robert Hathaway había hecho algo tan espantoso como para convertirse en uno de los peores enemigos de la marquesa.

El se cruzó de brazos con altanería.

—Ya he oído los rumores que estás difundiendo sobre mi sobrino, de que probablemente se declare a la señorita White. Cuando me enteré de que él y la señorita White iban a asistir a tu fiesta esta noche no pude contenerme; pensé que era la ocasión más acertada para averiguar si esos rumores eran ciertos.

—¿Y qué has decidido? —preguntó lady Patricia, con estoicismo.

—A juzgar por el visible ataque de celos que él ha demostrado hacia lord Masefield y la forma en que prácticamente no podía apartar la vista de la señorita White, diría que tienes razón.

Candy empezó a sentirse molesta por el cauce que iba adoptando esa conversación, especialmente por el hecho de que esas dos personas departían acerca de ella e Terry y la relación que parecían mantener con toda tranquilidad, como si ella no estuviera presente. Abrió la boca para reprenderlos, pero lady Patricia se adelantó.

—Así que has decidido arruinar este posible cortejo del mismo modo que has hecho con los anteriores, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que le estás contando esa sarta de mentiras a la muchacha?

—No son mentiras —protestó él.

Dos lacayos fornidos aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, detrás de la marquesa. Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, lady Patricia señaló hacia el señor Hathaway.

—Este es el sujeto. Echadlo. —Mientras los lacayos entraban rápidamente en la sala, las velas titilantes iluminaron la sonrisa de lady Patricia. —Una cosa aprendí de ti hace veinticinco años, Robert, y es a no dejar que mi casa se inunde de bazofia como tú. Me temo que ha llegado la hora de que te marches.

—No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en este asunto —protestó el señor Hathaway mientras los lacayos lo flanqueaban hasta la salida.

—No, pero si mi intromisión sirve para fastidiarte, entonces bienvenida sea; ya sabes que lo que más feliz me hace en esta vida es fastidiarte.

Los lacayos lo acompañaron hasta la puerta, pero antes de marcharse, él se giró y miró a Candy.

—No escuche las patrañas de esta arpía. Recuerde lo que le he dicho: mi sobrino no es lo que parece.

—¡Echadlo de aquí! —ordenó lady Patricia, y los lacayos arrastraron a Hathaway hasta la calle.

Candy se había quedado de pie, inmóvil y sin habla, con la mente y las emociones enredadas en un entresijo tan enmarañado como un laberinto. No podía creer las acusaciones de Robert Hathaway, sin embargo, el hecho de que lady Patricia no quisiera que nadie oyera esos terribles comentarios también despertaba sus sospechas. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Lady Patrica esperó hasta que ya no llegó ningún ruido del vestíbulo, entonces cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una mesita rinconera en la que habían dispuesto una botella y varios vasos. Con manos temblorosas, se sirvió una considerable cantidad de un líquido de color púrpura, y acto seguido tomó un buen trago.

—¿Te apetece un poco de vino de Oporto? —le ofreció mientras bajaba el vaso.

—No. —Lo que quería eran respuestas.

Lady Patrica la miró a la cara, sin dejar de agarrar el vaso con sus dedos visiblemente crispados.

—Supongo que no habrás creído esas majaderías que Robert te ha dicho.

—Ya no sé qué creer.

—El sólo intentaba disuadirte para que no te cases con lord Grandchester, eso es todo.

Candy suspiró.

—Tanto usted como el señor Hathaway parecen guiados por una falsa presunción. Lord Grandchester no ha declarado que quiera casarse conmigo. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, él ha bailado con media docena de damas esta noche, y en cambio no ha bailado conmigo ni una sola vez.

Lady Patricia rompió a reír.

—Que me ahorquen si lo que detecto no son celos. Tienes razón; no ha bailado contigo, pero tampoco he visto a lord Grandchester besar a ninguna de esas damas apasionadamente en la terraza, mi querida señorita White. O aprovecharse de ellas, tal y como tú alegaste que había hecho contigo.

Candy soltó un estentóreo bufido. Su mentira emergía de nuevo a la luz.

—Él no... En casa de los Cronwell no sucedió nada, sólo un simple flirteo. El y yo ya lo hemos olvidado.

—Entiendo. —Lady Patricia depositó el vaso sobre la mesita. Acto seguido, enfiló hacia la puerta y la abrió. —Bueno, si no estás pensando en la posibilidad de casarte con ese hombre, entonces es obvio que no te afecta el cuento de Robert y por consiguiente no quieres oír mi opinión, así que será mejor que regresemos a la sala de baile.

La marquesa esperó a la joven con aire impasible, y candy frunció el ceño. ¡Qué mujer tan maquiavélica! Si Candy admitía que quería saber más, eso confirmaría su interés por Terry. Sin embargo, sí no lo admitía, dejaría escapar una oportunidad única. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? La atormentaban las desagradables alegaciones del señor Hathaway, y necesitaba descubrir si era cierto o no. Estaba segura de que «el Galeón de los Cotilleos» debía de saber más detalles que ninguna otra persona en la ciudad.

Candy suspiró.

—No he dicho que no esté interesada. Aún soy amiga de Terry... quiero decir, de lord Grandchester. Así que por supuesto que me interesa cualquier cotilleo que pueda dañar su reputación.

La marquesa esbozó un rápido movimiento con el labio superior que denotaba su regocijo y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Amigos, ¿verdad? Hummm... Así que de momento sólo amigos. Bueno, siéntate y te contaré todo lo que sé.

Intentando no mostrar la impaciencia que la carcomía, Candy se encaramó en el reposabrazos de un sofá y entrelazó las manos crispadas sobre el regazo.

Lady Patricia tomó otro largo trago de vino de Oporto antes de acomodar su orondo cuerpo en una silla almohadillada situada cerca de la chimenea.

—Supongo que Robert te habrá contado la misma ridícula historia que les ha contado a las otras mujeres a las que Grandchester ha cortejado: que Grandchester violó a Luisa y que ella se suicidó porque no fue capaz de soportar la vergüenza, y que después h Grandchester uyó de Inglaterra.

La historia, contada tan escuetamente, sonaba ridículamente melodramática.

—Sí, el señor Hathaway dijo que la mujer vinculada con Grandchester en el periódico sabe toda la verdad, y que por eso el vizconde le ofreció protección. Dice que lord Grandchester también se aprovechó de ella.

Lady Patricia agitó la mano en el aire desdeñosamente.

—Bah, bobadas. El único que se aprovechó de ella fue Robert. Esa mujer, que se llama Flammy Hamiltom , no sólo era la institutriz de los hijos de Robert sino que también se convirtió en su amante cuando su esposa murió. La echó a la calle cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, y que el hijo que esperaba era suyo.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Digamos que hace tiempo me obsesioné por averiguar todo lo concerniente a Robert Hathaway y sus asuntos. Y no me resultó difícil, puesto que paga tan mal a sus criados que no muestran ningún reparo a la hora de conseguir algunas monedas extras dándome la información que les pido. —La voz de lady Patricia contenía cierto tono de amargura. —Bueno, la cuestión es que cuando Robert echó a la señorita Flammy, yo misma me habría ofrecido a darle cobijo sólo para fastidiarlo, pero lord Gramdchester se adelantó. Puesto que él siente una aversión aún más poderosa que la que yo siento por su tío, pensó que podría sacar partido ayudando a la única mujer que podría hundir a Robert. Además, ese muchacho tiene un buen corazón, y el bebé de la señorita Flammy es su primo, después de todo, aunque sea bastardo.

—¿Y cree que ésa es la única razón por la que la está ayudando?

—Por supuesto. No importa lo que Robert diga, ni tampoco lo que haya difundido cierto columnista... —La marquesa se detuvo un instante para lanzarle a Candy una mirada de complicidad. —La señorita Flammy no es la amante de lord Grandchester.

Entonces, ¿por qué Terry no se lo había explicado?

—Sólo porque esa mujer fuera la amante del señor Robert en otra época no significa necesariamente que ahora no lo pueda ser de lord Grandchester —remarcó Candy, decepcionada de que lady Patricia no aportara unas pruebas más convincentes. —Si lord Grandchester odia a su tío, resultaría una venganza perfecta, convertir a esa mujer en su amante, ¿no cree?

—¿Y conformarse con las sobras de su tío? Grandchester es demasiado orgulloso para obrar así.

Candy admitió que en ese punto la marquesa tenía razón, y se sintió un poco más aliviada.

—Además, Grandchester no tendría una amante mientras se dedica a cortejar a otra mujer. Los hombres tienen amantes de vez en cuando, es cierto, pero las madres de las chicas casaderas no consienten esos deslices, así que, ¿para qué arriesgarse, especialmente cuando Edgar parece tan dispuesto a evitar por todos los medios que su sobrino se case?

—Sí, ¿y por qué actúa de ese modo, el señor Robert? No lo entiendo.

Lady Patricia propinó unos golpecitos impacientemente en el apoyabrazos de la silla.

—Supongo que por los típicos motivos: que si Terry muere sin descendencia, Robert o su hijo heredarán sus tierras. Ésa es una buena razón capaz de motivar a Edgar a disuadir a cualquier joven que se acerque a Grandchester. Pero no pienso permitir que ese majadero desanime a nadie más con sus sórdidas mentiras!

—¿Está segura de que son mentiras? —preguntó Candy esperanzada.

—Tan segura como cualquier persona que se precie de conocer bien a esos dos hombres. No es el estilo de Grandchester, violar a una mujer. Y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

candy se quedó muda.

—Pero no tiene ninguna prueba —pronunció apenada.

La anciana pareció indecisa unos instantes, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre confesarle algo o no. Luego suspiró.

—Tendría que haber supuesto que no aceptarías mi palabra sin más. Muy bien, entonces te diré que sonsaqué información a los criados de Robert. No es mucha cosa, pero creo que es lo más cercano a lo que realmente sucedió.

Lady Patricia se ajustó el turbante, y el pequeño broche en forma de barco se meció graciosamente.

—Es cierto que Luisa Hathaway murió poco después de que Grandchester se marchara de Inglaterra. Pero los criados de Robert jamás oyeron ni una palabra acerca de que su señora se hubiera suicidado a causa de una violación. No, según ellos, ella murió de amor.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Quiere decir que lord Grandchester y la señora Luisa eran amantes?

—Sí, es posible, incluso comprensible. Luisa tenía veinticinco años, y Terrence diecinueve. Era una muchacha hermosa y bastante ingenua. Robert bebía los vientos por ella, y la convenció para que se casara con él, pero tengo entendido que más tarde ella se arrepintió de haber aceptado. Así que es comprensible que se enamorase del joven sobrino, Terry, y que acabara acostándose con él.

A Candy esa versión le hizo tan poca gracia como la primera. A pesar de que exoneraba a Terry de la acusación de violación, implicaba que él había mantenido una relación adúltera con su tía. Ese pensamiento le revolvió el estómago.

La marquesa no parecía darse cuenta del alterado estado de agitación de Candy y prosiguió su relato:

—Los criados creen que Terry se sentía tremendamente culpable de la aventura ilícita y que por eso se marchó del país. Y Luisa murió de pena, delirando. No obstante, nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Todos los criados que hace diez años trabajaban en casa de Edgar recibieron dinero para que mantuvieran una absoluta discreción acerca del escándalo.

Ahora Candy podía sentir el latido de su corazón resonando con furia en sus oídos. Esa historia era tan pérfida como la anterior. A los ojos de la ley, se trataba de un incesto, y sin lugar a dudas convertía a Terry en el responsable indirecto de la muerte de su tía. También era una terrible traición al hermano de su padre e incluso a su padre. Le costaba imaginarse a Terry traicionando la confianza de su familia.

¿Pero y si estaba enamorado? Sintió un estremecimiento interior al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la historia de lady Patricia explicaba un sinfín de cuestiones: por qué Terry se había marchado del país sin decir nada a sus amigos, por qué se mostraba tan reticente a que ella metiera las narices en sus asuntos, y por qué no había querido hablarle de la señorita Flammy.

Incluso podía explicar por qué se había comportado con tanta prudencia con ella en su habitación. A lo mejor había decidido no seducirla porque había recordado lo que sucedió la última vez que hizo el amor con una mujer respetable.

—De cualquier modo —continuó lady Patricia— es posible que nada de eso sea cierto. Y aunque lo fuera, es agua pasada. Sucedió cuando Grandchester era un mozalbete. Pero seis años fuera del país lo han convertido en un hombre de los pies a la cabeza, un hombre muy bueno, si quieres oír mi opinión. Ese hombre se merece una esposa, por más que Robert piense lo contrario o intente disuadir a las mujeres que osen acercarse a su sobrino.

Candy apenas oyó la conclusión de la marquesa. Se levantó impetuosamente, con una terrible sensación de mareo.

—He de regresar a la sala de baile. Mis compañeros me estarán buscando.

—Pero... pero... Candy...

—Por favor, lady Patrica, déjeme marchar. Necesito estar un rato sola para pensar.

—Muy bien, pero no te precipites con ninguna decisión. Sabes tan bien como yo que Grandchester no es un violador de mujeres. Edgar miente; estoy segura de que eres capaz de darte cuenta de ello.

—Sí. —El problema era que la idea de que Terry hubiera mantenido un idilio adúltero con su tía, de imaginárselo acostado con su propia tía y luego huyendo del país, dejando a esamujer morir de pena, la ponía enferma.

Por supuesto, tal y como lady Patricia había dicho, quizá sólo se trataba de una sarta de mentiras. Teniendo en cuenta las fuentes de dicha información, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Especialmente cuando Terry se negaba a confiar en ella?

Candy avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Si Grandchester te pide que te cases con él... —empezó a decir lady Patricia, pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque Candy la interrumpió.

—No lo hará —susurró, antes de salir de la sala.

Aunque se le declarase de nuevo, ella no podría aceptarlo. Ese oscuro secreto en su pasado todavía lo atormentaba, cual quiera podía darse cuenta de ello. Y mientras Terry se negara a hacer frente a su pasado, un infranqueable abismo continuaría separándolos, como una bestia fea y amenazadora, cada vez que Candy intentara acercarse a él. Ella siempre se preguntaría si la señorita Flammy era su amante o si él aún amaba a Luisa Hathaway. No, Candy no podría comportarse como una de esas mujeres que finge no darse cuenta de las infidelidades que comete su esposo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los rumores y de las especulaciones y de las probables mentiras, a pesar de todos los secretos que Terry ocultaba, su corazón aún se sobresaltaba cada vez que él la miraba con esos ojos negros.

Maldito fuera ese endemoniado seductor. Desde luego, se estaba tomando su tiempo para vengarse de ella. Candy acababa de enterarse del chisme más jugoso de su vida, y no sólo no quería escribir acerca de esa historia, sino que además no deseaba pensar en ello. ¡Cómo se reiría Terry si lo supiera! Con tan sólo unos pocos besos y unas caricias fugaces, la había dejado muda; el caballero había conseguido desarmar al reputado Lord X. Ya nunca podría ser la misma.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 14**

_Ya se puede visitar la exposición de madame Tussaud en el Strand. Circulan un sinfín de historias acerca de numerosas damas que se han desmayado en la «galería de los horrores», y yo me pregunto: ¿cómo es posible? Los esposos de algunas de esas señoras son más feos que un pecado. Si las damas no se desmayan ante la horrorosa visión de sus esposos en la alcoba, no comprendo cómo es posible que una o dos máscaras mortuorias puedan ejercer ese efecto fulminante._

_The Evening Gazette, 22 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

«Incluso un ciego se fijaría en los cuatro malandrines que en estos momentos se apean del carruaje», pensó Terry.

La algarabía que armaban era superior al estrepitoso bullicio que se oía en el Strand: el chirrido de las ruedas mal engrasadas de algunas carrozas, los mazazos de unos albañiles enfrascados en derribar la pared de una espléndida mansión es plena rehabilitación, los estridentes gritos de los tenderos. Fuera, al otro lado de la ventana, avistó a los tremendos White; como los llamaba la señora Ponny; un terremoto familiar que Candy intentaba calmar mientras se peleaba con el conducta del carruaje de alquiler, que se había apeado de la percha para señalar hacia cierto punto de su vehículo.

Terry dio un golpe en el techo de su carruaje para avisar al cochero, tal y como habían acordado previamente, y éste puso el vehículo en marcha. El segundo golpe de Terry hizo que el carruaje de Grandchester se detuviera justo delante del coche de alquiler. Terry se apeó rápidamente, se colocó bien el sombrero y enfiló hacia su presa.

Mientras se acercaba, podía oír la airada voz de protesta de Candy.

—¡Ya se lo he dicho! No pienso pagar ni un solo chelín por los estropicios. —Cubierta con una vieja capa negra de lana que seguramente había visto épocas mejores, movía insistentemente el dedo índice que mantenía alzado para acentuar cada sílaba de la frase.

El conductor malhumorado cerró la puerta con bruscos modales, pero ésta no se cerró por completo hasta que él elevó unos centímetros el ajado panel y ejerció un poco de presión para cerrarla. Luego volvió a abrirla y ésta volvió a desencajarse del eje, entonces miró a Candy triunfalmente.

—Ya lo ve, señorita, está rota. ¡No lo niegue!

—Lo único que veo es que usted está intentando timarme. No disputo si está rota o no, sino quién la rompió. ¡Ya estaba así cuando alquilamos su malogrado carruaje!

—¡No! ¡La puerta no estaba rota! —El tipo corpulento cruzó los brazos por encima de su fornido pecho. —Cuido mucho mi carruaje, se lo aseguro, y esa puerta abría y cerraba correctamente antes de que subiera usted con ese hatajo de... de... ¡Esos mocosos son los que han roto la puerta!

—¡Mentira! ¡Probablemente la haya roto usted mismo con sus malos modos!

—La aviso, señorita...

Terry intervino rápidamente.

—¿Cuánto costaría reparar el estropicio?

El conductor se giró vertiginosamente y escudriñó a Terry con hosquedad, recabando en su abrigo hecho a medida y en su costoso traje de lino.

—Bueno, señor, eso depende...

—¿Qué estás... que está haciendo aquí? —Candy observó el carruaje de Grandchester con recelo, que se había detenido a escasos metros, y luego miró atónita al recién llegado.

Terry la saludó cortésmente con el sombrero.

—Buenos días, señorita White. Iba de camino a casa de mi administrador cuando vi el altercado. Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era detenerme para ofrecerle ayuda.

—No la necesito —espetó ella con petulancia. —Tengo la situación completamente bajo control.

—Sí, pero por lo que veo, usted y sus hermanos han salido a dar un paseo, y no me gustaría pensar ni por un momento que este pequeño problema pueda enturbiar todo el júbilo de este día. Estaré más que encantado de pagar los desperfectos, si me lo permite.

—¡Ni se le ocurra pagarle ni un chelín a este estafador! No pienso alentar a un ladrón, y él... —Señaló al cochero con un dedo acusador. —¡Él está intentando timarnos!

—¡Mire, señorita, no voy a tolerar que mienta sobre mí delante de este caballero! —gritó el cochero con ademán beligerante.

Terry apartó a Candy a un lado. Sin perder de vista al airado cochero, murmuró:

—Por Dios, no te pelees con él por unos miserables chelines. No vale la pena.

—Pero esa puerta estaba rota antes de que nosotros...

—Te creo, ¿pero y qué más da?

—¡Es el principio lo que cuenta!

Terry apretó los dientes.

—Ese principio que pretendes defender acabará metiéndote en un buen lío, tanto a ti como a tus hermanos. —Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, señaló hacia dos individuos corpulentos que, atraídos por la disputa, en esos precisos momentos se apeaban de sus carruajes al otro lado de la calle, probablemente con la intención de ayudar a su compañero. Uno miraba a Candy con cara de malas pulgas, y el otro andaba contoneándose con chulería. Ambos parecían tener ganas de bronca. Candy palideció; Terry prosiguió en un tono más bajo: —Es tu palabra contra la de ese tipo, y tú eres una mujer con cuatro rapaces rebosantes de energía que estarían más que dispuestos a enzarzarse en una pelea callejera. No es ni el lugar ni el momento más oportuno para increpar a esos grandulones con tus sermones. Yo podría plantarles cara, si quieres, pero me parece que ésa no es la lección de modos que quieres infundir a tus hermanos, ¿o me equivoco?

Candy pestañeó confusa y desvió la cara hacia los trillizos, que por una vez en la vida se habían quedado mudos, mirando amenazadoramente al cochero, y luego a Terry y a ella.

—No, supongo que no.

—Entonces permite que pague los desperfectos y zanjemos este desagradable tema. A menos que insistas en pagarlos tú misma.

Ella se sonrojó.

—El cochero quiere dos chelines, y yo sólo he traído suficiente dinero para pagar el viaje de ida y de vuelta. Así que si no te importa...

—En absoluto.

—Pero que conste que te lo debo —se apresuró a añadir ella. —Te lo devolveré más tarde. —De acuerdo.

Ese pequeño detalle quedaría más que olvidado cuando ella accediera a casarse con él. Sin embargo, Terry se quedó sorprendido al ver que Candy no llevaba dinero encima. ¿Únicamente había salido con dos chelines para pasar todo el día fuera de casa con los cuatro chicos? ¿Tanto temía a los carteristas?

Los dos se giraron nuevamente hacia el cochero, que parecía estar confabulando con sus hercúleos amigotes. El sujeto miró a Terry con un ademán agresivo y provocador, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a Candy.

—¿Y bien, señor? ¿Ha accedido pagar, la señorita?

—Sí, dos chelines ha dicho, ¿verdad?

—No, dos guineas.

Terry enarcó una ceja ante la palmaria mezquindad de ese hombre.

—Quizá la señorita no haya entendido bien. —Acercándose al cochero, se inclinó para examinar la puerta desencajada y se fijó en el borde oxidado de la bisagra. Alzó la cabeza. —Así que dos guineas, ¿verdad?

El conductor se rascó la axila al tiempo que esbozaba una mueca de inseguridad, pero su amigo más corpulento le propinó un codazo.

—Así es, señor. Eso es lo que cuesta hoy día arreglar una bisagra.

Terry se puso totalmente erguido.

—Entonces, la persona que le repara el carruaje le está tomando el pelo. Permítame que le haga un favor. Lleve su carruaje al señor Wallace, en Chandler Street, y dígale que quiere que le ponga una nueva puerta y que cargue el gasto a mi cuenta. Por dos guineas, debería por lo menos obtener algo decente. —Sacó su tarjeta de visita y se la entregó al conductor.

El hombre la aceptó con desconfianza, luego parpadeó varias veces seguidas cuando vio el nombre en la tarjeta. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a sus amigos y farfulló:

—Sólo... sólo quiero que me arreglen la bisagra.

—Lo que usted diga. Wallace se encargará de su carruaje. _¿_Está satisfecho?

—Absolutamente, milord. —Miró a Candy con el ceño fruncido. —Pero aunque había dicho que lo haría, no pienso volver a recoger a esa mujer ni a esos mocosos salvajes.

Terry notó cómo Candy temblaba de rabia a su lado, y depositó una mano sobre su brazo para tranquilizarla.

—No hará falta. Yo acompañaré a la dama y a su familia de vuelta a casa.

Los músculos de Candy se tensaron bajo la mano de Terry, y no se relajaron hasta que el avaricioso cochero desapareció de su vista. Acto seguido, se encaró a él con su típica actitud impertinente.

—Fantástico, demuestras ser muy diestro a la hora de controlar situaciones; claro, todo lo arreglas sobornando a la gente con tu maldito dinero...

Terry esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo admito, no he podido remediarlo; me encanta poner en evidencia a los estafadores, y más aún cuando intentan amedrentar a una mujer.

Ahora que los momentos de tensión habían pasado, Candy relajó todos los músculos del cuerpo. Al hacerlo, sintió el gélido aire invernal en la cara, y al instante se alegró de que Terry hubiera aparecido y hubiera intermediado en ese lamentable asunto.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —pronunció suavemente.

Entonces, súbitamente, un torbellino de brazos y de piernas acompañados por los cuerpecitos de unos chiquillos exaltados se precipitaron sobre él con toda la delicadeza de una manada de elefantes.

—¡Menuda actuación! —vociferaron los trillizos, y sin poder contener la curiosidad continuaron acosándolo con preguntas mientras se dedicaban a dar círculos alrededor de él:

—¿No es usted el tipo del periódico? ¿Por qué le ha llamado «milord»?

Terry se sintió de repente como un oso acorralado, rodeado por unas criaturas de un tamaño tres veces menor al suyo.

Unas criaturas con los abrigos raídos y con los pantalones hechos jirones. Qué extraño que su hermana los vistiera como menesterosos. Clavó la vista en ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, _¿_dónde estaba el elegante vestido a la última moda que Candy había lucido en casa de los Cronwell? Su atuendo hoy se podría definir como de una notable parquedad, pero enseguida se fijó en los bordes deshilados de su abrigo de lana y en su sencillo sombrerito negro descolorido, que sin lugar a dudas había pasado demasiados días expuesto al sol.

—Estaos quietos de una vez, chicos —les ordenó Candy sin perder la compostura. —Es de mala educación hablar todos a la vez.

Terry apartó la vista de la ajada indumentaria de su interlocutora.

—No me están molestando, aunque he de admitir que preferiría que nos presentaran como es debido. —Terry sonrió al pequeño que se hallaba más cerca. —¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito?

—Soy Cuqui.

El muchacho apenas había acabado de pronunciar su nombre cuando el hermano que estaba a su lado alzó la cabecita.

—Éste de aquí es mi hermano Jimmy, y yo me llamo Willian. Pero todos me llaman Billy. Y ése es Tom. Es el mayor.

—Ah. —Terry recurrió a sus habilidades de buen observador para catalogar algunos rasgos con los que identificar a cada uno de los trillizos, y rápidamente se fijó en el lunar de Cuqui, la cicatriz en la barbilla de Billy, y que a Jimmy le faltaba un diente. —Encantado de conoceros. Yo soy...

—El vizconde de Grandchester —proclamó Tom con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando Terry lo observó con ojos burlones, el hermano mayor encogió sus escuálidos hombros. —Se lo pregunté a la señora Ponny el día que vino a nuestra casa. —Lo miró desafiante. —El día que Candy le gritó. Pensé que usted estaba... quiero decir...

—Comprendo —lo interrumpió Terry. —Haces muy bien en cuidar de tu hermana. —Le lanzó a Candy una mirada significativa. —Necesita que alguien cuide de ella.

Candy esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

—Bueno, muchachos, creo que ya le hemos robado demasiado tiempo al señor. Estoy segura de que tiene otras cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Antes de que Terry pudiera protestar, Jimmy intervino:

—¿Y no puede venir con nosotros a la exposición?

Candy se apresuró a acicalarle a Jimmy el cuello de la camisa y luego contestó:

—Lord Grandchester ha de asistir a una reunión y no puede perder más tiempo con nosotros.

—Oh, no es una reunión urgente —aclaró Terry. Cuando Candy lo miró con estupefacción, añadió: —Y nunca he visto una exposición de figuras de cera. Además, he prometido que os llevaría de vuelta a casa en mi carruaje.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Yo lo he oído! —aseveró Tom con unos ojos tan verdes y vivaces como los de su hermana. —Y con esos nos ahorraremos medio chelín.

Terry empezó a preguntarse si la situación económica de los White estaba tan saneada como le habían asegurado.

La risotada nerviosa de Candy sólo consiguió ampliar sus sospechas.

—No seas ridículo. Tom. ¿A quién le importa medio chelín? —Rápidamente miró a Terry. —De verdad, lord Grandchester, no hay ninguna necesidad de que se preocupe por nosotros. Estoy segura de que se aburrirá solemnemente con nuestra compañía.

—No creo que pueda aburrirme más que si paso el día con mi administrador, al que le divierte enormemente repasar todos los gastos y las cifras de mis finanzas. Por favor, apiádese de mí, y no me sentencie a soportar una aburrida clase matutina de aritmética. —Cuando ella todavía dudó, Terry agregó—: Mire, hagamos un trato, si me permite que los acompañe, más tarde los invitaré a cenar pastelitos de carne y té.

El execrable chantaje funcionó de mil maravillas, ya que los chiquillos se pusieron a chillar y a dar brincos de alegría.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Candy—, pero después no me culpe por no haberlo avisado. Estos cuatro malandrines pueden ser una verdadera peste, cuando se lo proponen.

—Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré. —Oh, sí. Terry planeaba llevarse tan bien con los cuatro jóvenes White que su hermana se vería obligada a reconsiderar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Mientras los seis personajes se dirigían a la entrada del recinto que albergaba la exposición, Candy apartó a Tom a un lado y le susurró algo al oído. El muchacho asintió, y luego se apresuró a correr hasta alcanzar a sus hermanos y les susurró también algo al oído.

A Terry ese comportamiento le pareció muy misterioso, y tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Así que tenían secretos, ¿verdad? Candy era una ilusa, si pensaba que con unas cuantas palabras de amenaza iba a conseguir mantener a sus hermanos en silencio. Incluso los tremendos White no tenían nada que hacer con un hombre que una vez había conseguido sonsacar información al principal consejero de Napoleón.

Al final del día, él sabría todos sus secretos. Y entonces, los utilizaría para conseguir que ella se casara con él. ¡Vaya si lo haría!

Les llevó tres horas y la confirmación de que se aproximaban al final de la exposición para que Candy se relajara visiblemente. Pero todo había salido bien. Los muchachos no habían vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de sus finanzas. Se habían comportado como los hijos de un verdadero caballero... bueno, casi todo el tiempo. La visita a la exposición había resultado placentera, a pesar de la intrusión de Terry.

Ella observó a sus acompañantes con detenimiento. Billy, Jimmy y Cuqui estaban arrodillados ante una escultura de cera de un miembro de un antiguo clan de Escocia, espiando por debajo del kilt que lucía la estatua para averiguar si realmente esos hombres no llevaban nada debajo de la típica falda escocesa. Terry y Tom se hallaban de pie delante de ella, leyendo la placa que hacía referencia a una impresionante versión de cera de Bonaparte.

«Mira esos dos, ahí de pie, con una actitud tan parecida», se dijo para sí misma. Tanto Terry como Tom permanecían con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, y los dos apoyaban todo el peso del cuerpo sobre una pierna, manteniendo la otra ligeramente flexionada. Incluso se parecían un poco. Los mechones lacios y castaños de Tom tenían una textura similar al cabello castaño y recio de Terry, y ambos tendían a pasarse los dedos por el pelo cuando estaban intranquilos. ¡Pero si podrían ser padre e hijo!

Candy tragó saliva, y de repente sintió una extraña agitación en el vientre. Terry y su vástago. Y ella podría ser la madre de ese hijo. La idea le pareció de lo más intrigante y reconfortante a la vez. ¿Tan sería un buen padre? A juzgar por su comportamiento hoy, sería un padrazo. Había frenado los impetuosos impulsos de Jimmy con una palabra, se había reído con las tonterías de Billy, y había fingido no prestar atención a la insufrible charlatanería de Cuqui.

Pero había sido a su sobrio hermano Tom al que Terry había cautivado, a pesar de las sospechas iniciales de la muchacha. Desde el momento en que Terry describió con un esmerado detallismo los sucesos de la Revolución francesa mientras se hallaban ante la estatua de Robespierre, había conseguido atrapar en la palma de su mano al ratoncito de biblioteca, al hermanito obsesionado por la historia de la humanidad.

Observó a Terry mientras éste leía en voz alta una línea en francés, y luego se la traducía a Tom. Su francés era soberbio, mucho mejor que el que ella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo gracias a un tutor francés. Pero claro, Terry había vivida en Francia, haciendo de espía o algo parecido a favor de Gran Bretaña, durante bastantes años. Se puso seria ante ese pensamiento. No sabía qué era realmente lo que él había hecho durante esos años, porque Terry no deseaba hablar del tema. Buenos ni de eso ni de nada concerniente a su vida. Maldito fuera, por ser tan reservado.

Las conversaciones de la noche anterior aún le abrasaban el pecho. No había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, preguntándose qué parte de todas esas confesiones era cierta. Terry no podía haber violado a nadie, pero sí que podía haber seducido a una mujer, a su tía, aunque... ¿podía ser tan egoísta? Quizá ahora no. ¿Pero cuando tenía diecinueve años? Oh, cómo ansiaba averiguar la verdad. Realmente, necesitaba saberlo. Quizá, si se lo preguntaba...

—¿Cómo es que habla francés tan bien? —Tom preguntó a Terry de repente.

Terry alzó la vista hacia la escultura, con una expresión dura e impenetrable a la que Candy ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Viví seis años en Francia.

Tom ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Terry desvió la vista hacia el muchacho y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque luché en la guerra.

Candy estaba todavía recuperándose del hecho de que Terry se hubiera atrevido a admitir sus actividades castrenses a su hermano, cuando Tom replicó:

—Pero Candy dijo que eso era mentira.

—¡Tom! —Ella lo apresó por el hombro y lo obligó a girarse para mirarla a la cara. —¡Yo no te he dicho eso!

—¡Lo escribiste en el periódico! —Los ojos de Tom se agrandaron como un par de naranjas, expresando su enorme decepción. —Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Candy suspiró.

—Ah, te refieres a eso. No sabía que te dedicabas a leer mi columna.

—Todos lo hacemos —confesó Tom. —Bueno, los trillizos no, pero yo y la señora Ponny y Joseph y la cocinera, sí. La leemos cada mañana, mientras tú y los trillizos estáis todavía durmiendo.

La revelación la pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Jamás habría imaginado que pudiera contar a su familia entre su audiencia. Sabía que la señora Ponny leía la columna; eso era de esperar. ¿Pero su hermano? No sabía si mostrarse orgullosa o avergonzarse.

En cualquier caso, era el momento de dejar las cosas claras. —Lo que escribí sobre Terry fue un error. Me informaron mal. Terry sí que sirvió valerosamente a su país.

—¿Terry? —inquirió Tom con toda la inocencia de un niño.

Candy soltó un bufido.

—Lord Grandchester. Él no mintió. Fui yo la que me equivoqué.

Tom parecía confundido.

—Pero si tú nunca te equivocas. Eso es lo que todos afirman. Siempre oigo cosas como: «Lord X tiene razón en eso, dice la verdad».

Ella suspiró. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho, por el amor de Dios? Cuando había escrito la última columna de un modo tan irresponsable, no había pensado en el terrible alcance de las posibles consecuencias.

—Ya sé lo que todos dicen —le respondió a su hermano —y es cierto que intento ser fiel a la verdad. Pero a veces cometo errores, como todo el mundo; nadie es perfecto. Nunca te fíes de todo lo que leas o escuches. A veces alguien puede exagerar los hechos, o simplemente inventárselos.

Candy debería tomar nota de sus propios consejos y reflexionar sobre la confesión de lady Patricia, y hacer lo mismo con los comentarios del señor Lennard.

Alzó la vista hacia Terry y lo pilló mirándola con una expresión reservada. Hasta que no supiera lo que realmente había sucedido, no podía juzgarlo. No, esta vez no.

Volvió a fijar toda la atención en su hermano.

—Y ahora discúlpate ante lord Grandchester. No importa lo que creyeras, es de mala educación mencionar un cotilleo.

Tom miró a Terry, visiblemente incómodo.

—Lo siento mucho, milord, por haberme excedido con mis comentarios.

—No te preocupes. —Terry apoyó la mano en el hombro de Tom, pero no apartó la vista de ella. —No me importa cuando la gente me hace preguntas, sólo cuando asume conclusiones sin saber todos los detalles.

Candy se sintió molesta ante la carga de insolencia de la respuesta.

—Quizá la gente asume conclusiones porque usted no contesta a sus preguntas.

—Quizá se trata de preguntas inadecuadas, porque se refieren a cuestiones privadas —contraatacó él.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Tom, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a tus hermanos antes de que derriben esa escultura? —Tan pronto como el muchacho se alejó de ellos, Candy sonrió dulcemente a Terry. —El problema contigo es que según tú cualquier cuestión es privada. Supongo que incluso habrás ordenado a tu ama de llaves que no comente con nadie el contenido de tus armarios.

—¿Y tú no? No, supongo que no, conociendo a tu ama de llaves. A la señora Ponny le encanta hablar sobre ti. ¿Te parece bien si mantengo una larga y distendida conversación con ella cuando os lleve a casa más tarde para ver si me cuenta qué contienen tus armarios? —Su voz se tornó más grave. —Me pregunto si en uno de ellos encontraría ese vestido tan provocador que lucías en la última fiesta.

Terry bajó la vista y la repasó de arriba abajo impúdicamente. Candy notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

«Dios mío, no, otra vez no», pensó ella, mientras un tumulto de emociones se disparaban por todo su ser: una sensación de deseo, de apetito, de ardor... Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Terry parecían reflejar sus propios sentimientos.

El inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle cálidamente al oído:

—O tengo una idea mejor, quizá podrías mostrarme tú misma el contenido de tus armarios más tarde, cuando estemos solos.

Candy sintió un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda. Él aún la deseaba. A pesar de todas las mujeres que había cortejado esa semana, él todavía la deseaba.

Entonces se puso rígida. Sí, era cierto, ¿y todas esas mujeres? Con una mirada desdeñosa, se apartó de él.

—No estaremos solos más tarde. Olvidas que tienes que cortejar a varias mujeres esta noche.

La sonrisa de Terry —oscura, dulce y peligrosa— le provocó a Candy un agradable cosquilleo que pronto se propagó por todo su cuerpo.

—Ah, pero es que ya he descartado esa posibilidad. He descubierto que a todas las mujeres que he conocido y cortejado la semana pasada les faltaba algo necesario para convertirse en mi esposa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

—Ninguna puede igualarte.

Candy pensó que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho, como un pájaro atrapado dentro de una diminuta jaula de cristal. Esas tiernas palabras resonaban en su cuerpo y le provocaban unos sofocos imposibles de dominar.

Jimmy se deslizó patinando velozmente por el suelo hasta ellos, seguido de cerca sus hermanos.

—¡Candy, Candy! ¡La galería de los horrores es la que viene a continuación! ¿Podemos entrar? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Por favor!

Candy dio gracias a Dios por la milagrosa intervención de su hermano; ese travieso malandrín había logrado desviar la atención del apuesto provocador que tenía a sus espaldas, ese galán con sus tentadoras palabras que prometían un encuentro «a solas un poco más tarde».

—Mira, Jimmy, ya te dije ayer por la noche que no. La galería de los horrores no es un lugar adecuado para un niño de tu edad.

—Pero Candy, yo estoy a punto de cumplir doce años —alegó Tom—, o sea, que ya soy casi un hombre.

Tom tenía razón, pero ella sabía que no podía dejarlo entrar solo en esa sala sin aceptar que también lo acompañaran los trillizos.

—Lo siento, Tom, creo que será mejor que demos por concluida la visita ahora.

—Venga, Candy —imploró Jimmy, con unas evidentes muestras de desolación. —¿Por qué no podemos ir?

Terry decidió intervenir.

—Es cierto, señorita White, ¿por qué no? A mí no me importa visitar esa sala con los chicos, si el problema es que a usted no le apetece entrar.

A Candy no le hizo ni pizca de gracia esa intrusión en su autoridad.

—No estaba pensando en mí, sino en los chicos —sentenció con un tono implacable. —Esa experiencia podría provocarles pesadillas. Todo el mundo sabe que la galería de los horrores es espeluznante.

Con un brillo de picardía en los ojos, Terry apoyó las en los hombros de Jimmy.

—Ya, pero los chicos se sienten atraídos por todo que sea espeluznante; es algo innato, a mí también me pasó.

—¿A los seis años? Son demasiado pequeños, se lo aseguro.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo; quizá debería dejarlos que juzguen por sí mismos —argumentó Terry.

¿Dejarlos que juzgaran por sí mismos? ¿Pero Terry se había vuelto loco? ¡Menuda proposición! ¿Permitir que unos chiquillos de seis años decidieran lo que querían hacer? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Si a esa tierna edad todos pensaban que podían volar! Sin ir más lejos, el mes anterior, Jimmy había planeado lanzarse desde el balcón de su casa con unas alas de hojalata que él mismo se había confeccionado. De no ser por Cuqui, el incontenible chivato de la familia que lo delató, a esas horas tendrían que lamentar un grave accidente.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado, lord Grandchester? —propuso ella con el porte serio.

—Por supuesto. —Terry la siguió hasta una esquina un poco alejada de los muchachos.

Candy se contuvo para no ponerse a chillar.

—Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero no puedes permitir que eso influya en tus decisiones, Tom es suficientemente mayor para entrar en esa sala, lo admito, sin embargo los trillizos son sólo unos críos. Tienen una imaginación desbordante, y se asustan muy fácilmente.

El la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Los tremendos White, como los llama tu ama de llaves? Me parece que te equivocas; los niños pequeños son más tenaces que lo que tú puedas llegar a creer. Les encantan los buenos sustos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Dime, ¿crees que tu madre te habría permitido ver esa clase de cosas?

—No, pero tampoco me habría dejado ir a ver una exposición de figuras de cera. Mi padre no lo habría consentido.

—Y lo entiendo perfectamente. Si a esa temprana edad ya mostrabas interés en estudiar esculturas de cuerpos cercenados...

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Terry.

—Qué más da si tenía seis o dieciséis años. Igualmente mis padres no me habrían dejado ir. No me permitían asistir a ferias ni a fiestas ni a ver obras de teatro ni... —Se quedó un momento callado. —Mi padre pensaba que esa clase de actividades ociosas no eran productivas. Él era... digamos... un hombre de una extrema rigidez.

Candy se quedó perpleja ante tal revelación. Era la primera vez que Terry se había referido a su pasado, la primera ven que había comentado algo acerca de sus padres. De repente se sintió exultante al ver que él era capaz de hacer una cosa así; incluso sintió pena por esa triste declaración. Sin embargo, Terry se equivocaba en cuanto a los chicos.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que los muchachos han de divertirse, pero...

—Hagamos un trato. Entra con nosotros, y si consideras que el contenido de esa sala es inadecuado, te prometo que saldremos sin rechistar. Considero que tú, precisamente tú, deberías ser plenamente consciente de lo mucho que exageran los periódicos con tal de vender entradas. Probablemente en esa sala sólo haya unos viejos huesos de perro y un par de hachas.

Terry tenía razón. Candy lo observó detenidamente, antes de desviar la vista hacia sus hermanos.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Echaremos un rápido vistazo. Pero si veo en esa sala algo que se asemeje a un dedo cercenado, te aseguro que...

Los muchachos no acabaron de escuchar la amenaza. En un pispas desaparecieron corriendo hacia el extremo opuesto del vestíbulo, hacia una puerta cubierta por una cortina negra. Un cartel en el que se podía leer CUIDADO en unas enormes letras en negrita, seguida de unas palabras de explicación en letra más pequeña, avisaba acerca de que el contenido de la siguiente sala podía dañar la sensibilidad de algunos visitantes.

Candy sintió un repentino malestar en el estómago. Y si Terry se equivocaba...

Por su bien, esperaba que no fuera así.


	16. CAPITULO 15

_**BUENO CHICAS DECIRLES QUE ESTOY DEVUELTA CON BUENAS Y NUEVAS VIBRAS GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS Y LOS PONDRÉ EN PRACTICA... AQUI LES MANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO PERO BUENO DECIRLES QUE "POR ERROR MIO ME SALTE EL CAPITULO 13 DE LA OBRA REAL" Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS RECIEN ME DI CUENTA Y BUENO TAMBIEN SE LAS PUBLICO...SORRY ES NECESARIO ESTE CAPITULO POR Q AQUI SE REVELA EL SECRETO MAS OSCURO DE TERRY **_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**P.D. EN " ¿QUIERES JUGAR? JURO PUBLICAR UN DIA DE ESTOS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CON ENTUSIASMO...JIJIJI SORRY POR LAS MOLESTIAS**_

**LOS SESCRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 15**

_A pesar de que no sea acertado excedernos en mimos con nuestros hijos, ¿dónde está realmente el límite? Un padre puede pensar que dos trozos de tarta de manzana son una mera concesión para que su hijo no pase hambre, mientras que otro considerará que dicha acción puede conducir inevitablemente al camino de la perdición. ¿Nos extraña, pues, que los niños crezcan tan desorientados y confundidos?_

_The Evening Gazette, 22 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

—Está enfadadísima con nosotros, ¿verdad? —susurró Jimmy a Terry, que se hallaba sentado frente a él, en el carruaje.

A Terry le pareció que la pregunta resonaba en la cabina con tanta fuerza que probablemente incluso los transeúntes que paseaban por la calle la habían oído. Desde luego, la habían escuchado todos los ocupantes del carruaje, incluida la mujer con porte rígido sentada al lado del pequeño travieso.

Bajo la tenue luz proveniente de las farolas de la calle que se filtraba por las ventanas, no acertó a ver la reacción de Candy. Entonces, un destello fugaz iluminó su cara, proporcionándole unos matices plateados en las mejillas y acentuando el brillo de sus pupilas, y a Terry se le cortó la respiración. Jamás la había visto con un aspecto tan triste.

Se removió inquieto en el asiento que compartía con Tom y con Billy. El calor era asfixiante. Su carruaje, que normalmente ofrecía un aspecto tan amplio y cómodo, alojaba ahora seis cuerpos apretujados.

—No está enfadada con vosotros, sino conmigo. —Terry ni se preocupó por bajar el tono de voz.

Candy no le prestó atención.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Cree que me equivoqué cuando sugerí la idea de que todos entráramos en la galería de los horrores.

Los chicos empezaron a protestar, alegando que eso no era cierto, que se lo habían pasado muy bien en esa sala.

Entonces Candy habló.

—No estoy enfadada con ninguno de vosotros, pero tampoco me parece correcto que habléis de mí como si yo no estuviera presente. —Los repasó uno a uno lentamente—. Estoy enfadada conmigo misma. He consentido que entréis en ese lugar horroroso, y no debería haberlo hecho; tendría que haberme mantenido firme en mi decisión.

Terry lanzó un bufido. Ya, mantenerse firme en su decisión de no transigir con él. Y si de verdad ella no estaba enojada, ¿por qué el aire en el carruaje estaba tan enrarecido a causa de las evidentes muestras de reprobación de Candy?

Maldición, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse que esos malandrines saldrían disparados en todas direcciones cuando sus pequeños cuerpos escurridizos entraran en la galería de los horrores? ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse lo que albergaba esa estancia? De acuerdo, habían sido recibidos por tres cabezas de cera ensangrentadas y empaladas en unos postes, y por varias figuras de malhechores alineadas en las paredes, portando hachas ensangrentadas, espadas ensangrentadas, y otras armas también ensangrentadas. La sangre de cera manchaba los miembros mutilados de sus víctimas, y en uno de los extremos de la sala, la sangre de cera parecía gotear del filo de la guillotina.

¿Acaso era culpa suya que madame Tussaud poseyera esa aberrante obsesión por la cera de color rojo intenso y por el dramatismo escénico?

Al parecer sí, a juzgar por la mirada fulminante que le lanzó Candy antes de que él también se pusiera a correr por la sala intentando atrapar a cada uno de los mocosos por el pescuezo para reunirlos y guiarlos a la fuerza hasta la salida. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano; ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando logró pillar a Jimmy, los chicos habían presenciado los espantos de la galería de los horrores durante unos dilatados quince minutos.

Y de ese modo había empezado el exilio de Terry del corazón de Candy. Ella le había hablado sólo con monosílabos. Apenas había probado la cena consistente en pastelitos de carne, tarta de manzana y té a la que él los había invitado en un conocido establecimiento de la ciudad, a pesar de que los muchachos habían dado buena cuenta de los suculentos manjares. Ahora se hallaba sentada como una de esas detestables estatuas de madame Tussaud, tan alejada de él como era posible.

Todo había salido tan bien hasta ese momento... Terry no podía creer que todos sus planes para esa tarde se hubieran ido al garete con un simple descuido como ése.

Tom fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Mira, Candy, no me parece bien que estés enojada conmigo. Soy suficientemente mayor como para entrar en la galería de los horrores si quiero, así que no me trates como a un niño.

Terry ahogó un bufido cuando vio el enorme esfuerzo que hacía Candy por contenerse. ¡Fantástico! ¿Por qué tenía que elegir Tom ese momento tan poco oportuno para declarar su independencia?

Tom continuó con el mismo tonillo condescendiente que ilustraba perfectamente su corta edad.

—¡Ni que fueras nuestra madre o algo parecido! Si no me hubiera visto obligado a abandonar San Pablo, podría haber ido solo a ver esa exposición, ¿sabes? Y entonces nadie me habría prohibido entrar en la galería de los horrores.

Ante la mención de San Pablo, un silencio tan pesante como la nieve invernal que caía implacablemente sobre la ciudad ese invierno aplastó el carruaje. Incluso los trillizos dejaron de importunar. Terry observó a Candy, cuyos ojos se habían abierto como un par de naranjas en una evidente señal de alarma.

Acto seguido, giró la cara hacia Tom.

—¿Por qué te viste obligado a abandonar San Pablo? Eres un muchacho brillante y muy bien educado. No es posible que tuvieran ningún motivo para expulsarte.

Tom se movió incómodo en el asiento.

—Bueno... yo... no...

—No ha comprendido bien las palabras de mi hermano —lo interrumpió Candy—. No es que haya abandonado la escuela, simplemente está pasando las vacaciones navideñas en casa.

—As... as... así es —corroboró Tom, tartamudeando—. Pas... pasando las vacaciones en casa.

Al muchacho se le daba tan mal mentir como a su hermana. Terry continuó observando al mozalbete sin parpadear, cuya defensa de su familia resultaba tan transparente.

—Sabes que no es bueno decir mentiras. Tom. Quiero la verdad. ¿Abandonaste la academia porque tu hermana necesita dinero?

Tom lanzó a su hermana una mirada desesperada.

—Candy...

—No pasa nada, Tom. —La luz de las farolas iluminó la expresión taciturna de Candy—. De verdad, lord Grandchester, no creo que haya ninguna necesidad de presionar al pobre muchacho. Si quiere saber algo, pregúntemelo directamente a mí.

—Muy bien. ¿Necesitáis dinero? —Terry cruzó los brazos encima del pecho—. Si no me contesta, le aseguro que igualmente averiguaré la verdad.

Ella desvió la vista hacia la ventana y clavó las uñas de sus dedos crispados en el pequeño bolso de mano como si quisiera protegerlo de un posible ladrón.

—No necesitamos... quiero decir... en este momento estamos faltos de dinero, porque estamos esperando que se arreglen unos asuntillos de la herencia que nos dejó papá, pero tan pronto como dispongamos de ese dinero...

—¿Que se arreglen unos «asuntillos» de la herencia? ¡Pero si vuestro padre murió hace más de un año!

—Ya, pero surgieron unas trabas legales y... pero nuestros abogados lo solucionarán. Mientras tanto, sobrevivimos gracias a la columna que redacto para ese periódico.

Terry soltó un estentóreo bufido. ¡Ja! Como si con ese trabajo se pudiera hacer frente a todos los gastos que comportaba el mantenimiento de una casa tan grande como la de los White.

—A lo mejor sería conveniente que alguien interviniera a favor vuestro y acelerase el proceso. Yo podría hablar con el administrador de vuestro padre...

—¡No! No tiene ningún derecho a interferir en nuestras vidas. Estamos bien, se lo aseguro.

—Pero Candy... —empezó a protestar Tom.

—¡Estamos bien y punto! —repitió ella apretando los dientes al tiempo que le lanzaba a su hermano una mirada desafiante—. Estoy segura de que muy pronto se solucionará ese problema con la herencia, y entonces Tom podrá regresar a San Pablo.

—Muy bien, haga lo que considere más oportuno. —Terry decidió zanjar el tema. No le parecía conveniente continuar insistiendo en ese asunto, cuando sabía que con unas palabras con la señora Ponny podría averiguar todo lo que necesitaba saber.

A pesar de que los muchachos parecieron relajarse, Candy se puso a juguetear con el bolsito que reposaba en su falda con unas evidentes muestras de nerviosismo, y luego empezó a aderezarle la indumentaria a Jimmy, y a quitarle una hoja que se le había quedado adherida a los pantalones, y a peinarle el pelo con las manos, hasta que su hermano empezó a gruñir. Era obvio que evitaba mirar a Terry. Esas muestras de agitación resultaron más convincentes que lo que ella pudiera haber admitido con palabras. Terry pensaba averiguar toda la verdad esa misma noche, pero ¿cómo iba a lograr que Candy lo invitara a entrar en su casa si era tan evidente que se sentía sumamente incómoda?

Unos minutos más tarde, Terry obtuvo la respuesta cuando algo le golpeó las piernas. Bajó la vista y vio a Billy, que acababa de desplomarse completamente dormido; su cabecita reposaba confortablemente sobre el regazo de Terry. Pobre chiquillo, seguramente a esas horas ya solía estar en la cama. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Billy se ha quedado dormido? —preguntó Candy, inclinándose hacia delante—. Si le molesta, puedo apartarlo.

—Oh, no, me parece que está la mar de cómodo. —Terry mantuvo la voz en un susurro para no despertar al pequeño—. Supongo que ha sido un día muy largo, plagado de emociones.

—No me dirá que no lo previne.

—Sí, y también me avisó de que podría ser muy aburrido, y sin embargo se equivocó por completo.

Candy sonrió levemente.

—Dudo que nadie pueda describir la galería de los horrores como una experiencia tediosa. Horripilante quizá, pero aburrida no.

—¿Qué significa «horripilante»? —inquirió Jimmy.

—Significa que tu hermana se ha sentido horrorizada ante la visión de tanta sangre —explicó Terry antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca.

—Pero si no era sangre de verdad. —Jimmy le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla a su hermana, como si quisiera reconfortarla—. Sólo era cera, Candy. Vamos, no tengas miedo.

Terry no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír, aunque procuró hacerlo suavemente para no despertar a Billy. Pronto ella se encontró también riendo. Terry se sintió invadido por una reconfortante sensación ante el sonido de esas risueñas carcajadas, y tuvo unas enormes ganas de restablecer la amistad que parecía haberse enfriado entre ambos.

Cuando los dos dejaron de reír, él carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

—Siento mucho lo de la exposición. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus motivos para no dejar que los muchachos entraran en la galería de los horrores, no debería haberla presionado de ese modo.

Candy aceptó la disculpa con una sonrisa melancólica.

—No pasa nada, usted no podía saber lo que había ahí dentro. —Bajó la vista para contemplar a Jimmy—. Y me atrevo a decir que, de todos modos, este pequeño malandrín habría encontrado la forma de entrar, aunque yo no le hubiera dado permiso.

—Probablemente sí —admitió Terry, sintiéndose más aliviado.

El silencio que se formó a continuación en la cabina del carruaje resultó extrañamente apacible. ¿Quién habría imaginado que pasearse por la ciudad en un carruaje con tres pequeños leones, un mozalbete, y su primorosa hermana podría resultar una experiencia tan encomiable? Hacía muchos años que no compartía una tarde con niños, prácticamente desde que era un niño y pasaba los días jugando con sus primos pequeños. Ante su sorpresa, tuvo que admitir que echaba de menos esa época.

Tras una brusca sacudida, el carruaje se detuvo y él observó por la ventana. Unas resplandecientes farolas iluminaban la entrada gótica de la casa de los White. La puerta del carruaje se abrió, y los chicos saltaron a la calle, sin apenas fuerzas para correr. Candy se apeó ayudada por el cochero, y luego se dio la vuelta para coger a Billy en brazos, pero Terry la apartó con una mano.

—Ya lo llevaré yo a su habitación.

—No se preocupe, no deseo causarle ningún inconveniente más; la habitación de los chicos está en el tercer piso.

—No me importa, y además, supongo que tendrás que encargarte de los otros tres. —Ahora que los muchachos se habían alejado y no podían oírlos, Terry no dudó en tutearla.

Ante la sonrisa de agradecimiento que recibió, comprendió que ella no deseaba subir en volandas a ese chiquillo que debía de pesar unos veinticinco kilos o más hasta el tercer piso. Candy se apartó para que el cochero pudiera sostener a Billy mientras Terry se apeaba del carruaje. Cuando el pequeño volvió a estar cómodamente instalado entre los brazos de Terry, lanzó un suspiro de bienestar y escondió la cabecita en el pecho de Terry con una adormilada expresión de confianza.

Terry contempló ensimismado esa carita pegada a su corbata y las finas mejillas manchadas con restos de tarta de manzana. Una incontenible sensación de ternura lo impulsó a estrujar al muchacho cariñosamente contra su pecho. Un día, el niño que tendría entre sus brazos sería su propio hijo. De él y de Candy.

El pensamiento lo abordó con toda la fuerza de un huracán. Después de lo que había presenciado esa tarde, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la mujer que tenía delante sería una madre excelente. ¿Pero podría ser él un buen padre? Ansiaba tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Subió despacio las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal y entró en el vestíbulo.

—¿Adónde lo llevo? —le preguntó a Candy, quien en esos momentos se disponía a entregar el abrigo al lacayo, un mozo esmirriado indiscutiblemente inadecuado para hacer frente a las demandas físicas de esa clase de empleo. ¿Era ésa la criatura con la que Candy lo había amenazado con echarlo a la calle la última vez que Terry había estado allí? La mera idea lo hizo sonreír.

—Sígueme —respondió ella, alzando un candelabro y dirigiéndose hacia la escalinata principal.

«He conseguido penetrar en la fortaleza», pensó Terry con satisfacción mientras las imponentes puertas de roble se cerraban a su espalda. Pasándose a Billy de un brazo al otro, consiguió quitarse el abrigo y entregárselo al lacayo. «Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es quedarme aquí el tiempo que haga falta hasta quedarme a solas con Candy y luego seducirla.»

La señora Ponny entró precipitadamente en el vestíbulo.

—Oh, buenas noches, milord.

La última vez que Terry había visto a la anciana, Candy lo había echado con una monumental reprimenda. Sin embargo, el ama de llaves no pareció sorprendida al verlo entrar en la casa tranquilamente, llevando en brazos a uno de los niños.

Él la saludó con cortesía, y ella respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Terry tuvo tiempo de sobra para constatar que la anciana aún sentía aprecio por él antes de que ésta centrara toda su atención en los otros chiquillos y les ordenara que subieran a su cuarto.

—Hace mucho rato que deberíais estar acostados, chicos. Vamos, subid a vuestro cuarto inmediatamente, y no quiero oír ni una sola queja, ¿entendido?

Mientras subían las escaleras. Tom le refirió a la señora Ponny todos los eventos del día. Cuando el muchacho comentó cómo Terry los había invitado a cenar y los había llevado de vuelta a casa en su carruaje, la señora Ponny dijo:

—Oh, es que ese lord es todo un caballero, ¿verdad?

Sin poder frenar el impulso, Terry le guiñó un ojo, y cuando ella le devolvió el guiño, él sonrió.

Vaya, vaya, así que Terry contaba con una aliada... Perfecto. Necesitaría toda la ayuda del mundo para conseguir quedarse un rato a solas con Candy sin los niños. Especialmente cuando Candy parecía tener tantas ganas de desembarazarse de él. Esa fémina indomable había subido las escaleras trotando delante de él y ahora avanzaba por el pasillo con paso presto, sin esperarlos.

Mientras estudiaba la espalda delgada y erecta de Candy, ataviada con un vestido ajustado de lana y cerrado por la espalda con una larga fila de botones, su mente empezó a recrearse con una serie de pensamientos lascivos. Desabrocharía todos esos botoncitos y le quitaría lentamente el vestido hasta dejarla únicamente en paños menores. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que no llevaba corsé. Se desharía de la ropa interior rápidamente; se podía imaginar a sí mismo besando esos hombros desnudos tan suaves y descendiendo lentamente por la columna hasta alcanzar ese adorable trasero.

El pensamiento lo excitó al instante.

Oh, sí, haría eso y mucho más, quizá incluso esa misma noche. Cuando los pequeños estuvieran acostados, o bien ella aceptaba por las buenas su propuesta de matrimonio, o bien él la seduciría hasta conseguir que dijera que sí. De una cosa estaba seguro: de un modo u otro, acabaría con toda esa farsa antes de marcharse de la casa de los White.

Esta vez no resultaría tan difícil convencerla para que se casara con él. Todo a su alrededor parecía confabular a su favor. La barandilla crujía bajo su mano, dejando en evidencia la gran falta que hacía que alguien la reparase. En el piso inferior, Terry recordaba que en su última visita se había fijado en un lienzo colgado en la pared cerca del estudio; en cambio, ahora había desaparecido, y en su lugar sólo se veía un recuadro oscuro sobre el papel de la pared, como una prueba inapelable de que allí había estado colgado. Como era Navidad, habían decorado la casa con ramitas de acebo y de muérdago, pero incluso esos adornos no podían ocultar el terrible estado de los tapices ni la pintura desconchada de las molduras.

Terry se apostaba todo lo que tenía a que el declive en la situación financiera de los White había empezado mucho antes de que el padre falleciera. Sí, ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda. Y si necesitaban dinero, eso significaba que lo necesitaban a él. No era el arma que más le gustara utilizar —se decantaba más por el arte de la seducción— pero si era necesario, se apoyaría también en ese recurso. Primero, sin embargo, tenía que conseguir quedarse a solas con ella.

Tom se lo puso fácil al dirigirse él solito a su habitación cuando llegaron al rellano del segundo piso. Ahora sólo quedaban los trillizos, una tarea sencilla puesto que uno de ellos ya estaba completamente dormido y los otros dos arrastraban pies con pesadez debido al cansancio acumulado.

Tan pronto como alcanzaron el tercer piso, Candy lo guió hasta la habitación infantil en la que había tres camitas idénticas. Sin perder ni un segundo, ella procedió a apartar la colcha y las sábanas de una de las camas.

—Póngalo aquí, por favor.

Después de que él depositara con suavidad el cálido bultito en el lecho, Candy lo miró con reticencia.

—Gracias, lord Grandchester. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda. Y gracias por invitarnos a cenar y por traernos a casa. Lo hemos pasado estupendamente.

Candy miró a Jimmy y a Cuqui.

—Dad las gracias al señor y deseadle buenas noches.

Ambos obedecieron al instante, y Jimmy se puso a hacer muecas y movimientos exagerados para expresar sus ganas de disfrutar de más excursiones futuras. Una palabra de su hermana, sin embargo, fue todo lo que hizo falta para silenciarlo.

—Bueno, ahora he de acostar a los niños. La señora Ponny lo acompañará hasta la puerta. Ha sido un día maravilloso, pero estoy segura de que tendrá ganas de marcharse.

—Oh, no, de ningún modo. La esperaré abajo.

Los ojos de Candy reflejaron su incontenible pánico. —No... no se moleste, de verdad. Estaré aquí un buen rato. Antes de que mis hermanos se acuesten, aún tienen que lavarse la cara y...

—Ya me encargaré yo de todo eso. —La señora Ponny entró en la habitación y se dirigió a las camas con porte confiado—. De ese modo, todavía podrá estar un rato charlando con el señor. Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por usted y por los chicos, lo mínimo que puede hacer es ofrecerle un buen vino dulce antes de que vuelva a sumergirse en el frío de la noche. —La anciana le guiñó un ojo a Terry—. ¿A que sería todo un detalle, lord Grandchester?

Terry sonrió. —Por supuesto. Me apetece mucho tomar una copa de vino dulce. —Sí, un poco de vino en compañía de Candy; una combinación menos apetecible que un buen brandy en compañía de Candy, pero para empezar no estaba mal. Más tarde ya saborearían una copa de brandy juntos... y por la mañana, un delicioso desayuno. Terry dudaba que la señora Ponny estuviera pensando en ese final tan perfecto, pero a él, cada minuto que pasaba, el plan le parecía más atractivo.

—No sé si queda vino dulce —comentó Candy con unas visibles muestras de desgana, evitando mirar a Terry a la cara.

Cuando salieron al vestíbulo y ella cerró la puerta de la habitación de los niños, Terry se puso a hablar al instante, con la intención de evitar que ella lo instara a marcharse.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita. ¿La diseñó tu padre?

—Sí. —Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Candy se precipitó hacia las escaleras.

Terry la siguió.

—Lo suponía. Lo digo porque me he fijado en el monstruo alado del picaporte; es el mismo que el de la mansión de los Cronwell. Seguramente a tu padre le encantaban los monstruos alados.

—Sí. —De nuevo, no añadió nada más, pero alzó la falda y descendió las escaleras atolondradamente.

A Terry le costó darle alcance, y cuando lo consiguió la agarró por el brazo para detenerla.

—Candy, tenemos que hablar.

—No, será mejor que te marches, por favor...

No tuvo tiempo de culminar su súplica. En el piso superior tronó un alarido de terror. Sin duda, se trataba de uno de los chiquillos.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 16**

_Se comenta que la última tentativa poética de Lord Byron está dedicada a Don Juan, el legendario tenorio. Seguramente, dicha obra ayudará a incrementar la fama de Byron, puesto que de todos es sabido que los amantes más apasionados son precisamente los españoles._

_The Evening Gazette, 22 de diciembre de 1820_

_Lord X_

—¡Era un monstruo con tres cabezas! —Billy estaba sollozando, con la carita hundida en el hombro de la señora Ponny, cuando Terry y Candy entraron apresuradamente en la habitación—. Y tenía u... un hacha enorme... llena de sangre, que cortaba mu... mucho y... y... —Su cara se contorsionó con una mueca grotesca, antes de volver a gemir aterrorizado.

Candy sintió una terrible pena por el estado de angustia de su hermano.

—Oh, mi dulce y pobre niñito —gimió ella también, al tiempo que se precipitaba sobre la cama. Apartó a la señora Ponny y en unos segundos estaba meciendo al chiquillo contra su pecho—. No pasa nada, cariño; Candy está aquí, contigo, y no te dejaré solo. Ese monstruo no podrá hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

—Pobrecito —sollozó la señora Ponny—. Menuda pesadilla que ha tenido.

—Sí. —Candy pronunció el monosílabo en un tono acusador mientras buscaba a Terry en la habitación escasamente iluminada con la mirada pétrea, pero cuando lo vio inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, no pudo continuar con la reprimenda. Cada línea de sus facciones sombrías exhibía una incuestionable huella de culpabilidad. La observaba con unos ojos tan llenos de arrepentimiento que resultaba imposible sentirse enojada.

Además, ella tenía tanta culpa como él, por haber permitido que influyera en su decisión. Por lo menos Terry no podía suponer las consecuencias; en cambio, ella no podía alegar la misma excusa.

—Me... me quería mat... matar —susurró Billy—. Me perseguía para... para...

—Chist, tranquilo, corazón; sólo era una pesadilla. —Candy mecía al chiquillo entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído—. No pasa nada; yo te protegeré.

Podía notar la mirada de Terry sobre su ser, y de repente se acordó de que él deseaba hablar con ella a solas.

«No, esta noche no», pensó. No en esos instantes, cuando estaba emocionalmente tan alterada. Lanzó a la señora Ponny una sonrisa cansada.

—Me quedaré con Billy. Sé que tiene muchas cosas por hacer, todavía, pero si no le importa, le agradeceré que acompañe a lord Grandchester la salida.

La señora Ponny asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó Billy, empujando a Candy para zafarse de ella y alargando un brazo hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres que se quede la señora Ponny? —preguntó Candy

—No, quiero que... quiero que se... que se quede lord Grandchester —tartamudeó el pequeño.

Candy resopló. Ese hombre había logrado cautivar a sus hermanos con tanta facilidad como había conseguido cautivarla a ella.

—Ven, Terry —dijo en un tono resignado, ya sin preocuparse por si alguien la oía llamarlo por el nombre de pila.

Con un aspecto visiblemente conmovido, Terry desvió la vista hacia las otras camitas, donde los otros dos chiquillos asomaban la nariz por debajo de la colcha. Luego enfiló hacia ella.

—No sé qué tengo que hacer —admitió cuando llegó a la cama.

—Siéntate. —Candy asintió para indicar el otro lado del colchón de plumas—. Sólo tienes que cogerle la mano.

—Si no les importa, me marcho... —empezó a decir la señora Ponny, y antes de que Candy pudiera protestar, la anciana la había abandonado.

Con una extraña sensación en el estómago, Candy vio cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás del ama de llaves. La tenue luz y el espacio acogedor confería a la habitación infantil una placidez que ella jamás había observado antes. Se sentía extrañamente reconfortada, por el hecho de tener a Terry a su lado, ayudándola con Billy.

Terry, sin embargo, parecía incómodo. Estrujando la mano pálida de Billy entre las suyas oscuras, parecía desconcertado, como si estuviera inspeccionando un cofre del que hubiera perdido la llave.

—Estoy aquí, Billy —dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a Candy con su tono tan tierno y gentil.

Billy se convulsionó con un escalofrío. Acto seguido, alzó su carita anegada de lágrimas para mirar a Terry.

—Era un monstruo.

—Lo sé, pero ahora ya se ha ido.

—No era real —terció Candy, molesta de que Terry hablara como si esa criatura existiera.

—¡Sí que era real! —protestó Billy, poniendo morritos de enojo. Volvió a mirar a Terry fijamente—. Y... y... seguro que volverá para... para hacerme daño.

Antes de hablar, Terry miró a Candy con ojos desafiantes.

—No, no volverá. Entre la señora Ponny, tu hermana y yo le hemos dado un buen susto.

—Sí, pero sé que volverá —insistió el pequeño—. Quiere... quiere despedazarme, igual que hizo con toda esa gente en la galería de los horrores.

La luz ambarina de las velas reflejó la expresión de consternación en la cara de Terry. Antes de volver a abrir la boca, le revolvió el pelo a Billy cariñosamente.

—Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Me quedaré contigo un rato, y si el monstruo regresa, le diré que ni se le ocurra volver a molestarte nunca más. Y no pienso parar de decírselo hasta que me haga caso.

La carita del muchacho se iluminó.

—Quiere... quiere decir... ¿Igual como ha hecho con ese cochero maleducado que estaba molestando a Candy? ¿Y lo convencerá igual que a él, que lo ha escuchado y luego se ha marchado?

—Sí, del mismo modo —proclamó Terry solemnemente.

—¿Me promete que se quedará hasta que venga? ¿Lo promete?

—Lo prometo —respondió Terry con una resolución que reconfortó el corazón de Candy.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras Billy esgrimía unas muecas divertidas, como si estuviera considerando la propuesta. Luego, agarró la mano de Terry con fuerza entre sus bracitos y se la llevó hasta el pecho antes de recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

—De acuerdo. Seguro que el monstruo le hará caso. Usted es grande, y puede ganarlo, si lucha contra él.

Candy observó la escena con estupefacción, y después con envidia, cuando Billy entornó los párpados, manteniendo bien sujeta la mano de Terry contra su corazón como si se tratara de un juguete muy valioso. En cuestión de segundos, oyó la respiración pausada de su hermano y contempló cómo relajaba las facciones mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces ella le había asegurado que sólo se trataba de una pesadilla, y sin embargo había sido incapaz de calmar los temores del pequeñín? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que esperar hasta que él sucumbía al sueño, exhausto de llorar, antes de dejarlo solo de nuevo? Pero Terry había entrado en la habitación con su imponente presencia y sus promesas de calma, y Billy se había sentido protegido al instante.

Sabía que sus hermanos echaban de menos a papá, sabía que a menudo perseguían a Joseph en busca de un poco de atención, porque el lacayo era el único hombre en toda la casa, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la gran necesidad que tenían de estar junto a un hombre que les transmitiera una fortaleza especial. Sus pobres soldaditos de hojalata sin padre. Se secó las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano, pero otras nuevas pujaban en un intento por aflorar de sus ojos y se escaparon rodando libremente por sus mejillas hasta alcanzan la barbilla y mojar las sábanas arrugadas.

—Lo siento —farfulló una voz desde el otro lado de la cama—. Lo siento mucho, candy. Tenías razón, y yo me equivocaba por completo. Jamás debería haberlos llevado a esa maldita sala. —Candy notó un nudo en la garganta cuando vio con qué dulzura Terry le apartaba el pelo de la frente a Billy, casi con un gesto paternal.

—No, no es por eso. Probablemente te parecerá ridículo, pero has logrado calmar a mi hermano, y en cambio yo nunca lo consigo. Supongo que estoy un poco... celosa.

—Pero no tienes ningún motivo para estarlo. Por mi culpa él ha sufrido esa pesadilla. Deberían fusilarme.

Eran unas palabras terribles, viniendo de un hombre que generalmente no demostraba sus emociones. Candy sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho cuando vio la pena que emanaba de las duras facciones del vizconde.

Intentó bromear con él sobre su humor sombrío.

—¿Fusilarte? Oh, no, deberían aplicarte un castigo peor. —Echó un vistazo a los otros dos chiquillos, que afortunadamente también se habían quedado dormidos, y luego agregó—: El castigo debería ir en consonancia con la afrentosa fechoría. Que te decapitaran, sí, eso es lo que merecerías. Entonces podríamos agregar tu cabeza a las que cuelgan de esos postes en la exposición de madame Tussaud.

Terry la miró con ojos sorprendidos a la vez que injuriados.

—Lo digo en broma, Terry. No tienes que culparte por lo que ha sucedido; no podías saber cómo reaccionaría Billy.

—Pero tú sí.

—Yo lo conozco desde que nació. —candy mantuvo el tono animoso—. Además, probablemente tú jamás has tenido pesadillas, por lo que no sabes qué motivos pueden propiciarlas. Supongo que tú debías de ser como Cuqui, capaz de dormir plácidamente después de las aventuras más espantosas. Billy, en cambio, tiene una imaginación desbordante. —Soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. Billy intenta ser tan duro como Cuqui, pero nunca lo consigue.

Terry no dijo nada durante los siguientes momentos y mantuvo las pupilas clavadas en el pecho de Billy, que ahora subía y bajaba con un ritmo más pausado. Entonces su rostro se ensombreció con impotencia.

—Yo jamás tuve aventuras en la infancia, ni pavorosas ni divertidas, así que jamás sufrí pesadillas.

Candy contuvo la respiración. Con ganas de sacarle el máximo partido a ese extraño momento de confesiones sinceras, exclamó:

—¡Eso no es posible! ¿Ninguna aventura? ¡Pero si todos los niños tienen aventuras! Seguramente debiste de correr por el bosque como un animal salvaje, o te escapaste para presenciar una de esas horrendas peleas de perros contra un oso encadenado, o algo parecido.

—No. —Terry resopló con tristeza—. Yo era un hijo muy... disciplinado. Jamás me permitían hacer nada que atentara contra el sentido común. Mi padre creía que los herederos tenían que estar preparados para asumir sus responsabilidades desde una edad muy temprana, lo cual significaba que no me permitía ninguna clase de frivolidades. Así que no había ninguna posibilidad de disfrutar de escapadas furtivas por el bosque. Me pasaba las mañanas y las noches con un tutor, y las tardes con mi padre, que me llevaba a pasear por nuestras tierras y me hacía memorizar el nombre de todos nuestros labriegos y a observarlos mientras trabajaban.

Qué forma más horrorosa de malgastar ese periodo tan dorado de la vida que era la infancia. Candy jamás había considerado ese aspecto de la educación de un gran lord, pero unas tierras tan extensas seguramente conllevaban unas obligaciones también muy extensas.

—¿Por eso todos los lores se comportan con tanta inmoderación cuando vienen a Londres? ¿Porque sus padres no los han dejado disfrutar ni un minuto?

—A juzgar por lo que Archi me ha contado, no. Mi padre era especial. Supongo que debería de estarle agradecido, puesto que su preparación me ha resultado muy útil para gobernar Chesterley. Pero tampoco habría estado nada mal que de vez en cuando... —Se calló súbitamente.

—Que de vez en cuando, te hubiera dejado divertirte, con una o dos juergas.

Terry se esforzó por sonreír.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando: que hablo como un niño malcriado.

—O como un hombre al que jamás le permitieron ser niño.

Terry alzó rápidamente la vista y la fijó en ella. Por un breve instante, Candy consiguió leer tanta información en esos ojos tan tristes que se maravilló de que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de su estado. A continuación él relajó la expresión y desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, el resultado de esa dura educación fue muy positivo. Me permitió soportar... las adversidades posteriores con más facilidad.

—¿Y tu madre? —preguntó Candy con excesiva suavidad—. ¿Aprobaba la filosofía de tu padre?

Terry se quedó tanto rato en silencio que Candy empezó a pensar que no iba a contestar. Entonces él suspiró.

—¿Quién sabe? Ella jamás decía nada. Temía enfrentarse a él. Se casaron porque mi padre necesitaba su fortuna para saldar las deudas de mi abuelo. Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, pactado entre él y la familia de ella en España. Mi madre le tenía miedo, y dejó que él se encargara de todo —incluso de mí— hasta el día en que ella murió.

A Candy se le formó un nudo en la garganta al imaginar a Terry en su niñez, viéndose obligado a aceptar todo el peso de los deberes con tan pocas muestras de amor que sirvieran para infundirle ánimos.

—¿Cuándo murió? ¿Y cómo murió?

—¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? —contraatacó él al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja—. ¿Más carnaza para alimentar el mito?

Ella ignoró la provocación.

—No, te aseguro que estos días intento ir con pies de plomo con el material que publico. Ya no comento nada sobre la familia Grandchester, ¿y sabes por qué? Pues porque el cabeza de familia es un tipo arrogante que siempre me causa problemas cuando escribo algo acerca de él.

—Veamos si eres capaz de no olvidar esa lección —la amenazó él, aunque ahora estaba sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿me contarás cómo murió tu madre?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No es un secreto. Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años hubo un brote de viruela en el pueblo más cercano a nuestras tierras. Mi padre no creía en el poder de la inoculación, afirmaba que eso podía generar la enfermedad en lugar de prevenirla, pero yo había oído hablar de la vacuna de Jenner en el colegio, así que consulté al médico de la localidad. Siguiendo su consejo, lo organicé todo a espaldas de mi padre para que todos los habitantes de nuestras tierras fueran inoculados.

Candy no podía imaginar a ninguno de los jóvenes lores de diecisiete años que había conocido capaz de tomar una iniciativa parecida. Le parecía fascinante que Terry lo hubiera hecho. Probablemente, había salvado cientos de vidas con esa acción.

—Lamentablemente, mi madre se negó a ir contra los deseos de mi padre, como de costumbre. Falleció a causa de la enfermedad. —terry alzó la vista de la cama, sus pupilas brillaban como dos piedras de ónice pulido bajo la tenue luz de las velas—. Y mi padre me echó la culpa a mí, ese maldito chivo viejo. Dijo que yo había traído la viruela a nuestras tierras con las inoculaciones.

—¡Qué injusticia! —A Candy le dolía el corazón al pensar en el joven Terry, expuesto a una injuria tan atroz como que se le culpara por la muerte de su madre.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre tenía unas ideas inamovibles acerca de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y yo cometí uno de los pecados capitales, al actuar sin su consentimiento. Nunca me lo perdonó.

—¿Por eso te marchaste de Inglaterra? —susurró ella sin pensar—. ¿Para escapar de la tiranía de tu padre?

La pregunta tuvo un efecto instantáneo. Fue como si la cara de Terry se cubriera repentinamente con una cortina para ocultar los sentimientos.

—Algo parecido. —Antes de que ella pudiera añadir ningún comentario, Terry desvió la vista hasta el pequeño y preguntó rápidamente—: ¿Crees que ya puedo dejar a Billy ahora?

Candy suspiró descorazonada. Debería de haber sabido que Terry no respondería a esa pregunta. Incluso después de haber compartido tantos momentos juntos, él no se fiaba de ella.

—¿Candy? Te he preguntado si crees que el pequeño estará bien si lo dejamos solo —insistió él.

Ella irguió los hombros antes de contestar:

—Sí, creo que sí. Billy nunca tiene más de una pesadilla en la misma noche.

Terry soltó la mano del chiquillo.

—Entonces creo que aceptaré esa copa de vino dulce.

¿Vino dulce? Candy no podía imaginar tomar una copa. En esos momentos, en lo único que podía pensar era en la desgraciada infancia y juventud del pobre Terry, que lo habían convertido en el hombre atormentado que era ahora, un hombre incapaz de hablar de su pasado incluso con sus amigos. Ahora comprendía por qué era posible que él se hubiera acercado a su tía, porque debía sentirse totalmente solo; incluso podía comprender qué era lo que lo había empujado a cometer un acto tan impensable.

No, no debía pensar en ello, ni martirizarse a sí misma con mil preguntas y suposiciones. Sin embargo, mientras se levantaba y seguía a Terry hasta la puerta, una sensación de malestar se apoderó de su pecho. Él aún deseaba hablar con ella a solas.

El día anterior, Candy habría sido tan ilusa como para creer que podía resistirse a los encantos de ese hombre. Pero después de lo que había sucedido ese día, sabía que se engañaba —cuando Terry estaba cerca, era mejor salir huyendo como una liebre—. Y sus últimas revelaciones la habían atraído hacia él de un modo sumamente peligroso.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo escasamente iluminado por una única vela, ella pensó que necesitaba el candelabro que había olvidado en la habitación de los niños.

—Espera —empezó a decir, al tiempo que se giraba hacia la puerta.

Más él la agarró por la cintura y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—Llevo todo el día esperando este momento. —Entonces, su boca se posó sobre la de ella con un beso implacable que la dejó sin respiración y la desarmó de toda fortaleza posible.

Candy lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos. Si no hubiera también deseado ese momento durante todo el día, quizá podría haber ofrecido cierta resistencia. Pero ahora le resultaba imposible. Había permanecido despierta demasiadas noches recordando sus caricias. Se había pasado demasiado tiempo observándolo mientras él bailaba con otras mujeres, soñando que ella era la afortunada.

Su beso era tal y como lo recordaba, o incluso mejor. Una serie de alientos cálidos que se fundían uno con otro... las cosquillas que le provocaba... el vago aroma familiar a tabaco que emanaba de su pelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él la había conquistado hasta conseguir que se le doblaran las rodillas, incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Terry sonrió socarronamente.

—Esto es mejor que una copa de vino dulce, ¿no te parece?

Efectivamente. Mucho mejor que ningún licor que ella pudiera imaginar. Por eso precisamente no debía dejarlo actuar. No, no podía volver a suceder. Tomándolo por sorpresa, se zafó de sus brazos y corrió hacia las escaleras. Cuando lo oyó proferir una maldición en voz alta a sus espaldas, aceleró más el paso, pero le costaba avanzar con la escasa luz de la única vela ubicada en el rellano superior de las escaleras.

—Será mejor que te marches, Terry, es muy tarde.

—No pienso irme —bramó él mientras corría tras ella, bajando las escaleras con pasos de gigante.

Candy pensaba que conseguiría ser más veloz que él, pero todo fue inútil. Al parecer ese hombre tenía la visión de un gato, ya que le dio alcance justo cuando ella llegaba al siguiente piso.

La zarandeó obligándola a darse la vuelta para mirarlo, y al hacerlo vio que la cara de Terry reflejaba los deseos más oscuros que uno pudiera imaginar.

—No hay ninguna razón para que me marche, y lo sabes. Estoy cansado de esta farsa. Estoy cansado de acostarme deseándote y despertarme deseándote aún más. Estoy cansado de ese juego absurdo de cortejar a otras mujeres simplemente para ponerte celosa.

Candy abrió los ojos como un par de naranjas.

—Sí, por eso las cortejaba —repitió él, interpretando correctamente su reacción—. Pero la única mujer a la que quiero eres tú, desde esa noche en casa de los Cronwell.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. Debería haber sabido que todo eso no era más que un montaje. Intentó mostrarse airada, pero sin embargo lo único que sentía era un delicioso cosquilleo traidor al saber que él había hecho tantas tonterías para seducirla.

—Si me rechazaras, sería distinto —prosiguió él en voz baja—. Pero no es así. Tú también me deseas. Y la solución perfecta para paliar todas estas malditas pasiones es que nos casemos. De ese modo, tú y yo obtendremos lo que anhelamos, si esta noche llegamos a un acuerdo.

La idea de casarse con él le parecía extremamente atractiva, no sólo para paliar «esas malditas pasiones», como él las llamaba, sino por otros motivos, como por ejemplo el hecho de que los muchachos lo adoraban; además, él podría proporcionarle un futuro: una seguridad y una casa propia, libre de preocupaciones financieras.

Una casa propia, sí, pero con un marido que no confiaría en ella lo suficiente como para explicarle la verdad acerca de su vida. A pesar de que Terry había revelado un poco sobre su pasado esa noche, los aspectos más importantes todavía prevalecían secretos. ¿Cómo conseguiría vivir con un hombre con un ayer tan oscuro que ni tan sólo él soportaba sacarlo a la luz? ¿Podía confiar su futuro y el de los muchachos a un sujeto de semejantes características? Y lo más importante, ¿podía ofrecerle el corazón a alguien que no la amaba, que sólo la quería porque necesitaba un heredero?

No, no podía.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir: no me casaré contigo.

Maldición. ¿Por qué se expresaba con un tono tan poco firme, como si ni ella misma creyera en sus palabras? A lo mejor estaba demasiado cansada de batallar contra los sentimientos que la abordaban, cansada de intentar afrontar el futuro con un pragmatismo tan cerril.

—Entonces no me queda más remedio que convencerte por otras vías. —Su cara ensombrecida, seductora y tentadora, se acercó más a ella—. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo.

Candy pensó que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

—Ahora lo verás. —Volvió a besarla, esta vez con tanto fervor que ella se sintió mareada. Ladeando la cabeza, encontró un trozo de piel sin cubrir, justo debajo de la oreja, y la besó en ese punto, luego le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Dónde está tu habitación, _ma chérie_? ¿Dónde podemos estar solos?

Ella pestañeó confundida.

—Un momento, un momento...

De repente se sentía como si alguien le hubiera rellenado la mente con algodón.

—No importa —anunció él—. Ya la encontraré. O algún lugar que sea conveniente. —La alzó entre los brazos y avanzó con paso firme por el pasillo oscuro.

Candy habría opuesto resistencia, sin ninguna duda, si él no la hubiera besado de nuevo. Aunque tampoco fue un beso apasionado. Él simplemente se limitó a rozarle los labios con los suyos, pero el acto fue suficientemente intrigante como para que ella ansiara más. Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo, pasaron por delante de su estudio, de la vieja habitación de sus padres, del cuarto de coser de su madre, y ella se quedó maravillada ante la falta de ganas que tenía de detenerlo.

¿Qué sortilegio se había apoderado de ella? Todo parecía irreal, como si estuviera soñando; sí, un sueño en el que él le pertenecía en todos los sentidos. Terry se detuvo en el umbral de su habitación, y luego entró. Después de depositarla en el suelo, cerró la puerta tras ellos, y giró la llave con un rápido movimiento de muñeca.

El sonido del cerrojo la sacó de ese estado de encantamiento.

—No deberíamos estar aquí... deberíamos... —Pero Candy se calló súbitamente al tiempo que achicaba los ojos—. ¿Cómo sabías que ésta es mi habitación, Terry? ¿Acaso has estado espiándome?

Él se echó a reír mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Esta es la única habitación en toda la planta que tiene la chimenea encendida y la cama hecha. No ha sido difícil de deducir.

Entonces ella comprendió lo que él había querido decir al insinuar que le enseñaría lo que se estaba perdiendo. No se refería a unos cuantos besos y a unas caricias, como habían hecho hasta entonces, sino a una seducción completa. ¡Qué ingenua que había sido, por no haberlo comprendido antes!

—¡Terry, esto no está bien!

—Lo siento, bonita, pero estoy completamente en desacuerdo contigo. Creo recordar que todo este lío se originó porque tú te empecinaste en que Katherine no se casara con los ojos vendados. Pues bien, yo te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad similar. Si estás decidida a convertirte en una solterona para toda la vida, por lo menos sé consciente de lo que te pierdes. —Se quitó el chaleco y empezó a desabrocharse la corbata—. Quiero abrirte los ojos, para demostrarte lo que te perderás si me rechazas, _ma chérie_.

Un irrefrenable temblor se apoderó de sus rodillas. Candy deseaba que él dejara de llamarla _ma chérie_ con esa voz ronca. Esas dos palabras extranjeras le provocaban un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre.

—Mira, Terry, tengo los ojos completamente abiertos. Por si no lo recuerdas, me los abriste la última vez que me tocaste.

Terry ahogó una carcajada.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien. Recuerdo cómo me besaste después, cómo cabalgaste sobre mi muslo, cómo gemiste de placer cuando te acaricié los pechos.

Ella se quedó sorprendida ante esas palabras tan francas, sorprendida y complacida a la vez, ya que despertaron en su mente una retahíla de deliciosas imágenes concupiscentes. Notó como le ardía la piel bajo la mirada confiada de Terry, y tuvo que apartar la vista ante el temor de que él pudiera ver el efecto que le provocaban sus palabras.

—Pero parece ser que no conseguí abrirte los ojos por completo —continuó él—. Estoy seguro de que ésa es la única razón por la que rechazaste mi propuesta de matrimonio. Me pregunto cuál habría sido tu respuesta, si me hubiera acostado contigo. —Acercándose a ella, alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla encendida. Deslizó el pulgar hasta llegar a su garganta, y luego repasó lentamente la línea de su barbilla antes de acariciarle el labio inferior—. ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? ¿Por qué esa negación se había quedado atascada en su garganta?

—No... no creo que sea una... una idea acertada. —Pero Candy lo dijo con un jadeo sensual, y la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de las caricias tan íntimas que Terry le estaba regalando por toda la cara; además, no podía evitar rememorar un montón de imágenes lascivas provocadas por las palabras que él había pronunciado anteriormente.

Terry la estrechó por la cintura, y luego rebatió:

—Ya, pero ¿desde cuándo actúas de una forma sensata, _ma chérie_?

Candy pensó que él tenía razón. Terry volvió a besarla, y ella notó cómo caía en un pozo sin fondo. Perdió la razón, junto con la voluntad y el sentido común. Toda su fuerza quedó sujeta a los desbocados latidos de su corazón y a los deseos libidinosos que se desataban a lo largo de todo su cuerpo ingobernable.

No importaba los mensajes que su mente le transmitía a gritos: que él había intentado seducirla desde esa primera noche en la fiesta de los Cronwell, que se trataba de un craso error, que más tarde se arrepentiría si cedía a sus impulsos. En esos momentos, no se arrepentía de nada. No podía. Ni tan sólo podía odiarlo por atacarla por su flanco más débil, explorando sus necesidades más secretas y escandalosas.

Sin oponer resistencia, abrió la boca ante los embates de esa lengua juguetona. Empezaba a creer lo innegable: que se había convertido en una ignominiosa desvergonzada. Las manos de Terry desabrocharon los botones de la parte posterior de su vestido con una sorprendente maestría, y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue entrelazar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Respondió a cada una de las arremetidas perversas de él con otras de cosecha propia, abandonándose a la maravillosa experiencia, enfebrecida de necesidad. Cuando la mano de Terry se deslizó dentro de su vestido para acariciarle la espalda con una indescriptible sutileza, un lujurioso suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Me encanta acariciarte —le susurró él al oído mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo del vestido para estrujarle las nalgas—. Y a ti te encanta que te acaricie, ¿no es cierto?

Candy hundió la cara encendida en el hombro musculoso, incapaz de admitir en voz alta la dolorosa verdad: las intensas ganas que tenía de que él la recorriera, que le acariciara todo el cuerpo. Cielo santo, ¡en qué mujerzuela descocada se había convertido! ¡Una mujer sensata y respetable rechazaría esas atenciones al instante!

Obviamente, ella no era ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Pero cómo podía resistirse a la inminente tentación que él presentaba? Era como si el sultán de sus sueños se hubiera materializado en su habitación. Terry transformaba la lúgubre estancia habilitada con unos sencillos muebles de madera de roble y unas cortinas deshilachadas en un mágico oasis donde todo acto sensual era bienvenido, incluso esperado.

Los ojos oscuros de Terry destellaban con promesas. Él retrocedió un paso y se desabrochó impacientemente los botones de la camisa, y ella aguardó con expectación. Oh, cómo deseaba ver lo que se ocultaba debajo de esa apariencia civilizada.

Candy se quedó atónita al divisar esa tez del color del café con leche, una piel que atestiguaba su mestizaje, su apasionada sangre española. El vello de su pecho era negro y recio, tan negro como el pelo que coronaba su atractiva cara varonil, pero sin embargo, este vello era rizado, y no liso como su pelo. Terry abrió del todo la camisa, y ella no pudo evitar reseguir con la vista la fina línea de vello que desaparecía por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó él, con una voz gutural.

Candy dejó escapar un tímido gemido, mientras que con un enorme esfuerzo apartaba la vista de ese torso soberbiamente moldeado. ¿Acaso había perdido toda la decencia? Se lo había quedado mirando fijamente, con las pupilas clavadas en ese punto abultado justo por debajo de la cintura, preguntándose si...

La sonrisa confiada de Terry sólo consiguió empeorar las cosas.

—Supongo que es la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo. —Se quitó la camisa de lino y la dejó caer al suelo.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de que había visto el torso desnudo de otros hombres —los pugilistas en la feria de Bartolomé siempre iban sin camisa— jamás había presenciado a uno tan de cerca, ni tan sólo a su padre. Y lo que estaba viendo en esos instantes le dejó la garganta seca. Terry no era tan musculoso como aquellos pugilistas, pero ella siempre había sentido repulsión por esos músculos tan desarrollados. El torso de Terry, en cambio, era terso como una talla, pero exquisitamente esculpido. Ponía en evidencia que él estaba lo suficientemente fornido como para haber transportado a Billy hasta el tercer piso de la casa sin resollar ni una sola vez.

—Ven. —Terry le cogió la mano y se la llevó hasta su pecho—. ¿Por qué no haces algo más que mirar? —La necesidad acuciante que se desprendía de sus ojos parecía llamarla a gritos—. Acaríciame, igual que yo te acaricié la otra noche. Desde entonces no he podido dejar de soñar contigo, de soñar con tus caricias.

Candy no necesitó ninguna otra invitación para amoldar los dedos a esos músculos y sentir la tensión de esa piel curtida ante el súbito contacto con su mano. Deseaba sentir ese cuerpo en toda su plenitud, el amplio pecho, las crestas de las costillas, las curvas sinuosas en las caderas. Y el mero acto de tocarlo le provocó los mismos escalofríos impúdicos que ya había sentido antes... en los pechos, en la espalda. Entonces notó una humedad no desconocida entre los muslos, una humedad que evidenciaba su naturaleza lasciva. Cerró las piernas y las mantuvo bien unidas, pero no consiguió paliar la extraña sensación de deseo que había surgido en su parte más íntima.

Como si Terry hubiera notado su estado de alteración, también él se puso a acariciarla, a pesar de que no la tocó en ese punto que ella deseaba. Deslizó los dedos a lo largo de su moño medio deshecho para liberarlo de las horquillas que lo apresaban, y luego le peinó la melena ya suelta que caía sobre sus hombros. A continuación le quitó el vestido hasta dejarla sólo con las calzas y con la blusita larga que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, desde los pechos hasta los muslos.

La contempló de arriba abajo con una mirada hambrienta.

—Me alegro de que no uses esos abominables corsés —proclamó mientras le acariciaba suavemente las costillas con sus manos diestras—. Cuando estemos casados, no llevarás nada más que una fina blusita interior cuando estemos solos.

Ese pensamiento indecente la excitó, y luego la alarmó, ya que se asemejaba demasiado al cuadro del sultán y a sus concubinas ataviadas con escasa ropa.

—No nos casaremos —anunció ella obcecadamente—. No permitiré que me agregues a tu harén como un trofeo más.

—¿Harén? Yo no tengo ningún harén, _ma chérie_. Tú serás mi esposa, mi única esposa. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea.

Candy apartó bruscamente las manos de su pecho, pero él apresó una y la llevó hasta el punto abultado en sus pantalones.

—Aquí, acaríciame aquí —le ordenó.

Algo duro se movió debajo de sus dedos, y ella jadeó, forcejeando para apartar la mano, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Sólo tienes que pasar delante de mí para conseguir que me excite de este modo —declaró Terry tensamente—. Jamás he deseado a ninguna mujer como te deseo a ti, jamás.

—Ni siquiera... —Candy quería concluir la frase con «La esposa de tu tio», pero no podía mencionar ese nombre en un momento tan íntimo—. ¿Ni siquiera a la señorita Flammy? —acabó con un tono forzado, aunque ahora dudaba que esa mujer fuera realmente su amante.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás he pensado en ella en esos términos. —Terry clavó las pupilas en las suyas antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia ella—. En cambio, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo desde el día en que te conocí.

Esta vez él se apoderó de su boca con una ansiedad casi furiosa, y hundió la lengua con una embestida violenta, sin demostrar ni un ápice de piedad por los finos labios femeninos. El bulto en sus pantalones se puso más duro, y arqueó la espalda para pegarse más a los dedos de Candy. Le soltó la mano para acariciar su pecho, y ella sintió de repente unas incontenibles ganas de explorar más ese miembro viril tan duro que desprendía calor y que parecía cobrar vida cada vez que lo tocaba.

Terry apartó los labios de su boca y gimió más que habló:

—Por Dios, deja ya de torturarme. —Volvió a alzarla en volandas y avanzó hacia el lecho. Cuando la depositó gentilmente en el borde de la cama, ella se puso rápidamente de rodillas, súbitamente consciente de dónde la había llevado él y del porqué.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar. Terry la agarró por la blusita para detenerla. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le levantó la muselina vaporosa por encima de los muslos.

—Ah, no, _ma chérie_, ahora me toca a mí torturarte.

La alarma se disparó en la mente de Candy, ya que las dos palabras extranjeras le recordaron que bajo las maneras y la apariencia de un lord inglés yacía un tenorio peligroso con sangre española, e incluso un espía medio civilizado, con unos secretos tan profundos que ni tan sólo los cotilleos más afilados lograban arrancar. ¡Y ése era el hombre con el que quería acostarse! ¿Había perdido la cabeza por completo?

En ese momento, Terry deslizó la mano dentro de la ranura de sus calzas para cubrir el oscuro vello en forma de triángulo entre sus piernas, y ella se quedó petrificada. ¿Medio civilizado? ¡Él era un hombre incivilizado de los pies a la cabeza!

—Terry, no deberías... —susurró mientras lo agarraba por la muñeca con los dedos crispados para detenerlo.

—Déjame que te acaricie igual que tú acabas de acariciarme. —Sus ojos negros refulgían al tiempo que palpaba suavemente ese lugar prohibido entre sus muslos, luego empezó a recorrerla, rotando la palma de la mano de una forma tan lenta y sinuosa como ella nunca habría sido capaz de tocarse.

Una ola de excitación y de vergüenza le abrasó el cuerpo al mismo tiempo, y Candy entornó los párpados, deseando poder esconderse de él. En cuestión de segundos, él descubriría la embarazosa humedad entre sus piernas y se reiría de ella y la despreciaría por ese motivo.

—Hummm... Estás tan cálida y tan húmeda... Lista para mí —comentó Terry con una voz gutural, pero sin ningún atisbo de desprecio.

¿Cómo que lista? ¿A qué se refería? Entonces él deslizó un dedo dentro del pasaje lubricado a causa de la indecente humedad, y Candy lo comprendió.

Sus pupilas se dilataron enormemente.

—¿Qué... qué te propones...? —Jadeó mientras otro dedo se unía al primero, entrando y saliendo de ella con un movimiento rítmico que logró convulsionarla—. Oh, cielos, Terry...

Sólo el destello de las llamas danzarinas en la chimenea iluminaban la tez morena de Terry, mostrando su semblante triunfal y misterioso, y aportando una dimensión casi celestial a lo que él le estaba haciendo con los dedos...

Esos dedos perversos... tentadores y reincidentes, que la obligaban a contornearse hacia delante para no perder el equilibrio sobre las rodillas.

Terry la estrechó con su otra mano por la cintura; su respiración era ahora igual de entrecortada que la de Candy.

—Supongo que... que sabrás cómo... cómo un hombre le hace el amor a una mujer, ¿verdad?

—Como... como lo estás haciendo tú —susurró ella.

—No, no exactamente.

Terry volvió a asirle la mano para desplazarla hasta la protuberancia en sus pantalones ajustados, y Candy pensó que el bulto había aumentado de volumen.

—Te deseo. Deseo penetrarte con «esto», del mismo modo que mis dedos están ahora dentro de ti.

—Lo s... lo sé —tartamudeó Candy, absurdamente satisfecha de que él se tomara su tiempo para darle explicaciones.

—Quieres decir... ¿Lo has hecho antes? —musitó él, con una nota de incredulidad en su voz. Hundió los dedos aún más dentro de ella con una embestida sedosa, tan deliciosa que Candy se arqueó contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué? —Apenas podía pensar, apenas podía registrar la pregunta. Las contracciones aceleradas que sentía entre las piernas parecían seguir el desbocado compás de los latidos de su corazón, y esos dedos juguetones no hacían más que incrementar el ritmo—. Oh... no... yo nunca... El hijo de lord Leagan me lo explicó... una vez me dijo que... que quería hacerlo conmigo... pero yo no... dejé que él...

Terry tensó la mandíbula.

—El hijo de lord Leagan es hombre muerto.

Ante la visión de su expresión asesina, Candy no pudo evitar sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho.

—Estás... estás celoso.

—Qué va. Por una razón bien sencilla: yo estoy contigo, y él no. —Sin embargo, Terry le dio un beso tan posesivo que la hizo tambalearse, un beso en consonancia con las embestidas posesivas de sus dedos, que habían incrementado el ritmo entre sus piernas hasta conseguir hacerla jadear a causa del incontenible dolor

Por eso Candy se quedó aturdida con evidente decepción cuando él retiró los dedos súbitamente. Culminó el beso con una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, _ma chérie_, satisfaré todas tus necesidades. Y tú también satisfarás las mías, gracias a Dios.

Terry se sentó en la cama para librarse de las botas, entonces se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones y los calcetines mientras ella lo observaba con un interés indecente. ¿Cómo había averiguado él sus necesidades? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de saber lo que ella quería, si ni tan siquiera ella lo sabía?

A continuación Terry se deshizo de su ropa interior, y Candy no pudo evitar resoplar de un modo muy poco femenino. El miembro que había emergido orgullosamente entre sus musculosos muslos era grueso y rígido. ¿«Eso» era lo que ella había estado acariciando? ¡Cielo santo!

—Quítate la blusa —le sugirió él. Cuando ella alzó la barbilla con petulancia por el tono imperativo, Terry añadió en un tono más suave—: Por favor, quiero verte desnuda.

Cuando ella aún dudó, completamente paralizada ante la visión de su miembro viril erecto, Terry se acercó más y agarró la blusita con las manos, luego la alzó por encima de su cabeza con un movimiento rápido.

Sintiéndose presa de una repentina timidez, Candy se hundió sobre sus talones y cruzó las manos por encima de los pechos.

—No temas, _ma chérie_, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. —Le apartó los brazos de los pechos con una gran gentileza, y posó la vista en su cuerpo desnudo—. No, ningún motivo. Tu cuerpo haría llorar a Venus de envidia.

Candy se quedó sorprendida ante tales palabras poéticas, pronunciadas por un hombre que ocultaba sus pensamientos con tanta destreza —aunque ahora no los estuviera ocultando—. La cara de Terry se había iluminado de admiración, y esa reacción consiguió insuflarle confianza y un orgullo indecoroso. Como la mujer joven que era, Candy había maldecido los atributos femeninos que atraían la atención indeseada hacia su persona cuando había acompañado a su padre. Pero ahora se vanagloriaba de que Terry la deseara.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella, porque verdaderamente había caído muy bajo.

Y era obvio que él quería hacerla caer aún más bajo. Su boca posesiva se apoderó de la suya con un beso que le cortó la respiración, y sus manos la manoseaban ahora por todas partes, acariciando su cintura y sus pechos y sus muslos con tanto esmero que ella no pudo más que colaborar cuando Terry la invitó a tumbarse en el lecho. Entonces él se arrodilló entre sus piernas, y de repente cobró la dimensión de una amenazadora criatura de las tinieblas, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo tenso a causa del deseo incontenible.

Candy se sintió abierta, expuesta por completo debajo de él, pero la sensación se desvaneció cuando Terry inclinó la cabeza para lamerle primero un pecho y después el otro. Las ardorosas contracciones entre las piernas volvieron a aparecer, esta vez más urgentes e incisivas. Terry parecía interpretar los mensajes de su cuerpo con tanta precisión que deslizó la mano hasta ese punto totalmente mojado para calmar su apremiante necesidad con unas embestidas certeras con los dedos. Sólo cuando ella empezó a jadear sin poder parar debajo de él, Terry le separó los delicados labios de su parte más íntima con la mano y guió el miembro viril hacia su interior.

La intrusión le provocó a Candy un exquisito placer.

—¡Cielos, Terry! —La parte de él que ejercía presión para penetrarla era más grande y más dura de lo que ella se había imaginado—. No puedes... no es... —Quería decir «correcto», pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era cierto. Sentirlo dentro de ella le parecía el acto más correcto del mundo. Invasivo y desconocido... pero «correcto».

—Sólo te dolerá un momento —le prometió él, adentrándose dentro de ella lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. Un mechón de pelo rebelde cayó por encima de su frente y le tapó los ojos. Ahora Candy no podía ver lo que éstos reflejaban, pero se fijó en la fina línea tensa de sus labios y pensó que quizá Terry tenía algún problema.

—Se supone que... Quiero decir...

—Sí. —Él le regaló una sonrisa angustiada—. Eres virgen, y la primera vez que un hombre penetra a una virgen es como... si tuviera que derribar una fortaleza.

A Candy no le pareció del todo convincente esa metáfora tan castrense.

—Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes —replicó ella.

—La verdad es que... —Aminoró los movimientos, y su cara se convulsionó con unos espasmos de tormento y de placer—. Jamás he estado con una virgen.

—Pues ahora estás con una. —Ella se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, intentando inútilmente hallar una posición confortable debajo de él.

—No por mucho tiempo, si continúas moviéndote así —jadeó él antes de propinarle una fuerte y definitiva embestida.

Candy gimió a causa del repentino dolor, pero al cabo de unos instantes las agudas punzadas habían desaparecido. Ahora él estaba plantado tan profundamente dentro de su ser que ella no se atrevía ni a respirar, ni mucho menos a moverse. No era una sensación completamente desagradable. Sin embargo, Candy se sintió un poco defraudada; había imaginado que hacer el amor era un acto más especial.

—¿Ya está? ¿Ya hemos... acabado?

—¿Acabado? —Los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos a causa del esfuerzo por no correrse de placer, pero Terry consiguió esbozar una sonrisa—. Oh, no, _ma chérie_. Aunque creo que podemos... confirmar que hemos derribado la fortaleza.

Terry sacó el miembro viril, y luego volvió a clavarlo dentro de ella, y el movimiento fue tan íntimo, tan intrigante, que Candy abrió los ojos expresivamente a causa de la sorpresa. ¡Que Dios se apiadara de ella! ¡Aún había más! Los movimientos lentos y estudiados de Terry la fascinaban, aunque parecía que él estaba realizando un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse. Sí, ahora no le cabía la menor duda. Cuando él bajó la cabeza y sus labios sedientos buscaron los pezones erectos, Terry apretó la boca y jadeó con dificultad mientras se detenía en un intento de no mover ni un centímetro de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente, su paciencia pronto obtuvo el efecto deseado, ya que el cuerpo de Candy empezó a ajustarse a su tamaño, y luego incluso pareció relajarse. Los gemidos eróticos que él había despertado previamente volvieron a escaparse de sus labios sin que ella pudiera remediarlo, haciéndola convulsionarse debajo de él y aferrarse a su cintura para obtener más, sentir más, poseerlo más.

Terry no necesitó más signos de aliento para continuar. Incrementando el ritmo, su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente sobre ella, dentro de ella. La cama empezó a zarandearse por la fuerza de sus embestidas, sin embargo ella lo incitaba más con sus gemidos suaves y sensuales.

Él apartó los labios de sus pezones erectos para susurrar:

—Ahora eres mía, sólo mía. —Las llamas revoltosas iluminaron sus ojos negros como la noche, y su expresión de placer parecía casi demoníaca, mientras cabalgaba desbocadamente sobre ella—. Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado. Siempre.

Candy sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, deseando negar ese alegato aun cuando eso era precisamente lo que anhelaba. Como un posesivo sultán que jamás aceptaría ser poseído, él la había cautivado con cadenas de seda.

Pero... Oh... Qué cadenas tan suaves. Con cada nueva embestida, más se incrementaban sus deseos de nunca separarse de él. Sólo podía pensar en él, no podía respirar sin pensar en él. Terry la había invadido y ahora la conquistaría también. Y Candy aceptaba gratamente la conquista, maldito fuera. Lo acogía dentro de ella, tal y como él sabía que haría.

La sensación de tormento emergió de nuevo en la parte inferior de la espalda, y volvió a acelerársele el pulso, obligándola a hundir la cabeza debajo de ese exquisito torso varonil.

—Por Dios... Terry... Sí... ¡Sí!

—Córrete de placer... —rugió él—. Córrete de placer, Candy

La inesperada explosión la resquebrajó, robándole un grito de los labios mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba contra el de él. Unos segundos más tarde, Terry alcanzó el éxtasis dentro de ella y gritó unas palabras extranjeras que Candy no acertó a comprender, sin embargo supo interpretar el mensaje, puesto que el tono de voz reflejaba su propio estado de euforia.

Tras unos momentos, él se desplomó sobre ella con los párpados cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios aún separados a causa de la respiración jadeante. Entonces el siniestro resplandor del fuego reveló la intensa satisfacción en sus rasgos, y los suavizó... borrando la tensión que lo había mantenido con el ceño fruncido hasta ese momento.

—Ah, _ma chérie_... —Fue todo lo que susurró antes de apartarse de ella y tumbarse a su lado en la cama. Acto seguido, la invitó a colocarse encima de su cuerpo exhausto y flexionó los brazos para estrecharla con fuerza, y así quedaron pegados el uno al otro, desde el pecho hasta las caderas.

Candy se acomodó con un largo suspiro y apoyó la mejilla en el torso anegado de sudor. Un adorable estado de satisfacción se propagó por todos sus miembros cansados. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de Terry en la oreja, sentir su respiración —ahora más pausada— a través de la melena enmarañada.

No le sorprendía que él hubiera estado tan seguro de que podría conquistarla si conseguía acostarse con ella. Sin lugar a dudas, la seducción era un arma extremamente poderosa. Ahora entendía por qué circulaban tantas mujeres deshonradas por la ciudad de Londres.

Si pudiera quedarse toda la vida así... con él... creería que el matrimonio entre ellos podría funcionar...

Desalentada, lanzó un bufido. ¿Por qué no podía fingir como una pobre romántica empedernida, y dejarse engatusar por las ilusiones en vez de tener miedo a acabar como la mayoría de las jóvenes damas, que anhelaban algo más de sus maridos que una vida cómoda, sin problemas económicos, y unos vástagos engendrados en noches de lujuria? Una vez Terry le había hablado de amor. ¿Cómo podría un hombre como él ser capaz de amar? Si ni tan sólo conocía el significado de esa palabra, porque nadie jamás se la había enseñado.

Una corriente de aire traidora hizo estremecer su piel desnuda, y Candy tembló, Terry alargó una mano para asir la colcha, y luego la echó por encima de su cuerpo, arropándola con tanta ternura que ella deseó lanzar todas sus preocupaciones e inseguridades al fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Sin embargo, nada había cambiado.

No, eso no era verdad. Todo había cambiado. Ahora ella tenía aún más motivos para no casarse con él. Si Terry le hacía el amor de esa manera cada noche, la reduciría a una esclava obsesionada por el placer en cuestión de pocas semanas, mientras que él continuaría manteniendo su corazón —y su alma— infranqueables. Esa posibilidad era demasiado horrible para poderla contemplar.

Candy se separó un poco de su pecho y contempló la cara relajada del hombre más irritable —y seductor— que conocía.

—Terry... —empezó a decir.

—Chist... —murmuró él, colocando un dedo delante de sus labios—. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Debajo de ella, Candy notó cómo el miembro viril de Terry volvía a reaccionar, y su corazón se desbocó de nuevo a modo de respuesta, como si se tratara de una muchachita coqueta con ganas de flirtear. Maldito fuera, no sería cuestión de semanas; probablemente, sólo de días.

¡Oh! ¿Pero ella a quién intentaba engañar? Si en ese preciso instante lo único que deseaba era convertirse en esclava de esas pasiones.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, él bajó la cara para rozarle los labios, y cuando Terry empezó a besarla con un gozo tranquilo y decadente, ella se derritió sobre él como un trozo de mantequilla sobre una tostada.

«De acuerdo», pensó Candy mientras suspiraba ante el cálido ataque de la boca de Terry, que le provocó un delicioso escalofrío desde el pecho hasta la parte más baja de la espalda. Quizá no perdería nada si se entregaba de nuevo a ese placer una vez más. Mañana ya habría tiempo suficiente para romper con las cadenas de la esclavitud.


End file.
